Embraced by the Night Sky
by xanimexmangaxlover
Summary: This is a record of my life. Who am I? Hibari Kira, officer of the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad aka the Varia. Summary? Summary of my life? It's a big mess full of annoying creeps. And me? No. I'm normal. Care to find out? XanxusXOC? DinoXOC?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Reborn and all the wonderful character but I still do not. How sad.**

* * *

"Date il benvenuto, Hibari Kira."

I don't know why I decided to come to Italy but I was tired of Japan. It was a small place. I loved it but I didn't want to be caged. I wanted to do whatever I want and the thing I wanted the most was to see the world. But I didn't get to choose where I went.

I was originally going to go to China to see Fon… but Fon suggested that I go to America or Europe. A lot of things happened including my very kind benefactor who paid for my whole study abroad time but in the end, I'm in Italy. I didn't want to go to school… I just wanted to see the world but this was the cheapest and easiest way for me to get out of Japan so I took my chances.

But who am I? I'm no one important but I suppose this is my story so I'll make a quick introduction. My name is Hibari Kira. Age: 11 (At this point in my tale). Height: Don't ask, I won't answer. Weight: 32 kg. (No don't imagine my height from there) Hair color: Black. Eye Color: Violet. Hobbies: Fighting, Eating, Sleeping. Favorite food: Meat.

I'm as simple as a person can get. If you call me short, I kill you. If you judge my strength based on what you see, you'll be in for a world of pain. And if you think that because I'm a woman I can't beat you up, then I'll prove you wrong. If you haven't guessed by now, I'm the older sister of Hibari Kyoya who is still in elementary school at the start of my tale here.

Anyways, back to our story. I don't speak Italian so I don't understand anything any of these people are saying to me. I wanted nothing more than to go home and see my precious brother, Kyoya. But I chose to come here to pursue my dreams of seeing the world so I sat through hours worth of school, not understanding a single word of the lecture that the boring teacher was giving.

Lunch time came and the thousands of people who tried to talk to me, were all beaten to a pulp. I hate crowds and I hate people. It disgusts me. So when the bell rang at the end of the school day, I got up and left before any other idiots could make an attempt to talk to me.

On the way out of the building, there are huge double doors, I reached for the handle to open the door but someone was already opening it from the other side. The boy that opened the door was just blocking my way and staring at me in an extremely strange way. I stared back in an equally strange way.

"VOI! Ottenere outta la strada!" He barked, his voice ringing in my ears.

I can't understand what he's saying but that voice merits a beating. I clenched my fists and slammed one of them into his face…. or I tried but he had good reflexes. I was interested in the herbivore that moved that quickly compared to all the other looneys in this school. So I did something that I do all the time and picked a fight with him. Strange thing is… there was a teacher around but he didn't try to stop us. It was unlike any school I had previously attended.

People gathered around as I dropped my bags and the boy dropped his. We ended up beating each other black and blue before he held up a hand, telling me to wait for a moment.

He took a deep gasping breath and then roared, "VOIII! Chi sei tu? Quale famiglia sei?"

"I don't understand a word you're saying." I snorted, "I only want to bite you to death."

"Japanese?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FROM THE START?!"

Oh. He speaks Japanese. …. How? Why?

"Who are you? What Family are you in?" He snapped.

"It's rude to ask for my name without giving yours." I don't have to tell this guy anything.

"I'm Superbi Squalo! Vongola Family! And you, scum?!"

"Hibari Kira." If I tell him my name, will he fight me some more?

"No affiliation?!"

"No." Ridiculous. Why would I be affiliated with anything or anyone? I hate them all. My last name affiliates me with the only people I would ever want to be with. My brother, Hibari Kyoya.

"VOII! That's ridiculous! YOU'RE A LIAR!" He screamed.

Okay. Never mind. I never want to see this guy again. He talks too loudly. I turned to glare at all the people crowded around to watch our fight, "I'll bite you all to death for crowding."

People started to run as soon as I knocked out the first person and soon the crowd of people was gone.

"Hey! What class are you?!" Squalo growled as I turned to leave.

"I'm a first year." I waved over my shoulder, "Don't come looking for me, herbivore."

He didn't come looking for me for a while. I was bored with life here and I wanted nothing more than to go home. I'll never admit it but… I was lonely. I missed Kyoya and I wanted to go home and eat hamburger steak with him.

I was in a bad mood on a Friday afternoon. I've been here all week and people are starting to get the picture. I'm strong, they're not. They should all stay away from me if they don't want to be bitten to death. I made my way to the front of the school and pushed my way out of the gates. I spotted something that I could take my pent up anger out on. A crowd. A crowd of bullies, yes, but a crowd nonetheless.

"Hey." They heard my voice and paused in their bullying, the boy on the floor beneath their feet was still curled up in pain.

"Chi diavolo sei?!" Again with their gibberish. I've been here all week and the only Italian that I've learned is 'Vai via!' meaning 'Go away!' and 'Smettere di affollamento' meaning 'Stop crowding.' Can you tell that I don't speak Italian very well?

I didn't say another word. I just beat them silly and left them begging for mercy. The boy that they were bullying just watched me in awe. I didn't try to talk to him, I didn't even look at him for too long. I just walked away.

"Grazie!" He called out after me, scrambling after me after picking up all his bag and all his books, "Sono Dino Cavallone. Lei?"

"Vai via." I muttered.

"Cerchiamo di essere amici." He grinned at me childishly, "Per favore?"

"No." No means no in every language. Seriously. It works no matter where you go.

His smile disappeared, "Il tuo nome?"

I don't understand what he's saying so I just ignored him.

"Young Master, she's Japanese." Mustache? An old man… No… a middle-aged man. He speaks Japanese. He smiled at me kindly, "I'm Romario. Thank you for taking care of our young master. He gets bullied often."

"I didn't do it for thanks. I hate people who crowd around so I bit them all to death." I said simply.

Dino Cavallone or whatever his name was shouted something in Italian, making Romario chuckle.

"Our young master wants to know your name." The mustached man said.

"It's none of his business. I have no business telling someone who can't ask for himself. I don't like herbivores." I snorted and for some reason, Romario cleaned out his ears.

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused, "My Japanese must be failing me but did you just say that you dislike herbivores?"

"Yes." Does he have a problem with that?

"Is that an insult in Japanese or some sort of slang?"

"No. It's a plant-eating, weak animal." I don't want to talk to this guy anymore. So I walked away ignoring all of their protests and screams to allow them to pay me back or something like that.

The next morning, Dino's was waiting for me outside my small apartment in a trashy little car. He rolled down the window and smiled at me, saying in broken Japanese, "Co-Come here. I-I will dr-drive you."

"No." I said simply and continued my walk to school, Dino's car following me slowly. What a stalker. I want him to go die. Why is he following me and where did he get my address?

He talked to me everyday, discovered where I live, figured out my name, and told me various things about himself like how he was a second year or how he was always tripping and falling over everything. Morning, lunch time, after school, walking home, etc. The only time he didn't talk to me after school was when he was getting bullied. I discovered that a few weeks later.

When I was alone after school on a Friday afternoon, I found myself actually curious as to where Dino was since this was usually the time when he starts to stalk me home. I didn't see him that day, nor did I see him on the following Monday after school or Tuesday. I let curiosity get the better of me on Wednesday and I went to find him. He was behind the old sports shed, getting beaten silly by a group of herbivores holding various instruments. So I beat them all to a pulp. Not to save Dino, but because I was irritated by their crowding and herbivorous ways.

"Kira?" Dino saw me and he started bawling like a baby, rubbing his bloody face with his even more bloody hands, "It's not fair."

I froze. For some unidentifiable reason, I didn't want him to cry anymore. I was so used to seeing Dino smile that I didn't even want to believe that he could cry. I didn't move, I didn't say a word, and I certainly didn't call for help. I just stood there, paralyzed with some strange emotion until Dino stopped crying and managed to call Romario.

The next day, Dino came to pick me up in his little car with his whole body bandaged up so much that his uniform was puffy from the amount of wrap that was on his skin under his clothes. The days went by and I still refused to get into that car and for the next few days, I refused to even talk to him for more than a minute at a time. I was confused by my own feelings. Ignoring him was my defense mechanism against those feelings.

During my impressive avoiding-Dino days, I saw Squalo again. He greeted me with a loud, "VOI! You're affiliated with the Cavallone now?!"

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask but if you go to this school and you're that strong, you must be mafia. So be serious this time. Which Family do you work for?" Squalo demanded, "You must be part of our alliance but I've searched you up and I've never heard of you! What sector do you work in?!"

"Mafia?" That's the first I've heard of it. This is a mafia school? Then why am I here? I don't understand.

"You're not?! Don't lie!" Squalo roared, "I'll beat the answer out of you if I have to!"

I never refuse a fight. So I fought him to a standstill in the hallway before someone knocked me through a window. Who the hell interrupted our fight? I heard the click of a gun's safety measure and Squalo's voice calling out for me to run. It was all instinctive from there.

I got up and my feet carried me in through the window at lightning fast speed and I grabbed the gun, pushing it up as the first shot went off. The bullet embedded itself into the ceiling with a loud clanking noise. The shooter gasped in fear and I slammed my fist into his mouth and shoved half my arm down his throat.

He bit down on my arm.

I growled and literally, bit him to death. I bit down on his neck and tore out a rather large chunk of skin and an artery.

He was dead.

Everyone saw it but no one said anything. They just blinked and kept walking like it was a normal occurrence at this school. But if this really is a mafia school like Squalo said it was, it makes sense. This guy must've been a hitman.

I blinked a few times, not certain about anything that had just happened. The freshly killed body slumped to the floor and I pulled away, staring at my blood soaked arms.

"VOI! You alright, scum?" Squalo observed me carefully.

I've never killed anyone before. There's a certain thrill to this but I know that the thrill came from the pure danger that I was in at the time. I'm not a crazy serial killer.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and I simply walked away.

I heard Squalo mutter behind me, "She's one hell of a killer. I think I need to have a talk with Cavallone."

Dino wouldn't stop babbling about the bandages around my arm from where the hitman bit me. It was the only thing I heard for the next two days. "Are you okay?" "Does it still hurt?" "Were you scared?" Blah Blah Blah! Do I look like I would be affected by that shitty little hitman?! You'd have to send a really professional after me to get me all scared!

I won't admit it out loud but if you sent Squalo after me with a gun…. I might be a little scared.

The scarier thing is the fact that no one questioned me about the actual killing. They just wrote it off as self-defense and never said anything about it. Later on in life, I would find out that Squalo was the one who pulled the strings for them to leave me alone and he stood up alone as the witness to my innocence.

I remember the next day so clearly. It was the day that I opened up to Dino. I missed Kyoya so much. He sent me a letter. Six year old Kyoya sent me a letter. It made me cry. If he sent me a letter, it means he misses me too. I cried.

I hid on the school rooftop and cried from the loneliness I felt. Dino found me. He tried to hug me, I beat him up until my tears stopped. He asked me what was wrong, I beat him up again until I was ready to talk. He told me he had no friends outside his family until he met me, I told him that I only had Kyoya and my parents even now.

"You have me." Dino smiled at me kindly, "Let's be friends from now on. I'll teach you Italian and you can teach me more Japanese."

Now that I think about it. Dino's Japanese has improved a lot. I wonder if he's been studying it on his own… for me? I sighed like I was reluctant about it, "I refuse to crowd around with herbivores."

"Two is company. Three is a crowd." Dino grinned, "If it's just the two of us, we'll be alright."

"If you insist." I said quietly.

He smiled so brightly that I thought I was going blind and then he let out a victorious shout, "Yes!"

From that day on, it was an established rule. If you put your hands on Dino or even look at him funny, you wouldn't live too long. Dino was bullied again several times by the brave souls that thought they were stronger than me. Those brave souls… ended up in hospitals for long durations of time.

By the end of the school year, Dino was my best friend. I never told him that I thought of him that way but he really was my only friend… if you don't count Squalo, who fights with me every once in a while and then asks me if I'm in the Cavallone Family or something.

I got tired of hearing it by the end of the year so a month before summer vacation, I asked Dino, "What is the Cavallone Family? Are you in the mafia too?"

He looked so shocked to hear it that he was unable to answer me right away.

"Dino?"

"I'm… going to be the next boss of the Cavallone Family." He said hesitantly, "I was born into the mafia. I never asked before but… you're not a member of the mafia, are you?"

"I'm not."

"I knew but I didn't want to believe it." He mumbled and then stood up, "It's not safe for you to be with me."

"Hmm." I hummed, "I'm at this school regardless. I'll do what I want."

"Kira… We'll always be friends, alright?" He smiled at me weakly. That day, we walked home in silence for the first time.

I'll never forget the day that came after that one. It was the day that Dino coldly began to ignore me. The bullying started up again in massive amounts and Dino often came to school with bruises and cuts all over his body. Even when I saved him from bullies like I used to, he just mumbled a small apology and a thanks before hurrying away.

My world had drastically changed.

Squalo approached me when he realized that I was alone more and more often. By then, we had moved up a year. Squalo was a third year and I was a second year. People murmured and gossiped about how I must've dated and gotten over Dino. It was funny that they would think that such a thing even happened. We were much too young for any of that but I suppose there are people who start to date in middle school.

One day towards the end of my second year, I sat quietly in the courtyard behind the school and someone approached me. I didn't have to look to know that Squalo was the one coming. He was the only one who would dare to talk to me.

"Kira." He muttered more quietly than I had ever heard him speak.

I turned back, watching him carefully, "Squalo-senpai?"

He reached back, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck. His eyes were turned towards the door back into the school building as he grumbled, "What happened between you and Cavallone?"

"... Dino?" I felt some sort of amusement in the way he was asking me so carefully. Squalo was the type to demand answers when he was curious so it was kind of endearing to watch him ask so kindly for an answer, "I'm not sure. He said that he was mafia. So it looks like that means we can't be together anymore…"

"T-Together?" Squalo grumbled awkwardly, "Were you ever?"

I lazily turned a pointed stare onto him, "Not like that, senpai."

"Then I have a proposal for you." He seemed much more certain now that his initial question was out of the way and I turned to face him fully now in anticipation, "Do you want to join the mafia?"

"Is it that simple?" I snorted, turning away in disbelief. I took it as a joke at first.

"Yeah." He said, drawing my attention again, "I told you when we met that I'm affiliated with the Vongola Family. More specifically, I'm with a small organization separate from the main branch. We specialize in assassination and I thought we could make use of your skills."

"We?" I scrunched my nose at him, "We as in you are representing a big group?"

"VOI! Don't be so antisocial! Show up here tomorrow night! I'll take you to see our headquarters!" He snapped and stormed away.

I snorted to myself, "Don't give me orders."

But I was genuinely thinking about it. I had nothing better to do anyways.

* * *

 **Here it is. Thanks for the wait guys.**

 **It took me a long time to decide where to start so I scrapped it and rewrote it a hundred times. No joke. It was probably literally a hundred times. If anyone is interested. This story is encouraged and based on my other story Life is a Big Mess. Long story short, the story chose a ship but the fans wanted both so you get both.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Reborn and all the wonderful character but I still do not. How sad.**

* * *

I was twelve when I first saw him. He wore a dry look on his face as he observed me with skeptical and disbelieving eyes. Superbi Squalo-senpai was standing next to me and explaining to him in hasty Italian exactly why he had brought me here and how many different skills I had and what I vaguely understood to be a short explanation of my foreign looks and age.

He seemed disinterested, looking me over again, and only giving me a chance when Squalo-senpai began to scream at him about how wasteful it would be to let me go without even looking at my skill set.

Xanxus' crimson eyes wandered lazily from Squalo to me and leveled a glare on me that I returned with equal ferocity. His eyes widened the smallest bit when he realized that I was not scared of him one bit, "Your name?"

I had not been in Italy long so my Italian wasn't very good so I returned the kind display of Japanese by answering his question, "Kira. Hibari Kira."

He was not that much older than me but I took note of his surprisingly deep voice. Perhaps, he was in the midst of puberty. I knew nothing of his position or his relation to Vongola Nono. All I knew was what I was seeing in front of me right now at this very moment and right now, I was seeing a lazy, rude, violent man.

He snorted, not having moved even an inch from his place stretched out on the sofa. Lifting a lazy hand, he waved us away.

"VOI!" Squalo roared, his voice was always loud, "I finally got her to say she would come! Don't waste this, stupid boss!"

I didn't care much for whether or not I would come or go in this new place. I was offered a job to fight and I came to fight. There was no special attachment to such a place so I felt no emotions when Squalo told me that Xanxus had allowed me to stay. I simply stayed for the fights to come.

Our eyes met once more, his crimson red clashing with my deep violet ones. Something passed between us. It was mutual disinterest.

"Take her out on a job. If she survives, we'll talk again." Xanxus snorted, waving us away a second time.

Squalo pursed his lips and turned, motioning for me to follow. I took the hint. In this place, Xanxus was the king and there would be no arguments passed a certain point. I snorted, making a dull note of it as I followed Squalo out the door without looking back.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

My gauntlets clanged heavily against the floor when I narrowly missed my target's face as he rolled out of the way. He could not scream, he could not beg for his life for I had already bitten his throat out. All that came from his lips were the sounds of blood gurgling up in the back of his throat.

He would not live much longer. He should have known that but at the same time, his herbivorous instincts drove him to cling to his meager life.

Unfortunately for him, this was all part of the plan. He ran down the hall and at the very end when he attempted to turn the corner thinking he had gotten away, Squalo-senpai cut him down in three lumps of flesh. It was the quietest I've ever seen him.

We met at school a couple years ago and he had been the normal, loud Superbi Squalo. But tonight, he was a silent assassin.

Our eyes met and a silent understanding passed between the two of us. This was my first time participating on a hit so he had come to test my skills. He had a plan all worked out. His instructions were for me to follow his lead. All I had to do was scare this guy enough for him to run down the hall towards Squalo, screaming for help but of course Squalo-senpai would have already killed all the guards by then so no help would come for him.

The victim was supposed to be killed at that very corner so the end result was just as planned but I had clearly not stuck to the plan at all since this guy never screamed for help.

I silently dared him to question me-to tell me I made a mistake here. He sighed but said nothing. Squalo looked back down at the corpse once more for confirmation and he cocked his head back down the way we had come. He was telling me that our mission was complete and now we were making our escape.

Our getaway driver that night welcomed us into his car with unnecessary concerns, "Did you get him? Was she in the way?"

"Shut your mouth!" Squalo snapped, "Drive!"

"Y-Yes sir!" He cowered behind the wheel when Squalo glared at him and I snorted, making a mental note that this man was an herbivore.

"Kira, why did you try to kill him on your own?" My long-haired upperclassman demanded, "You should have stuck to the plan."

"I did." I turned in my seat, taking my gaze off the passing scenery to lock eyes with him, "You killed him in the end, did you not?"

"VOI!" He shouted in complaint, "But you tried to kill him before then!"

"If I had tried to kill him, he would have died." I smirked at the stunned look on his face, "Squalo-senpai, this was a test, right? You were testing my strength and I showed it to you. I'm capable of following decently constructed plans but at the same time, I'm more than capable of making my own. I was clearly making a declaration here. I could have killed him without you so you don't have to babysit me in the future."

"VOIII You're so arrogant!" He snarled but he didn't tell me I was wrong, "Tch. I hate to admit it but you're a better fit for this job than most of the people here. Only problem is that you're a woman…"

I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly, "Woman? Do you see a woman when you look at me?"

"Hell no." He blurted and snorted, "I saw a weapon. An animal at best."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

"It is because we don't have any female officers in our history since our founding."

I raised my eyebrow curiously, "I never said I have any interest in being an officer."

"That means you have to follow orders." He told me.

I made face of pure disgust and changed my mind immediately, "Do I have to know this history stuff to be an officer?"

"Of course, trash." Squalo eyed me suspiciously, "We go to a mafia school. They teach you important things in class. Have you been paying attention?"

I hesitated and Squalo just knew. He let out an audible groan and pushed his head back, a hand over his forehead.

"I don't understand Italian!" I snapped, "Even if I wanted to pay attention, I can't!"

"So you're an idiot?" Squalo deadpanned and it pissed me off, "How the hell did you even move up a grade if you don't understand anything?"

"History is one of six topics here… You only have to do well in three to move up." I grumbled, "Math is my strong point."

Squalo thought about it for a second and sighed, "So let me guess, you passed with flying colors in math and phys ed and…?"

"My choice in foreign language…" I grumbled, "Japanese."

"I hope you know you'll be taking orders in this organization if you don't shape up with your Italian." Squalo groaned at the look of defiance that came onto my face, "It's a requirement that you can read and write to be an officer for us, stupid."

"Then I quit." I scoffed, "I don't want to-"

"VOI! So you just want to be an idiot?! LEARN ITALIAN AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

And that is how I began my spartan Italian lessons with Squalo-senpai.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Three weeks of lessons from Squalo put me at the top of my class. It was a shock to the teachers who thought I had zero interest in studying. In fact, it was a shock to even Squalo-senpai himself. I stared blankly at him as he stood in front of our school rank postings with his jaw slack. He stared blankly up at my name sitting at the top of every page on the board.

"Senpai, you're going to drool if you keep looking." I rolled my eyes when he turned to me with his mouth still hanging slightly open in shock, "I told you. I'm not an idiot. I just don't understand Italian."

"Didn't understand Italian." He corrected me, "Well shit, you piece of trash. Looks like you're on your way to being one of our officers already. But don't get cocky. We have a job tonight."

"We?" I sighed.

"You and me." He smirked at me as if he already knew he was getting on my nerves, "Tonight, you get to look at the file and you get to make the plans."

"Oh?" I liked the sound of that and Squalo knew it.

When we got in the car after school that day, Squalo handed me a package of my favorite brand of beef jerky and I found myself wondering when he started to get to know me this well.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I stared down at the papers on the table before me. Slowly, I reached down and spread them out across the wooden surface and then I looked back up. Squalo was watching me. He was half nervous and half expectant.

I turned, Xanxus' crimson eyes were on me despite the fact that his body was turned sideways on the sofa. I turned my eyes back down.

There was a map of the location, a picture of our targets, the request's specifics. I took a good look at each of them in turn. My reading pace was slow, very slow for everything was written in Italian. I paused to memorize the targets' faces one by one-a total of seven.

It was probably the biggest job that I've gone on since I've unofficially joined this group. It's only unofficial because apparently, Xanxus doesn't trust my skills… which also happens to be because I'm a woman.

There was nothing to think about. I slowly shifted my eyes up and they met with Xanxus' questioning gaze.

My lips pulled into an almost arrogant smile and I said, "Only 7 targets?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Officially, only 7. There's at least two dozen guards in this hideout. Outside there will be-"

"It's too little for me and Squalo-senpai." I turned, gesturing for Squalo to take a look at the pages, "The patrol will be slaughtered first. There's three on the left and four on the right. We'll start the hit from the back of the building and make our way to the front."

"You want to walk in through the front door?" Squalo seemed taken aback by my bold plans, "That means we have to fight them all, you idiot!"

I grinned, "No. That means you have to kill three of them and leave the rest to me. I want you to circle around the left side and meet me at the door. I'll circle around the right. Once they're all dead, I'll storm the hideout alone. All you have to do is wait in the car."

"You're insane! I've seen you fight! You're good but not that good!"

Xanxus threw his head back and laughed wildly, surprising the both of us. When he finally stopped laughing, he leaned forward over the table to level a glare on me, "You're confident, scum. But you'll pay for failure with your life so you better have the skill to back that talk up."

My eyebrow twitched. I've never seen this man even get off that chair so what in the world is he even trying to do? He's definitely not intimidating me so he can just sit right back down in his chair and be the lazy ass he's been since I've unofficially joined this stupid organization.

Squalo was silent on our way out. I would find out much later in life that he had the utmost faith in my plan and he was silent because he was debating on how to tell me we were storming the hideout together.

We swept the outer ring of the hideout without anyone finding out. All seven guards were dead within twenty minutes and we met up outside the door as planned.

"I'm coming with you." Squalo's hand was already on the wooden panels hiding the doorway that would lead down into this hideout, "No objections. My head's on the line too."

"So be it." I snorted but the minute the panels were out of the way, I rushed in first.

There were two men standing at the bottom of the stairs beneath us. I grabbed one, my gauntlets already stuffed wrist deep into the mouth of the first one that tried to scream. I roughly pushed him against the bricks behind him. His head split open from the speed at which his skull smashed into the wall. The second man was already cut down by Squalo in one swift move so I finished my opponent off with a fist to his adam's apple. We hurried inside.

All seven targets were going to be in the same room having a meeting so it made things easy for us. We killed nearly twenty men before they were screaming for help. Heads were rolling on the floor as Squalo-senpai picked up his pace. I have to admit that even I was afraid of being on the opposite end of Squalo's blade at times like this but our massacre continued.

Need I continue? We ruined them. My last target's jugular was bitten out in a savage display of strength fueled by the adrenaline from the earlier kills. Blood stained the floors and walls. The sounds of our murderers had already faded away to leave the bunker filled with the sounds of our harsh breathing.

I recounted the corpses in my head and indeed found that there were seven of them. I chanced a short look at Squalo who was already staring back at me expectantly. I blinked at him dumbly.

"You lead this operation so you've got to give the orders." He grumbled begrudgingly, "Are we done here?"

"Yeah." I couldn't hold down the quiet laughter at how formal he was being about all this, "Let's get out of here."

The silence was comfortable as we erased our tracks and made our way out to the car. The driver didn't speak. He already heard I was leading this operation and he already heard of my previous successes. He looked nervous.

"Drive." I said quietly, "It was a success."

He let out a sigh of relief, not speaking for a long while after that but he continued to glance at me from the rearview mirror.

Irritably, I demanded, "What?"

"It's rare for the boss to directly give someone a leadership position over Squalo. What are you…?" He grumbled, turning the headlights on as he drove away from our target location.

"Rare but not unheard of?" I turned to Squalo, "There are others?"

"Don't be stupid." The swordsman scoffed, "Of course there are. I test all our officers before they become officers."

"There is… a lot about the Varia that I don't know." I said quietly and Squalo read deeply into my words.

"I'll teach you." He stretched out his feet as far as they would go on the limo seat, "But there's nothing you need to know. You've already met our boss, Xanxus. Our previous boss was called the Sword Emperor, Tyr. I joined the Varia by killing him and taking that title. Our second in command is someone left over from Tyr's time, Ottavio. Other than that there's a few more officers but after I dethroned Tyr, some of them left saying they were only loyal to him."

"So why did you join?"

Squalo scrunched his nose, "Probably the same reason as you. I wanted to test my strength but the reason I'm still here is the boss. Xanxus is someone I'll follow until I die."

I couldn't really picture Squalo as a follower type but from the way he spoke I could tell that there was something about Xanxus that made Squalo submit. I couldn't understand that feeling quite yet. I didn't know if there were even any good points when it came to that lazy man these people called boss but I suppose I would have to discover that on my own sooner or later. I chose to discover it later.

"I expected you to give me names, ages, and specialities of the officers not your own reasons for worshipping a man that never gets off that stupid chair." I snorted making Squalo sneer at me.

"You don't do anything you don't want to do and he's no different." The white-haired swordsman reprimanded me, eyes wandering out the window as we approached HQ, "You'll be going on a mission with another officer soon."

"Someone other than you?" I didn't like the sound of that.

"Ottavio will probably take you on a mission later this week but tomorrow night another officer's taken interest in getting to know you. His name is Lussuria. Like you, he's a martial arts specialist. He takes pride in his muay thai." He explained, "He's a year older than our boss but he's not hard to talk to. He's eccentric if anything and he operates on a lower standard than the rest of us."

"Lower standard?"

"I haven't told you this since I'm not into scaring people off but the Varia has only one absolute rule. It's the reason we've been feared all this time." Squalo watched the driver pull to a full stop before opening the door and exiting our limo, "We don't accept failures or weaklings. If you fail a mission, we erase you from our ranks. But you haven't disappointed anyone yet."

I paused when he reached a hand back towards me as I made to get out of the car. I stared at the outstretched hand for a long moment before taking it, "I don't care about meeting or failing to meet your expectations or anyone else's. I'm only here to fight and make it clear that my size and gender don't have anything to do with my strength. If I fail to make my strength clear, you would be doing me a favor by erasing me."

That was the first time Squalo had heard my purpose for accepting his proposal to join the Varia. His eyes softened as he pulled me out of the car with a scowl, "I'm no different. I killed Tyr and joined the Varia to prove that I was the strongest swordsman the world would see. So do me a favor and erase me if I'm doing my title dirty."

"We'll see." For some reason, I couldn't imagine Squalo losing to anyone. We had known each other for a little over a year. That was not a long time but it was enough for us to trust the other's skills.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and for all the messages/reviews. I'm glad so many people still want to see this happen. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Reborn and all the wonderful character but I still do not. How sad.**

* * *

I stood in the Varia's main meeting room. It was supposedly only used by our high standing officers. I warily gazed around the room. There were no cameras and only one large window. A long table took up the length of the room and the rest of the walls were covered in bookshelves.

At the table's head was our boss, Xanxus. On his right was the man I presumed to be Ottavio. It was my first time meeting him since I had 'joined' the Varia. He looked almost ordinary compared to the other people sitting around the table. He had neat, styled blonde hair and wore glasses over his young face. At most, he was in his twenties. His deep brown eyes were assessing me as I assessed him. Our eyes met and he slowly smiled at me. I felt my cheeks heat up the slightest bit. He reminded me of Dino.

I turned. On Xanxus' right was Ottavio but on the left was Squalo-senpai. He smirked at me but said nothing. I almost felt like he knew that Ottavio would remind me of Dino. It looked like he was waiting to tease me about that one later.

I snorted as I observed the next person who was smiling carelessly at me. He was the only one that talked to me. He waved his hand at me casually and in a very feminine voice he spoke, "Ara~ You must be Kira-chan! You're cuter than I pictured you!"

This was the one Squalo had been telling me about-Lussuria. When describing him, Squalo had used the word "eccentric" and that was this guy down to a T. I rolled my eyes and moved on.

Pausing at the small stature of the next person. He was completely cloaked but it was clear that his body was small-no bigger than a baby. But if he was an officer here then he must be strong. I thought back and recalled my uncle who is also cursed with an eternally small body but displays all the strength of an adult.

I breathed out, "Fon…"

The officer's attention was now fully on me. His tiny mouth curved into a snarl the minute he was actually looking at me, "Fon, you said? You… You remind me of that nagging-"

Each word he spoke was making the room distort slowly and I became fully aware that this child was an extraordinary illusionist. But only the weak of mind are disturbed by illusions.

"Mammon." Xanxus' voice was deep and threatening.

It made the child shudder and return to his peace of mind. He murmured a small apology and returned to counting his money without another word against me.

I made a mental note to ask Fon about this person at a later time. It would be my first time contacting Fon in a long time.

The next person looked much older than me in appearance but I doubted that he was any older than the majority of us. He narrowed his eyes on me in a deadly glare and spat, "The boss has no need for trash like you."

I arched my eyebrow at him. My hand slowly reached back for the gauntlets attached to my belt.

"No need to fight, children." Ottavio's voice was smooth and deep.

It caught me off guard because, unlike the others in this room, it was a very kind and gentle voice. There was not an ounce of malice or ill will in his tone.

Squalo full on chuckled at me this time and my blush became apparent.

"This is why we can't have women among us." The boy who had declared that I was trash just a minute ago spoke up again, "Useless."

I gritted my teeth at the insult.

"If you took a minute to actually think, you would know that she's not useless and that's why we're having this meeting in the first place, Levi." Squalo snapped at him, "So be quiet and listen up!"

The last person at the table had been listening to music the whole time but at the volume of Squalo's voice he finally removed the buds and looked up at me. He assessed me in just one look and smirked.

I felt a shudder run down my spine. Don't ask me how I knew but I knew that the smirk he wore was a dead give away to the terrible thoughts he was having about murdering me in my sleep.

I sneered at him silently.

His deep blue eyes lit up as if he was challenging me.

Ottavio spoke again in a warning tone this time, "Silvio, leave her alone."

Silvio was unmoving but he continued to leer at me as I stood before the officers of the Varia. I wasn't intimidated. In fact, I thought I could beat pretty much everyone at the table. One thing that really got me was that I thought Ottavio was the weakest one but they said he was Xanxus' right hand man and the next in line to be the boss.

I glanced back at Squalo-senpai. I definitely thought Squalo was stronger and a better fit but… Ottavio was definitely good at keeping the rest of them in line for some reason. There must be a different worth to Ottavio than fighting-something crucial for this group to stay alive.

Ottavio was certain that Silvio would not attack me and so he turned a kind smile on me and explained, "We've gathered here today because we've recognized your talents, Kira."

The way he called my name so familiarly sent shivers down my spine. It really reminded me of Dino in more ways than one.

His eyes softened, "But when we heard about you we didn't expect you to be so…"

"Short." Xanxus spat and I was suddenly on edge.

I clenched my fists, tempted to jump on him and potentially bite him to death. Short is the one insult I cannot stand. I can't stand insults in general but being called short is the worst of them because it's not something I can help. It pisses me off that people think my height is a handicap. And I'm not done growing yet so who knows if I'll always be short or not?!

"But we've heard of your feats." Ottavio was quick to notice my dampening mood and picked it up, "There aren't many amongst us that can keep up with Squalo. So we're thinking of taking a vote on whether or not to make you one of our commanding officers. We're always in need of good leaders so-"

"I prefer to work alone. I don't care about being a leader or not as long as I don't have to take orders from herbivores." With those two statements I had drawn the attention of everyone around the table again.

"That's…"

"Fine." Squalo finished for him, "Even if she doesn't lead a squad, she's more than capable of doing the job of a whole squad just by herself. But when push comes to shove and leadership is necessary, she'll be able to give orders more than take orders."

"Very well." Ottavio accepted Squalo's word so easily, "I have no objections if you wish to work alone as long as you don't fail but then why do you want to be an officer so badly?"

"That's Squalo-senpai's doing." I grumbled turning away from the deep brown eyes that were watching me like Dino watched me in the past-earnestly and without judgement, "But I refuse to take orders from herbivores and if this is one way to assure that I won't have to take orders then I'll gladly accept it."

"Is that… all?"

"My reasons for joining the Varia are simple but if you're asking me about my goals here… Then it's because I want to make my strength clear." I was not unnerved by the way the men sitting around the table assessed my small stature and took my gender into consideration.

Silvio was the first to snort back at me, "You're a little girl. What strength do you think you have over-?!"

My hand was at his throat before anyone could even blink. Suddenly, all the officers knocked back their chairs and drew their weapons. All except Xanxus who was simply watching us.

"Let me warn you, Silvio." I spat his name in his face, pleased by the way my fingers dug deep into his flesh and drew blood, "If you call me _**little**_ one more time, I will bite you to death."

"You're an idiot." He growled, "They'll kill you before you can 'bite me to death' or anything."

"So you want to be protected, you herbivore?" I shoved him back into his seat and pulled away. My fingers were dripping with his blood. The floor tiles were slowly becoming stained beneath me.

"Enough." Ottavio sighed, gesturing for everyone to calm down as he took his own seat once more, "Kira, you've made your strength clear. You're certainly fast. So let me explain how this works. Historically, you become an officer by having your strength recognized so it's just a matter of how you become recognized. For you, the officers wish to personally go out on missions with you to observe your strength first hand. We've already heard so much about you from Squalo and we have high expectations for you."

I mentally cursed at the thought of having to go anywhere with Silvio but they decided the order and Silvio would be one of the last to take me on a mission.

"So I guess tonight, you're with me~" Lussuria cooed at me, standing up to display his full height.

I assessed him again. He was extremely well built. He had long limbs in general but something about the way his weight was distributed bugged me. He was hiding a weapon but Squalo had already told me that this man was a martial arts master. What kind of weapon does a martial arts master use?

"I don't know anything about your skills, Kira-chan." He smiled coyly at me, "I don't know what kind of style you excel at so I'll have you take a look at our objectives for tonight yourself. I already have a plan made. I just need to know where you fall into line."

My eyebrow arched curiously at him, "Fall into line? I just told you. I don't take orders from herbivores."

"Eh?" He was only surprised for one moment, "Herbivores… I see. Then you're well suited for the Varia. Strength is everything here. When you see my strength, you'll have no choice but to submit."

It was my turn to be surprised for a moment but he had just sealed his fate, "So you will submit to me if I'm stronger?"

"Arrogant brat!" He huffed, already starting to grow frustrated with me, "Come. I'll show you our file for the night."

And that was that. We took our leave and I was in the same position as last night. I spread the pages of info across a wide table and analyzed them as Lussuria watched me.

Our mission this time was a chase and detain mission for a trio of burglars who had the gall to steal from the Vongola Family. The object they stole was intangible… meaning it was information. So we were to capture them to be tortured later on to find out if they had sold our info to someone else. The targets had already killed more than a dozen armed mafiosos and they were beginning to amass an army.

"If you've seen the info." Lussuria cleared his throat, "My plan is to invade the warehouse they'll be at tonight. We'll sneak in through the back, capture the three targets while keeping the attention we attract to a minimum. I've heard that you're more than capable of detaining people without killing them and I'm pretty good at that myself so we've got a decent pair. I just need you to hold down one of them while I grab the other two. Does that sound fair?"

"... If they're spreading information, shouldn't we destroy their entire group?" I was not asking. I was actually telling Lussuria that this is what I intended to do but he was flustered by the question enough for me to say, "I'll storm the building from the front."

"Y-You… Do you know how many men we're up against? My squad is two men down from our last mission. In fact, my squad is the smallest second to Squ-chan's that only consists of the two of you."

I arched an eyebrow at him, "So I'm one of Squalo-senpai's squad members…"

"That's the problem?! I'm telling you that we have to stick to my plan. If we return here as failures, the boss will have us both killed."

"If we return here as failures? I refuse to return here until I'm successful." I declared, "Let's move."

"K-Kira-chan?!" He threw up his hands in frustration and hurried after me towards the garage, "You're insane! Don't get cocky. This is a different type of operation than the ones you've been on with Squ-chan!"

"Shut up and get in or I'll do it alone." I ordered.

"Ugh!" He shrieked, anger leaking through slowly but he had no choice but to obey.

The mission went exactly as I planned. Lussuria followed my lead, complaining the whole time but he followed nonetheless. I charged in, incapacitating the two guards with my two bare hands. One man was shoved through the window and the other was wrestled to the ground and bitten to death. I spat the flesh to the floor and turned towards Lussuria, who was gawking at me as if he had never seen someone like me before.

I reached back and donned my armor gauntlets and continued with a small, "Tch, herbivore."

My instincts were telling me so many things. There were certainly a lot of presences around and I've never been in a position where I had to fight this many people before. My nerves were tingling and I suppressed the herbivorous need to escape. This was a new experience for me but I was more than certain that I could do this.

I lifted my arm and a bullet clanged harmless off my armored hands. The vibrations caused by the bullet hitting the metal plates made me shiver at the impact. I glared up at the man who had shot me and I charged blindly towards him. It was all I could do.

My instincts were always sharp. I think it runs in my blood-this sixth sense for fighting, that is. But experience is what sharpens a person's instincts and this is my chance. I felt another bullet coming.

I glanced upwards to my right as I charged at my first attacker and I held up my gauntlet once more. The bullet was easily deflected off my armored hands and I continued my sprint. Bullets rained down behind me as I charged. The second shooter could not properly predict how fast I would be moving and therefore, he could not hit me. It was my first lesson learned tonight.

Reaching up an armored hand to the metal rungs separating me from my first attacker, I pulled my weight up in one jump. I ducked away from the gun focused on me just in time to avoid the shot and I leaned close to my attacker's body. My hands grabbed him and turned. The second attacker's bullet sank deep into the chest of my first attacker for I had used him as a shield.

I felt my heart pounding. Fear was not absent but my reaction to fear has been violence for years and that's how I reacted in this situation in which I experienced a dense amount of constant fear.

My second lesson of the night was that Lussuria was not an officer without reason. When I thought I would have to chase down my second shooter too, I was totally shocked by Lussuria's presence on the opposite side of the room where this second attacker was now struggling to get the upper hand on my comrade.

Moments later, the man's unconscious body fell back down to the first floor and his skull cracked unceremoniously on the tiles below him. Breathing hard, I stared at my companion for a long moment. He looked back at me just the same.

"You're crazy, Kira-chan." He said and I smirked back at him.

"But you're just as crazy for following me."

In this case, we were uncertain about the deeper implication of those words. Was it an insult or a compliment in this case?

I took a flying leap back down to the first floor to plow through the next door where three men holding rifles were waiting for me. They shot at me the minute the door opened but I was ready. My instincts told me to hit the floor and that's just what I did.

The next round of shots went off and I rolled. My eyes caught a glimpse of the rounds rolling against the tiles just in the spot where I was a moment earlier. With a speed I had never reached in just a sparring match or training moment, I sped towards the attackers and they fought to reload. Behind me I heard Lussuria's footsteps coming.

My first victim screamed in horror as I grabbed him. My armored hand flung him against the wall. While he was temporarily stunned, I grabbed the second person by the arm and flipped him over my shoulder against the first man. While I was turned and beating them down, I heard the third person scream behind me and I knew that Lussuria was on him.

The screams drew more men from inside and those men drew more men after that. At one point during our battle into the building, my back was pressed to Lussuria's. I glanced back momentarily in surprise and found that he had done the same. I smirked, looking down at my gauntlets that were now soaked in blood.

"We're being held up too long. They're going to help our targets escape." Lussuria hissed, "I'll stop them here and you-"

"I'll open a path. You cut through." I said, glaring down the hallway towards the back where it was so clear that two men were trying to block the way and buy time for our three targets to escape, "Go."

There was no time to be arguing about this any further.

Lussuria gritted his teeth and followed my lead, leaving me behind the minute I cut open a path for him. He shouted behind him, "Don't you dare die, Kira-chan! I'm starting to like you!"

"Tch. Herbivore." I spat but I was smiling the whole way through as I cut off two men who tried to give chase, "Your opponent is me."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Voi!" Squalo looked so disgusted as he greeted us at the door connecting our garage to our headquarters. He had apparently been more nervous for me than I had actually been on the mission, "Don't tell me you guys came home as failures!"

Lussuria and I both turned to each other at the same time and shared a small smile. I turned a smirk on Squalo-senpai and then craned my neck to the side where our driver was bringing our prisoners. It was clear then and there Lussuria and I were wearing our bruises and cuts like badges of honor.

I turned back to Lussuria and said, "I still prefer to work alone."

"And I still think you're crazy." He said but smiled, "But you've earned my respect, Kira-chan. Luss-nee will support you if you call."

I hummed and turned to enter the building first. I didn't look back but I didn't have to. I respect Lussuria just the same.

* * *

 **XxXxMuseXxXx :** **I'm so sorry to hear about your leg. Although, I'm happy to be told my update made your day I hope you never have a shitty day again.**

 **Hallowtide:** **Such a strong comment. Poor Dino. T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

I was slightly frustrated. I was indeed picking up Italian well enough to be at the top of my class but with new lessons came new words that I had no idea about and so my Spartan Lessons with Squalo began anew. There was only one thing that was made certain here and it was the fact that I was a fast study. Squalo never complained that I was learning too slow and he never repeated himself but I had to ask.

"Why do you concern yourself with me so much?" I demanded, "You receive no benefits from recruiting me and you receive no benefits from teaching me."

"I do." He declared, lowering his textbook the slightest bit and pausing in his lesson, "You're someone I picked to serve the boss. If you do poorly, it makes me look bad as the one that recruited you."

"So why did you bother to do a troublesome thing like recruiting me?"

"Because Silvio is lagging and our boss wants to have him replaced." Squalo told me with blunt honesty. He looked me dead in the eye as if he was daring me to blow their plans to Silvio himself, "You saw it yourself and you felt it with your own hands. That man is arrogant. He's someone left over from Tyr's time but unlike Ottavio, he clings to the past. His entire squad is dead because of his lack of leadership skills."

An idea flashed in my mind, "So… you said you joined the Varia and became an officer by killing Tyr, did you not?"

"V-Voi…" He averted his eyes. He knew me well enough by now to know that I was scheming something that was not going to be conventional.

"And tell me. How did Ottavio become an officer?"

"He was Tyr's right hand before all this so he kept his spot! That's all!"

"And Lussuria? That Mammon kid? Leviathan?"

Squalo was clearly skeptical about whether or not he should be honest with me here, "Lussuria… beat the guy before him black and blue and sent him to the hospital. He's comatose even to this day. Mammon is an Arcobaleno. He's one of seven cursed powerhouse children. And Levi… was picked by the boss himself because he's obedient but also because he completes his work without considering his personal morals."

"So two out of six officers so far **earned** their positions by dethroning previous officers?" I closed my notebook with a snap and reached back for my gauntlets, "Come, senpai. Spar with me for a while."

"VOI! You have to study!" He snapped.

"Just for a little while." I was very convincing and I knew I was because Squalo was already reaching for his sword, "Unless you're scared."

"VOIII!" He drew his blade in an instant and my armored hands clanged against his blade. He swung at me wildly and I blocked his blade with my palm each time, "VOIII! How long do you intend to defend?!"

My hands were armored and taken up as defense but he never saw the powerful roundhouse kick coming. He always knew I was fast but I guess he never expected me to be faster than him. But since I had surprised him with my speed, he surprised me with a trick I had never expected a swordsman to have.

Flaps against his blade opened up and gunpowder rained out. I had only one moment to move away. I raised my arms over my face and slid back as far as I could go. I felt him aiming for my backside before I even turned. The smoke had been a distraction for his real aim. I turned, my fist aimed at his nose.

"TRASH!" A voice bellowed from the door. It was a tone of authority that made me and Squalo stop mid-blow.

We both turned to find the boss and Ottavio standing in the doorway. They seemed ready to reprimand us.

"Squalo. Kira." Ottavio leveled a glare on each of us, "What in the world are you guys doing? If you haven't been getting along then how come you didn't just say so?"

"You've got it wrong!" Squalo snapped, "We were just sparring! We get along fine!"

"Too well." I added. In fact, I had been enjoying this before these two interrupted us and I'd love to get back to it if these losers would just go away and leave me alone.

Ottavio's eyes softened, "I see… But we have proper sparring rooms for that here. Look at how dirty you've made this room. Please clean it up like responsible adults."

Squalo and I glanced around and looked down at our feet in shame, "Understood."

"Short scum." Xanxus scoffed and no one, not even I expected to take hold of his arm and flip him over my shoulder and into the floor.

My vision was red as I glared down at him and snarled, "You will never call me short again."

Not a single person moved, holding their breaths as they waited for Xanxus' response. Xanxus blinked up at me with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what had happened. I had been holding it all in so well so now that I was starting to get comfortable here, I wasn't ready to stomach any more insults.

Xanxus burst out laughing after looking at me for a moment more, "Interesting."

I felt a chill run down my spine. In a fraction of a second he had drawn his pistol and leveled it on me. His lips curved into a deadly smirk that made a second shiver run down my spine. He hadn't even made to get up yet and I was certain that he was going to shoot me. Flames pulsed around his hands, feeding into the pistol's core.

I glanced behind me and I knew that Xanxus would shoot when he thought my guard was down. Ottavio was behind me but I didn't hesitate. I leaped out of the way and rolled forward and right back up to my feet. It looked like Ottavio had managed to do the same.

"Xanxus!" Ottavio hissed, glared at the doorway the boss had just burned down with one shot, "You'll make a mess of this place and then where do you expect to live?"

"Tch." Xanxus' anger had abated with just one shot. The building was lucky to be spared another shot. The pistol was safely tucked away again and Xanxus lazily picked himself off the floor to continue on his way as if nothing had happened.

Ottavio, on his way out, turned and spared me a small, secretive smile and wink that made me realize that Ottavio was a pro at controlling our officers and others with words and actions. He was a silver tongued mafioso.

"He doesn't look _**that**_ much like Cavallone." Squalo rolled his eyes, elbowing me in the shoulder due to our differences in height.

"That's what Dino's going to look like when he gets older. I'm sure of it."

He rolled his eyes at me and snorted, "Cavallone is going to be dead by the time he reaches Ottavio's age. He's a loser."

"You might be right." I huffed, "Now, let's see who I can get to clean this room for me."

"Don't act like a girl. No one's going to be seduced into cleaning the mess you made!"

"We made the mess together and who said I was going to seduce someone?" I smirked at the blush that crossed Squalo's face, "I'm going to beat them into submission and demand that they clean this up at once."

As I turned and stormed out, I heard Squalo mumble, "She's a demon."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

One day, after I was returning from a mission with Mammon (It went too well by the way, Mammon was obedient and he let me do as I pleased. He said it was a 'good deal if I did all the work and I was willing to split the check 50-50' and he didn't object to my plans at all) I was caught in the hallway by Silvio. His fingers curled around my arm by the elbow and he jerked me back as I tried to walk passed him.

I jerked my arm away from him and glared, waiting for an explanation.

"When you see your commanding officer, you bow." He sneered, "I heard you flipped the boss over, you arrogant broad. Don't you dare think you're going to become an officer."

"I warned you people not to insult me again." I snapped, "Now move before I move you."

"Then move me." He growled.

Slowly, there were more and more people gathering to watch this scene. They were all just people trying to walk passed here but the tension prevent them from moving any further.

"Gladly." I hissed and pulled my gauntlets on over my hands.

He lifted his cloak aside and drew a small stick from his belt. When he swung it at me, it extended into a full staff and stayed extended. His crouch made it clear that he was an offensive type of fighter. That made things easy for me. When he swung at me, I grabbed his staff and pulled. He stumbled forward, totally not ready for me to do such a thing. My armored palm slammed into his face and my small fingers struggled to grasp his skull in my single hand, the other hand was occupied with holding his weapon aside.

My grip strength had startled him and he moved back, jerking his staff back with him. It was an odd tug of war kind of fight. I was desperate not to let go and he was desperate to pull his staff out of my hands. Frustrated, I let go and he stumbled back from the sudden change in weight. I spun on him, my foot slamming into his side hard enough to send him flying back into the crowd gathering in the hall.

Someone cheered, grasped him and pushed him back out front. He was winded but he wasn't ready to quit. Then again, with this many people watching, quitting was the same thing as being killed because Squalo and Lussuria were now both amongst the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leviathan and Ottavio. Aside from our boss the rest of our officers were all gathered here.

 _Good._

My body moved on instinct. He swung at me and I ducked. He jabbed at me and I moved my body to the side, twisting forward to plant my counter attack in his gut. He peeled back, stumbling and he doubled over and vomited on the floor.

The men behind him jeered at me, "Silvio, you're getting beat down by a woman! Get up, you fool!"

The shouting was slowly attracting the one beast in our den that should never be awakened-our boss, Xanxus. The crowd split down the middle when he walked and our boss looked stunned to see me and Silvio duking it out in the center of all this attention. His crimson eyes took one look at me and he smirked, cocking his head upward as if he was telling me to continue so I did. Not that I needed his permission to do anything.

"Feh." Silvio regained his composure, spitting a mouthful of spit and vomit onto the tiles before me.

I was disgusted but the fight was pressing me not to look absolutely revolted by his herbivorous action. I charged forward and he was on top of me in an instant. In offensive power, I was losing. I was forced to defend once more and left to find opportunities to counter attack. He was not an opponent I could easily defeat because I could only counter his moves. He was nothing like Squalo.

If only I could land a solid blow on him… That's it! He swung at me again and I dipped my head and went straight for his torso. I tackled him to the floor and finally he lost his grip on his weapon but his weight was nearly double mine.

He wrestled me to the floor beneath him. My jaws grinded against the floor. My teeth cut into my inner cheek and blood began to slide out onto the floor through my lips. Slamming his knee into my back with all his weight, he weaved his fingers in my hair and jerked my head up.

My vision blurred the smallest bit and I realized that my offensive abilities were indeed lesser than Silvio's. I should have been patient. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Look at him." Silvio growled, giving my hair another sharp tug, "Die knowing you brought Squalo shame. And die knowing that the boss was watching you."

My eyes shifted towards Squalo and then Xanxus. Squalo was anxious. It wasn't showing on his face but I knew him well enough to know he was expecting me to win. But Xanxus pissed me off. He was watching us as if he didn't care which one of us won. We were both not in his class so it wouldn't matter. Either way, we were fighting to decide which one of us would serve him.

My teeth grinded together in anger and with monstrous strength that I didn't know I had I flipped Silvio over. I'm sure he pulled out a clomp of my hair but oh well.

I clenched my fist hard and punched for his face but he jerked his head aside in time to avoid the blow that shattered the tiles beneath him. He retaliated and we were now wrestling on the floor like children as we scrambled to find dominance over the other.

He grasped at my gauntlets, trying to remove them because he was convinced that my punches were definitely only heavier than his because I was wearing them. I curled my fingers tightly so he couldn't remove them.

My foot jerked out and slammed into his gut, sending him flying backwards. I charged him again. He let me tackle him, knowing that I didn't possess the weight it took to come out on top but that's where he was sorely mistaken this time. My goal was to get close to him rather than to out wrestle him.

He pressed his body down on mine with all his weight, reaching for my gauntlets again. I let him take one and while he was throwing it aside I took my chance. I took him by surprise by pushing him down and putting my weight over him this time. I leaned down and bit down as hard as I could on his adam's apple.

He threw his head back and let out a gurgling scream. I clenched my teeth and pulled back, tearing a chunk of flesh right out of his neck. Writhing in pain, he didn't see my next punch coming. My fully armored fist slammed into his nose with a sickening crunch. I knew I had broken his nose.

I turned my head and spat his flesh onto the floor next to his face. My fist pulled back and I slammed it into his jaw this time. The angle at which his lower jaw moved proved that I had dislocated his jaw at the very least and broken it if I was successful in achieving my goal.

He had no strength left to struggle and my third punch would have KO'ed him but he begged for his pitiful life, "Okay! You win!"

My fist hesitated and I glared down at him, assessing my options. Slowly, I lowered my fist and pulled back. I hadn't even gotten off him when the boss let out a wild laugh, his gun was already pointed at Silvio. The officer looked terrified and he opened his mouth to beg forgiveness but he was unable to get out another word as the boss' flame incinerated his already disfigured face off his head. I stumbled back in shock.

He leveled his gun on me and smirked, "Trash needs to disappear."

 _He was going to kill me._

Fear shot down my spine and I tried to take another step back to regain my fallen gauntlet but I stumbled over my own feet and fell onto my rear **hard**. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Xanxus!"

The shot never came so I opened my eyes to find Ottavio standing in front of me. I stared up at his broad shoulders in wonder.

"I'll kill you both." Xanxus' eyes narrowed in a deadly glare, gun unmoved.

"She did well to defeat Silvio. You're wasting a good soldier, Xanxus." Ottavio was indeed convincing with his words, "There's no point in driving them to fight each other if you were going to kill them both from the start. She needs to take Silvio's place as an officer. Who knows, she may grow into an assassin as good as Squalo or Lussuria."

The boss' eyes slowly shifted from Ottavio to me and an unsettling emotion passed across his eyes. After a moment or two, he lowered his gun, "Tch. Whatever. Clean this up, trash!"

"Yes boss." The crowd chorused.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"People have been talking about you." Squalo said one night when we were in the middle of our Italian lesson, "They're calling you the Cannibal since you eat people."

"I don't eat people." I glared at him, my pen stalled against the page, "I only bite them to death."

"People think you eat them." He shrugged, lowering his notebook as well, "Since they're always missing a chunk of flesh. But anyways, they think it's a man. I think the Vongola upper echelon is putting bets on who this 'Cannibal' actually is. Anyways, you've been announced as our new officer so I think it's only a matter of time until they realize it's you."

It bugged me to think that someone thought it was a man pulling off these high level hits. Sure, men like Squalo and Lussuria and everyone else here are highly capable of pulling off the hit I pulled off but it bugs me that they assume it's a man. It's sexist. And it means they're underestimating my strength. I'm a woman. Yes. But am I weak? Absolutely not. I came here to prove that.

"But the point is, we're bringing you to the next Vongola Christmas party." Squalo continued, "It just a party for our own family and alliance so… we're going to show you off as our new officer."

"Oh." I grumbled, "I hate parties."

"That makes all of us…. Except for Lussuria."

A soft knock at the open door had us looking up to find Ottavio smiling down at us, "Mind if I cut in? Squalo, Xanxus was looking for you."

"V-Voi…" Squalo handed me his notebook and got up, "I'll be right back so read it!"

"Your handwriting is messy." I grumbled, taking the book reluctantly as he left the room. I turned my eyes downward for only a moment and then I looked back up to find that Ottavio was still watching me, "Is there something you need from me too?

He smiled at me softly, "Just wondering what you think of us so far? You've only been hanging around Squalo since you've gotten here."

I thought about it for a moment and frowned, "No one else has tried to interact with me but Squalo-senpai."

"I'm trying now, aren't I?" He chuckled, taking a few steps toward me and pausing, "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

I glanced at the floor beside me and looked back up in confusion, "There's a chair…?"

"But it's not next to you and I'm not interested in moving the sofa." He grinned at the way my eyes widened, "I want to know more about you. Is that wrong, Kira-chan?"

My eyebrow inched upwards, "Chan?"

"Oh. Is that wrong?" He frowned, "I was told by a certain someone that I should use it if I thought you were cute."

"C-Cute?" I flinched back when he took a seat casually beside me, my cheeks burning in embarrassment, "I'm not-!"

"Shhh." He pressed his finger to my lip and said, "Cute and weak don't have anything to do with each other. You're cute because you approach a dirty world like ours with such earnest eyes."

It felt as if he had read my mind. I think that being called cute is associated with a person's strength.

Smiling as usual, he drew away from me, "What do you think of your fellow officers?

"Squalo-senpai is a hard worker. He's strict but he's hardest on himself and I can see that." I grumbled, turning back to the notes he so kindly left me, "Lussuria is lenient and kind in comparison to the others but he's not making up for a lack of skill. I can see why he's popular among the foot soldiers. Mammon is… he's easy to control with money. Leviathan is disagreeable and clearly stands at the bottom of our chain of strength."

Ottavio laughed, rubbing my head affectionately, "Kira-chan, you're very observant. Then… what do you think of me?"

I slapped his hand aside, my cheeks turning red again, "Y-You're shameless! And overly affectionate!"

"But I can't help it! You're so cute!" He chuckled, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Then what do you think of our boss?"

My instincts told me not to answer this question and I wondered why. I shook the feeling off and muttered, "He's a lazy oaf. I don't know what else to think…"

"I think in terms of a traditional, demanding boss type of role, Xanxus is ill suited. Squalo is more suited for the role of the boss and it was a well discussed topic but Xanxus is the Ninth's son so… he became the boss because he insisted on it." He explained, "What do you think of that?"

I arched my eyebrow at him as I always did. Why did I get the feeling that this man was trying to set me up against Xanxus?

"I guess I'm asking if you want to make Squalo our boss or not?" He said quietly.

"Squalo-senpai…?" I was stunned by the sudden question. Why was he asking me?

"With our strength, I think we could easily unseat Xanxus." He leaned forward into my personal space and whispered, "Don't you think Squalo-"

"VOI!" A sharp call from the door had us spun about in shock. Squalo was awfully red in the face and he was pointing at us rather accusingly, "O-Ottavio! Get the fuck away from her, you pedophile!"

"Eh?" I turned, stunned by the sudden accusation.

Ottavio stood, dusting his rear off rather coolly and chuckled, "Squalo, we were just having a conversation."

"What kind of scandalous conversation would you be having in that position?!" Senpai demanded, "Kira?!"

I hesitated and Ottavio answered for me, "That's our secret."

He shot me a wink and left the room just like that, ignoring all of Squalo's complaints and demands for the truth. Stunned by Ottavio's boldness, I kept this quiet for a long time to come.

* * *

 **Hope you're all having a wonderful day/night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

I looked down at my feet as I stepped out of our car and then up at the backs of my fellow officers. I felt sorely out of place. In fact, I was wide eyed at how cool their backs looked as they stood ready to enter the Vongola Main Base together. It was the first time I ever thought Xanxus looked like he suited the role of the Varia's boss.

The longer I looked the more… herbivorously nervous I felt about my presence among these mafia legends. I was the only one here who was not a famed fighter or born as a mafia member before joining the Varia and I was the only one who would not have a previous record here. I felt… small behind these extraordinary men. As much as I hate to admit it, I felt that I didn't belong here-like I hadn't earned my place among these fighters with my own skill.

Xanxus turned and the rest of the officers turned to look at me over their shoulders. His crimson orbs assessed me and he growled low, "Trash, should just shut up and follow my lead."

Confused by those words, I glanced to Squalo for help and he just smirked and cocked his head towards the door as if to say 'we're together' in his own silent way. I took a deep breath and took my place in line with the rest of them.

The minute the doors opened and we made our entrance, the bustling party halls fell silent. Xanxus' very presence made people move out of the way. They were as wary as they could get as we marched through the crowd towards the head of the room where Vongola Nono was standing amongst his Guardians and greeting the guests.

Vongola Nono immediately noticed the change in the mood of the guests and turned. The current Don Vongola was an elderly man with gray hair and a wrinkled smile beneath a bushy mustache. I wondered how long he had been Don Vongola for but I didn't dare ask at this moment. His eyes swept over us and settled on me, clearly surprised.

Our officers came to a brisk halt before Don Vongola and his currently present, four Guardians. The others were probably amongst the security team for this event. As if they already knew what was going to happen, the officers were watching our boss and I could tell that Don Vongola was nervous.

"Old man." Xanxus grunted and that was the first time I heard him speak in a tone like that.

I couldn't describe it even if I wanted to. All I know is it didn't suit him but it suited him all at the same time. It made no sense to me either.

"Xanxus, I'm glad you could join us today." He hadn't taken his eyes off me and it was clear he didn't intend to quite yet, "Hello, young one. Welcome to the Vongola Family. I am the Ninth boss of this family and Xanxus' father, Timoteo. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

I was clearly flustered. I had expected a rough mafia greeting something along the lines of a 'Hey, brat. I heard you fight good. Good shit' and then a handshake. I didn't expect the soft smile or the kind hand extended my way.

His eyes softened further when I didn't take his hand right away, "Come, child. What is your name?"

I glanced at the boss, watching, waiting. Xanxus' lips pulled upward in a dangerous snarl and he grasped the Ninth's hand in my stead, giving it a hard shake, "Don't mess around, old man. That's the girl who replaced Silvio and you know it already."

Timoteo looked awfully hurt for a moment and then he sighed, "Yes, Xanxus, but I want to make her feel welcome in this place. She's not like us. She's a small girl."

"Kira." I called out to him, catching the attention of our leading officers and the Vongola Guardians, "Hibari Kira. But you've been calling me the Varia's Cannibal."

Timoteo stared down in wonder at the hand I offered him belatedly. Shock had passed through the crowd and Timoteo's Guardians were now starting to murmur amongst themselves about the credibility of my statement.

The old man's orbs shook, "We may be mafia but I'd like to think that our family has morals above the others. You… cannot be among our assassins for that reason."

My eyes flashed with anger and I felt the red seeping into my vision. This was something that often happened when I got angry. I would slowly start to see red and if I'm angry enough I would most likely lose consciousness of what I'm doing and regain it when I've calmed down. I do have lapses in my memory from past occurrences.

The old man's eyes widened and something told me that he now believed that I was the Cannibal.

I withdrew my hand quickly, clenching my fists and Don Vongola put his hand out once more as an apology at the expression I made but Xanxus would not have it. He held onto his father's hand in an aggressive vice grip that made the old man flinch.

In a voice low with anger, Xanxus snapped, "Her name is Hibari Kira. She's our newest officer boasting combat abilities rivaling or above that of the rest of our officers. I only recruit the strongest of the strong. You insult me."

"Xanxus… I didn't mean it in that-"

"Come!" The boss ordered and spun on his heels to lead us out exactly the way he came.

Our officers followed at his heels instantly and I did the same. It was the tone of voice he used that made us obey and I realized that this is what made everyone here follow our boss.

Suddenly, Xanxus' hand reached out and drew me under his arm in one sharp motion. He had me pressed close to his side and I felt my heart flutter just the smallest bit. I looked up at him in confusion but he didn't look back at me.

For the first time, I called out to him in a daze, "Boss…"

His lips pulled upward in a smirk, "Trash should just shut up and follow me."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

My gauntlet rang and vibrated from the force of Lussuria's kick. I gritted my teeth at the way my very bones rattled from his strength. I scowled at him from my place and made my counter attack. Getting my whole body off the ground, I spun my foot into his face. My heel slammed into the arm he lifted up to block my blow. Not giving him a chance to counter, I spun once more. We had sparred plenty of times before and each time the same thing defeated Lussuria-my speed.

He was definitely stronger than me and he was certainly just as, if not more, experienced than me in combat. It's just that as much as he trained and sparred with others to improve his speed, mine was improving just as much. Letting out a rather feminine scream, he went crashing to the floor. I knew that was the win for me.

"Ugh!" He threw up his hands in frustration, "Kira-chan! I'm going to win someday! It's just a matter of time!"

A deep chuckle from the doorway was the signal that our training session was over. Ottavio held up his clipboard, shaking it at us with teasing authority, "You're both too good. But that fight lasted too long. Our training session was over nearly ten minutes ago and you've spent the whole time fighting each other."

"It's Lussuria's fault." I spat, "He should've surrendered earlier."

"Me?! You're so not cute!" The okama shrieked, "I'll beat you to a pulp tomorrow!"

"I've got prior arrangements." I snorted, wiping at the sweat that was pooling under my hair against the back of my neck, "Squalo-senpai wants his turn."

"OH COME ON! Squ-chan has beaten you before! Give me a chance!"

I shot him a deadly glare, "Squalo-senpai got lucky."

We stared at each other a moment. We both knew that wasn't true. Squalo was much stronger than me and much more talented. Out of all the officers, Squalo had the most experience in one on one battles. But I wasn't about to say that out loud and Lussuria lost to me and had no right to say that out loud but I knew he was about to.

"Alright, guys." Ottavio cut in before we could start fighting again, "We need to gather up. We're meeting our newest officer tonight, remember?"

"Newest officer…" I grumbled.

My time as the newest officer was short lived. Apparently, tonight's new guy was royalty from another country. He had already made a name for himself by stabbing his twin brother to death and escaping the heavily guarded castle to join us here just because he was bored. He was immediately recognized because of his genius fighting abilities and previous murders. Apparently, they were calling him "Prince the Ripper" already but I wouldn't know about his skill until I fight him myself.

As if Ottavio knew what I was thinking, he nudged me in the side, "No. There is no fighting today."

I scowled at my bare hands and looked back up at him.

As if he could still read my fucking mind, he smiled and said, "Not even if you go easy on him, Kira-chan."

"VOIII!" A roar from behind sent shivers down my spine and suddenly, Squalo shoved himself between us. He had effectively put some distance between me and Ottavio, "Leave her alone, you pedo!"

The blonde officer chuckled. He was very used to this by now and he had made it clear each time before, "I'm not trying anything weird on our Kira-chan. That's not right, Squalo."

"I don't care!" He snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Xanxus' right hand, "She only likes you because you remind her of Cavallone so fuck off!"

 _Dino_.

I had seen him at school a few times but really, he was thoroughly ignoring me. Maybe it's cause I joined the Varia but he really, really doesn't even look at me anymore but it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't bother me or so I thought but when I saw this new officer, I went through seeing Dino in someone else all over again.

I stared wide-eyed at the young, blonde boy that grinned widely back at me. Call me nuts but I think everyone who smiles and has blonde hair looks like Dino.

Ottavio stepped forward first to introduce him to the officers that had gathered here, "Well guys, this is Belphegor. He's that Prince the Ripper the world has been talking about. He's young, only eight, but his talents are real."

"V-Voi… So short." Squalo grumbled.

Ottavio chuckled, "Yes, well, I know someone else who has strength that's unproportional to their size and I'm sure you all do too."

I felt my pride flare because I knew he was talking about me and I stood up as straight as I could but even at my full height I was still barely taller than this new boy, "Tch."

"He'll be staying with us from here on out and that brings me to our second topic."

I froze. Second topic? I hadn't heard about this yet. We have two new officers?

"Kira-chan." He grinned, motioning for me to come closer and I did just that. From his coat pocket, he drew a key looped on a chain, "We've been holding out but I finally convinced Xanxus to let me do this. As you know, all of our officers and even most of our regular members live here at HQ. It makes things easier for us if we're all together but you're a girl so we've been kind of skeptical about it for a while… But anyways! We want to finally invite you into our home. How about it?"

I reached out for the key in wonder and then I paused, my eyes followed the key upwards and up his arm right up to the grinning face of his and I smirked, "Ottavio, you said it makes it easier for you guys if I live here? Is it a must?"

"Huh?" He blinked at me in confusion, "W-Well, kind of? It's been a requirement for the rest of us and we'd like to have you follow our previously set rules too."

"Then fight me for it." I had yet to spar with Ottavio. In fact, I've never seen Ottavio fight. People tell me that he fights well but he's not an officer because of his combat ability, "If you win, I'll follow your rules."

"A-Ah… That's…" He hesitated, glancing around the room, "Kira-chan, I'm no match for you. You're actually an assassin. I'm… For other purposes."

"Then I won't be staying here."

"Kira-chan!" He whined and I felt my resolve grow weak at the way his voice tinged like Dino's often did, "Come on! You can't be serious! I'll never win!"

"Ushishishi." Our newest officer's laugh startled us and we spun to look at him incredulously, "Can I fight for him?"

My lips curved upward in a delighted, devilish grin, "Ottavio is rumored to be no challenge but you… Fine. I'll settle."

He smiled at me with that wide grin of his and he put his hand out, "I'm Belphegor. It'll be nice doing battle with you."

"Oh?" I arched my eyebrow and accepted the handshake skeptically, "Awfully friendly for someone who's called Prince the Ripper, aren't you? I'm Hibari Kira."

"Ushishi. You have pretty eyes for someone they call the Cannibal." He shot back at me with wit that didn't suit an eight year old, "Should we add our own bet on top of Ottavio's?"

"Oh?" I pulled my hand away just as he pulled his away.

"Yeah?" He was such a cheerful child that it made me rethink his rumored abilities, "If I win, you'll bow down to me and call me 'your highness' until you beat me."

I heard the gasps ripple out behind me from my fellow officers as I sneered back at him, "Very well, Belphegor. But if I win, you'll bow to me and call me 'Kira-senpai' until **you** beat **me**."

"Ushishishi." He was very confident and it ticked me off, "Sure. But alright, let's meet in one of your training rooms in an hour. I hope you don't mind if I invite an audience just in case you try to bail out on your end of the deal."

"That's my line."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The training room was crowded compared to usual but this was to be expected. Everyone wanted to witness our newest officer's talents so the news of our expected battle spread like wildfire. I turned to the left to find Squalo and Lussuria standing together at the doorway. The other members of the Varia were trying to look over them. Above them, Mammon was floating.

"Kira." The Arcobaleno called out to me, "I hope you don't mind but I bet on Prince the Ripper."

"Hmm? You would bet on someone you don't know anything about?" I spoke the words myself but I felt that there was something off if Mammon was betting on Belphegor instead of me. Maybe this was a trap.

He didn't reply. In fact, the crowd grew dead silent and parted. Even Squalo and Lussuria moved over to let our boss and Ottavio through to the front. My eyes went wide, "B-Boss?"

Xanxus fixed his cold, crimson eyes on me. He was assessing me but it wasn't just me. He turned and did the same with Belphegor. Xanxus also knew nothing about Belphegor and it was clear that Xanxus was here for that reason-to figure out how talented this young man really was.

"Ushishishi." Belphegor's snicker was really unique. I thought he was making that noise on purpose at first but he literally just laughs like that. It's natural. He raised his hands to show me his weapons. The knives glinted at me dangerously under the lights of our training room, "So, peasant, I'll play fair. I've got good aim."

"So you intend to throw them at me?" I pulled my gauntlets from my belt and shoved them onto my hands, displaying them proudly, "I hope you know how to fight up close too."

"Enough talk, trash!" Xanxus was getting impatient and that was fine by us. The ringing of his voice became our fight's starting signal.

I moved first but he threw his knives immediately in response to my movements. I easily stepped to the side to avoid them… or so I thought. My instincts warned me mid-charge that I was not in the clear and indeed, the same knives I thought I had managed to dodge were coming at me again.

 _Impossible!_

I took my armored hands and swatted them down. They clattered to the floor and while I was distracted with that Belphegor threw a new set of knives at me. I ducked out of the way and they embedded themselves in the floor behind me. I rushed towards the young blonde in the hopes to reach him before he could throw another set but he was not as stationary a fighter as I thought he would be. He continuously moved about while throwing knives at me. It was impossible to touch him.

Every other or every third set of knives would be impossible to dodge because they would redirect themselves towards me even if I ducked away. Frustrated, my vision was slowly starting to go red.

"Kira-chan, no!" Ottavio's voice was sharp and commanding when I tried to move in for a solid blow. It froze me in my tracks and I felt it. A wire was cutting into my throat just below my chin.

"Ushishishi." Belphegor's grin look absolutely demonic from this angle as he displayed a brand new set of knives in his hands. He took aim dramatically at my face, "Too late, peasant!"

He threw the knife straight for my face and I heard Squalo screaming at me in the back over everyone else. I was desperate for victory so I did the only thing I could think of doing. I went wild. I placed all my bets on my fists and I ran my hands up and down. The invisible wires cut into my clothes and subsequently my flesh but I could feel it going slack. My armored fingers were tangled tightly in the wires and I gave it a hard yank. I felt the wires twist and tear at my skin as I loosened them but they were not dangerous for long. The slackened strings did nothing against me and I moved, ducking away from the knife he had just thrown.

Belphegor looked horrified to be met with my full speed. He stumbled backwards but it was too late. I brought my fist crashing down onto his face. He went flying back and he knocked his head against the wall roughly. I swung my arms to the sides and the wires that were tangled against my body fluttered uselessly to the floor.

It took only two seconds for Belphegor's scream to fill the room. I felt a chill go down my spine as he screamed out, "My blood! The blood of the royals! Ushishishi!"

He spread his arms and to his left and right, knives fluttered out into the air. It was no doubt another trick of the light. Wires were suspending those knives expertly and I realized that this is why they called him a genius. It takes a lot of planning and thought to be able to pull off such a complex fighting style.

"Die for your prince!" He screamed and all at once the knives began to fly forwards in an endless waltz of blades.

I threw my arms up, protecting my face and core with my armored hands. I could feel the knives tearing through my skin and stabbing into my legs but I could not be stopped. I knew that the only thing waiting for me was death if I tried to wait out the onslaught of blades so I did the only thing I could do and I ran. Protecting my core, I ran blindly towards the laughing Belphegor and once more, he was taken by surprise by my speed.

Once I was within his safe zone, he could no longer use the knives that were previously floating at me because it would trap him in the wires too. If it was close combat, I was confident that I would not lose to anyone.

Indeed, Belphegor was no match for my iron fists. My first punch slammed dead into his jaw and the second one gave him no chance to recover as it plowed into his ribcage. He attempted to slash me with a new knife but there were no opportunities as my foot slammed harshly into his wrist and disarmed him. A third backhanded punch slammed into the side of his face and sent him flying off to the side. It rattled his brain so hard that he was unconscious the minute he hit the floor.

Gasping for breath, I felt my knees give out. My vision was growing so blurry as my body told me all at once that I was finally safe. I heard my fellow officers calling out to me, worry and relief mixed into their normally crude voices. I threw my gauntlets to the side and grasped at my deeper wounds. Actually, I couldn't tell which wounds were deeper than the other anymore. They all felt bloody and sticky to me and it shook me to my core.

"Call for the medical team!" Ottavio's voice rang in my ears over and over.

I looked up one last time to confirm that my opponent was completely unmoving and unconscious before my own consciousness slipped away from me.

* * *

 ** _And it continues. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

Squalo was on my left and Lussuria was on my right as I made my way down the halls away from the medical room on the west side of the castle. I had won so I retained my freedom to live outside the castle and they were currently trying to convince me that it would be much easier for me if I lived here as well. But victory was mine and this prize was not one I would turn down considering how hard I fought to get it.

As we walked, I spotted Belphegor coming down the hall from the opposite side. Mammon was giving him an earful about losing and I could hear it from here.

"Geh." Prince the Ripper paused when he saw me coming and I did the same. He turned his eyes downward… err, his head since that unruly hair of his is covering his eyes, "Tch…"

I snorted, taking my first step to just pass by him and I was just going to keep going but he called out to me again.

"K-Kira… senpai." He didn't look back at me even when I turned on him in surprise, "I look forward to working with you."

"So do I." I said, surprising him into spinning around to look at me with his lips open the slightest bit in shock, "You were every bit as talented as they said you would be."

Squalo and Lussuria cringed away from me in shock and murmured to each other, "Kira's praising someone…? The world might end tonight."

As if I didn't hear a word they said, I turned and continued on my way without looking back.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"... And so that brings us to the small details of our first large scale operation." Ottavio had just finished giving us, meaning the officers, the biggest spiel about how we were going to be erasing a whole family off the face of the Earth on the orders of Don Vongola Nono, "During this operation, we need all the officers to stay on hand meaning that Kira has to move in here."

My eyebrows twitched, "Ottavio, your proxy lost. Don't bring that up again."

"Kira, we don't have time for your games now." There was no suffix attached to my name so I knew Ottavio was being dead serious but I still refused to be obedient.

"Then don't include me on your operation." I declared, making all the officers sit up just a few inches more in their seats with pure shock, "Because I refuse to take orders from herbivores. That's the whole reason I became an officer in the first place so if you have a problem here, beat me into submission with your strength."

Ottavio opened his mouth to say something but Xanxus was laughing wildly as he often did when I spoke out of turn at these meetings. It seems that our boss found my rebellious side genuinely amusing, "Ottavio, let's do it her way."

"B-But boss, we-"

"VOI!" Squalo stood up so fast that his chair fell back and cluttered against the floor loudly, "That's right! Ottavio, we need all the strength we can get in this operation so we have no choice! But your opponent will be me, Kira! If I win, you'll quietly move in for good!"

"Squ-chan!" Lussuria shrieked, also knocking his chair back, "You're a 50-50 chance of victory! Let me!"

"VOIII! YOU'RE A 0% CHANCE OF VICTORY, SCUM!"

Squalo and Lussuria were both very right. We had sparred enough times to know that, in terms of strength, Squalo and I were very similar while the rest of our officers failed to defeat either of us even once since I joined. I had yet to fight Ottavio and Mammon but I doubted either of them were interested in fighting me. In fact, Mammon hardly ever showed his face during our training sessions. He would not participate unless money was involved.

They were just about to start full out brawling over who could beat me when Xanxus leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table with an arrogant smirk, "Hibari Kira, your opponent will be me."

I felt chills run down my spine. A combination of fear and joy overwhelmed me. Not a single officer spoke out against our boss' decision. I was thrilled at the chance to fight our boss. I've never seen this man fight in the four-five months I've been here so this would be my greatest pleasure yet.

He reached down and undid his belt. It slid to the floor behind him as he stood. My eyes fluttered to the guns that clattered against the tiles beneath him and I turned a deadly glare on him, "Take your weapons, Xanxus. I won't be humiliated this way."

"You will." Xanxus sneered, ignoring my demands as he took long strides around the table towards the door, "Come. I'll show you what true strength looks like."

Growling in frustration, I stood and hurried after him, "You'll regret that when I sit out of this operation because of your arrogance."

Behind me, I could hear Levi scrambling to get Xanxus' weapons off the floor and the screech of the chairs against the tiles as the rest of the officers rose to follow us. It looked like we would have an audience.

The number of observers were small but the training room we picked was just as small. I said we picked but it was Xanxus that picked and technically, he was just lazy and went to the closest one.

Xanxus' hands were in his pockets as he took to the opposite side of the training room. When he turned to face me, he smirked and gestured for me to take up my gauntlets, "Use them. It won't help you."

"I won't beat down an unarmed man with m-"

"Unless you're afraid that you won't beat me either way." He said it so offhandedly but it got my blood boiling.

I was fast to equip my gauntlets and I was charging in before our audience even had a chance to get settled in. I had always thought I was fast but Xanxus was just that much faster.

I was shocked that my first blow carelessly shot through the air just inches away from his face but I didn't let up. My second blow was also aimed for his nose but he easily ducked out of the way. His expression had changed though. It was not the casual, bored expression he always wore but an analytical one that was watching me so closely that I almost thought he could see my move before I even decided what I was going to do next.

It was then I realized. I'm faster than this man. He's just predicting my movements extremely well. Strength is equal parts brawn and equal parts brain. Xanxus is the epitome of a man who combines everything to achieve absolute victory.

It unnerved me but I was damn aggravated by his lack of retaliation. I would force him to fight back. I snarled, my weight easily got off the ground and I planted a roundhouse kick in his shoulder. Surprised, he flinched backwards.

The blow had gone at him much faster than all my previous attempts and now he knew that he was facing my full speed. He had barely gotten away from that one and he would not let it happen again. He finally moved in. Defense fell away to offense and we had totally switched positions.

My arms came up to counter his blows and I felt myself being pushed back. I was losing the ground that I had earned myself by attacking first. In an attempt to regain my footing, I spun my foot towards his face. His big hands came up and curled harshly around my calves.

He smirked and pulled me in. I only let the surprise hit for a moment before I folded my body in half to use his pull to my advantage. I curled my fist tightly and reached for his jaw. He was also fast to react, turning his pull instantly into a push that sent me flying backwards.

Ungracefully, I slammed right onto the floor on my rear end. I only had a moment to regain my composure. I had always thought Squalo was strong but I could now feel that Xanxus was on a whole different level but Xanxus was also human.

 _I can win!_

I was arrogant. He had let me move in and he had left me the openings so that my fist would come flying towards his chest at the perfect angle for him to block with his palm. His long fingers curled around my gauntlets and there was no way I could've expected what would come next. His hand was radiating with heat that melted straight through the plates of my gauntlets in less than a second.

I screamed out in a hoarse tone of surprise and utter agony.

The melted metal dribbled against my skin causing me a pain that I had never experienced before. I heard my own voice ringing in my ears as I tore my hand away from him and immediately my unharmed hand reached for my scorched gauntlet and ripped it off my hand.

I grasped at the burnt fingers that were finally freed from their infernal prison. I looked up and froze. Xanxus had moved in almost silently, his right hand reached out and took firm hold of the place where my arm connects with my shoulder and his palm instantly burnt through my clothes.

I screamed and I could hear the guttural tint to my own voice that came from intense pain within my body. Xanxus was fast to react to my distress. He kicked my legs out from under me and shoved me to the floor. My skull crashed roughly against the tiles as I went down and I struggled but there was nothing left for me to do.

Xanxus took a seat unceremoniously on my ribcage and that was that.

"I win, trash. Now, take the key from Ottavio and go get your stuff." He ordered, "When you return, he'll show you to your room."

He didn't ask, he didn't care. He simply picked himself up and left the room without looking back. I clutched at my shoulder where his hand had burned me and I glared after him. The other officers were already swarming me, asking if I was alright but I could only hear the humiliation in my ears. I had lost and until I defeated Xanxus, I would never be able to move on from here.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I moved in like Xanxus asked and I kept challenging him for my right to move out. He was not allowed to refuse me under my threat that I would just consider it his forfeit and move out if he refused. He was angry but he relented and said I could challenge him any time but the results would always be the same. It made me angry but we didn't have time to keep bickering.

Before I knew it, the whole castle was bustling with activity as we prepared to bring a whole mafia family down. This would be my first time doing something like this so Squalo lead me through it like he always did.

"It's not like your previous missions, Kira. We're invading an estate full of armed mafiosos. It would be like you trying to invade our castle, understand?" He was slowly starting to realize that I wasn't taking this too seriously and he was trying to explain it in a way that would scare me into getting serious, "Kira! I'm telling you that you're going in on a suicide mission with us!"

"If it was a suicide mission, would we actually be going?" I snorted, "With our strength, it'll be like walking through a park."

"AT NIGHT WITH GANG MEMBERS STROLLING AROUND!" He screeched at me at the top of his lungs in frustration, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN?! DO YOU GET WHAT'S AT STAKE HERE?! OUR PRIDE AS THE VARIA AND OUR VERY LI-"

"Senpai!" I said sharply, ending his obnoxious shouting. My lips twitched upward into a smile at the way he looked back at me with such obvious annoyance, "I'm saying I believe in our strength. This is a mission where we'll all be fighting together so I have no reason to feel even an ounce of fear because the Sword Emperor is on my side tonight."

Squalo's expression went from irritation to full on embarrassment. His cheeks began to turn a rosy pink and, flustered, he began to shift his eyes around the room and stutter, "Y-You-You…. You're such an idiot! Still! Take it more seriously!"

I turned to look out the door where the boss was walking by with Ottavio at his heels as usual and I smiled to myself, "And if it's not enough that you and I will be there… It's reassuring that the man who defeated both of us in strength will be leading our operation himself… Isn't it?"

Squalo's fake hand cupped my shoulder and his voice was deep with conviction, "Now, you see it my way, Kira."

There is no one more fitting than Xanxus to lead us. I clenched and unclenched my fists. In this place where strength is everything, there is no one more suited to sit at the top than Xanxus and although I didn't say anything out loud, I certainly didn't deny anything either. This was the moment I swore to myself that Xanxus was indeed the Varia's one and only boss.

That night we stormed into the building of an opposing family whose name I've long forgotten with Xanxus at the head of our march. His strength when he was using those pistols was nearly doubled. This was not a conventional group in which the leader was protected and used as the last piece. We marched in together and we marched out together.

Xanxus turned and shot me a devilish grin when all was said and done, holding up his guns as if to tell me that he was celebrating our first successful raid together and it made my heart flutter the smallest bit.

Our moment was broken when Lussuria and Squalo clapped their hands against either shoulder and shouted, "Good work, Kira!"

It felt so weird. We had all been on missions before but the scale of this one was just so much higher that our moods were much higher than any mission prior to this one. We had suffered some losses and even our officers had suffered wounds here and there but even though the blood dripped into my eyes I was so focused on the expressions put on our officers' faces from our win tonight. I was not mistaken at all. Bloodlust is what brought this group of rowdy assassins true joy.

If you can keep a secret, I'll share one. I absolutely love their smiles.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Kira, you can't be a commanding officer if you aren't commanding any men." Squalo told me for the third time within the two and a half hours we had been 'resting' in this stupid room.

We had been recovering from our wounds from our last operation-yes, that big one where we brought a whole family to ruin. It was supposed to a be a time of peace and quiet but Squalo-senpai doesn't believe in resting and he doesn't believe in peace and quiet either because he's been hounding me about leading a team all this time.

"I don't want one. You don't have one." I pointed out, "So I don't need one."

Squalo paused because he knew I was right but he sighed, "You know what? Fuck it. You're right. Who am I kidding? It's Ottavio that wants you to lead a team for some dumb reason!"

Ottavio? Ottavio is the only officer that didn't participate in any fighting mission since I've joined. I'm starting to think that man is literally only good for being manipulative and conniving. But I haven't forgotten that he asked me to help him make Squalo the next boss of the Varia.

I looked Squalo-senpai over and I can tell you for sure that I thought Ottavio was right in saying that Squalo-senpai deserves to be in a position of leadership but he is and that's as high as I think he belongs when Xanxus is the one sitting on top of this organization. Basically, I recognize Squalo-senpai's strength and leadership skills just as much as anyone else but I don't think there's anyone that can lead this group better than Xanxus. In this place where strength is everything, there is no one more fit than Xanxus to be our boss.

"Wh-What?" Squalo demanded since I had been staring at him for the last few minutes without saying a word, "Is it cause I said Ottavio wants you to do it?!"

"Senpai, do you want to be the Varia's leader?" I asked, catching him off guard as my strange timing always did.

"NO!" He didn't even think about it so I was certain that Ottavio's plan to make Squalo the boss has nothing to do with Squalo's own desire. In fact, I'm starting to think that Ottavio's nuts for even thinking that Squalo would want to be the leader over Xanxus when it's clear that Squalo respects that man like a knight respects his king.

"I think Ottavio does." I said it without an ounce of uncertainty. It's not Squalo that Ottavio wants in that chair but himself, "Where does Ottavio fall in our chain of strength?"

"... I guess it's time." Squalo sighed, leaning back into the pillows behind him and looking out the window, "Kira, I invited you to join this group because the Vongola Family has a tradition. I think you know this by now but Xanxus is the son of our current boss. As the son of Vongola Nono, it's only right that Xanxus becomes Don Vongola Decimo. But there's an assload of traditions that he has to uphold to obtain the title and among those traditions is the Vongola Guardian system."

"Guardian?" When I met his gaze, I think I understood that Squalo was hinting that the reason he invited me was to be a part of that system.

"Yeah. Our family is big and powerful but usually the family's core fighters will be the boss and his six Guardians. Sky, Rain, Cloud, Storm, Sun, Mist, and Lightning. The Guardians are the chosen holders of the Vongola Rings and our family's strongest line of defense. In other words, the Guardians are the whole reason the Vongola Family is the most powerful." Squalo looked so proud of the fact that the Vongola Family is the strongest mafia family in the whole word and it made me smile a bit, "Each Guardian has their own qualities and responsibilities to uphold but anyways, I invited you into the Varia with the idea that you would be one of the six Guardians under our boss. Because there's a role I thought could only be taken by you."

"Me?" I was flattered but at the same time, I felt extremely nervous, "What kind of position did you think a total mafia newbie could fill?"

"The duty of the Vongola Cloud Guardian is to be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint. In short, this person is someone that rules and human expectations could never bind." He finally took his eyes off the sky shining outside the window and he turned to me smirking, "You've proven time and time again that you don't follow any rules. You do whatever you want by your own rules and standards. And because you were the only one of us that wasn't already born into the mafia, you bring a totally different point of view to our meetings. It suits you."

I averted my eyes, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. It truly felt like he was complimenting me. I know it's strange but I'm serious. This is the first moment where I felt that Squalo trusted me with every fiber of his being and, although I couldn't return the sentiment about his personality fitting the role of whatever Guardian he was chosen to be, I felt that Squalo was certainly the best choice Xanxus could ever make as any Guardian ever.

"But let me tell you something." Squalo continued, glancing across the room to the closed door, "All of our officers are candidates for Guardian positions but there are clearly too many of us to fill six positions without having to pick and choose. The boss takes the Sky role hands down but the rest are going to be spread amongst us. Rain, Storm, Sun, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. Before you, the choices for Cloud were between Silvio… and Ottavio. Do you understand?"

"..."

"Ottavio does a lot of stuff for us outside of fighting. So he suits the role just as much as you do."

"So you're saying that the only one without a secure spot is me?" I let out a short laugh and turned away, "Well, I don't want it. I'm not interested in being anything as long as I can fight and I don't have to take orders from any herbivores. He can have it."

Squalo did not scream out like I thought he would, instead, he said with all seriousness, "That's exactly why I think you're suited for the position. Kira, it has to be you but only Xanxus can choose… so whatever it takes, make sure he gives it to you."

* * *

 **XxXxMuseXxXx:** YYYYYEEEESSSSSSSS

 **belladu57:** j'adore to you too :)

 _ **How is everyone else? Good? Good? GREAT? I hope you're all great. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

Xanxus' fist sank straight into my gut and I doubled over, quickly attempting to hold down my lunch. Again, I was on my knees and glaring up at the winner of our fight because that's all I could do.

It was pitiful. This might have been our twelfth bout or our twentieth. I wasn't certain but I did know something for sure and that was the fact that I had not beaten Xanxus even once out of all the times we fought.

"Fuck." I hissed, "You're a monster."

Ottavio and Lussuria were giggling together in the doorway and at the same time, they both said, "I never thought a monster like you would say those words."

"I haven't beaten him once! He's actually a monster!" I complained, glaring when Xanxus began to pick up the jacket I had knocked off his shoulders in the midst of our fight.

"EXACTLY!" Lussuria shrieked at a very Squalo-like volume, "That's how I feel about you! So just let me beat you!"

I opened my mouth to retort but Xanxus' gruff voice cut me off, "Lussuria, get some towels. Ottavio, unless you want to be the next one to fight her, bring me some water."

Both of my companions went running off in opposite directions down the hall to fetch the boss his goods. I paused and thought about it a moment. Was this my cue to leave too?

"I'm not who you think I am." He said suddenly, making me turn my full attention on him in surprise, "You'd be disappointed."

I wasn't certain of what he was saying but I did know that he was dead serious and believed that his words would be the truth if I knew what secret he was hiding. I thought about and looked him over, "Are you secretly a woman?"

He looked at me like I was the one keeping secrets, "No, trash."

"Are you secretly a vegetarian?"

Again a funny look, "That's not possible."

"Then I don't care about anything else." I muttered, "You're strong and that's more than enough."

"You can only say that because you don't know the truth." He insisted.

"And what exactly is the truth?"

He didn't tell me. He only took another swing at my face.

I was too young to know that he really wanted to tell me so I didn't push him. I was too immature to care about anything more than the thrill of our fight.

I loved the time we spent together in the training room. I didn't want to think about anything past that very important point. If the law of the Varia states the strong dominate the world, then it's only right that Xanxus dominates the world because he has unrivalled strength. What could possibly change my mind from that?

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The officers were gathered quietly in the big office with the long table and the wall of windows. We often gathered here when we needed to discuss somethings of utmost importance so I knew that our topic tonight would be something we could not ignore. Squalo and I walked into the room together and naturally took the seats that seemed to belong to us at the table with the rest of the officers.

For once, Ottavio looked totally confused. We were all gathered here without any prior notice and it looked like Ottavio was also out of the loop. That would mean that this meeting was called to order by our boss.

As if on cue, Xanxus arrived. His long legs stretched across the space between the door and his usual seat. He took long powerful strides into the room without making eye contact with any of us. He took his seat differently than he usually did. He did not lean back in his chair lazily. Instead, he leaned menacingly forward with his elbows propped up against the wood of the long table. His crimson eyes finally swept across the warriors gathered here.

After a long stretch of silence, he said, "I've chosen all of my Guardians."

He paused there. It was clear that his statement had shocked every single one of us sitting here tonight.

"Squalo, Kira, Lussuria, Mammon, Bel, Levi." He called our names without hesitation and it made each one of us sit up straight and puff out our chests with pride, "Do you accept your positions?"

"Yes, boss!" We chorused.

Half of us were excited and the other half of us were bristling with uncertainty. Why was he announcing this now? Had the time come for him to take the leadership position in this famiglia?

My eyes shifted towards Ottavio, who was sitting stiffly in his seat. He was the only one who wasn't named and clearly, the boss had no intention to change his mind about it.

"Good. We're overthrowing Vongola Nono." Xanxus declared and a second round of shock and silence settled over the chosen Guardians.

I felt my palms start to sweat.

"Kira." Xanxus' voice called out to me in that same tone of authority and arrogance. The minute I turned to him with confusion thick in my violet eyes, he smirked with confidence, "Welcome to the mafia."

My eyes sparkled with admiration and I nodded, "I'll be behind you all the way."

"I want you next to me." He ordered, "Our plan has already been made."

"Wh-What plans?!" Ottavio was clearly confused, "You made them on your own, Xanxus?!"

Xanxus' eyes narrowed and his lips curve upward, "I'm the boss here. Do you have a problem, Ottavio?"

Ottavio's expression showed that he clearly had a problem but he was too afraid to speak out. I took note of it but I didn't address it at this moment.

"We'll be invading Vongola Main Base in two days time." Xanxus' crimson eyes met with mine once more and I shuddered at the look he was giving me. It was the look of a hunting lion that had just imagined sinking his teeth into his prey, "Our core members are all gathered here and these are the members that will be hitting the base. We split up and drive our way in from all angles. We'll be going in pairs from the two main entrances and from the rooftop. Squalo and Lussuria will hit the back entryway, Belphegor and Mammon will invade from the rooftop, and Kira and I will invade from the front. Levi will remain outside until the signal is given but his Lightning Squad will be invading the base as the clean up crew from our three entry points. Leave no one alive. The current Guardians shouldn't be in the building because they're going on a mission in a neighboring country. Kira and I will go straight for Vongola Nono so that's going to be our rendezvous point."

I was amazed. This is the first time he's actually put in all the work himself. I could tell this is something that he really, really wanted. But if I had the story right, Xanxus was the next in line to become the Vongola Family's boss anyways. Why did this matter so much to him?

"I have only one solid rule." Xanxus said, drawing our eyes up from the map he had rolled out on the table, "Show them why we are the strongest."

"Yes boss!" We chorused instantly and I didn't have to look to know that the boss' words had the same effect on everyone else that they did on me.

It made our hearts swell with pride and joy. Xanxus was the strongest and he deserved to be made the boss so it was our honor to be chosen as his partners in crime.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The operation to invade Vongola Main Base was well under way. Our headquarters was bustling with action as we tried to ready ourselves for the night out. In the midst of our preparations, Ottavio caught my arm and pulled me aside.

"What is it?" I demanded, my new gauntlets were still giving me trouble and I cursed the fact that Xanxus had melted my original ones in our first bout of sparring, "I don't have much time. I've got to get accustomed to these."

"Kira, do you think this is right?" His eyes were filled with an urgency that shocked me, "Our invasion? Don't you think Xanxus would receive the position if he was worthy of it? Why do we have to take it by force?"

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrowed, "We've already vowed to do this with him. We won't be abandoning him now."

"Yes. I suppose you're right about that part. It's too late to stop Xanxus but do you really intend to put your life on the line for this stupid rebellion?" He grasped my arm just that much tighter, "Kira, think about it. Do you really think Xanxus has the strength to overtake the strongest mafia family's upper echelon? We're strong but we're not-"

I snatched my arm away from him, insulted by the implications of his words, "Ottavio, do you not have faith in me? In us?"

He looked taken aback, "Wh-What?"

"By telling us to give up, you're telling us that you don't have faith in us." I growled, "But you know what? Maybe that's because you don't ever fight with us. We haven't needed you before and we don't need you this time either. I'm going, Ottavio, whether you come with us or not."

He bit his lip and turned his eyes to the floor, "Alright, Kira, I hope we can see each other again. But if you know what's good for you, you'll remain here."

I spun and stormed away. I was angry at him but I was also contemplating the meaning of his words. Knowing Ottavio, there was some deeper, unspoken desires lurking beneath that faux-concern for us.

" _Don't you think Xanxus would receive the position if he was worthy of it?"_

I paused midstep. I was standing halfway down the hall from my room. The other rooms on this floor should have all been empty but there was one door still wide open with the lights on. I peered inside to find Belphegor sitting there as if we were not about to invade the main base of the strongest mafia family in Italy. He noticed me immediately and began to scurry towards me in a way I thought was befitting of his age.

"Kira-senpai, are we going to win?" He asked, the crimson eyes peeking out at me from under that mop of hair. When I raised my eyebrows at him, he looked down in a childish manner and said, "I heard you talking with Ottavio. Why did he say we're risking our lives? We do that everyday, don't we? So why is it weird this time?"

I was taken aback. I never thought that he would ask me something like this. I also never thought about our ages or mental fortitude before now. All the officers were fairly young but Bel was even younger than us. His time with us was also the shortest. Perhaps, he couldn't understand that Ottavio was a coward or maybe he couldn't figure out that Ottavio had something personal against our boss. Whatever the reason, it looked like Belphegor had taken those words to heart.

"I can't say we're going to win but if we don't try we won't know." I said, taking him by surprise this time, "To me, strength is everything and that's enough for me to put my life on the line. To grasp the unknown outcome with my own hands is my daily goal. If you don't want to do this don't come. I feel like Xanxus is not the type of man that would want a person with half-assed resolve to fight with us."

By saying those words, I felt like I had painted this glorified image of Xanxus for Belphegor to worship. I don't know him all that well myself so I'm not sure exactly what brought those words from my heart but I felt that they were true from the bottom of my heart.

His small hands curled into fists and he blurted, "Can I still fight too?"

"You were chosen." I murmured, "Xanxus chose you himself. Why wouldn't you fight with us?"

"Ushishishi." His smile and his laugh held all the certainty I needed to know we would fight together tonight.

"Get ready!" I ordered, turning on my heels to continue on my way but I can't lie. Ottavio's words were bothering me too.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The vague crackle of a radio against my ear was so unfamiliar. My heart was pounding so loudly that I couldn't decipher what this person was saying or if the message was even meant for me. It might've been for someone else on our frequency. My eyes were fluttering back and forth between the windows and the guards roaming around the entryway to Vongola's main grounds.

The base itself was basically a castle. The gardens stretched out in all directions and the only way into the base was over the long stretch of gates. We, meaning Xanxus and I, were waiting for the helicopter that Belphegor and Mammon were on to drop them onto the roof. That was our designated signal to start the invasion. Until then we were dressed as civilians and walking around nearby.

Xanxus' gaze swept the area three times before he determined that the base guards were only on the inside of the gate. He murmured, "Impossible."

I clenched my fists nervously and whispered, "What should I be doing?"

The crimson eyes of our boss turned and locked onto my small frame and he smirked, "What do you normally do on jobs?"

My cheeks lit up a bright red. Never have I been so embarrassed about my normal fighting style, "I-I charge in and bite them to death..."

He huffed in an amused sort of way, "That's what you'll be doing this time too."

"Don't be ridiculous. This isn't the same as all those other-"

"Look." He crouched down to my level and I stumbled back at the sudden proximity, "We're paired like this for a reason. Stick to my orders and we'll win."

"This means a lot to you." I said it more as a comment than a question, "Why?"

I had stepped on a landmine but the only thing that showed it was the anger behind his eyes. It was something he didn't want me to know.

"If I'm fighting with you, I'm fighting with you." I tried to make amends but I was curious for sure, "So no matter what the reason, I have your back tonight."

His eyes flickered to the side in embarrassment. His tanned complexion turn just the smallest bit darker under the lamplight of the dimly lit base, "I have to get the boss' title like this or I won't get it."

"Huh?" I blurted, totally confused, "Is that the Vongola way? Ottavio said that you would get it because you're the Ninth's-"

"I have to get it like this." He said firmly, "If you need a reason to fight, fight for me because you are my Cloud and nothing more."

"Selfish." I blurted because that's all I could do.

I was stunned that the boss would be so adamant about keeping this kind of secret. What is it that he can't tell us? Why does he have to fight for something that would easily become his when the time comes?

"When I'm the boss, I'll tell you." He told me, "But if you can't fight tonight then leave. I won't hold it against you."

The helicopter was in view now. I knew this conversation was almost over but I didn't want it to end like this for some reason.

"When you become the boss, will you help me with a small financial issue?" I don't know why I said it in such a beat-around-the-bush manner but I wanted him to know that I felt like we were going to win tonight, "It's for a friend…"

I was talking about the Cavallone Family. Dino was the last thing to come to mind but I'm sure he'd appreciate the help with his debt.

He paused, expression twisted in surprise and then he burst out laughing in a way that reminded me how terrifying he is but it was kind of... endearing. It was the first time I heard him laugh like that, "Fine. Whatever it is, you can have it if you help me tonight. You have guts, Kira. I'll give you that."

The helicopter was now directly above main base. The boss reached up and loosened his tie. I unzipped my cloak and let it drop to the floor to reveal the Varia uniform underneath.

My gauntlets were on, Xanxus had drawn his pistols from their place and we were running. From where we were breaking into the Vongola Main Base we could clearly see the ladder being dropped out of the copter and Belphegor was making his decent. We ran at top speed towards the double doors that would be our entrance to the base.

The guards were easily shot down by the boss who barely paused to take his shots and I rushed by as the guards fell, shoving the doors open in one swift motion.

Our invasion had begun. Screams were echoing towards the front of the building and I knew that Squalo and Lussuria had begun their rampage. We pushed towards the main halls and down towards the bunker where we knew Timoteo would be located. My fighting was no different than on other missions. I used my instincts to deflect bullets off my gauntlets and grapple people into submission beneath me.

It wasn't until we were at the staircase leading underground that we met with a challenge. Coyote Nougat was standing there with a gun trained on the both of us. Of course, I didn't know who he was at the time.

Xanxus so kindly spat it out for me nice and clean, "The Storm Guardian. Kira, kill him before he kills you."

"Tch." He leveled his gun on me and shot.

The first shot sank into the tiles behind me as I moved forward to stop him but he would have none of it. The second shot went off and I barely threw my arm up to block it. The bullet clanged off my armored fist and rolled uselessly around on the floor. The third shot scraped by my face and blood splattered out into my eyes, startling me. I stopped my charge and threw my arms up to protect my core.

Xanxus shot back. Fighting as a team for the first time was a strange feeling but it was not something I felt was bad. Sure we had fought together before as a bigger group but this felt much more… intimate in a way. It wasn't like fighting with any of the other officers. This was pure chemistry with no practice.

A shot went by my face and knocked into Coyote's bullet. The two bullets knocked each other aside and embedded themselves into the walls. I rushed forward, grasping one of the Storm Guardian's arms and managing to draw the second gun away from the boss but it was clear that this man was not just a pushover.

Just with one gun he was able to scrape a shot against the boss' side. Frustrated, I used what little weight I could muster and yanked his arm back behind his back in a way that made him grunt in pain.

He swung his arm and flung me to the floor much more easily than I would have liked. My head slammed into the marble tiles and I groaned in pain at the way it rattled my brain. I was temporarily immobilized but the boss had enough time. The flames that were the boss' natural weapon were now infused in his gun.

Xanxus let it loose and it went blazing across the room towards Nougat. It forced the older mafioso to move for the first time and when he moved to avoid the shot that tore the wall down, I was waiting. My fist slammed into his jaw and sent him stumbling back. As he was trying to regain his footing, I lifted my body off the ground and slammed a roundhouse kick into his skull. I wanted to put a more firm blow on him to make sure he was unconscious but there was no time.

Noises from down below were echoing up and the boss grasped my arm and pulled me into the staircase that would lead us to our final destination. From all directions, our allies were gathering.

I locked eyes with Squalo, who didn't look surprised to see me all battered and bruised but I was certainly shocked at how haggard Squalo-senpai looked. Subconsciously, I stepped towards him. My eyes were trained on the bruise darkening above his left eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Squalo said before I could even ask and he turned to meet two new mafiosos that had come to greet us, "But something's wrong… The Vongola Guardians all should have been away… Why did they come back?"

Visconti, the current Cloud Guardian, was staring us down. Ganache was right behind him.

"It's alright." Lussuria was just as battered but he didn't look like he would just surrender quite yet, "The Varia's strongest are now gathered here. Let's clean them up before Bel-chan and Mammon get here."

My stomach sank and I knew that there was someone waiting back at headquarters just praying for us to fail here-Ottavio. Ottavio ratted us-! No! He wouldn't. He's not such a low… Is he?

The fight was over before it even began. Even when we were all together, we were no match for the two Guardians in front of us and when Timoteo himself came to draw our boss away from this fight and into a duel, we were totally defeated.

Even at the doorstep to defeat, we struggled. We made our loss the most painful one for both us and them. It hurt so much to have my skull smashed into the floor under Visconti's foot and have him spit at me, "You are much too inexperienced to wear the mantle of the Vongola Family Cloud Guardian."

We were absolutely beaten.

* * *

 **XxXxMuseXxXx: Short answer, yes. Squalo thinks Ottavio's sketchy but for other reasons.**

 **NotRob:** **Creeper vibes, pedo vibes, just vibes. =( Bad Ottavio!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

The old man that was called the boss of the Vongola Family stood before us. To my left was Squalo and to my right was Lussuria. The rest of the officers slumped behind us. The boss was behind Vongola Nono, encased in a sloppy block of ice, unmoving, unseeing, unfeeling.

The Guardians who had defeated us were glaring down at us, all except one. We only managed to defeat one of them. It was the worst of all humiliations tonight. We traded our boss for the temporary defeat of one of their useless Guardians.

Due to the Ninth's forgiving nature, the rest of us were freed from punishment on the agreement that we would continue to service the family with our own skills. But to us, the greatest punishment was the blow to our prides.

Getting out alive while the boss was trapped within an icy prison in the basement of Vongola Main Base became our biggest regret. There was a silent vow between the officers of the Varia to train and wait for our chance to free Xanxus.

I took one last look at the boss as we were sent away, a punishment for children. My heart gave a pitiful twang. Why was he the only one to receive such a punishment? I wanted to take his place.

That was the first time I felt such compassion for a person outside my family.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The training commenced. One year went by and we could do nothing. We weren't so much as allowed outside of the ancient castle that was our headquarters without supervision. We were untrusted.

The boss was much too far away.

Squalo and I sat together often, planning the days when we would use our skills to rescue the boss.

Our physical wounds had healed but the mental ones had not. It was a loss we could not accept. We hated it each and every minute of each and every day. Often, I looked back and wondered if the boss would have won if he had picked a Cloud Guardian with more strength. But then again, what options did he have other than me? The dead Silvio? Ottavio who can't fight?

Speaking of Ottavio, I never said a word about him. He was still in our service. In Xanxus' absence, Squalo took up the role of leadership and Ottavio was his right-hand but I felt like he didn't belong there. Ottavio had not been devoted enough to fight with us and I was almost absolutely certain now that Ottavio had been the one to tell our plans to Vongola Nono. The reason those intensely powerful guardians had been recalled to base was because Ottavio had ratted us out. There was no other explanation.

But it would do us no good for me to reveal him now. We need his informational skills. It wouldn't help us if we lost our informant and connection to big resources while our boss was away. His time would come and I would personally make sure of it but for now, we'll make use of Ottavio like he made use of us.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I scowled at the ballroom that was our physical education classroom for the next few months. Apparently, it was an actual requirement in this blasted school to learn formal dances. But I suppose people do dance at mafia parties.

I sighed heavily.

I wasn't over our loss but time was going on and so did our daily lives. Squalo was telling me about how he had to go through the same class last year. Squalo was now in his last year of high school and I was just one year below him so we were both soon to be freed from this prison that was called our school.

My fingers were intertwined awkwardly with Squalo's and his hand was shaking against my waist. My left hand was floating above Squalo's shoulder just as awkwardly. Our eyes met and we shoved each other away as big blushing messes.

I had asked Squalo to be my partner for this stupid project. We only had to dance with someone and make it good. I didn't want to dance with a stranger so I took my chances and asked Squalo but I hadn't thought about how strange this would be.

"V-Voi…" He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. His short hair was now grown well passed his shoulders, "Don't get the wrong idea, Kira. I'm just awkward."

"It's no different for me." And I meant it. I had never (before this moment) considered Squalo as an ordinary guy but this was just so weird because it was an "ordinary guy" kind of activity.

I can conclude that it was disastrous but it was fun. I'm glad I shared the experience with Squalo-senpai.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Alcohol was never something I had any interest in so when, at Squalo's graduation, Lussuria had suggested that we all return to headquarters and celebrate I hadn't expected alcohol to be a main staple of the party activities. I paused hesitantly as Lussuria shoved a can of beer into my hands and said I had to down the whole thing.

"V-Voi!" Squalo screeched, "Kira's underage!"

"No she's not!" Lussuria shrieked back, "You said that last year! Stop protecting her, Squ-chan!"

"I-I'm not!"

I rolled my eyes and popped the can open, "I just have to drink it all at once, right?"

I ignored Squalo's protests as I opened my throat and poured it down. It tasted terrible but it wasn't at all what I thought it would be. I felt nothing at all so when I looked around and found Levi giggling all weird, I rolled my eyes and assumed that alcohol must be an excuse to act strange.

"How boring!" Lussuria complained, yelling in my face about how he wanted to waste me and so the heavy drinking began.

Sure enough, I realized that the beer was either late at hitting me or the clear liquid in those tiny little shot glasses were killing me. My face felt hot and I realized that Squalo was now sitting much too close to me. He was also extremely drunk.

"Squ-chan!" Lussuria cooed, "You're finally out of high school. Tell me! Have you had a girlfriend yet?"

"VOIII!" Squalo roared, lifting his fist in a useless attempt to get Lussuria away from him but he just ended up losing his balance and leaning heavily against my shoulder, "Fuck off!"

Roaring with laughter, Lussuria pressed the demanding personal questions all the more, "So you're going to die a virgin? Squ-chan, so innocent!"

"Shut your trap!"

"Kira-chan, Kira-chan!" Lussuria now had his arm draped around me and was breathing into my face with every syllable. My nose crinkled at the smell of alcohol, "Let's make a bet! You take two shots for every time I can knock Squ-chan over and I'll take two for everytime you can knock me over!"

It was a bad bet. I should've known. But I blame the alcohol. I really do. And I take back that comment about people using alcohol as an excuse to do weird shit. If I had known that beer had the lowest alcohol content of anything I would put in my mouth tonight, I wouldn't have assumed such a thing.

By the time Lussuria felt kind enough to let me off the hook, I had inhaled more alcohol than I could even process. I was shaking in my disheveled clothes and Squalo was standing over me just barely sobering up. His hand settled so easily on my hip, something he could never do even when we danced together. I stumbled as he pulled me towards the door. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I sure wished he would give me some water. It was extremely hot.

Impatiently, he tugged at me and I pressed my full weight against his chest. I looked up, clumsily trying to gather myself. His cheeks immediately turned red and I paused, noticing how close we were for the first time. I grinned at him and threw my arms around his shoulders and just hung there. I had no thoughts in my head at the time and I don't know why I did it so don't you dare ask me.

Squalo looked down at me and I don't know what exactly happened here but before I knew it, our lips were pressed together. I didn't know what I was supposed to do and I didn't actually know why we were even doing this right now. It was not a one time thing either.

I pulled away, feeling a little sick. A moment later, I felt him weave his hands into my hair and kiss me a second time. It was not an accident for Squalo. I felt my heart fall into my stomach and I shoved him away.

"I feel sick." I groaned and I turned and proceeded to empty my stomach's contents onto the floor in the most humiliating display I had ever made in my entire life.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I groaned and rolled over. I had a skull splitting headache. I was dying on the inside and I couldn't remember anything passed drinking those first few shots. I was disgusted with myself. I showered and paced about in my room for a few minutes feeling continuously nauseous. I was debating on eating or not when I heard the whispering outside the door. It was very, very sad whispering because it was actually quite loud.

"Squ-chan, everyone saw! There's no way you're going to get away with that." Lussuria's voice sounded extremely frustrated, "And I don't see why you have to be so stupid about it! You should have confessed sooner if you felt that way about her!"

"Th-That's why I can't go in there!" Squalo's voice sounded panicked for the first time since I had met him, "I don't feel anything! It was an accident!"

"You don't do it twice if it's an accident! You tried to take advantage of a drunk-"

I yanked the door open and watched the pair panic and scream at each other to shut up. I arched an eyebrow at them and then spotted the plate of pancakes and bacon in Squalo's hand.

I paused and pointed at it, "Can I have that?"

"I-It's for you." He grumbled, handing it to me along with the fork in the other hand.

"H-How are you feeling, Kira-chan?" Lussuria asked cautiously, "Are you alright?"

I thought about it for a few moments as I turned and retreated back into the room to eat what I had just managed to steal from Squalo… well, not steal because he said it was for me. I motioned for them to come in if they wanted to and proceeded to stuff my face with pancakes.

"Squ-chan!" Lussuria tried so hard to shove Squalo into the room and run but they were stuck together because Squalo had his fingers weaved into Lussuria's shirt in a deadly vice grip, "GO! This is between you guys!"

"Hey!" I called out sharply through a mouthful of food, "I don't remember anything after yesterday's bet started so spare me the pleasantries and let me know what happened."

They exchanged looks that screamed, _Holy shit we're lucky._

I rolled my eyes, "What? Did I beat one of you up?"

Lussuria giggled awkwardly and waved his arms about in a dramatic manner, "Yes! Kira-chan you were complaining so much last night about how we don't let you go home to Japan and then you flipped Squ-chan over your shoulder and onto the floor!"

"M-ME?!" Squalo complained and then took it back, "Y-Yeah… VOI! Wh-Whatever!"

I paused, memories of the night coming back to me. Our bet was very specific. For each time I could knock Lussuria over he would drink two shots and for each time Lussuria knocked Squalo over, I would take two shots. So how many shot had I taken?

I rolled my eyes, "So how many times did **you** knock Squalo-senpai over?"

"M-Me? W-Well…" Lussuria paused, "I don't remember. Ohohoho!"

I paused, the drinks coming back to me slowly, "Senpai, you're such a loser. How could you let him knock you over so many tim…?! …?!"

I dropped my fork, slapped a hand over my mouth, and proceeded to shriek like I had seen a ghost.

"Well, you're fucked." Lussuria didn't stutter once. He just shoved Squalo into the room and ran for it screaming, "Kira-chan remembered! RUN!"

Squalo scurried over saying how it was all his fault and he would never do it again but oh, no. I would have none of it. I slammed my closed fist into his nose and kicked him out, slamming the door in his face, "I can't believe you! I'm not talking to you!"

"Kira, it was you! We-Well the second time it was me but the first time it was you for sure!" He slammed his fists against the door for me to open it, "It doesn't have to be a big deal! Just get over it!"

That. Was. My. First. Fucking. Kiss.

"What do you mean?! You get over it!" I snapped back, "How could you?!"

"How could I?! I just told you! You did it the first time! Open the door and face me!" He demanded, "Kira, we work together and I know you're in love with Cavallone so get over it!"

"?!" Me? In love with Dino? Is he kidding?! I haven't talked to Dino in years! Why would I be in love with that lunatic?!

"...? Are you not in love with Cavallone? Were you in love with Ottavio for real?!"

I turned and yanked the door open, making Squalo stumble into the room and right himself awkwardly. I slammed the door shut behind him and hissed, "I can't be in love with Ottavio. I told you. I think he's suspicious."

"... So then what? It's the boss?" Squalo was clearly just tiptoeing around the possibilities.

"Whoever it is, it's not you!" I snorted.

"Well, good!" He snapped, "It's not like I had feelings for you in the first place."

"Fuck you. That was my first kiss."

"... Mine too." He grumbled, "And my second. So you know what? Fuck you too."

"..."

We glared each other down and huffed an annoyed sigh. Just a moment later we were laughing quietly to ourselves.

"Whatever happened, I'm okay with it." Squalo chuckled.

"Better be." I shot back, trying not to smile like a crazy person, "Cause I am too."

"Just so you know there's nothing more to be had."

"Herbivore." I huffed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Just as Squalo had graduated, so did I. On my graduation day, there was no party, there was no celebration. I quietly returned home to Japan to see my family. I hadn't been home in a long time. In fact, I had never been able to go home in these seven long years that I spent in middle school and high school. My hometown, Namimori, hadn't changed much at all since I had left but it felt so small. Squalo put a hand on my shoulder as I stared at the door of my family home.

I sighed, glancing back at him, "You don't have to go inside with me."

"I don't intend to meet your family. It's not like I'm anyone important anyways." He huffed.

Indeed, in the year between his graduation and mine, we hadn't had a change in relationship. I don't think I've ever seen Squalo as anything more than a friend. I can safely say that Squalo thinks the same about me. I think Squalo is physically attractive sure. I mean, who wouldn't think a tall, long-legged, lean swordsman isn't attractive? But that's not the point.

I think he's annoying. He can never do anything quietly and when we're together he makes me scream right back at him because he's the type of guy that thinks if he can talk louder than me he gives the orders. … Actually, no he's not. He's just like that with me but you get the point.

"I'm only here to make sure you don't get cold feet about being in the Varia after seeing your family." He grumbled, "So I'll come back to pick you up at nine o'clock tonight."

"Why would I get cold feet at this point?" I snorted, waving him away. I took a deep breath and stepped through the door. I was nervous. I didn't even know if I would remember what my family looked like let alone be able to talk to them. If I was about to get cold feet about anything, it would be going into this house to talk to my parents.

My parents aren't **much** different from the ordinary. My Dad is a government employee. Well, I mean, he's someone important that works for the government. I don't know the details much but it's a line of work he chose for himself where he feels like all his skills shine. All his skills meaning his combat abilities. Yeah. Maniac fighting skills run in the family.

My mom is… well, my mom is my mom. I don't know what she does aside from the fact that my father's job as a government worker has gotten her excused from so many crimes punishable by death-like murder. But I also know that my mom has a very strong sense of justice. Even if it is just her own kind of justice, she won't stand on the sidelines and watch someone ignore her morals.

I slid the door open and the minute I did so a tonfa came flying towards my face. I ducked down, letting it swing over my head before reaching out to grab the second one. My violet eyes met steely cobalt ones and I huffed, "I haven't seen you in years and this is how you greet me?"

My brother scoffed at me in distaste and backed away, "So your time in Italy has made you an herbivore?"

"Now I didn't say that…" I blinked at my brother awkwardly for a moment making him give me a funny look, "Kyoya, are you…. Taller than me?"

My brother is five and a half years my junior so can you imagine thirteen year old Hibari Kyoya. Well, if you can't that sucks. I don't even have to imagine him. He's cute.

"You can't expect me to be the same height forever." He snorted, turning to peer down the hall in faux-disinterest, "Mother just went out and father's not home yet."

"That's good." I sighed, eying my brother curiously, "How have you been?"

He shot me a dirty look and stormed away. I was left to stare dumbly after him. Oh, puberty. Why did you make my brother so moody? I mean, it's kind of cute but still… I didn't expect him to be so much bigger than he used to be.

"Hey!" I called out, "I joined the mafia, Kyoya! Don't tell dad!"

My brother paused and looked over his shoulder at the very end of the hall with a deadly looking smile, "So you're not an herbivore?"

"I told you I wasn't! I'm-?!" I flinched back, barely stumbling out of the way as he came barreling back down the hall towards me with his tonfas up. I tossed my bag to the side and took up my gauntlets.

His eyes narrowed on my armored hands and he let out a low hiss, "You joined the mafia. Where is your real weapon?"

My nose crinkled at the implications behind his words and I dove for his abdomen. Tonfas protecting his forearm, he lowered them to match my blow. Speed had always been my virtue and so I struck again, this time aiming for his face. The left hook zoomed by as he stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Clumsy." I berated him and swung again.

He barely managed to regain his footing to block the next blow. In succession, I got my body off the floor and planted a roundhouse kick in his shoulder. If it hurt, he made no signs that it did. He turned about and swung right back at me. The sound of his tonfa clanging against my armored hands startled him as much as it startled me. He was strong. Much stronger than when I had left Namimori.

The door slid open before we could make our next moves and we both froze in place much like we did as children. My mother stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. She was just as I remembered her. Hibari Fuu was a woman with jet black hair flowing down her figure down to her lower lumbar, clothes tight against her body's soft curves, an intimidating red-eyed glare, and most of all a scowl that seemed to be her permanent facial expression.

"Kira." She said, her voice leveled and controlled not to betray any ounce of emotion in her soul, "You did not tell me you would be coming home today."

"A-Ah… Well, I just came because I wanted to…" I felt my brother stiffen beside me. We didn't know if we were in trouble just yet. Quickly, to placate my mother, I added, "I graduated from high school so… I thought I might come to tell you that I'm not attending university."

"In that case, I have a matter of business that I want you to take care of for me." She smirked a devilish smirk that could only mean one thing, "In Italy, there is a man that I want you to find for me without letting your father in on any of the details. I'm looking for a man called Domenico Cavallone."

"Domenico… Cavallone?" I paused. Wasn't Cavallone… Dino's last name?

"Yes. He should be a man about my age. If you need specifics, I can describe him for you. I can even tell you where he, no, we went to school."

"You studied abroad? Or he came here?" I questioned in a quiet voice. I didn't know this about my mother before today. Who was Domenico Cavallone? And why was she trying to find him?

"I studied abroad in several places. I'm initially from a small countryside village in China. I studied martial arts in China in my elementary school ages and then traveled to Europe for middle school. Eventually, I got to Italy where I tried my hand at kickboxing. I met Domenico at a-" She paused here and smirked that same smirk, "Well, I met him doing something I shouldn't have been doing. When I met him, he was dirt poor and his parents were ailing from some form of illness that developed from malnutrition and sloppy medical aid after fights."

Kyoya was paying full attention to my mother's words despite the fact that he was facing the opposite direction in an attempt to pretend he wasn't concerned with anything she was saying.

"So then Domenico is…?" I paused. Had my mother heard me saying that I had joined the mafia or was this some sort of coincidence? Domenico Cavallone must be related to Dino.

"Domenico is the leader of a mafia family." My mother said, eyes growing cloudy with wary thoughts, "He should have a son about your age."

Oh, yeah. Domenico is for sure Dino's father. There is no other assumption I can make.

"And why do you want to find this man?" I asked darkly, "Depending on your answer, I might have to refuse your request."

"...!?" Both Kyoya and my mother seemed totally shocked to hear such words falling from my lips. I was not one to refuse requests from my mother as much as I was not the type to take orders from anyone.

"Domenico owes us a debt that I intend to collect." My mother said sharply, "Italy is an unreachable place for me as long as I have this family to take care of so you must go in my place. It's imperative."

It was my turn to be surprised. A debt? Dino's family was dirt poor. Whatever debt they owe us cannot be paid back. It's absolutely certain that Dino's family doesn't have the financial means to repay any debt. In fact, they're attempting to borrow more money to keep their family from burying itself but they're just burying themselves in more and more debt. I might not know much about their inner workings but I'm pretty sure there's no way the Cavallone Family will let me walk up to their boss and demand payment.

I'm in trouble here.

* * *

 **XxXxMuseXxXx: =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

I sat quietly at the table. My legs folded under my body neatly as I glared down at the table in front of me. My mother had just told me that my father is not to know anything about my search for Domenico Cavallone. So now I was shouldering two secrets. The first being the secret from my father and the second being that I already know where Domenico Cavallone is located.

"So you are not attending university in Italy? Then are you returning here to finish your education?" My father was practically glaring across the table at me but I knew better than to be scared. That was just his natural expression.

My father, Hibari Yuuta is a strict and silent man. Raven black hair, steely gray eyes, a sharp jawline, well rounded shoulders, a lean body line that was obvious despite the loose yukata, and long legs that I didn't inherit.

I hesitated, "I'm… not going to go to college. I've already found a job."

Kyoya's eyes twinkled in amusement. His eyebrow arched as if to tell me that he was predicting that I would get in trouble in a second when my father would ask what my occupation was specifically.

As Kyoya suggested, my father hummed in approval, "As expected, are you employed full time?"

Again I paused, licking my lips nervously, "I'm… I work on my own schedule."

My parents exchanged looks of wonder and then pride. Kyoya snickered behind his bowl of miso soup, leaning his head back to get a better look at my expression.

"Marvelous!" My father smiled at me for the first time since he saw me tonight, "So then you have a position of power already? How long have you been employed?"

"Ahh…" Oh jeez. When did I join the Varia? "Not sure."

Oh that's right. I joined in middle school! There's no way I can tell my parents that I've been "employed" since middle school. They would catch on for sure.

"So what is your position exactly?" My father asked, "Come on. Don't be shy! Employment is something to be proud of, Kira!"

Oh, yeah it is. I'm not ashamed of it at all. Just… I can't tell you!

"Umm… I'm an officer of the Varia…" I said carefully, making my mother gasp.

Oh, I'm busted. I glanced at my thoroughly confused father and then heaved an internal sigh of relief. Did my mother know about us? Then again… She did say that she knows Domenico Cavallone is the boss of the Cavallone Family.

"The Varia?" She hissed at me, "Young lady, you are-!"

"I can call my coworker. He came to Japan with me. In fact, he's coming to pick me up later tonight." I smirked at my mother as I cut her off. I was challenging her to reveal my secret. If she did, I would tell my father immediately that she ordered me to search for Domenico, "He might explain our work better than I can."

Kyoya, having eaten his fill in the time that we were having this little scene, put his chopsticks down and excused himself. He was clearly amused and holding down a smile. I rolled my eyes at him as he left.

"It's a lucky day." My father mused, "We can meet your coworker? What kind of man is he?"

"He's loud and obnoxious." I told him without batting an eye. I couldn't imagine describing Squalo-senpai in any nice words when loud and obnoxious would do him justice. I snickered, "But he does know his stuff. He's a very talented swordsman."

"Swordsman, you say?" He arched his eyebrow at me suspiciously, "Is that his hobby?"

"No." I said without flinching, "That's our occupation. He's a swordmaster. We teach lessons to the weak and operate as a sort of bodyguard agency."

My father had bought the act but my mother seemed to know full well that my occupation title would officially be named: assassin. He didn't know how to feel about labeling me as someone's "bodyguard" but he sighed and nodded, saying he was working in a similar field anyways. But I didn't lie to him. We are kind of like bodyguards to the Vongola Family except we kill people in the shadows instead of protecting people up front. No shame in that, right?

Appeased for the moment, my father told me to eat my fill before the food got too cold and so I did. My family had never been much for small talk so the rest of the night was pretty much just me getting in the bath to clean myself and then coming back out to have my father ask me a few more questions about my job.

When Squalo arrived, I hurried to the door to greet him and I muttered under my breath, "I need you to come inside and tell my father I'm a bodyguard."

"H-Huh?" Squalo was obviously trying to whisper but his voice was naturally loud, "What do you mean?"

"Shh!" I hissed, "Senpai, I can't tell my father I'm in the mafia but he wants to know what kind of job I'm doing now."

"Why can't you just tell him?" Squalo grumbled.

"My father works for the government." I whispered, "I'm fucked if he finds out."

"Oh." The swordsman went sheet white and heaved a shaky sigh, "You didn't tell me you were the daughter of a government officer. You traitor!"

"He's not an officer." I hissed, "Cut it out before I-"

"Ahem." My mother was standing down the hall sizing Squalo up. Her crimson red eyes reminded me of the boss' for a moment as she glared down at us, "Well, Kira, introduce us."

"Ah…" I paused, waiting for my father to fully reach the end of the hall as well, "So, this is my coworker, Superbi Squalo. And Squalo-senpai, these are my parents."

"N-Nice to meet you." Squalo-senpai was not good with this kind of stuff but it was touching to know that he would do this for me.

"Indeed." My father was almost trying to scare Squalo away with that nasty glare but I knew he was just taking in Squalo's stature, "Your Japanese is very good."

Oh, man. Of course it is. If it was bad, he would never have even gotten me to join the Varia.

"Thank you." Squalo didn't know what else to say but he was certainly not losing out here.

My parents are very impressive in their looks but Squalo-senpai is good-looking in his own way. My mother glanced down low on his body and then back at me and her lips curved into a smirk. I froze. Did she just check for a bulge?

Oh boy. I had always known that my mother was brazen but this was a whole new level. Is it because I'm an adult now that she can show me this side?

My father's gaze was quick to shift back and forth between the two of us and I imagine a lot of things went through his mind just then. I mean, if I had a child and he or she was standing so close in proximity to a stranger of the opposite gender I would also probably assume that there was more to them than meets the eye.

"How did you meet Kira?" My father asked carefully.

"In middle school." Squalo grumbled much too honestly, "We attended the same school."

"Is that so? Did you attend classes together?"

"I'm older by a year."

My stomach clenched and I knew what my father's next question was before it left his mouth, "Do you know that if you touch my daughter in the wrong way that I'll skin you and feed you to the vultures?"

Squalo nearly fainted. Well, no he didn't but you get the point. He was shocked into silence and it was great.

"Father!" I hissed, "He's my senior and no more."

As if to add fuel to the fire, my mother cooed, "That doesn't mean those feelings are mutual."

My poised and controlled father, in the most aggressive yet quiet manner possible, snarled, "Oh, I'll make sure they're mutual."

"Senpai." I said, grasping Squalo's hand tightly.

"Yeah?" The long-haired mafioso murmured back.

"Run." I turned and yanked him out the door.

The sound of my father's tonfas whistling through the air as he swung at Squalo made chills run down my spine.

"You let go of that hand this instant, you herbivorous swine, or I'll make you wish you never met her!" My father's threat would only be empty if we out ran him and I did not want to know what would happen to poor Squalo-senpai if my father caught him.

"Run. Run. Run." I repeated, "I'm not scared of guns. I'm not scared of Don Vongola. I'm scared of my father."

I could tell that Squalo was too. That's the thing about my father. If you're a good fighter, you won't fight him unless you're an absolute nutcake because he might be old but he's not weak and most people can tell just by the way he carries himself. He was the type of man that made sure you would be afraid of him for the rest of your damn life if you were ever on the other end of his tonfas.

Fancy fact. My brother picked tonfas as his weapon of choice because of the man that chased us all the way across town aka my father.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Hey, Squalo-senpai." I called to my coworker on our plane ride home. I had gotten through with all my business in Japan within a few days and now it was time for us to return to headquarters.

Squalo barely looked up from his shining sword. He insisted on cleaning it. Oh, we're allowed to have our weapons cause this is a private jet for Vongola Family business.

"Is the Cavallone Family still under Domenico's leadership?" I grumbled, making him look up at me with a sneer, "My mom says he owes us something."

"Didn't you hear?" He snorted, "Domenico is dead. He died last year so Pipsqueak Dino has taken over."

Oh. The color drained out of my face and I had to think about my next question for a moment, "So… Does that mean whatever that man owes us isn't going to be paid back anymore?"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a meaningful look, "You really think that dirt poor family could pay back whatever they owe a rich family like yours? Thanks for telling me that you were rich by the way. I wouldn't have invited you into the Varia if I had known you were a rich kid from a government agent's family."

"Stuff it." I hissed, "I don't tell people that because it doesn't matter. They can't stop me from doing what I want anyways. If they had their way, I would never have left Japan in the first place."

"So did you know that your family needed to collect from the Cavallone's before you came? Is that why you came to Italy?"

"No… I didn't know until today. You really think I would have beat around the bush if I knew they owed us something?" I rolled my eyes at him.

He thought about it a moment and grumbled, "Yeah. You might've killed him. So how are you going to get him to pay back the money?"

"Domenico is dead so I don't think I'll collect from Dino. I just have to call my mother and tell her the man she's looking for is dead." I sighed, "Maybe she'll just let Dino off the hook."

Squalo shot me a dirty look, "So you're going to keep babying Cavallone?"

"I never babied Dino." I told him strictly.

"Yes, you did." He said just as sternly, "When are you going to admit that you were in love with Cavallone? That was so many years ago. Everyone has childhood crushes."

"... I'll admit it when you admit there was someone you liked too." I huffed, turning away to signal the end of our conversation because I thought Squalo-senpai would never admit to such a thing.

"Alright." He said, making me turn with eyes wide and filled with shock, "I'm a person too. Everyone has someone they liked as a kid."

"Who?!" I was completely shocked. There was no way that I never noticed that Squalo liked someone. We were almost always together. I mean, not that I ever took an interest in love stories but Squalo?! Really?!

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now?" He shook his head at me in shame, "Fuck you!"

"What?!"

In the end, he didn't tell me.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The years were going by faster than I could imagine now that I was out of school. I didn't have to attend meaningless classes and I could totally focus on assassinations. Ottavio was sending me on "appropriate" leveled hits but I really think he's underestimating me and when I brought it up with Squalo, he said he thought the same. It gave me one more reason to hate the guy.

I was going up to complain when I heard his voice coming from behind a closed office door in a hushed yet angry hiss, "What do you mean? Xanxus is out of the picture. If we take out Squalo now too, the whole thing will fall to me for sure. If you're uncertain we can take out Lussuria too. Then there's no one to stop us. We gathered forces for ages just for this day! You can't back out now!"

My blood ran cold. Take out Squalo? I knew it. When Ottavio told me he wanted to make Squalo the next boss it was just so that he could take Squalo out like he took out Xanxus.

All the memories of our defeat came rolling back to me. The way the Ninth Generation Vongola Guardians glared down at us as if they had defeated us fair and square when our plan was supposed to be flawless. Ottavio was the one who told them not to leave the base because we would invade. In fact, Ottavio was supposed to be part of our invasion troops so why was he not among Leviathan's Lightning Squad? There is only one answer-Ottavio was our traitor and to save himself from the same fate as the rest of us he sat back at base and waited.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ottavio continued, answering whatever question the person on the other end of that blasted phone call had just asked him, "Hibari Kira isn't even from this country. If Squalo dies, it's also very likely that she'll just leave the Varia. She's only here because he's here. I'm sure of it."

Now, I can only do two things from here. I can immediately run in there and beat the snot out of Ottavio or I can set up something bigger. Clearly, Ottavio is not the only one that participated in the scheme that caused us to lose our well-planned victory that night. Years ago, I never thought I would trust anyone enough to let them in on my plan but I proved that wrong on this very day.

I sprinted down the hall towards Squalo's room and demanded, "Come with me. We have to go see Lussuria."

"Are we being invaded?" Squalo was slightly annoyed to be disturbed but of course, he stuck by me, "What's going on? Should I gather the rest of the officers too?"

"Yeah." I hissed, "But not yet. We don't know who we can trust."

"Wh-What?!"

"Shhh!" I slapped my hand over his mouth and dragged him along, "I trust you for sure. And I trust Lussuria."

He gave me a skeptical look that just told me he thought I was nuts but I dragged him along anyways. I knocked on Lussuria's door twice, got a groan, and stormed in. Lussuria had been on a stake out all of yesterday and it ran into this morning. He gave his report, had lunch, and was just about to crawl in here and go to bed.

"I need both of you to keep quiet about this but-"

"You're in love with Squ-chan?" Lussuria finished my sentence and waved me off, "I'm going to sleep! Don't bother me until tomorrow!"

Annoyed, I threw Squalo aside and stomped up to Lussuria's bed and snatched his comforter from him. I threw that to the floor and said, "You're going to get killed by Ottavio."

Both of my fellow officers laughed a good, long laugh until they realized that it wasn't a joke.

"Kira… Ottavio is the weakest of our current officers." Squalo reminded me, as Lussuria began to sit up in bed, "Lussuria is in our top three which consists of you and me and him. There's no way Lussuria's going to get killed by Ottavio."

"Senpai, I heard Ottavio on the phone just now with someone saying he wants to be the boss of the Varia by killing you." I told him, "There's no way I misheard. And I told you that Ottavio has been acting weird since before our failed coup d'etat. Ottavio could have a whole team in on this for all we know."

"And… So how do you know I'm not part of this supposed team?" Lussuria huffed, finally sitting properly with his legs thrown off the side of the bed and his feet firmly on the floor as if to get up, "What if I'm part of the 'overthrow Squ-chan' plan?"

"Well if you are, get off it." I demanded, "Because Ottavio said you're probably the only other competitor and he plans to kill you too."

Both of my senior assassins paused, shared a look of distaste and said, "What about you?"

"Huh? Is that really important?"

"I'm offended, Squ-chan." Lussuria growled, "Ottavio doesn't think Kira-chan is a candidate for leadership because of what?"

"EXACTLY! I HAND FUCKING PICKED HER!" Squalo roared, "How are you going to kill us off and leave her?!"

Okay… Are they offended because Ottavio's going to kill them off while I get to survive or are they actually offended because Ottavio doesn't think I'm a potential future boss?

"Oh my god!" Lussuria shrieked, "I'm going to march right over there and let Ottavio know that if he killed us, Kira-chan would definitely be the next boss!"

"No, you're not because I'm going to cut him in three and dump his corpse in the sewer!" The swordsman snapped, "Ottavio is the last in line to be the boss! There's no way this group of rowdy assassins would let a man that never fights be our boss!"

"Guys, shhhh!" I hissed, "We can't let Ottavio know that we know."

"And why not?!" They chorused.

"Because we have to find out who the others are."

"Even more of a reason to march over there and take him prisoner. We can beat the rest of the traitors out of him!"

"We can't!" I said and before they could complain about my lack of faith in their skills, I added, "Because Xanxus would want to do it himself."

"... We're getting our boss unfrozen?" Squalo asked incredulously.

We had discussed this on many occasions but never had we executed any plans to follow through with our words because we were always heavily under watch and we didn't want our plan to go wrong a second time.

"We thought of so many different plans, Kira-chan." Lussuria reminded me, "There's no way we can get in the main base without being seen and even if we get the boss out they would just hunt us down again."

"That man put his faith in our strength and we failed. If we don't rescue him, I might as well drop dead." I hissed, "My strength has grown in the years that we sat here doing nothing and so has yours. We can get him back!"

"Kira." Squalo said sternly, "It means just as much to me as it does to you. So trust me when I say we're going to get him… Today's just not the day. We need to put more serious thought into this and we need some way to compare our strength to that of the current Guardians and-"

"Or we can be sly and sneak in and out since we're assassins and all?"

"Sneak into Vongola Main Base?" Lussuria rolled his eyes, "We're confident not stupid, Kira-chan."

"We will get the boss and we will punish Ottavio so be patient." Those were Squalo's words and I held them close to my heart for the next year.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting guys! :) I hope you're all having a great November so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

Patience was never my strong point. I dreamed every night for four days straight that the boss was calling out for us. He must be freezing cold. Was he thinking of us? Was he waiting for us to rescue him? Did he think we had betrayed him? Could he think at all?

In the eight years that we waited, I learned how to think of others. He taught me how to respect another person's feelings and he hadn't even been beside me.

I was twenty-one now, there was no more to waiting that could possibly be done so when Squalo asked me to wait just one more year to make sure that Vongola Nono wasn't going to interfere or be suspicious of us any longer, I went out alone.

The basement was calling to me. The boss was calling to me.

I wanted him to hurry and come back before Ottavio grew a pair and decided to do away with Squalo and Lussuria. I honestly didn't think Ottavio could kill either of them alone but I was starting to think that Ottavio was putting stuff in our food. Squalo-senpai goes to the bathroom to shit at least four times a day now and I've heard Lussuria talk about how he's losing some weight for no reason at all in recent days. If that's not enough for me to go and rescue the boss now, hell, I think I might as well kill them all myself.

Vongola Main Base was easy to enter, hidden by the night sky and the darkest cloak. The basement was not so heavily guarded tonight, for every important mafioso was out at a party that the Cavallone Family was hosting. I don't know what the party was about nor was I invited to attend-actually I might've been but I'm not interested in parties much so I'm not going. Dino was an old friend, but not one I had spoken to in recent times. I paused in the shadows of the dimly lit hall just outside the basement door.

I hadn't spoken to Dino in nine years. That was longer than I had gone without the boss but I felt nothing for Dino at the moment. Lives were at stake here (mine included) so all I was thinking about was how to get in and out of this location with the boss.

I revealed myself to the guards slowly. They had merely asked for my identity when I went on the offensive. Both of the guards fell to the floor, unconscious but not dead. I didn't want to attract the attention of others with the scent of their blood. I pushed open the great basement doors.

The boss was frozen in the same place, hardly any change in the eternal ice that held him prisoner. I touched my bare hand to the ice, hissing and pulling away at the temperature. He had suffered for us. We walked free for eight years because he had been the one entrapped here all alone, probably having all the blame for that incident pushed onto his shoulders and his shoulders alone. He was never kind enough to take the blame on his own but Nono wouldn't have let us walk out if he wasn't able to pin the blame on just Xanxus.

It didn't matter.

I took one crack at the ice. My fist split open, blood pouring out but the ice remained uncracked. Surprised and in disbelief, I replaced my gauntlets and swung again. My armor shattered against the ice and fell apart. I took another swing, my frustration growing when my fists took all the damage from what was supposed to be a punch with enough power to break bones. I had broken more ribs and spines than I could count with these fist and yet, the ice was a bigger challenge than anything I had ever faced.

A laugh from behind me chilled me to the bone. I spun but there was no one there. Another laugh but this time, right against my ear. I flung my fist out but there was no recipient. I was caught and I knew there was no escaping the punishment for being here. If I didn't free the boss, he would be here for much too long.

The clattering of metal to the floor caught my attention. I spun around and paused, spotting two glittering rings on the floor. I took both into my hands gingerly. I don't know what kind of feeling was tugging at my heart but somewhere deep down, I knew that the rings I was holding were the keys to freedom.

"Free him. If you can light those rings, he will return to you." The voice instructed. It was not the voice of a stranger. In fact, it was a voice that I heard daily-mine.

"Who..?" I had no time to ask and I knew it.

I had no other choice. I certainly wasn't the type of person to trust strange voices nor was I the type to obey anyone but I had nothing to lose here. I took up both rings, holding one close to me and the other one to the ice like I was instructed to do so. The ring closer to the boss lit up first but the one I held close to me did nothing.

"How do I light it?" I demanded.

My voice responded from the shadows, "If you have the resolve to free him, you will light it."

Resolve? I came here because I wanted to free him! What more can  
I do to prove that I was resolved? Irritation grew inside me, frustration leading my fist pounding harder and harder against the unforgiving ice, but the ice was uncaring. The ring in my hand was just starting to warm.

I growled, "Boss, open your eyes and get yourself out of there."

An immediate response. The boss' ring warmed in my hands and the ice began to melt. He could hear me! The ring I held close to my chest was starting to light up. The eerie laughter echoed once more, telling me to leave him because I would be caught if I stayed even a moment longer.

Trusting the voice that had helped me in the first place, I escaped alone with one last long look at the boss. I returned to HQ and was bombarded by questions but I didn't answer any of them. Apparently, my presence had been mandatory at the Cavallone Family party and my coworkers were clearly unhappy that I had decided to skip without telling anyone but that was the least of my concerns.

Had I really freed the boss? What was he doing now? Had he even regained consciousness or was that all in my own head? Should I have left him?

Regret filled my heart and I went to Squalo later that night and told him what I had done. Squalo-senpai went sheet pale and was silent for a moment. I almost thought he would scold me but he didn't.

Instead, he told me in a very uncharacteristically formal tone that he was so sorry that he didn't go with me. He told me he was proud that I had even gathered up the courage to try while the rest of the officers were tiptoeing around with secret plans and long-winded explanations as to why they couldn't free our boss. With Squalo's promise that we would try to free our boss once more as a big group if there was no news of his escape by the end of the week, I returned to my room to try to sleep.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

By the end of the week, Squalo and Lussuria were starting to get antsy. They both knew that Squalo had promised an invasion of main base if the boss was not back by about this time. Only a select few members of the Varia knew about my deeds. It was Squalo, Lussuria, and Mammon. I'm sure that Mammon has shared the information with Belphegor as well but only one thing is certain: Ottavio doesn't know a thing. There have been no attempts at Squalo's life thus far but I still don't trust Ottavio. I know exactly what I heard and I'm sure that conniving herbivore is plotting something.

As we were plotting our current invasion plan for the night, Vongola Nono sent us a message to announce the return of our boss, sending a majority of the officers into confusion.

"That's impossible!" Squalo spat as soon as the messenger had left us, "Who prevented the Ninth from refreezing him?"

"Why was he allowed to return to us? Has he been forgiven?" Lussuria demanded answers from poor Squalo that obviously had no such answers.

"Kira, you saw him, didn't you?" Squalo asked, "Did you get to talk to him or what?"

"I told you. He was frozen. His body grew like the rest of us but…" I paused, "Maybe the Ninth is hoping he had a change of mind about being the next boss. I mean, the Ninth is getting old too so maybe the old man really needs his heir."

"Whatever it is doesn't matter! Boss is coming back!" Leviathan threw his arms up in celebration, "We waited all this time for this moment!"

"Yeah. All we did was wait." Mammon grumbled, "You don't think Xanxus is going to be mad about it, do you?"

There was a short silence in which all the members thought about the worth of their lives for a moment.

"Kira, I'll pay you if you say I helped you out on you-" Mammon didn't have to say anymore.

"Buy me steak." I demanded, "A good ten pounds of it will suffice. I don't intend to tell the boss that I was the one who went and melted the ice. I don't even know how I did it and I have no proof unless he saw me."

"The evidence is right here!" Lussuria said, shaking the piece of paper at me vigorously, "He's freed and he's going to be mad for sure!"

"It did take us an awfully long time…" I grumbled, "I didn't mean to wait so long… I just… Didn't have the strength."

"Kira, you're the only one that's safe!" Squalo shouted in my face, "Don't you get it! You're the only one who did anything!"

"Well I certainly don't intend to tell him I did it alone! You all took the pressure off me by going to the Cavallone Family's party." I said, turning away when the officers fell into a stunned stupor and stared at me with slack jaws, "W-We're a team, you idiots! If he's going to be mad at anyone, he can be mad at all of us."

Lussuria was the first to leap on me in joy, "Oh, Kira-chan! Have I ever told you how much I adore you?"

"Shut up." I grumbled in all my embarrassment.

That night our plans to invade main base became plans to throw a party to welcome our boss home.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

On Lussuria and Levi's call, the Varia was in full party mode. It was kind of funny to think that this group of cold-blooded assassins could party so hard. We almost looked like normal people tonight. Regardless, this was a party for Xanxus and we welcomed him back with open arms.

He was no different than he was before. I mean, he was much more analytical because we had all changed so much in the time that he was gone. He quietly listened to our tales and struggles after he had been frozen. Our boss was never a talkative one to begin with so we didn't expect him to say anything but he really didn't say a single word all night. Only one thing was clear about him and it was that he was not a quitter. Time had done nothing to cool his ambition.

When the night had gone on and the partying officers had fallen into a deep slumber, the boss called out to me, "Why did you come?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I was only surprised for one moment and it was more about the fact that he had spoken at all rather than the fact that he knew I was the one who melted the ice and freed him, "You are the leader of this group and we need you."

His crimson eyes glared into mine as he spoke, "I'm not going to stop."

"I didn't ask you to." I scoffed, "We're ready to try again. We're not the same children that attacked without knowing anything. We're stronger now."

"So you intend to remain as my Cloud?" He asked the question as if he had expected my answer to be no, "You told me before that you don't want to take orders from herbivores. You've grown stronger in the eight years that we haven't seen each other. I've remained the same."

"If you're implying that you think you're weaker than me now… Don't." I grinned at him, "Come and face me. In the years that you spent frozen in time, I have trained with the desire to defeat those stronger than me. The Guardians, Vongola Nono, and even you. If I defeat you tonight, you will take orders from me. If you defeat me, I'll be your Cloud Guardian."

"Kira-chan!" Lussuria rolled over, smiling at me like a child. It was sign that he had heard most of our conversation, "He just got out. You're too big a hurdle right from the start."

Squalo sat up as well, revealing that he was awake as well. The smile of a demon was on his face, "Should we tell him about Ottavio?"

"Oh." I couldn't help but laugh as the rest of the officers sat up one by one with the expression of a hunter on each of their faces.

Ottavio was of course not happy about Xanxus' return and therefore, made up some sort of lame excuse not to be here tonight. It was a good thing for us because we could now tell our boss of Ottavio's treachery.

"Boss, Ottavio's an asshole." I started, scooting closer to him. The rest of the officers were scooting in so we could talk at a low volume, "I really think he's the whole reason the Guardians were there on the night we were defeated."

Xanxus' expression was already naturally angry looking but he looked super pissed to hear such a thing, "Ottavio?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "On the night we were invading main base, you said that the Guardians weren't supposed to be there but they were."

He narrowed his eyes, "Ottavio was the only one who wasn't with us but he's a coward. He would-"

"He told me that if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't go with you." I was quick to rat Ottavio out because I knew that he had ratted us out, "And last year, I heard Ottavio talking on the phone with someone. He was saying that with you out of the way all he has to do is kill Squalo-senpai and Lussuria to become the boss here."

"On the phone…" Xanxus snarled, "Then there are more-"

"We got you a list, boss." Squalo smirked, gesturing for Lussuria and me to take our shoes off. The swordsman reached down and pulled his own boot off, turning it upside down to let the small slip of folded paper fall out, "We got you three lists."

"We kept them in our shoes so no one could accidentally stumble across it." I explained, "Meaning, I think Ottavio knows I'm onto him but he has no idea that Lussuria and Squalo know as well."

Lussuria had just pulled his list from his shoe and was adjusting his laces, "Mammon was paid into the operation so he and Bel-chan helped us find all the possible traitors outside of our organization."

"Wh-Why didn't I know about this?!" Leviathan demanded.

"Because Kira-chan doesn't like you." Lussuria blurted as if it was the most normal and appropriate answer.

I shrugged when Levi turned to glare at me. I honestly have nothing against Levi as a coworker. I trust him and all but I really think he's not the kind of man to go to about secret operations with the delicacy needed to succeed. He's kind of stupid. He might've accidentally told Ottavio what was going on if I had told him.

"Give me those." Xanxus demanded, drawing our attention once more. We handed over our collected information. He gave it a once over and snarled, "Kill them all."

"Hell yeah." We cheered all at once.

As if we already knew how this was going to be done, we handed Levi one list and demanded that he take his squad out to kill them all. Squalo, Lussuria and I shared a list amongst ourselves and left Mammon and Belphegor with the last list. When our boss stood up, we already knew he was going straight for Ottavio himself.

Good luck, Ottavio. Just pray that you got stronger than our boss in these last eight years. Sike. No way that would ever happen especially when Ottavio hasn't been to any of our training sessions since Xanxus was frozen over.

In the dead of the night, we stormed out of the building and went our separate ways. Soaked in the blood of our enemies, we returned home. In the doorway was Ottavio, bruised and battered. Xanxus had clearly made an example of him. The punishment was still ongoing because Ottavio was still alive. When we came in, he opened his swollen eyes and swept the crowd. I almost felt bad for him.

His eyes met mine and he pleaded, "Kira, I did nothing wrong."

"Well that's not an apology." Lussuria elbowed me gently, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, "Should we rough him up a bit more?"

"A bit more and he'll die." I snorted, "What happened to the boss?"

"Up there." Squalo gestured to the top of the staircase where our boss was leering at us from behind the railing. He smirked, "Did you have your fun? Want us to dispose of him?"

Xanxus chose to answer his question by leaning over the railing, a sharp needle glinted in his hand. Taking careful aim, he chucked what appeared to be a dart into Ottavio's shoulder. Our traitor bit his tongue to keep from screaming out. Xanxus smirked, lifting his free hand to display a cup still filled with darts. He pointed a long, almost-elegant finger at me and motioned for me to come up the stairs.

"Kira, please." Ottavio's voice was muffled by the blood gurgling up in his throat. These darts were probably nothing compared to the torture Xanxus put him through earlier when we were all gone. But I had no sympathy for this man at all.

I climbed the stairs and hesitated when Xanxus reached out a long arm and offered me a dart, "I…"

The crimson eyes of our leader assessed me and then slowly but surely, he reached over and pulled me towards him. He positioned me in front of him so that he could help me aim the dart, "Elbow up."

I obeyed, cheeks burning in embarrassment as he guided my hand through the motion of throwing the dart, "I-I… Don't have good aim-"

"You will." Xanxus' voice rumbled from deep inside his chest as he curled my fingers around a dart, "Keep your eye on the target. Think about where you want it to go and it will go."

Ottavio's shoulders visibly stiffened as I took aim. He was not a good fighter but his senses were good enough to tell him that he was going to be hurt for sure. I glanced up at the boss, seeing his scarred face up close for the first time. It looked painful. It was a permanent reminder of many failures for both him and the rest of us.

"Eyes on the target, Kira." He ordered and I turned to the front. He pushed my arm through the motion a few more times before stepping back, "Throw it."

I did just that and I watched the tip of the dart sink deep into Ottavio's back. The rest of the officers scrambled up to get their turns at it but Xanxus was now bored with it all and he ordered for us to empty the cup and then have Ottavio killed. We felt no sorrow as we completed our boss' orders. We were glad to have him back.

This is our Varia.

* * *

 **Bye bye Ottavio :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs.**

* * *

Weeks after Ottavio's execution, we were gathered at our headquarters. In a rare moment, we were all eating together.

"VOII! YOU EAT TOO MUCH! DAMN GLUTTON! STOP FEEDING HER!" Superbi Squalo was screaming at the top of his lungs, the volume of his voice was starting to shake the windows in the Varia headquarters.

"Shishishi." Belphegor snickered, holding up another plate of steak, "If I feed her enough, do you think she'll inflate like a balloon and explode?"

"I'm not paying for the carpet cleaning." Mammon voiced his concern for his wallet rather than me but that's okay.

"VOII! THIS IS WHY THE BOSS THROWS THINGS AT US! SHE ALWAYS EATS ALL HIS FOOD!" Squalo roared.

"If I eat like that will the boss acknowledge me?" Levi murmured.

"Kira-chan, you should eat in a more refined way." Lussuria scolded me for no reason. I think I eat in a perfectly refined way.

"VOIII!"

"Shut up already!" I stuffed a slice of ham between his lips and removed my hand before he could bite it off, "If you ate like me you wouldn't be so pissy all the time, you damn herbivore."

"VOII!" Squalo screamed, pointing his sword hand at my throat, "I'm going to cut you open in a minute! HIBARI KIRA!"

I stared at the cut of ham that was disappearing into his mouth even as he threatened me, "Squalo-senpai… You ate it too. We're accomplices now."

And before he could say voi again, I stuffed one of my precious slices of bacon in his mouth, "Hey! Someone bring me more bacon!"

"Shishishi." Belphegor laughed as our strategy captain mumbled something incomprehensible through the slice of wonderful bacon I had so graciously given him.

In our many years without Xanxus, we had grown very comfortable without a spartan leader dragging us along through dirt or pavement. We learned about each other and grew lenient with the bad habits of our fellow coworkers. Rather than coworkers, some of us might even herbivorously use the word family to describe our closely knit group.

I don't know anything about these guys being my family but I know for certain, they are my home.

"SHUT UP, TRASH!"

Oh… Well here comes our boss. Everyone took a seat as the boss entered the dining room. I eyed him warily maybe I glared at him for a moment or two but hey, he started it. It seems that the boss was in a bad mood for some reason. It could be that he was still feeling off after those eight years in an icy imprisonment or he could just be mad that Squalo-senpai is a jerk.

"Trash." Xanxus stared straight at me as he said it, "Stop eating or I'll kill you."

"I'll share." I nibbled quietly on my bacon and ham, "Do you want the steak, boss?"

Bastard. Damn. If only he wasn't the boss here, I might've kept eating. HEY! I love food more than anyone and you might think that I'm a traitor for abandoning my food just because my boss told me too but you try it! When Xanxus glares you down, you have no choice but to obey. If it makes any of my fellow food lovers feel any better, I nibbled on my bacon for the longest time. I only stopped because the boss threw his empty wine glass at me.

"We're going to Japan." Xanxus blurted as bluntly as usual. He didn't find the need to explain himself just as he did before he was frozen nor did he find his request unreasonable so he just continued with, "Get on the plane now. I refuse to sit with garbage like you so make sure to sit at the back of the plane or I'll throw you off. Take your rings while you're at it."

Our rings. Squalo-senpai had been in Japan hunting down the Vongola Half-Rings. Apparently, he had seen Dino in the process but it wasn't any of my business. I was only warned that crybaby Dino was no longer the same weak herbivore he was in previous days. As Xanxus' designated Guardians we were holding the half of the rings that would become ours if Xanxus became the boss of this family.

"Kira-chan, what are you going to do after this?" Lussuria sat across from me and Squalo-senpai in our arranged seats. The seat next to Lussuria was naturally empty because Leviathan, Mammon and Bel were sitting in their own little circle further towards the back of the plane, "If you become a Guardian, you know you won't have much freedom."

"I joined the Varia to test my strength. As long as I can keep doing that, I will remain here. Of course, I won't be taking any orders from herbivores." I told him, "Besides, if I'm a Guardian and that means I have to remain here then I don't see the problem. Our group is formed of some of the strongest fighters this world will ever see. I will always have someone to test my strength against if I stay with you."

Squealing dramatically, Lussuria leaped across the small area separating us and threw his arms around my neck, "Oh, Kira-chan! We love you too!"

"I never said that!" I shouted in embarrassment, trying to remove the okama from me weakly.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Japan! I'm home!" My feet hit the ground after hours and hours of being in the small plane.

"Well she's happy." Squalo grunted sarcastically.

"Who cares." Belphegor snickered.

"I want sushi!" I was already making my list of things to eat while I'm here, "And takoyaki!"

"Sushi?" Bel's ears perked up at the sound of that, "Take me too."

"VOI! We're not here to play." Squalo screeched.

"Ohh… It took him a whole minute to say 'voi' since our touch down." I commented, rolling my eyes, "Must be a new record."

"Alright. Should we say we're going to do our own thing for a while and meet at the hotel tonight?" Lussuria said, "I'll go on ahead and check-in. I'll text you all the room number once I get it."

"Understood."

"Come eat sushi with us, Squalo-senpai." I motioned, "I want to see if this place I went to as a kid is still in business."

Squalo huffed, rolling his eyes, "No thanks. I've got some place I want to go too."

It was a surprise but not that much. Knowing Squalo, he was probably going to go pick a fight with some famous yakuza swordsman. When I asked if the rest of the guys wanted to go, only the boss was inclined to come with us. It was also kind of a surprise to me. Xanxus is usually too lazy to do anything with anyone but I suppose he only agreed cause he was hungry.

Well, whatever.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The dead of the night is when the Varia works best so that's when we began our ring hunt. Even our boss seemed to be fired up at the challenge of sniffing out the wielders of the other halves of our rings. We didn't really set off together or anything but we all ended up together at the important part so splitting up at the beginning was a waste.

"Hold it, Levi! Don't just eliminate them all on your own. Leave some fun for us." Lussuria demanded as we came together to stop Leviathan from annihilating all the gathered prey at once.

"How dare you trick me, you pieces of trash!" Squalo roared, "Who's got the Ring of Rain?!"

"Me." Said some kid I didn't know so I don't care.

"Three seconds is all I need to kill you." Our resident loudmouth growled.

"Move." Our boss wasn't asking. He was just shoving people out of the way as he pushed his way out front.

"Xanxus!" Even the little children recognize our boss, I'm so proud. Little kids know the fear of looking our boss in the eye, meaning our reputation precedes us. Which is probably a bad thing considering that we specialize in secret assassinations…. Oh well. I'm still proud but the feeling didn't last long as our boss lifted his radiating hand to show off his flame.

"Oh boy." I gasped, nearly dropping my hotdog as I scrambled to the side.

"Are you trying to kill us too?!" Squalo protested, putting up his arms as an instant reaction to Xanxus' aura.

And then, Sawada Iemitsu showed up. I have to admit that I've only seen the man once before but he only shows up when things get really serious so I guess I have to be grateful that I haven't seen him too many times. It looks like he got that letter we forged and forced the Ninth to stamp. I could practically feel Xanxus' ego growing.

"Let's have a traditional battle to choose the next boss." Iemitsu explained the "Ninth's" standpoint and sudden change of heart about the candidates for the next boss, "The ones who wield the halves of the same ring will battle it out in a one on one contest to determine which of the candidates is really fit to lead the Vongola Family."

The Cervello showed up like they always do, sticking their noses into places where they're not wanted. If they hadn't really shown up, we would've just clobbered all these punks without problems but noooo… They just had to get here on time.

"I'm bored." I mumbled, fishing in my pocket for something to chew on but I came up with nothing.

I must've looked like I was about to cry because Lussuria leaned over and handed me a stick of beef jerky with a wink. That's why I love Lussuria… Sometimes. I tuned out everyone else to nibble on my single stick of meat, trying to make it last as long as possible. Turns out there's no fighting today which is great for me because I tend to get grumpy and uncooperative when I don't have something to snack on. So I charged back to the hotel to find snacks and Squalo was screaming for me to stop being such a freak the whole way back.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"VOIII! WHERE IS SHE?!" Squalo roared.

Whoops. I guess he's mad that I didn't show up to Lussuria's match. But the boss didn't go either! At least I sent the Gola Mosca in my place... Jeez.

"Hi, Squalo-senpai! What took you guys so long?" I gave him the most innocent looking smile I could muster.

His eyes landed on me and he looked like he was about to scream again but thank god for Xanxus.

The boss made his entrance along with a few flying glasses of wine, "Bring me whiskey! I don't want this shit!"

You know, I think that it's hard for some people to see because Xanxus looks really manly and has a deep voice but his words are really childish. It's like listening to an overgrown baby throw a tantrum in a store. Don't tell him I said that cause I want to live but it's true.

"HUH?! Get it yourself, shitty boss!" Squalo howled but he was already moving to get it.

"Ushishishi." Bel snickered, " Levi's in the next round."

"I'm skipping again." I announced, "Anyways… Where is Lussuria?"

"He lost!" Squalo snapped, returning with a bottle of whiskey.

"A what?" I had never been so shocked in my entire life. Our opponents were a bunch of middle schoolers. There was no way that any of them could beat us, so what happened to Lussuria? "The matches are rigged or something?"

"No. He got clobbered and Gola Mosca ended up finishing the job." Levi grunted.

"Oh." I nodded. That made a little more sense because there's no way that Lussuria could possibly be killed by a little kid but what's with the clobbered part? Did he get beat up by someone before entering his one on one fight?

"Figure it out already! Lussuria lost fair and square so we sent him sprawling to the hospital!" Our loudmouthed captain screamed, "Lussuria lost!"

The only reason that I hadn't gone to Lussuria's match is because I thought that he was going to win in less than five minutes and then we'd all have to come back here afterwards in a bad mood because the fight was boring. How could he lose when I'm not watching?! How could he have an interesting fight while I'm here alone with the boss… bored out of my wits?! That pisses me off a little.

"Eh?!" I reacted a little late, "Wait! Does that mean tomorrow's match is going to be a big deal too?! Should I go?!"

"VOII! YOU SHOULD GO TO ALL THE MATCHES!" Squalo roared, "You can't have Gola Mosca do all the work for you!"

"I don't want to go. What if I see Dino again?" I grumbled my complaints, "I haven't prepared my 'you're a jerk' speech yet."

"Haneuma wasn't there today." Squalo grunted, "You're being difficult. Do your job."

"No." I said kind of stubbornly, "I'll do whatever I want."

Squalo's eyebrow twitched and an amused snort came from our boss.

"Whatever." Mammon mumbled, "At least you know that she's our Cloud Guardian right down to the core. She always does whatever she wants."

"That's right. Now excuse me while I go find some good takoyaki." I grinned, waltzing my way out the door while Squalo screamed at me about being difficult or stupid or incompetent or whatever he was saying.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"WHAT?!" I think this week is just going to be full of heart attacks.

"You heard me." Xanxus glared at me as he flashed his ring in my face, "Sawada Tsunayoshi was disqualified today for stepping in to save his Guardian."

"W-Wait. Let me get this straight." My mind was thoroughly blown. Levi won but Lussuria lost?! What the hell? Levi's probably the weakest out of all of us. Just what kind of person was Sawada's Sun Guardian? "So… We're winning, right?"

"VOI! IF YOU ACTUALLY SHOWED UP TO THE MATCHES LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO, YOU WOULD KNOW!" Squalo roared.

"Okay… So who's next?" I shoved his sword hand away as he tried to attack me.

"Bel." Xanxus grunted, tilting his head to the side just enough to gesture at Prince the Ripper.

"Tragic." I grinned, "I'm still not going."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Squalo needs to learn how to use an inside voice.

"I don't want to see Dino and I still haven't seen Kyoya! That little brother of mine hasn't been home for a while. I wonder where he is…" I was talking more to myself than anyone else but with the Varia there always had to be a sarcastic answer.

"Shishishi. Maybe he bit the dust already." Belphegor snickered.

"Maybe he has a job now." Mammon grumbled, always thinking of his beloved money.

"VOI! WHO CARES?!"

"I care!" I complained, "Boss! Why can't I find him?!"

Xanxus turned a deadly glare on me, his lips still attached to the bottle of whiskey.

"Fine. That's the last time I ask for your opinion. Drunkard."

Now. The thing about Xanxus is that…. He likes to throw things at people. If he's in a good mood, he throws insults at people. Yes…. Your eyes are just fine, they're not playing tricks on you or anything. I just said that Xanxus insults people when he's in a **good mood** so imagine him in a bad mood. When he's in a bad mood, he throws whatever he's holding at you.

So let me give you a good tip. The best situation for insulting Xanxus would be when he's holding documents. And one more thing. One would think that the best time to tease him is when he's not holding anything at all. WRONG. If he's not holding anything at all, he'll either pull a gun on you or reach over and grab whatever is sitting closest to him. Doesn't sound too bad? WRONG AGAIN. If he's sitting next to a table and there's nothing on the table, he'll get up and throw the table at you. Our boss is not to be messed with.

Why am I telling you this? Because I called our boss a drunkard and he's holding a bottle of whiskey. Guess what? He's in a bad mood so he took the last swing and threw at me. Obviously, I'm not just going to sit there and take it so I stepped to the side. I said this a million times already but I'll say it again since I moved to the side and the glass bottle shattered as it made contact with Leviathan's face. Poor Levi.

"Get me another one, trash!" Xanxus barked, not even looking twice at poor Levi.

That's why I keep telling him, being devoted to Xanxus doesn't get you any brownie points so he should forget about the boss and do whatever he wants but noooo…. Leviathan will be overly loyal until he dies.

Squalo grumbled a million inaudible insults as he dragged himself to the door to get another bottle.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Late in the night, Squalo and I sat on the couch. I was busily eating popcorn and Squalo was filling me in about the day's events like usual.

"The boss what?! Are we talking about the same Xanxus?!" I nearly had another heart attack trying to imagine the boss smiling or laughing.

"We only know one Xanxus!" Squalo hissed, his voice ringing in my ears anyways.

"I don't believe it." I laughed, "Our boss never laughs. It's been eight years since that guy smiled, you'd think his muscles are still frozen."

"Don't say anything about that to the boss."

Of course. Even mentioning the Cradle Affair was taboo around our boss but it was common knowledge that the guy hasn't smiled since he was unfrozen but he smiled over just the thought of beating Sawada Tsunayoshi to a pulp? How unfair. I keep missing the good stuff. Maybe I should actually start going to these matches. Imagine the boss smiling. That's disgusting. I changed my mind. I don't want to go anymore. The day Xanxus smiles is the day ten million puppies die.

Squalo and I exchanged a long look. Xanxus may be a jerk but he's our jerk.

* * *

 **Thanks for waiting guys! :)**

 **XxXxMuseXxXx: Hmm... I wrote it so... If you're a sadist then so am I. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Reborn and all the wonderful character but I still do not and never will.**

* * *

The Half Ring Conflict continued with many excitements. None of which I really enjoyed because I never attended.

I grinned as I munched on a bar of chocolate and listened to Squalo as he rambled on about how he was the next fighter and if I really valued him as a senpai I should at least watch him mop the floor with some Yamamoto Takeshi kid.

"Why should I have to go if you're going to kill him in five seconds?" I complained. I have a logical reason, "It's a waste of time."

"THREE!" He roared, "It'll be the best three second murder you've seen in your entire life!"

"Boring." I rolled my eyes, "And I'm busy. I still can't seem to find Kyoya."

I knew something was off right away. It wasn't just Squalo-senpai that turned his head, Levi, Mammon, and even Bel were silent.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes on them, "Something happen?"

"Your brother's the Cloud Guardian for the other side!" Squalo snapped.

I laughed. That's hilarious and impossible. Kyoya hates being with other people. He hates it when people crowd together and he thinks anything more than two is a crowd. I was the only one laughing though.

"It's not a joke." Belphegor tilted his head toward the Gola Mosca, "Check his cameras if you don't believe us."

Alright they're not kidding but I wished they were.

"You better not quit on us." Squalo grumbled, "We're not going to forfeit any of the rings so you better show up to your match at least!"

"Yeah. Whatever." I was not about to take this. Kyoya as my opponent doesn't sound fun at all. Let's get this straight. I'm not scared of Kyoya and it's not that I'm afraid of hurting my brother either but the problem is that if I start a fight with Kyoya, it's going to last forever. We're pretty much even.

One more thing. I haven't seen Kyoya in two years. I don't even know what he looks like anymore but if he changed a lot I'm going to cry, instead of fight like I'm supposed to.

Oh well. We'll see in the future.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"He what?" I'm going to die before my match. I swear, I'm going to have a heart attack.

"That trash bit the dust." Xanxus snapped.

"..."

That can't be. Squalo's the strongest of the officers. If he had fought Kyoya and lost I might've believed it, but what the fuck?! What was the name of the guy he was supposed to fight? Yamato? Oh right. Yamamoto Takeshi. I'll kill that guy even if it's the last thing I do. Oh, don't get me wrong. I couldn't care less that Squalo-senpai's dead. I just want to show the world that I'm stronger than Squalo.

You can think whatever you want but everyone in the Varia thinks like that. If someone stronger than you dies, you have to be realistic. It's a chance to get promoted, there's no time to cry or be sad. We're assassins. We kill people and get killed in return. That's about it.

"Someone tell Lussuria." I cheered, "One of us is going to take Squalo-senpai's spot now."

"Shishishi." Belphegor snickered, "Lussuria already lost his match though."

"Oh…" I grinned, "Screw Lussuria too then! I'm about to be the boss' right hand!"

Xanxus snorted at me but didn't say anything against it.

I grimaced the minute the rest of the officers took their eyes off me. I can't believe Squalo lost. Out of all the people to lose, Lussuria and Squalo lost. Why? What kind of people defeated our top two? I couldn't help but feel a little bit bitter about it. Not only did they both lose but Squalo was dead.

A little part of me denied it. Squalo-senpai can't be dead. A Varia without Superbi Squalo just doesn't seem right. I was invited into the Varia by Squalo… without him, I wouldn't be here-I shouldn't be here. It feels… like nothing. Maybe I should be sad but I don't feel anything. Maybe the fact that I don't feel anything is actually sadder than Squalo dying. It's almost sickening.

"If you let that bother you, you're going to be the next to die." Xanxus called, lips smirking around a glass of whiskey, "I thought you spent these eight years training."

"We did." I said through gritted teeth, sneering at our boss who could only imagine how much we had suffered in these eight years, "Squalo might not have been able to show the strength we've gained but I'll show you without fail."

From the bottom of my heart, I wanted to believe Squalo was alive. Herbivorous and unnecessary feelings taking hold of my heart for the first time in a long time, I swore to take revenge on Yamamoto Takeshi for Squalo who I had spent more than a decade with.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The day of the Cloud Battle had arrived and at first, I didn't recognize Kyoya but he recognized me. His face went from pure confidence to momentary indecision then back to confidence. It was the curve of his lips into an arrogant smirk that made realization hit me like a truck.

"Kyoya!" Hugs first. Battle later.

"Off! Get off!" My brother complained, his tonfas coming up to defend himself.

"Oh, Kyoya. Just say you missed me and get it over with." I couldn't help but tease my cute little brother, "You're so tall now!"

"I'll bite you to death." He growled.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue, "What did I tell you about that?"

"Not to say it unless I mean it but I don't care what you say." He growled, swinging at me much more violently.

I ducked down and spotted the strangest thing in the world through the gap made by Kyoya's legs, "Dino...?!"

Kyoya gave me a look that said he saw this coming, "Someone you know?"

Bucking Bronco Dino was staring at me with wide eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked back at me and then rubbed his eyes again. I couldn't hear him from the distance I was at but his lips moved to form my name, "Hibari… Kira?"

I abandoned Kyoya and went straight for Dino. I pulled my fist back, punching him in the nose, "Bastard!"

Dino's hand held his bloody nose as he stared up at me from the dirt in shock, "What was that for?!"

"I'm going to bite you to death right here." I growled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up to eye level.

Dino's eyes went wide again, "W-Wait!"

There were a lot of people here not just the Varia but Sawada's guardians too. And in front of all these people, I opened my mouth and bit down on Dino's neck as hard as I could. I'm not a vampire but I do like the taste of blood. Unlike Kyoya, when I say I'm going to bite someone to death, I mean it quite literally. The taste of Dino's blood filled my mouth and I heard several people, on Sawada's side, scream in disgust or confusion.

"W-Wait. Kyoya!" Dino's voice was panicky again, "This… This isn't…. KIRA! GET OFF! KYOYA'S GOING TO KILL ME BEFORE YOU IF YOU DON'T MOVE!"

My eyes narrowed. Oh no he's not. I don't like it when people steal my prey even if it's Kyoya I won't let it happen. My teeth left Dino's skin as I turned to meet Kyoya head on, "Kyoya~ Wait patiently so I can kill Dino quickly and fight you afterwards."

He looked tempted to obediently do what I said for the heck of getting to fight me but then he looked up at Dino and started to debate which fight would be more fun.

"Ahem!" The Cervello had arrived at the worst time possible, "Please don't start without our permission. Follow the rules."

I licked the blood from my lips and growled, "Gola Mosca! Take my place and fight Kyoya. I want to kill Dino."

I tossed the robot my ring and turned to chase after Dino, who had gotten a head start running away.

"Kira!" Kyoya called after me in an irritated voice but the stage was set and I was long gone, forcing Kyoya to fight Gola Mosca and win if he was going to come after me.

I could feel Xanxus glaring at me as I chased the Bucking Bronco but I didn't look back. I had other debts to settle with Dino.

"Is it really okay to leave the fight to that robot?!" Dino screamed, not looking back as he tried to persuade me to leave him alone.

"I don't care." I growled, "I just want to kill you first. I can fight Kyoya anytime."

"You guys are going to lose!" He screamed, "Kyoya doesn't like fighting weaklings."

"I don't care. That has nothing to do with me."

"This is not how a reunion is supposed to be!" He let out a choked scream as he tripped over his own feet and fell onto his face.

I slammed my foot down over his back to keep him from getting up again, "This is what you get for leaving without saying goodbye and what you get for not replying to any of my messages."

"Fucking Romario." He mumbled when he realized that he was alone and then he sighed, "I guess I should've worn better shoes."

My eyebrow twitched as I glared down at his back, "Is that all you have to say?"

He made a sorry attempt at getting out from under my foot and the only thing he managed was turning over onto his back, revealing his bloody nose to me, "Kira. It's good to see you again."

"Too late, Haneuma." I growled, pulling my gauntlets over my hands, "I'm going to kill you now."

"So you joined the Varia?" He smiled up at me.

My eyes narrowed, moving from his smile up to his eyes. If he's smiling, why does he look so sad?

"How have you been?" His searched me head to toe and then back up again, "I don't see any scars."

"..."

"Let me up, Kira." He wasn't demanding it nor was he begging for it. He was just suggesting it.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" I asked him quietly, even though there was no one else around I didn't want to seem weak for asking something so petty in a tone that suggested that I had been hurt by his decision to stop talking to me.

He was quiet for a minute before saying, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

My eyebrow twitched and I motioned for him to continue talking.

"I understand that most of the people who attended our school were members of the mafia but you weren't." He smiled at me so sadly that I thought he might cry if I teased him even a little, "I didn't want to involve you in mafia affairs so I talked to Squalo about it and he told me that I should decide for myself. I couldn't think of any other way to keep you from getting dragged into our world. I'm sorry."

"I was stronger than you when we first met. I wasn't mafia but I was stronger than you."

"That's why I was scared. We were young and you were so confident in your strength that you stood between me and anyone who tried to bully me. If it was just the bullies, I might not have cared but I'm in the mafia. I was afraid that you would get hurt trying to save me from other Families that came after me. I was weak until I met Reborn. I had no other way to protect you."

My eyebrow twitched once more, "So you cut me off completely and you ignored me and every effort I made to talk to you? I thought you were mad at me for the longest time. You couldn't have just told me back then that you were scared of my weakness?"

"Your weakness? Not at all. I was scared of my weakness." He tried to explain, "Really. I never thought of you as a weak person in my entire life. Not now, not then, not ever."

"Then why would you think I would get hurt trying to fight the people who came after you? If you thought I was strong, you would never worry about those things. You must've thought I was weak if you were afraid of stupid things like that." My voice came out weaker than I thought it should so to cover up the weakness in my voice, I kicked him in the jaw, "I have one more thing. Domenico Cavallone is your father?"

Gritting his teeth in pain, Dino stared up at me through annoyed eyes, "Yes? If you're in the Varia, shouldn't you know that by now?"

"Before his passing, did that man leave behind some sort of will for debts to be repaid?" I demanded, not letting him up although he squirmed, "You see, my mother says there's a debt your father owes her."

Dino's eyes widened, a bright smile breaking his pain stricken face, "Wait! S-Seriously?! So, you're the one… Yes! My father gave me solid instructions! Let me meet your mother! I'll repay the debt, I swear!"

I huffed, standing up and starting back towards the Cloud Ring Battle arena, "Good. After the Sky Ring Battle, come with me."

"Kira! Wait!" He called after me.

I didn't look back as I continued toward the school but if I had even glanced back I would've ran because Dino was scrambling after me. Once he caught up, he threw his arms around me from behind. I froze.

"I'm really sorry. If I had known that my decision would drive you into the Varia, I would've just asked you to join my Family. Please, forgive me." His apology seemed sincere but for all the wrong reasons.

My eyebrow twitched twice this time and I lifted my hand and drove it right into his forehead, "Piss off, herbivore."

Dino made a face of pure shock as he registered my words and then he began to laugh, "You know… You're much more intense than Kyoya."

"Stop calling my brother by his given name." I demanded, "Or else."

"Ehh…?" He scratched his cheek awkwardly, "It's alright, isn't it? I mean… I call you by your name too."

"Then stop calling me by my name too. We're not on friendly terms so you can't call me that." I snapped and turned to leave again.

Dino grinned at me with a mysterious twinkle in his deep brown eyes, "You might want to be a little nicer to me. You might end up stuck with me for a really long time."

I didn't ask what he meant but later in my life I would realize that I should've pried.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Where have you been?" Levi interrogated me with a glare as I entered our hotel room nearly twenty hours after I had disappeared chasing Dino.

"None of your business." I snapped.

I wasn't about to tell the Varia that I had been spending time with the enemy. Well, technically Dino isn't the direct enemy because he's not a guardian but still…. He's on that side so he's the enemy. We didn't do anything special or even anything normal. He just followed me around all night long trying to get me to say something other than 'go away'. It must've been tiring but he didn't give up until I told him to get lost because I was tired and even then he didn't give up. He just said that he would see me again.

"All the guardians have to gather for the Sky Battle." Levi warned me.

"I'm not a guardian. I gave the spot to Gola Mosca." I punched him in the gut rather than simply asking him to get out of my way so I could find beef jerky.

"Bitch." Levi cursed, doubled over as my fist sank into his gutline, "Gola Mosca was trashed by your brother."

"Wao." I said sarcastically, "I totally didn't expect that."

"You bitch. You were just giving the win to him?!"

"Did you forget about showing me the results of your training? Or were you running because your kid brother is stronger than you?" Xanxus growled, meeting my deadly glare with his own, "Did you train for me or to chase Cavallone through the streets like a commonplace hitman? Which is it, Kira?"

"Neither! This strength is for me and me alone! I had some business with Cavallone." I snarled, "If you want to see my strength so badly I just have to go to the stupid Sky Battle, don't I?"

"Not if you're going to run out again." He declared, pulling a gun from his belt casually. He stared at it a moment before leveling it on me, "If you come with us, you stay with us this time. I'll kill you here if you refuse and I'll kill you there if you run off _**especially**_ if you're chasing after Don Cavallone."

Seconding Xanxus' threat, Levi cheered wildly from the back.

My eyes moved from the gun trained dangerously on my vitals to the background. Bel and Levi… Only two left. Mammon disappeared, Lussuria's in the hospital, and Squalo's dead. I dropped my eyes to Xanxus' feet.

I don't believe in completing someone else's life goal after they died. If they died, their life goal remains uncompleted. It's their fault for dying not mine but I can't shake all the moments I spent training with Squalo and Lussuria from my heart. I could remember all the times we went and killed people together.

I try not to think about my feelings. There's no point. At the end of the day, I don't need them. My goal is to be the strongest I can be. Emotions have nothing to do with strength but today, I couldn't shake those pointless feelings of loyalty to Squalo and Lussuria. We trained so hard together for eight long years as we waited for Xanxus to come back to us. This is why we trained and this was our goal-all three of us. So…

"We trained." I told him, "These guys and I… Squalo and Lussuria. We trained for eight long years. If anyone is running out on us, it would be you. We waited for you for eight long years. I'll fight enough for all three of us so if you lose, I'll kill you."

Eyes narrowing in the deadly gaze of a hunter, his lips curved into a wild smile as he lowered his weapon, "Any less and I'll kill you after I kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even if you beg and cry and say you can't fight anymore, you'll fight enough for the rest of the trash."

A victory without Squalo seemed almost meaningless but… victory is victory and I'll take it. We are the strongest with or without Squalo.

* * *

 **Oh, Squalo. Stop weaseling your way into people's hearts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Reborn and all the wonderful character but I still do not and never will.**

* * *

"Let's move, trash." Xanxus ordered on the evening of the final ring battle.

Sawada's Guardians were already gathered at the school where the battle was supposed to take place. Armed and ready for battle, Bel, Levi and I marched towards Namimori Middle School right behind our boss. Marching behind him without Lussuria and Squalo felt… strange. I won't say anymore since I don't think I should bring pointless emotions into a fight but I swore to fight enough for all three of us and I intend to.

When we arrived, the Cervello handed us each a watch and dragged Lussuria and Mammon into the area. Mammon was alright...ish but Lussuria was definitely not in any condition to fight.

"Everyone will be participating in this battle." The Cervello explained.

"Where's Squalo?" Some kid asked.

"Oh?" I grinned, inner feelings dripping into my words threateningly. I wanted to cut this boy in three pieces in Squalo's place, "You must be Yamamoto Takeshi. If we're all participating in this battle, you're my first target."

He stared at me oddly for a while before nodding to show that he was taking up my challenge.

"Oh good."

Squalo was not here with us but I would not let his hard work go to waste.

The Cervello showed us all to our spots and I took the time to assess the school that Kyoya seemed to love so much. Kyoya was glaring at me the whole time. He's probably mad that I left him to fight a boring robot while I chased after the more interesting opponent.

"You are all welcome to fight, if you can." The Cervello explained and that was the only warning we got before the little wrist watch decided to pretend it was a fucking leech and stabbed itself into my skin, obviously injecting something into our veins.

I fell first but Kyoya fell harder. I collapsed to my knees first and then all the way as my blood began to boil but Kyoya's inexperienced body shivered for a second before his muscles gave out all at once, his body hitting the dirt hard.

"The guardians have all been injected with a poison that will render them unable to move." The Cervello continued their explanation, "The poison is called Death Hitter. It'll slowly spread about the body, rendering the guardians unable to move. They'll feel a burning sensation throughout the body and if they do not receive the antidote within half an hour, they will die."

Well that sucks. I don't want to die yet and I don't like the idea of suffering for a whole half an hour before dying. I probably said this before but I'm not a masochist. I don't like pain but it's okay. Death Hitter is one I know. As the daughter of a government official, I've had my fair share of antibodies made for me by using small portions of poison to give my body the experience it needs to fight stronger toxins.

I turned my neck slightly to get a glimpse of Kyoya. Poor kid was breathing pretty harshly but he'll live because I can move already. The battle between Sawada and Xanxus just started, I can feel it, the boss' flame. And I can practically hear the boss laughing sadistically as he plays with the victim.

Oh. My fingers twitched. Good. Oh. I got it. My legs are twitching. I can bend my knees. There we go. I picked myself up slowly and unsteadily. I tried to even my breathing but it was pretty useless. I sounded like a tornado but at least I was moving.

I glanced up at the tower that held the ring. Now, I can either attempt to smash it or climb up. They both sound a little difficult with the pain but smashing it seemed easier. If I can bring the whole tower down with one or two blows, it would be much faster and easier than climbing to the top in this condition.

My eyes were drawn to Kyoya's body as I pulled my gauntlets over my hands. He was glaring up at me, his fingers twitching around his tonfas and his legs shivering.

"Wao." I whistled, "You're already starting to get used to it. Do you want me to help you up?"

He glared at me silently.

I was hurting his pride but my body had been exposed to many more toxins than Kyoya's simply because my parents thought it was too cruel to make him experience more after seeing the way we suffered. I just laughed and slammed my fist into the steel poles that made up the tower holding our antidote. It took two solid punches to topple the tower but once that was done the ring was right in the palm of my hand. I used it first and then knelt beside Kyoya, silently offering it to him.

He scowled at the ring as it neared his wrist, "NO."

I held the ring inches from his watch, "Okay. You have almost twenty-five minutes. I'll wait for you to get it yourself."

I could hear Xanxus laughing from where I was sitting.

"This is the difference between your guardians and my subordinates!" He cackled.

Irritation filled my chest, I rolled my eyes, "Kyoya, do you hear that? Is he bragging about me or saying that he doesn't even consider me his one of his guardians? I spent eight years… for that guy."

"Shut up." My brother hissed, his breathing coming out in short puffs as his foot began to twitch.

"Oh? You can already feel your feet. You're doing well." I encouraged him, "Do you want to join the Varia?"

"I hate crowds." He said harshly.

"Right. I used to too… You trained under Dino, didn't you? You can't possibly hate crowding as much as you claim if you can bear being around him."

Kyoya spared a second or two to give me an amused look. The implication of my words was "I know from experience that Dino's a crowding herbivore." He looked curious before determining that he was in a lot of pain and being able get the ring from me was more important than anything I could possibly have to say about Dino.

I felt my lips twitch into a smile as he began to focus on getting the ring again. My question must've taken him by surprise but I really was curious. Did he think about me at all during the nine years that had past? Did he know that Kyoya was my brother? Did his heart ache like mine did when he stopped talking to me? But I suppose I should ask about my poor brother too.

"Kyoya, is there a girl you like?" I asked, surprising my brother again.

His lips curved into a sly smirk and suddenly, he was on his feet. He swung his tonfas at me and I instinctively flipped away before he could touch me. He was wobbly on his feet but the determined look in his eyes had changed to a much more fierce look of determination than ever before. He swung at me again and I tried to make it look like I was really fighting for the ring but I guess my acting was bad as I went 'Whoops' and dropped the little chunk of metal.

Kyoya stared down at the thing that could possibly save his life but didn't take a single step toward it as he glared at me, "Fuck you."

I grinned at him, "Take it. Then I'll fight you as much as you like but only after you tell me about that girl you like."

His eyes narrowed stubbornly for a moment but eventually he took up the antidote. I ran. There was no time to waste. Kyoya had taken less time than I anticipated to get the ring so I had time to spare as I went around to the places that held the rest of the member of the Varia. I headed for Lussuria first and while I was doing that, our boss decided to be charitable and help out Bel and Levi.

Sadly, I was cut off halfway by Hurricane Bomber Gokudera Hayato. He was just asking to get killed so I pounded his face in and he blew something up in my face. It hurt for about ten seconds and then I thought of Xanxus and I remembered our promise.

Although, Gokudera seemed to be equally motivated to win. I have to admit that he was good and I was in some major pain by the time I was through with him but the victory was mine.

I swiped his rings and made my way toward Lussuria. The okama saw me and it took him about two seconds to realize that he was saved.

"Kira!" He cried, "This is why I love you, darling. Come and save me. Help me~"

I didn't want to admit it, but I was feeling a little dizzy so I rushed over to help Lussuria before I was too far gone. I must be crazy because when I thought of Kyoya, I ran over and helped Sawada's Sun Guardian too. He stared up at me, probably completely confused since I was on the other side.

I smiled at my own stupidity but he must've thought I was smiling at him, "Are you close to Kyoya?"

"Hibari? Not really…. but he's an EXTREMELY strong guy." The boy said.

"Sure. Your name?" I asked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Hmm. Just thought I should know the name of a person I save." I shrugged.

"I am extremely in your debt."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's call it even cause I beat up the Hurricane Bomber."

"That Octopus Head?!"

"Good bye now." Lussuria cooed as we took our leave.

It didn't take long for us to figure out that everyone had been cured and now it was just a mad battle for the rings. I had swiped all the rings off the Hurricane Bomber and so the only ones left was the one I left with Kyoya. That means if we take down Kyoya we win. Lussuria and I split up to search for him.

Kyoya wasn't exactly excited to see me when I found him. He was struggling to stay standing and all alone.

"Are you ringless?" I asked.

He held up his bare hands and nodded.

"Damn. You're useless. Who has the rings?" I questioned him for the answer I wanted.

His picked up his tonfas and lifted his arm in front of him, "Fight me for the answer."

"You look like you're going to fall over if I push you." I laughed, "I don't have time for you."

"Speak for yourself." He grumbled, "If I spat on you, you would probably die."

I paused. I fought Gokudera and won, I freed Lussuria so he can fight for himself, and I promised Xanxus I'd fight enough for three. Even if it's not Yamamoto Takeshi, this is my third big move.

Taking Kyoya on in my state was probably one hell of a hurdle but I couldn't help it, "Want to try it?"

We were staring each other down for a moment before my armored fist met with his steel tonfa. The sound of our weapons clashing echoed of the crumbling walls. Kyoya's tonfas slammed into my side and my gauntlet smashed into his shoulder.

"I'll bite you to death." He growled and his second tonfa crashed into my skull.

I felt my vision blur from the impact but my foot instinctively came up to slam into his chin. He hit the ground on his back as I landed on my side. I hate to admit it but there's a blank in my memory right here so I know that I passed out for about ten seconds here and when my consciousness returned to me, I scrambled to my feet. Kyoya was still lying flat on his back, unable to move.

He glared at me weakly and I hate to hurt his pride but I have to tell you that he looked really pitiful just then.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long." He grumbled.

"I guess you won this one." I laughed.

He averted his eyes from my smiling face obviously not thinking of it that way.

"Come on. I'll help you up." I grasped his hand tightly and tugged, urging him to take my help.

"I don't need your help." He protested verbally but his body said otherwise. His hand curled tightly around mine much like it used to when he was a child. I mean, he's still a child, but when he was much younger he used to hold my hand all the time. He just refuses to admit it.

"After this…. Let's eat together someday." I tightened my grip on his hand as I pulled him up.

"... Hamburger steak." He murmured, indirectly saying yes to my offer. He gave my hand a quick yet strong squeeze before snatching his hand away in a hurry.

I laughed as he took off running, "What's the hurry? Jeez."

"AH! YOU AGAIN!"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I turned to find the Hurricane Bomber pointing at me like I was some sort of strange being, "I'm not exactly thrilled to see you again either."

We all gathered at the front of the school where the true Sky Battle was reaching its end. Xanxus lay flat on the ground, staring blankly up at the dark, night sky. It was nearly over. The rings had rejected him and the Cervello had disqualified him. The Varia had lost for the first time.

Xanxus' eyes landed on me. There was a fire behind his eyes that I had never seen before. Such anger, such rage, is probably not good for his mind. I smiled at him in apology. It was over.

The boss' eyes slid shut. He was obviously tired. I glanced around to find the officers staring off into space. They were tired too. It wasn't just our side that was exhausted. Sawada's side looked like they had had enough. I nodded to myself and allowed my mind to admit to itself that I was tired as well.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"VOII! HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO EAT?! AND YOU! STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERYTHING AND EAT WHAT WE GIVE YOU!" Squalo roared.

That's right. I said Squalo. He's alive but sometimes I wish he had just bitten the dust like everyone said he did. Bel and I shared a long look of empathy for the first time and it was obvious that we were both thinking the same thing. For someone who had just 'come back to life', Squalo-senpai was way too loud.

"Haneuma should've just left you to die." I complained.

"HUH?!" He glared at me harshly, snatching the fork from my hands, "NO MORE FOR YOU!"

I shrugged and stabbed my steak with the knife, eating it with the knife since he had confiscated my fork and when he took that too I stuck my tongue out at him and used my hands.

"Dirty woman." He sneered.

"Well fuck you too." I snorted, "I'm going to hang out with Kyoya. Call me up if-!"

Squalo grabbed me before I could get up, "Finish the food, you black hole!"

My eyebrow went up, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Finish the food." He said firmly.

Our boss was in a rotten mood already but I guess he just got sick of all our arguing so he flipped the table and threw a glass of wine at us, "SHUT UP, TRASH!"

The entire room went silent. He called us trash again. Just great. We all knew now that Xanxus wasn't really the Ninth's son. He was adopted but he didn't know until later on in life and now he had the habit of calling everyone trash or scum because he thought that he was better than everyone else since he was the son of the Ninth but now we all know he's not so…. It's confusing isn't it? Yeah. I thought so. So I gave up. Those things are unnecessary. What's more important is now and here.

Trying not to seem too bitter about something we couldn't help, I shot back, "Yeah? And I remember I told you I'd fight enough for three of us if you won. I kept my end of the promise, boss! Where's our victory?"

His only reply was pulling his gun on me. There was no warning. He shot. The rest of the officers dove to the floor and I barely ducked out of the way. Reaching for my gauntlets, I barely managed to pull them on when he reached me. He easily pushed me to the floor and pressed the gun into my temple.

I laid stiff. I was pretty much beaten. Kyoya gave me a thorough beating during our ring battle so I knew there was no way for me to beat Xanxus in my current state. Actually, I never beat him period.

No one dared to speak. The atmosphere remained heavy for a long moment as he let the safety click off, his finger curling around the trigger.

"You lost and I recall telling you I'd kill you if you didn't win." I snarled and in the one moment of surprise he gave me, I spun. My body weight wasn't much but my strength wasn't to be underestimated. The motion flung Xanxus to one side, his skull came crashing down onto the floor and I climbed onto his torso with my armored hands grasping his throat, "We gave our all for you! You think you're the only one who feels bitter about our loss?!"

Suddenly, he turned his gun on me again. With his long arms he easily pressed the muzzle into my ribs just above my heart, "Our loss?! What would trash like you know about a collective loss?!"

"That's right! I don't know!" I spat, leaning forward into his gun, "If I'm not the strongest there's no meaning to being here! So shoot me if you've given up on making Vongola the strongest mafia family it can possibly be just because some inanimate object decided you can't be the boss! You're **our** boss because you're the strongest and because **we,** the strongest assassins in Italy, chose you as **our** boss! Not because some shining rings chose you to be our leader!"

His gun clattered the floor as his hands took hold of my shoulders and he flipped. Our weights easily tumbled, reversing our positions and he gave me a brain rattling shove into the tiles below us. After a moment of startling pain, I opened my eyes to find he had stopped his violent motions to watch me. I froze, staring back into his crimson eyes with a mix of fear and respect.

If he chose to kill me now it was his choice because he's stronger than me but he wouldn't. He heard my words and he felt them in his heart because those were initially his feelings. His desire to be the boss of the Vongola Family was created by his will to make us the strongest family of all not because someone told him to be the boss. We respected strength and Xanxus was nothing if not strong.

He smirked at me and suddenly I felt like I had made a mistake. My heart began to pound in my chest. I averted my eyes as quickly as possible.

Lussuria giggled loudly, drawing all of our attention, "Oh. Don't mind me. I was just thinking… Kira-chan's adorable in her own way. What an aggressive way to tell us you love us, dear."

Trying my best not to turn bright red, I tried to focus my eyes in a place where I wouldn't have to make eye contact with anyone.

"We love you too, Kira-chan." He cooed at me teasingly, "You should be honored, you're loved by the strongest assassins in Italy."

The boss let me up after that. It was all so embarrassing for me but belatedly, like much, much, much later in my life I realized Lussuria said I'm loved by the strongest assassins in Italy but **no one** denied it. We're all a little clumsy at expressing ourselves but… it's there. Maybe not a feeling as passionate as love but… we definitely feel something for our little group. I mean, how can we not? We might pretend but… deep down we feel it.

* * *

 ** _Squalo is unkillable. It's basically canon. Even the enemy loves him too much._**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and the reviews. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

I was with Squalo when Dino came to me once more. He was keeping his word. If you don't remember what I'm talking about, I mean he's coming with me to tell my mom about his father's promise to clear his debt or something. My mother told me a while back that Cavallone Nono owed us something.

Bruised and battered, Squalo and I were in a terrible mood. We're doing well compared to a few days ago but we're certainly still sore from our long battles. Either way, Dino was relentless about repaying the debt as soon as possible so Squalo and I (together because Squalo was suspicious about Dino approaching us so casually following Sawada's victory) led Dino to meet my parents.

Dino was everything Squalo wasn't when he met my parents. He was smooth and cunning and charming/polite. My mother was extremely happy to see Dino. Taking his face into her hands, she stroked his skin and his hair and she sang praises about how extremely attractive Dino was nowadays.

Which means…. They've met before this occasion. I demand answers.

Mother was extremely blunt with her answer, "What? Don't you know, Kira? Domenico owes me a debt for something he did to you."

Shock hit me like a truck. Murmuring things I couldn't understand, I clung to Squalo-senpai and demanded answers which Squalo obviously didn't have but Dino was not as clueless.

"Kira, this is kind of not a happy story." He admitted, smiling bravely when I finally closed my mouth in silent acceptance, "My dad sold your family out for money."

Now, I believed that immediately. Dino's family was dirt poor. If they needed money, I'm sure selling out my family would definitely give them all the money they need and more but then why did my mother say they needed to repay a debt? If they sold out my father, he would have killed them all.

I needed a clearer answer, "What are you talking about?"

"Ahhh… Uhhh…" He began with nothing but uncomfortable sounds but he got to his point fast, "We needed money so we borrowed from another family but… we couldn't gather the funds to pay them back so we said the money we borrowed was for… your father. And after that you were-"

I remembered. It hit me like a train. I slapped my hand over Dino's mouth and turned a deadly glare onto my mother. If she said these things in front of Squalo-senpai, I would never live it down. He would tease me for years to come. It sounded like a total nightmare.

"Oh, come now." My mother huffed against my wishes, "Everyone has a time when they're helpless. You were hardly old enough to count when they kidnapped you."

I heard the smallest intake of breath from Squalo and I was immediately fisting my hands into his collar and shaking him vigorously, "Don't you dare laugh at me, you hear?! I hardly remember the details!"

A rough hand pushing my head down, Squalo was straight up laughing at me, "I can't picture anyone kidnapping you and I can't picture you as a kid period!"

"Well, I couldn't picture you being cut down by a middle school kid but apparently that happened! Hang up your cape, you phony sword emperor!" I hissed.

"Anyways." Dino interjected, trying to calm our fight that was surely about to escalate into a fist fight, "Your mother was angry at the time and we had nothing to offer her but my father's dying wish was to repay our debts to you and your family so please let me know if there's anything we could do for you. We're much more capable now."

Fingers still curled into each other's shirts, Squalo and I listened and waited for my mother to say something.

Mother had already decided long ago, I could tell just by the way she smiled her sly, little grin, "Tell me, Dino. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, ma'am."

"Do you have a lover?"

Blushing darkly now, Dino couldn't meet my mother's gaze but he gave me a cautious sideways glance.

Baffled, I couldn't react. I only tightened my grip on Squalo's shirt as if to throw him under the metaphorical bus at any moment.

"No ma'am."

"Perfect." My mother was now also giving me a very scary sideways look, "Take our Kira as your bride."

The sound of my soul leaving my body was so clear… I'm pretty sure Squalo heard it too. He grabbed my suddenly lifeless hands and shook me as if to demand answers in silence.

I only shook my head. I had no idea what this train of events was leading to but I didn't like it.

"Kira, don't be like that. He has looks, money, power, everything! What more could we hope for?" Mother was pushing it and she would not have it any other way, "And with our backing, the Cavallone Family can be the strongest family in Italy."

Those words snapped us back into reality. Squalo was immediately making a sour face and I was just as upset. We were still not quite over our loss to Sawada and this was just a different kind of salt on the wound.

"No way! The Vongola Family reigns over the Italian mafia and we won't have it any other way." I snapped, irked by Dino's silence, "I refuse to service a family where the boss is weaker than me."

"Ouch." Dino was also just pushed into motion. He reached back, scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck, "You'd be surprised, Kira. I'm not the same guy from middle school."

"Is that a challenge?"

Squalo grasped my arm by the elbow as I took a threatening step towards Dino, "He's the boss of an allied family. We can't."

Mother sighed dramatically, "As you can see, our Kira likes to pick fights at every blind chance. If it's with a nice, young man like you, maybe she'll learn how to be ladylike."

Ladylike? Bullshit. My mother doesn't know the definition of ladylike. She's the most abusive kind of person. I learned all my violent tactics from this woman so she has no clue what she's preaching but Dino seemed to buy it. Lost in his fantasy of a person reshaped into a perfect lady, he nodded dumbly along.

I huffed, grabbed Squalo by the arm, and stormed out without looking back. My mother can kiss my ass. I'm not marrying anyone without good reason and my only actual reason would probably be if they said "If I beat you, you marry me" and they proceed to actually beat me.

My mental gears creaked for a second at the thought of someone beating me into submission and then telling me to marry them. For some reason, I had a brain malfunction and I thought of the boss for some reason. It embarrassed me to no end but I tried to play it off as anger towards the whole situation. Squalo bought it.

"Why does that make you mad?!" He roared as I pulled him along, "I thought you were in love with him! This works in your favor!"

"I wasn't in love with him!" I snapped and continued back towards our temporary residence without looking back, "My mother's a crazy lady."

In silence, we returned to our humble temporary abode and got down to rearranging our trip home. Italy would protect me from my mother's crazy ideas.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Italy was ever welcoming for us. Returning home in a big group was better than I could have ever pictured for us just last week. I mean, Squalo was dead, Lussuria lost, Mammon lost, etc. That would normally mean… by our Varia code, we eradicate them all as failures but something's definitely changed since then.

When I first met the boss, he wasn't as bad but this whole ordeal drove him to be the meanest I've ever seen him. Now that everything is settled, he's calmer again. He's back to the boss we knew before the Cradle Affair-lazy, unmotivated, bossy, rude, etc. I like it better this way. I don't think I liked the uncaring, one-tracked, blinded, selfish boss we saw during our ring battles.

…

Although, I have to stop and wonder when I even started to care what kind of personality a person possessed. I usually only cared about whether or not they were strong or weak. Leader or follower. Boss or subordinate. Those kinds of things. I was never concerned with…. No, I suppose I just tried really hard not to care about a person's character or feelings because it was easier that way.

Either way, I was content with returning to headquarters and sharing a meal with my coworkers the way we usually did. It felt so natural with Xanxus sitting at the head of the table and our officers naturally filing in on either side. Levi doted over our boss as usual, Mammon counted his leftover money from buying things in Japan, Squalo nagged about how much I ate while Lussuria and Belphegor laughed at our antics. It felt so… right.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Weeks later, I was sent back to Japan to settle our paperwork with the CEDEF's boss, Sawada Iemitsu. I can't say I like the idea of seeing the man who brought about our defeat. I think I'm always going to be bitter about our loss but I can't help it if it's for work. I got the short end of the stick this time.

I was the last to sign these forms so I was designated to deliver them along with our message of "goodwill" or as good as we can be in our bitter state. I wasn't happy to see Iemitsu in his home but it was the delivery address so what could I do?

When I handed him the forms, he looked down at me and said, "I never expected you to be on Xanxus' side. Do you remember me?"

I made a face, "You gave me the 'scholarship' so I could be your son's Guardian?"

"It was the plan." He grinned, "But I think we got the better deal with the way this worked out."

I felt irritation wash over me but I nursed my bruised pride by convincing myself that yes, Kyoya is a very good Guardian choice. My cute, baby brother is a very, very strong fighter even when you compare him to me so this is not an insult in the slightest.

Fuming, I forgot about our goodwill speech and blurted, "I hope you bite the dust, you crass old man."

Iemitsu was not the least bit upset. He threw back his head and laughed because he was the winner. He laughed without a care in the world, "Where's the goodwill speech, little Kira?"

Little was the taboo word. I smashed his face in and stormed off in a huff. I could feel the steam rising off my head, vision blurring between red of anger and the clear of normal vision. He was rubbing salt in all my barely scabbing wounds. Thoughts of "if I killed Iemitsu long ago, we would never have been made to fight Sawada and his cronies" filled my head.

A hand came down on my shoulder as I stormed through the streets of busy Japan and I spun ready to strike a killing blow. My fist came to a screeching halt just a centimeter or so from Dino's nose. His expression was crinkled into a flinched state as he waited for the blow I had managed to stop.

Nervous, he grinned at me, "How are you? Wounds all better?"

Wounds? My eyebrow twitched. Does everyone have to pour oil over the fire that already hasn't been put out correctly? I glared back in silence, calmly noticing Romario's wary gaze from a few feet behind his boss.

Even more nervous, he rubbed at his neck awkwardly, "Uhhh… I'm just worried about you. Nothing suspicious."

To be worried was an even bigger insult. There's nothing to be worried about. This is my everyday life and I handle it just as decently as the next guy. To be worried means he didn't think I could recover.

"You didn't tell me you knew my mother." I said sharply, changing the subject.

"I didn't know I knew your mother." He said back in all honesty, "I never suspected the lady my father was talking about would be your mother. I met your mother but I never saw your face so there's no way I could have recognized you. Anyways, I'm glad I got a chance to meet her through you. My father was the worst to her and… well, I think it's kind of my fault too."

"Regardless, I'm not marrying you."

He didn't seem surprised by my response but he did look slightly disappointed, "Well, if you absolutely hate it, I'm not going to force you but don't you think we should at least give it a shot? For our parents and for… you know, us?"

"There never was an us to begin with." I only know a handful of things about Dino and our time together. Among the knowledge I have of 'us', I know he never asked for my opinion. He decided things alone, "What you consider kindness is not kindness to me. I have no need for your stupid recollections of the past."

"Not of the past!" He declared, "I'm a different person now, Kira! I promise. I'm not the same weakling you met. I'm the boss of the Cavallone Family now and my family isn't in debt anymore. If you want evidence, I can prove it."

I flinched back when he pulled a bullwhip from behind him and gave it a hard swing ever so close to my feet. My hands were covered and ready to fight in 0.2 seconds. This is a much better way to talk.

If I had been much more wary about it, I would have already noticed that Dino was a different person. He was able to pick fights now. Not only did he swing at me, he was on the offensive.

"If I beat you, you'll give me a shot at dating you, alright?" His lips curved into an unfamiliar smirk between confidence and teasing, "No take backs."

"Tch." Unfamiliar with this Dino, I could only think of the crybaby I protected in middle school, "If you get even one blow on my face, I'll date you immediately, you herbivore."

I never expected him to immediately flail his whip towards my chin. I barely avoided it along with the second flourish. I was forced to move back but there is only one benefit to moving away from someone who uses a longer ranged weapon and that's dodging. I have more time to anticipate his moves but there's no way I can beat him from this distance. I had to move in.

Showing off nothing but speed, I weaved through his rapid succession of strikes and swings. Keeping my body low, I made my first offensive move.

Surprisingly agile, Dino easily pulled away from my blow. His lips curved again at the expression of surprise on my face and then again when I turned and attempted a second blow. He narrowly dodged the fist aimed at his face and retaliated.

Deeply shocked at the way he swung for my face, I twisted and took the blow with my shoulder instead. Stupefied, I slammed my foot into his chest and pushed us away from each other. Distance between us, I was in the defensive position again. Defense isn't my style but if I can turn this into a stamina battle, I can win. I have confidence in my ability to fight longer than anyone else.

Two seconds later, I realized Dino had caught onto my plan but he was still keeping his distance. He couldn't beat me up close but there was no way he could outlast me either. There was only one option left. An all out offensive strike-Dino's forte.

Whip swishing wildly every which way, his feet were planted firmly in the ground. He could see everything from the center of his own storm of destruction. He definitely had me on the run. But there are patterns to people.

At least one out of every three of Dino's strikes are downward. The most momentum is on the downward blow rather than the sideways ones. Taking my chances, I dodged the left swing and the right flail and curled my fingers around his whip on the downward swing sure to come. Leaning back and pulling hard, I managed to briefly unbalance him.

As he stumbled forward in panic, my weight reversed and I sprinted forward to disarm him. He could hardly react to the savage kick I planted in his wrist. I'm certain I heard it crack and give way.

At his pained shout, Romario drew his gun on me. It was a trained reaction from Dino's closest subordinate but it certainly surprised me. I came to a halt and took a half step backward to avoid the shot but unfair or not, Dino was fast to react.

He curled his unharmed hand and slammed it into my jaw from the bottom up. He threw his arms up and cheered victoriously momentarily before turning around to find Romario putting his gun away. Stunned, he was briefly silent.

Knocked back by the unrestrained blow, I sat on my rear in total shock. My hand nursing the blossoming bruise just under my jaw bone on the right. I tried to tell myself this one didn't count but it was definitely my loss.

"Romario!" Dino complained, "How could you?!"

"I didn't shoot." His right hand man shook his head, "It's my job to protect you. If I bring you home with broken bones, I won't hear the end of it from the rest of the guys."

Huffing in annoyance, he turned to offer me a hand, "I'm sorry. We'll call that one a draw so can I get another shot tomorrow?"

I stared up at a mysterious stranger. This was not Pipsqueak Dino from our school days. The man offering me his hand… is Don Cavallone Decimo… The one they call Bucking Bronco Dino. Seething, I was upset but a loss is a loss. I knocked his hand aside, telling myself not to feel bad about the way he winced as his possibly sprained or broken wrist received another harsh impact.

Rising to my feet, I spat at him, "I just have to date you, don't I? Come. I'll buy you a meal."

"E-Eh? Huh?" He turned red from the cheeks down to his neck, "I'm really happy but that's alright! It wasn't a fair-"

"Fair or not fair, I'm proud not blind." I snapped, "One date. Anything after that I expect another fight."

His eyes lit up and he turned to give his right hand man orders, "Romario, get the car!"

* * *

 **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Against Romario's orders to go to a hospital, Dino and I were on a date. If you don't know what's going on, I'm not repeating it. My pride aches as is and I absolutely hate myself for it.

Drinks ordered, we were about to decide on the actual food. It's no secret. I only eat meat so I just had to pick a steak and get out of here. Date or not, I don't have to stick around for long nor do I intend to.

"Kira, tell me about the things you like." He grinned when I looked up with an arched brow, "Things you like or don't like."

"Are you interrogating me?" I demanded, eying the waitress as she approached us with our drinks. I ordered and waited for him to order before continuing, "I won't answer if you're trying to pull something."

Having expected resistance, he laughed quietly to himself, "I'm just trying to get to know you. I changed a lot in these long years we haven't seen each other. You must've changed too."

"I'm the same." I told him in a quiet voice. A feeling I couldn't put my finger on stirred deep in my chest, "I'm not like you. I haven't changed. I like strength and I hate herbivores. Nothing complicated."

"I see." He smiled, watching my every move in an unnerving kind of way, "I should have expected as much. You're as beautiful as I remember you after all."

My heart thumped in my chest as I tried not to avert my eyes. I didn't want him to control the mood as easily as he was but I was so easily swept up. This was my first date but it was probably not Dino's first date. I had no idea how to respond to a compliment given so casually.

Clearing my throat, I turned the subject onto him, "And you? What do you like or dislike?"

"I like you." He declared smoothly with a charming smile as he leaned forward, propping his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm, "I always have so in that aspect I guess I'm the same too."

Now, my heart was pounding sharply. I dropped my eyes to the table. I wanted to go home to spar with Squalo, polish techniques with Lussuria, go over papers with Belphegor, count our financial state with Mammon and even beat some sense into subordinates with Leviathan. I thought of the boss momentarily.

Xanxus has beaten me time and time again. He's the only one with a clean record in all sparring matches. I would never leave the Varia until I beat Xanxus but… I've also lost to Dino.

I chanced a look at the blonde across from me, freezing when he smiled at me. I can't leave Dino's side until I've beaten him too but… this date isn't totally about freedom. This is about the only person who has ever left my side after bonding with me.

I'm not a social person. I don't make many relationships with people because I simply don't want to. I feel no need for it. So all the people who have ever connected with me have stayed connected with me all this time. Dino is my only loss-was my only loss.

"I… was told I might've liked you too." I admitted, meeting his shaking chocolate orbs with my purple ones, "I'm uncertain about now so… perhaps, I have changed in that aspect where you haven't."

"Told? By who?" He said in a choked voice, eyes sparkling with sadness despite the smile he was forcing onto his face, "Someone you're in love with now?"

"In love with…?" I probably don't know the true meaning of those words, "I suppose I am."

Dino's expression went from shock to "she told me the world's ending" in 0.2 seconds as he tried to hold back the tears pooling in his eyes, "H-How stupid of me. Of course you're in love with someone by now. I-Is he good to you?"

I thought of Squalo momentarily. I only needed a moment to recall everything we've done together, "He's dishonest and loud and annoying. He likes to nag but… he's kind deep down even if he disagrees."

"L-Lucky guy. Where'd you meet him?"

"Meet him? In middle school." I wonder for a moment if he knew I was talking about Squalo-senpai and then I gave him a clarifying detail, "He was in your class. Superbi Squalo."

"Sq-Squalo?!" He blurted, covering his eyes with one hand as the tears began to spill, "O-Oh, is that so? I'm glad I saved him after all. He-He is kind of cool."

"... Why does that make you cry?" I don't understand. There's no way I could understand the feelings of a normal person but… watching Dino cry made my heart ache, "Should I not have said his name?"

"No! It's not you… I just… Didn't stop to think you'd be dating Squalo."

"Dating Squalo-senpai?" I blinked at him, stupefied, "I'm not."

Intaking a sharp breath, he slowly lowered his hand. One of his eyes still spilled tears as he stared at me, "You're not?"

"I'm not. And… I'm not solely in love with Squalo-senpai. Kyoya, the boss, Lussuria, the… rest of them." I was belatedly embarrassed by my massive confession so I dropped my eyes to the table as the waitress approached us again with our food. I waited for her to leave before continuing, "I. You. Thank you for saving him though…"

He stood sharply, nearly knocking his chair down as he rounded the table to embrace me, "Kira that's a different kind of feeling. You're not in love with any of them. Please be more careful with your words from now on."

Flustered, my fist shot into his chest full force. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I stared down at a baffled Dino, "D-Don't touch me so casually!"

Scrambling to his seat in embarrassment, he nodded vigorously at me, "Y-Yeah. Sorry. But you… so you're not dating anyone, right?"

"Until I beat you, I'm dating you, aren't I?" I stared back at Dino who could only return my stare with a blank expression, "Unless you don't call this dating?"

I'm a lot lost on romantic implications and antics. I have no idea what I have to do but I'm here until I beat Dino into the dirt.

"So, if I just keep winning, will you marry me?" He asked in a slow, unsteady tone.

Irked, my eyebrow twitched, "If you're the strongest, I will. Strength is everything to me so… if you defeat me, I suppose I'll marry you if that's what you want but at the same time, I feel like my father would have a lot of complaints about marriage. You'd have to defeat him too. And… Kyoya maybe."

He was all smiles from there on out, "I've already beaten Kyoya plenty of times and I'm not trying to pick fights with your father so cut me some slack for now. Maybe in a few years, I'll give it a shot."

"Don't say it like you've already beaten me!" I snapped, insulted by the way he said it in a tone as if I was the lowest of hurdles, "A blow to my face and victory over me is two different things. I won't take you lightly next time!"

Laughing cheerily, he gestured to the food, "I get it so let's eat before it's cold."

Huffing my final complaints, I took up my utensils. I would have to save a thorough beating for another day but today, I accepted my loss.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

My precious little brother came looking for me after my date with Dino. Apparently, the Bucking Horse boasted about our time together and our fight. Kyoya, jealous by nature despite his cold mask, came searching for the fight he thought he deserved.

We beat each other black and blue as we often did until Sawada's group came to stop us. They had probably taken it wrong seeing as how Gokudera came screaming and with lit dynamite in both hands.

"Cannibal! By the order of the Tenth, die!"

Irked, Kyoya and I turned. One swipe of his tonfas defused the dynamite as I broke through the raining duds to smash my fist into Gokudera's nose, sending him flying back a good block down. I turned a deadly glare onto Sawada who immediately screamed and apologized.

An unfrightened hand settled on my shoulder and I immediately slapped it away. Staring at the child who casually touched me without permission, I waited for an excuse with clenched fists.

He grinned at me brightly, "You're the one who saved Sasagawa-senpai during our big fight! Thanks. You're a swell lady!"

Swell… lady? Irate, I smashed my fist into his gut. Satisfied with the way he doubled over instantly, I turned once more to face Sawada, "Tell Iemitsu I have no thoughts of becoming friendly with you lot in the future but our loyalty to the Vongola remains because we are the strongest. Nothing is more important than our spot at the top. If you make our family weak, we intend to forcibly remove you from power."

I turned, storming away. My fight with Kyoya was over. The crowd was too big now and I had to catch a flight home soon. The Varia was waiting for my return.

Sawada called out to me as I walked away but I didn't stop, "Kira-san! Thank you!"

I didn't know why he was thanking me until much later in my life but he had apparently wanted to thank me for providing the antidote to Kyoya and Sasagawa. It wasn't something to thank me for. I often do things without reason simply because I feel like doing it. I don't understand it myself sometimes but I later learned it was called compassion-something I should have been incapable of feeling.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

My return home was met with a barrage of mission lined up for me. We were short handed. Odd.

Squalo's explanation for our short-handedness was just as short, "They're all out for work or fired."

I didn't ask why we fired them. It's obvious. They're either fired for being failures or being unable to keep up or… worst case scenario they were talking about our crippling defeat at Sawada's hands and our boss killed them. Either way the result was a busy two weeks of hard work for our officers and the remaining units.

Exchanges between me and Dino throughout the two weeks started with "Can we meet up for another date?" to "I miss you." on Dino's part anyways. For me, it was a constant stream of "I'm busy." I never expected it to end with my mother standing in front of the Varia Headquarters like I had invited her.

I sucked in a breath and immediately tried to cover the white shirt stained with blood but my mother had seen it already. It didn't bother her in the least. I guess… If she knew Domenico Cavallone, she must've been used to the dirty mafia world I live in long before I lived in it.

"Why are you avoiding your betrothed?" She didn't ask, she didn't care, she got straight to the point, "You're hurting his feelings."

"I'm working." I said grumpily, "I wasn't aware I had to care for Dino's feelings while I'm murdering dirty mafia men."

My mother looked me dead in the eye and without batting an eyelash, she spat, "You look like a dirty mafia man. Look at all that blood and grime. Your father would have a heart attack if he knew what you were doing."

"He'd have a heart attack if he knew you were trying to arrange a marriage for me." I rolled my eyes at her and she immediately smacked me for it, "Mother, if you really have this much free time, why don't you try to get Kyoya married instead?"

Heh. Good luck, mother. I tried not to let it show on my face but just thinking about her trying to get my brother married was hilarious. He'd probably bite her to death too.

"Your brother's below the appropriate age." She grabbed me when I tried to flee, "Dino's a good boy. Just give him a chance. It'll get you out of this dump."

One. The Varia Headquarters is a castle, not a dump. It just kind of looks like we haven't really taken good care of it. That's all.

And two. I don't want to get out of this "dump." Everything I've worked hard for all these years is here. If this is a dump, this is my dump. My whole life and childhood is dumped here. I threw all my hopes and dreams into this place. There's no way in hell I'd give it up for Dino or any other person.

"I happen to like this dump." I tried to yank my arm away but my mother held fast, pulling me toward her roughly, "What's with you all of a sudden? Why now?"

"Domenico tried to bring us to ruin, Kira. I'm going to ruin the Cavallone Family and this is the easiest way to get to him. He's naive. He wants you without knowing the dangers." My mother revealed her grudge against the Cavallone Family for the first time today. I suppose, if we look back on the history of things, her desires should have been obvious, "I'm not saying you have to marry him for nothing. All you have to do is marry him, gain access to his fortune, kill him, and take everything for yourself. Are you not an assassin? Consider this a job."

I tried not to look horrified or surprised but the Cavallone Family is the third most powerful mafia family in Italy and they're allied to the Vongola. There's no way I could kill Dino and get away with it. Especially not if the next boss has close relations to Dino. More importantly, we were barely forgiven for the coup d'etat against the Ninth. If I make a personal hit against Dino, we're dead for sure.

"I don't take jobs for outside customers." I declared, "If you need something done about Dino, you take it to Vongola Nono or directly to our boss and see if they'll clear the job. If you don't, I won't do it."

"Since when did you need someone's permission to do anything, Kira?"

Her words stabbed a sword deep into my fragile pride. I took a deep breath, trying not to fall for her trick but she knew she was getting to me. She took a second jab.

"Which big strong man has my independent little girl eating out of his hands? Hmm?"

My mother stabbed at my two biggest peeves. Gender and height.

I'm not about women's rights or gender equality or whatever. I don't care. It's not about men and women. It's about who can kill the other first in my world. If you think I'm not equal to someone because I'm a woman, you're sorely mistaken. If I'm not equal to someone, it's because I'm weaker and less skilled at my job not because of my biological sex.

Needless to say, my height is a sore topic. I'm small but I'm not fragile. My height means "Oh, she can't reach things on the top shelf without a stool" not "She can't bite you to death."

"I'd be glad to teach the big, bad man a lesson for you, my dear."

I gritted my teeth. My mother is the most manipulative person in the world. I'm dead meat if I let her get to me even a little bit but it was already too late for me. Her mental games were sinking in deep. I began to wonder why I was with the Varia. When had I grown soft enough to think it was just fine for me to stay with a group of… losers.

I stayed because we were called the strongest. I stayed because we were undefeated. But Sawada Tsunayoshi handed our asses to us recently. We're no longer the world's strongest fighters. We're nothing but… losers.

In my shaken mental state, I recognized someone approaching me from behind but I only turned and stared back at them helplessly. Shocked, the boss and Squalo stared back at me with wide eyes.

Squalo hesitated. He knew the person in front of me was my mother. He only stared back and forth between us.

The boss had no idea what was going on but his expression twisted immediately into rage and he drew his gun, coming forward to press it between my mother's eyes before she could even react.

Surprise flashed across my mother's face but she was not untrained in combat. She was a master of many martial arts styles and she was not Fon's sister for nothing. I knew the look on her face before it was even visible. She was about to break his arm.

"Boss!" I grasped at his arm, tightly, "That's my mother!"

My mother's murderous aura settled as soon as the boss' did. I don't want to think about who would win in a fight between these two but… there are just two very important things to know in these circumstances. The first is that I've never beaten the boss in anything from sparring to spartan obstacle activities. The second things is… the same is true of my parents.

"Feh." He spat and turned, motioning for Squalo to follow, "No personal talks at work, Kira. You're late on the report. You've got two minutes. Wrap it up."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, boss." I grumbled, watching them leave.

My eyes met Squalo's as he looked back warily but the boss kept walking without looking back. I didn't take my eyes off them until they were long out of sight and even then I wished they would come back.

"Well." My mother let out a quiet yet sinister laugh, "Isn't he quite the unexpected wild beast? Is he keeping you here against your will by making use of those guns?"

"Nothing here is against my will." I grumbled, looking down at her feet in shame. I couldn't tell her I hadn't beaten him yet, "But that man is the strongest person in our group where strength is everything. He's our everything."

My mother's eyes lit up once more in surprise. Her expression softened, "Kira… Why did you not tell me you had someone in your heart?"

My expression was blank for a long moment, waiting for her words to register in my mind. The implication was clear.

"B-Boss?!" I shook my head vigorously, "That's impossible! I have no time or space for anything other than my goals!"

"Then Dino is the one. He won't get in the way of your goals." Her expression was hard once more, "And even if you have someone in your heart in the future, Dino will be long dead by then. I heard you went on a date after he defeated you. Until you best Dino, you're bound to him as well."

Another stab at my fragile pride. I shut my mouth and shook my head.

"It's clear to me you hold those three in special regard." My mother's lips curved upward in a devilish smirk, "The boss of the Varia, Superbi Squalo, and Dino. Which is it? Are you refusing because there is someone else's feelings you are protecting? Or is the one you're protecting Dino himself?"

I took a step back. All the feelings I tried so hard to suppress until now were swelling in my chest. It was almost painful. My breath caught in my throat as I thought over her words and their implications. It was clear. She was saying I'm in love with one of them and it's keeping me from doing her bidding. The painful swell of feelings proved it to be nothing but the truth. So… who was I doing it for?

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I spat, "I'm doing it for myself. I won't be bound to anyone. Especially not someone weaker than me."

"And which one of them is weaker than you?"

 _ **None of them.**_

I turned and stormed into HQ without looking back but… my mother didn't stop me nor did she try to call out to me again. She knew she was winning and her lack of actions could only mean she was letting me go without landing her final blow on my crumpled pride for now.

* * *

 _ **All this California rain is killing me. And the winds and stuff made my ghetto neighborhood struggle with power outages for the last week but it's finally running smoothly! I hope everyone reading is doing well.**_

 _ **ohmyOreos: Dude, Squalo and Kira would be one hell of a power couple. They're tempting me to write for them too.**_

 _ **ChuChewy: Your username is cute! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Squalo and Lussuria grasped at their bruised rib cages and jaws, nursing their wounds. Squalo turned up a glare at me from his place against the tiles. I stared down at him expressionlessly.

"What the fuck is with you?!" He demanded, agitation in his tone first and foremost, "You're stronger than usual!"

I was in a terrible mood. Stronger or weaker, I have no clue. All I know is I need release from the thoughts swarming my head. I needed to prove these people were weaker than me. I turned my eyes to the wall where Bel and Mammon tensed up and averted their gazes from mine.

Squalo and Lussuria were my last two victims amongst our officers. Before this, I had already beaten down Belphegor, Mammon, and Leviathan. They all had matching bruises to prove my victory. None of them had been an easy win. We know each other better than anyone. I know their weaknesses but they know mine.

I clenched my fists at the thought of having weaknesses. The blood running down into my eyes and from my lower lip proved I had them. One step closer in the last round with Squalo would have left me blind. Amongst the officers, Squalo and I were often written off as a standoff. Our strength was supposed to be equal. It didn't bug me until today.

"One more time." I demanded, attacking him before he could refuse, "I'll kill you if you don't come at me for real."

I heard nothing but the pounding of my heart in my own ears as I beat him down mercilessly. My vision grew more and more red each time he blocked a blow or tore through my defenses to cut me somewhere I couldn't reach.

Squalo abandoned all efforts at trying to get me to talk and came at me seriously. He knew my strength as I knew his. This was a death match.

Frightened by our demeanor, I heard Lussuria scream and run off. Of course, I couldn't really hear the actual words he was screaming over the clanging of Squalo's sword against my armor.

It wasn't until Squalo slipped on a smudge of blood on the tiles that I was able to drop and sweep his feet out from under him with a sweeping low kick. He collapsed to the floor in a heap and I went for the last blow only to be stopped by a bullet shooting by, scraping my face as it went. I came to a screeching stop.

I stared up at the doorway where the boss had a gun leveled on me. His crimson eyes narrowed as I remained unflinching.

"How convenient." I spat the blood dripping into my mouth randomly onto the tiles, "I was about to bite you to death next."

He didn't ask questions. He shot. Lussuria's screeching ignored, we went at it. Other battles aside, nothing made a difference. Xanxus was brutal in his victory. I held down a gurgling scream when, not even two minutes into our fight, a bullet sank deep into my thigh. I hit the floor on my knees, my hands automatically reaching forward to catch my face first fall.

Crouched on the floor with my teeth grinding together, I could see the black of his boots as he approached in just two long strides. I waited for the last shot, unable to look the winner in the eyes. Everything hurt and my only regret… was my loss. I proved nothing but the bitter truth today. My mother was right. Just as she always seemed to be.

The gun came clattering down on the floor in front of me. I stared at it with wide eyes, confusion swirling in my chest and stomach. I felt sick. Turning my eyes up, I glared at him in silent inquiry.

"You'll fight enough for three so if I lose… you'll kill me? Was that it?" He said, gesturing to the gun, "Do it."

I tore off my gauntlet and threw it across the floor. My freed hand reached for the gun. I easily took it up and pointed it dead at his chest, snarling, "You piece of shit."

The arrogant smirk on his face irritated me. I lowered the gun and drove the first shot into his leg. His expression twisted but he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out. His crimson eyes were nothing but determined. One leg was all that was left to hold him up.

"Kira-chan, no!" Lussuria cried, moving to stop me.

Xanxus put his hand up, a motioning for the officers to halt where they were and not move another step. Looking up at him, I felt myself freeze too. Even my very lungs seemed to pause and cling to the last breath I took.

"You missed, trash." His smirk was back, confidence radiating from every inch of him.

My vision began to grow red. He was the same as me. A loser. We lost that fight as a group. So why can he still stand there like nothing happened? To people like us who are obsessed with being the strongest, there should be nothing more important than correcting our loss.

Jerking the gun to the left, I let off another shot. This time, the grunt escaped his lips. He was no longer standing but even on his knees, he never lowered his head. He glared down at me as if he was daring me to shoot again, lips still curved up in that obnoxious smirk.

I reached across, grasping his tie in my still-armored left hand. I gave him a hard pull, shoving the gun into his chest as I pulled him forward, "Last words, Xanxus?"

"You won't shoot me." He said, never taking his eyes off me and never losing the smirk curving his lips.

"Hah." It just slipped. In this situation, how can he say I won't? He must be an idiot, "You've gone nuts, haven't you?"

"You're **my** Cloud because you're the strongest woman I've ever seen and because **we,** the strongest assassins in Italy, chose you as **our** ally." He said, his tone gaining so much emotion it surprised me and everyone else in the room, "You won't kill me because the Cloud I chose to stand amongst us isn't a quitter or a coward who takes free kills. You'll come kill me on your own one day and I'll be waiting. One day, we'll decide between you and me, Kira. Until then, trash like you should just shut up and follow my orders."

The tears shot to my eyes and I dropped the gun, the metal clattered to the floor in the now silent room. I immediately lowered my head, trying to hide the tears I couldn't hold back. It was all at the tip of my tongue waiting to spill out-my real feelings. The very feelings and thoughts I refused to even let myself think about.

"I'm sorry." I blurted, an herbivorous sob escaping me even as I tried desperately to hold it back, "Our loss… It was all my fault. If I had properly fought Kyoya in the Cloud Battle, I would have… We could have won the whole thing right there! Levi won, Bel won, and Sawada was disqualified. If I had just beaten Kyoya, we-"

Suddenly, everyone was in motion. The boss was the closest and the first to act, leaning across the short distance between us to curl an arm around my neck and pull me into his shoulder, "Shut up."

"I lost too, scum! Don't you dare feel bad!" Squalo snapped, "If it was weighing on you the whole time, you should've said something!"

"That's right!" Lussuria didn't dare take me away from the boss who was holding me but I could feel him rubbing at my back, "And even if you were there, there's no guarantee you would have won against your battle maniac of a brother."

True. Everything is the truth but… I blew the best chance we had for nothing and there's still more.

"... I'm still sorry." I admitted in a small voice, "I… knew about Ottavio before the coup too… I'm the reason we lost everything. Not once but twice."

Now that one was a shock. No one spoke for a long moment until Bel said, "I knew too. I heard you talking. I didn't say anything. I was just like you… I thought he was just being a coward. Who knew he'd really tell the Ninth."

Sighing in defeat, Mammon admitted, "Ottavio tried to pay me into it too. I was actually the first to know and I lost to Rokudo Mukuro. So, you and me are on the same level."

We all paused here and turned to Levi, waiting for him to say something. He only stared blankly back at us and knowing how earnest and strange this guy is… He really, honestly, seriously had nothing to say. He probably didn't know anything about Ottavio and he won his match against Lambo and disqualified Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The boss thought about it all for a second and snorted, "Good work, Levi."

Leviathan was ecstatic. This was probably his second time receiving praise from the boss who is an extremely stingy man when it comes to compliments and such so it's actually something to be excited about. Levi's obsessed with doing everything for the boss because he wants to hear this very praise.

"I don't know if being clueless is considered good." Lussuria mused, shaking his head as our Lightning Guardian ran for the hills in his joy, "But I guess he did win his fight."

"His opponent was a five year old brat!" Squalo spat at us, fuming and immediately settling into, "Then again… They were all a bunch of sniffling middle schoolers."

A heavy layer of shame fell on our shoulders, not a single person didn't hang their head for a moment there.

"That last battle though. That was totally our win." Lussuria stamped his feet in frustration and then sighed, shrugging, "It's all done and over with so let's clean up for the fights to come."

"Voiiii!" Squalo roared, swinging his sword about fiercely, "We won't fuck up a third time. Kira! From now on, our training is always going to be at this intensity. Don't you dare chicken out on me!"

Feelings aside, realization dawned on me. I immediately became aware of the position I was in. The boss' arm was around my neck loosely enough so I could turn every which way but I was definitely still being held. I was so close I could smell him. The blood, the sweat, everything right up to the mix of wine and vodka he had been drinking right before coming here. It was a scent that was distinctly Xanxus.

Flustered, I tried to turn the subject and get out of our positions, "W-Wounds! First aid! I just fucking shot him! Twice."

He grunted, slightly irked, "I shot you first. Remember that."

The officers went scrambling for first aid. Left to nurse our wounds alone, it was just the two of us in the same position. My words did nothing to make him release me. How long was he expecting me to sit here in his one-armed hold?

I chanced a look at his expression, waiting for some sign that he would let go if I backed off. However, when I looked up, we were just so close together I couldn't do anything but stare. I may have remained frozen but Xanxus was still in motion. He came forward and our lips mashed together roughly.

My mental processing speed screeched to a halt and I was left with wide eyes as his tongue delved into my gasping mouth. After a moment, he peeled himself back and stared at me as if I had just been the one to initiate.

After another moment, he threw his head back and laughed wildly, "Fucking virgin. What? Your first kiss or something?"

My face turned red with rage first and then embarrassment second. Memories of drinking with Squalo after his high school graduation flooded back into my head. I was quickly trying to suppress the heart thumping mix of guilt and confusion when Squalo and Lussuria returned with medical help.

He immediately realized something was wrong. Squalo was a sharp guy and my expression was totally unhidden. Our eyes met and my face exploded into a blushing mess. I averted my eyes, caught the boss' gaze, blushed again and turned to the only safe place-Lussuria.

Lussuria was only safe for one moment as he put together the only thing that could have me reduced to a blushing mess the way I was. The silence was broken by Lussuria's howl of laughter. Clutching at his belly, he immediately dropped to the floor laughing to death and squealing about how everything was just so adorable.

"I-It's not funny!" I snapped as Squalo made a gurgling noise of realization. I turned in a panic, shaking my head, "Nothing happened! Stop it!"

It was too late. Squalo-senpai was stone stiff as he stared back and forth between me and the boss, "You shitty boss! You can't do that to Kira?! She's not one of your one night stands! She one of us!"

"One-One night stand?!" I was humiliated.

This was worse than anything that had come before it. Losing to middle school brats, getting my ass verbally handed to me by my mother, breaking down in front of my coworkers, and now this. This was the worst of the worst.

"Well then…" Lussuria cooed, getting their attention before the boss could explode in his normal rage, "So, you're saying your kiss had meaning?"

Squalo went dead quiet, complexion pale as he stared in horror.

The implication was there. If I'm one of us and that means something special to Squalo, our kiss from four or five years ago must've meant something special too. Either that or Squalo's a hypocrite.

Between the three of us who were all there on the night of our mishap, we knew the implication immediately. It dawned on the boss much more slowly. His look of surprise twisted into his default emotion-anger.

"We were drunk! And I'm telling you, she kissed me first!" Our swordsman was just full of it, leaving out that he kissed me just the same the second time around, "It was an accident with no further intentions!"

"Wh-Whatever! The bullets." I urged them to fight another time.

Normally I would be right in there fighting with them but I didn't know what was happening. All I knew is that I didn't want to talk about it right now. Everything was happening too fast.

Our wounds were patched in silence and we returned to our own rooms in solitude. It was a sign from all of us. Tonight was an emotional roller coaster none of us could handle. This was more than enough for now. Discussion would be for another day.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

In the long few days we went without talking to each other, I discovered something while deep in thought. There's no point in getting riled up over kisses with no meaning. If they really didn't mean anything, it was no different than our day to day interactions. We're coworkers. We interact daily. It's not special.

But we were all riled up over those kisses because they held meaning to all of us. Just like our work. We're extremely devoted to our goals and we're here because we all have similar thoughts. We want to be the strongest. We get fired up over it because we're devoted to our work so… if those kisses bothered us it can only mean we hold each other in special regard.

After three long days, Squalo came to me first. We both noticed how we avoided each other. Two people who once spent every waking moment of the day together were now separated. It was inconvenient to say the least. I missed sparring and talking about hits or playing the role of his getaway driver and getting him to do the same for me. It felt wrong to call someone else when I knew Squalo was free.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he declared, "I'm going to come clean so you do the same here. I don't have any romantic feelings for you. At the very least, I recognize you as a woman. At the most, I'd fuck you cause I'm aware you're not unattractive to me and you're a convenient fuck. Even in the past, at best I might've had a childish crush on you but nothing more. Get it?"

My heart's reaction was immediate. The first cycle of relief washed over me and I lost the tension in my body. The second emotion was an overwhelming sense of respect for how bluntly he had told me. We're both dishonest with our feelings. It's hard to tell people the truth but… he had come clean. It felt right to tell him the truth.

Squalo and I, even amongst this group, had the utmost respect for one another. We respect absolute strength so the boss is a given but… we had acknowledged each other as rivals and as comrades. We were the closest to each other as friends. This is Squalo and he deserves the truth just as he has given me the truth.

"I don't get complicated things like romance in the first place but everything we have done together is special to me." I told him as he waited patiently for me to finish, "I don't know how else to put it. I don't want things like romance and love to come between us. I want you to remain as you are. The loud, obnoxious jerk I share my daily activities with."

He straight up laughed in my face and declared, "I'm no different. Keep being the crazy bitch half my size who can throw me over her shoulder for nothing."

"Half your size…?" My brow jerked at the insult and I was tempted to fling him aside but I refused to play into his hands the way he had set it up, "Come spar, Squalo-senpai. I'll bite you to death for that one."

Our spar was cut short by Lussuria's obnoxious screeching as he sprinted down the hall coming from the boss' office, "Kira-chan! Emergency!"

I turned, ready for a job but there's no way I could be ready to hear the words I was about to be told.

"We've got word from the CEDEF. They're calling in backup." He said, "The Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians lead by Sawada Tsunayoshi have all gone missing."

My brother was amongst the Tenth Generation… Kyoya. Not. My. Brother.

"Someone will pay." I snarled, "Where do I go?"

"That's the spirit." Lussuria grinned and motioned for me to follow, "Your brother last made contact with Haneuma Dino before he vanished. We're going to the Cavallone estate."

Now… That was a twist. Twist or no twist. I'm…

"Kira. I'll go." Squalo offered, "You and Haneuma…"

"It's fine." I turned, grinning all the same, "When I return, I'll bite you to death for that short comment, Squalo-senpai. Remain as you are and wait for me."

"Be it ten or twenty years, I'll be waiting." He snickered, "Cause that's how long it'll take for you to kill me."

Laughing but slightly irritated as I always am by insults, I marched after Lussuria without looking back. Squalo is ever the same.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty, my first update in a while. Sorry about the long wait, guys! I've just had a lot going on in my life.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Called out by the CEDEF's Outside Advisor Sawada Iemitsu, I wasn't expecting anything strange. I did as ordered and went with Lussuria to meet with Cavallone Decimo. Dino was as serious as any mafia boss. It surprised me. He was a different person. Someone I didn't expect to see. It was like this every time I saw Dino. He surprised me more and more each day.

"Kyoya should be alive. He was transported to the future with the Bovino's Ten Year Bazooka." Dino explained, "I gave him the Vongola Cloud Ring and told him everything he needs to know."

Suspicion drove my instincts to prickle, I stared at him in wonder, "You knew he was going to vanish."

Lussuria was immediately on guard and I was armed, gauntlets clanging together for a big fight. Dino might be the Vongola's greatest ally but he's still another mafia family's boss. Betraying our alliance would be nothing for a mafia don.

"W-Wait!" Dino was armed but he refused to fight, showing his will as an ally, "Let me explain everything to you too. If you want to come back alive, you need to hear this because… they need you now but I need you always."

"Oh my." Lussuria squeaked, "As romantic as he is, tell him off, Kira-chan."

"No time." He said sharply, fingers digging sharply into my shoulders as he looked down into my eyes and told me, "I don't know what's going on but you need to know. In the future, you might see some things you don't want to accept or even admit you saw but you have to go."

He reached into his pocket and presented me with a ring. A steel band with a purple stone embedded in the center.

"This is all I have now and you might only be able to use it once but once you get to the future, Kyoya will give you everything you need to fight." He was speaking in a hushed yet fervent tone, "I can't go with you and neither can Lussuria but it just means we're not necessary."

I tried to refuse the ring he was pressing into my hands, shaking my head furiously, "What is this?! I have no need for herbivorous jew-"

"It's a weapon." He hissed, finally able to push it into my palm and curl my fingers around it, "When you need it most, you'll be able to light it up. The secret to lighting your flame is probably going to be straight out anger. Imagine your anger as a burning flame."

"What?" I stared down at the ring in my hand and thought he had lost it, "What are you talking about?"

"What makes you the angriest?" He paused a moment and chuckled, "I suppose everything makes you mad. Alright. Here it is then."

"Where is Kyoya, you mentally crippled horse?" I snarled, tucking the ring in my pocket and coming forward to grasp his tie and pull him down, "Where is he?!"

"You'll be with him soon. Forgive me, Kira." He said, leaning down to press our lips together.

Memories of Squalo and the boss flooded my memories in order of how it happened. Squalo, the boss, and now Dino. My hands curled and I drew back my arm to sock him. The first time I was drunk, the second time it was shock, this time I would respond with the only feeling I was capable of using-anger.

I was just about to punch his lights out, my fist sweeping toward his face, but I never connected. Before I knew it, the world before my eyes disappeared and was replaced with a totally unfamiliar light.

"Kira?" My brother was staring at me from behind the tempered glass of a prison. He went from neutral to furious. Tonfas in his hands, he was swinging at the glass for freedom, "Why did you bring her here?! I'm enough!"

Gauntlets on, I went straight for the cage encasing my brother. The echoing ring of my all out punch against the glass vibrated straight down to my bones. On the glass, not even a crack remained.

"Release him!" I turned, looking for my opponent. My eyes first landed on Sawada Tsunayoshi and I went for it.

"Tenth!" Gokudera was now pounding at the same cage, right beside my precious brother.

"I-It's not me, Kira-san!" Sawada shrieked, running away in horror as I gave chase. Throwing someone under the bus, he shouted and pointed off to the side, "It was him!"

I came to a screeching halt and turned, my weight shooting for a killing blow.

The person immediately threw up his hands and shouted, "I'll release him! One moment!"

My fist came to a stop just a centimeter shy of his nose.

"Now is this enough for you to see how serious I am about Byakuran-san." The orange haired brat sighed in relief, stepping away from my armored fist for safety, "Anyways, welcome Hibari Kira. We've been waiting for you. I almost thought you wouldn't come."

I don't know this guy. I went to Dino to find Kyoya's location and now I'm here. There isn't much to think about past my current situation-my mission. How do I take these guys and return home?

"I've been warned by the Kira-san of our time about you. Ehhh… Umm…" He paused, reaching for some notes, "For now, my name is Irie Shouichi. We're allies so I'll prove it by releasing your brother and the other guardians. But I need you to cooperate if you want to save the world."

I waited for Irie to release my brother and then I was immediately on him, one hand fisted into his collar and the other pulled back to hit him in his bespectacled face.

"Wait!" He pleaded, peeking at his nose through his flinching eyes, "I-I'm sorry! I meant, you only have to cooperate if you want to but let me tell you the conditions of our battle first."

I waited again, watching him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and took my silence as a sign to continue, "In ten days time, we'll gather to face Byakuran-san in a game of Choice. It's a game where soldiers face off against each other in a restricted area. The request was for you to be amongst our soldiers. There's someone who wanted to face you."

"... Who?" I could think of about a thousand people who could have a grudge against me but I can't really say much for picking one to fight. I'm a hated person normally so any person I've ever fucked with could probably want to fight.

His hesitance made Kyoya step up, a hand on my shoulder, "Our mother."

"Don't fuck with me." I slapped at his hand sharply, "Why would our mother be among the enemy? She's not even mafia."

"There could be any number of reasons but… the mother who I saw didn't recognize me. Either way, there's no mistaking it. She was our mother." From his shirt, he pulled another set of rings. He passed it to me, "From Haneuma. He claimed it was for you in case of emergency and even I consider making our mother your enemy an emergency."

I dropped Irie to the floor in a heap, glaring down at the weak-kneed fool, "What is the meaning of this?"

Irie watched Kyoya put the spare rings in my palm before handing me two purple boxes, "These were left for you from the current Kira-san. And as for your mother… The details are unknown. You'll have to beat it out of her at the Choice Battle."

I saw the glint in this boy's eyes. He's playing me. He's feeding me the bait he knows I won't refuse-a good fight.

I took his bait but not for nothing, "Fine but if the fight doesn't satisfy me, I'm biting you to death in exchange."

I was extremely excited at the prospect of fighting my mother. I remember mentioning I've never bested my mother at anything but of course, when was the last time we went at it seriously?

"You're not going to win." Kyoya said cleanly, meaning not even Kyoya has beaten my mother at anything.

Then again, the truth is we've never gone at it so seriously before. My father forbids it. He's strong too but… for some reason or another, my father is against us fighting to hurt each other. Maybe because he knows, with our level of power, death is imminent if we put our all into it.

Regardless, I hold the strength I inherited from two monsters. This is the perfect opportunity to test it.

"Have some faith, Kyoya." I reached out, patting his head although he was taller than me by some, "You've never seen our mother lose but have you ever seen me lose either?"

"You lost to us just a while back, Cannibal." Gokudera cut in, "If you're the reason we lose Choice, I'll-"

Even before I was angry, Kyoya's tonfa was at Gokudera's throat, "Silence, herbivore. Last I checked, you were defeated by my sister during the Sky Ring Battle."

"Why you-?!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Sawada was pulling him away from my brother immediately, "This isn't the time to pick fights amongst allies! We need them both so shhh!"

It's confirmed. I hate Gokudera. Gokudera hates me. I'm totally okay with the news.

"But we saw her. Kira-san's mother." Yamamoto Takeshi was overly friendly as he approached me, grinning the whole way, "She's strong and if this is the Kira-san we know… How will she be able to fight someone who can light up a ring and use that many box weapons in just ten days? We barely mastered our one or two box weapons."

"It's quality over quantity. She'll have to make due with just those two boxes." Reborn said sharply, "Regardless, they requested Kira. If we show up without Kira, you heard Byakuran. We'll be killed without even a chance to fight. We'll just have to train her."

"But Reborn… That's… just like the box Lal gave us when we first tried to open the boxes and light our rings." Sawada said, warily pointing at one of the boxes I had pulled from my pocket, "It's never been opened."

"Ah!" Irie went scrambling to the desk a few meters away and scrambled back with a crumpled sheet of paper, "I have a message from the Kira-san of our period. Uhhh… She said, 'The second box is the key to victory but I am unable to open it because I've lost something in ten years that you still possess. You will certainly open it. I have the utmost faith because you are the me who flies without chains.'"

I lost something in ten years… that I still possess today?

"What is it?" Kyoya was giving me a side-eyed glare, "In ten years time, you become an herbivore?"

"That's impossible and you know it." I hissed, holding up the box for closer inspection, "Tell me. How do you open boxes?"

It seemed relatively undirtied. It was, as they said, unopened. The other one had a gaping hole looking back at me but this one didn't have any.

"With Dying Will Flames." Reborn said, staring up at me with that analytical gaze I hated, "But you haven't been taught to light one yet. We'll start there. If you come with us, we'll explain everything for you."

If Kyoya's going with them, there's no choice for me. I'm eager to open these boxes and even more excited to face off against my mother. If I stick with these guys, it'll happen and I'll prove I'm the strongest in front of Kyoya as well. It's perfect.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I returned with Sawada's group to the place they've been calling their home for the duration of their mafia war with Byakuran. It was a dingy place and I could easily see why Kyoya left to be on his own. It was an underground base so there was no air, no limitless sky, and certainly no space to be alone.

The person who would be my teacher for the ten days I had here came to me riding a white horse like a prince out of a story book. I recognized him immediately. Don Cavallone Decimo. Dino.

He looked nothing like the Dino of my time save for the dazzling smile. I paused and wondered why I thought his smile was so bright and beautiful. My eyes immediately went to the golden band on his left ring finger and my eyes narrowed.

"Ah!" He spotted me and he was immediately dismounting his steed and rushing to wrap me up in his arms, "Kira! You made it!"

Sawada's group was standing around gawking at us. I heard Yamamoto laugh, "Maybe the thing she lost in ten years was her virginity."

Suddenly fuming, I slammed my fist into Dino's guts and turned to give Yamamoto the same rough treatment. They were both doubled over for a good long minute before Dino was finally able to straighten up.

"Jeez. I forgot how violent you used to be." He grinned, scratching at the back of his head. He thought for a moment before he quietly put in, "Wait… In your time are we not together yet?"

I felt disgust swirl in my stomach and I tried not to hurl, "What?"

Did I obey my mother's wishes? Is he… about to be killed by me after I bring his family to ruin?

Laughing, Dino put up his hand to show the wedding band around his ring finger, "I hate to break it to you but you and I are married in this time."

"Geh. The baseball idiot was right?!" Gokudera looked absolutely disgusted, "How could you, Cavallone?! She's the enemy!"

"Then again…" Dino sighed, big brown eyes swirling with hurt, "I did make a promise to you when we got married. I promised you if there was ever a chance I can change her unhappy future, I would do it."

"Let's leave them." Reborn said, gathering up the Tenth and his Guardians to leave us be, "Don't forget, Dino. You're still going to have to teach her how to use the boxes."

"Sure." He smiled until they were all out of sight and then he was suddenly serious, "Kira, you're only with me because it was your mother's dying wish. I'm sure of it."

Out of all the emotions in my chest the only one that came out was the strongest, "That's impossible! How long have we been together?"

"A few years?" He shrugged, "We dated a few years and your parents were… killed in the Vongola hunt by the Six Funeral Wreaths and we got married. You told me it was your mother's dying wish."

My heart was burning with the desire to… protect this man? From myself? What on earth…?

"You… stepped down from the Varia to marry me." He said, trying his best to smile for me, "I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life when you told me you were giving it all up for me but… you're definitely not happy."

Something wasn't adding up. First, if my mother died, then who am I really here to face off against? Second, if I left the Varia then… Did I join Dino's family as an assassin? Where did I get these boxes? What in the world was I thinking?

"That's impossible." I shook my head, confusion turning into straight denial, "You're lying."

"Yeah… I'm sorry." His grin became lopsided as he tried to play it off but the pain was all there, "I guess… That's all this sounds like to you."

"I would never do that to you." I spat, grasping at his shoulders, "If I'm with you…"

The look in his eyes made me hesitate. The words were caught in my throat. What have I done?

"I'm telling this to the Kira who still has a chance." He leaned down, pulling me tight against his chest, "I love you. More than anything or anyone in the whole world, my heart holds you. So, don't decide something for my sake or your mother's sake or even Kyoya's sake. Do it because you want to do it for yourself because… that's the Kira we all loved."

Warmth filled my heart and I bit back the urge to embrace him back. I shook my head, trying to pull away but he held tight, "Dino, you don't understand. If I married you on my mother's orders, I'm trying to kill you."

"I know." He whispered, "And I'm telling you if it would make you happy, I'd kill myself. If you would just tell me, I'd happily give you my life."

I felt it. The reason the me of the future hasn't killed Dino. He's too kind. His devotion probably got to her. The me of the future is probably confused about what she needs to do from now on. There must be nothing but confusion, doubt, and self-hatred in her heart.

Dino, regardless of how irritating he may be, is someone I protected. I spent many years protecting him so to be forced to kill him is a waste of time. He's an ally to the Vongola and I'd be a traitor to the Varia. So… for all of them, I took up my mother's dying wish, abandoned my position as an officer, and became Dino's wife.

The idea of it all was just so stupid. Lost in feelings, I did everything but accomplished nothing. My mother's wish was Dino's death and ruin, not marriage. I left the Varia so as not to be a traitor for killing him but quitters are traitors. And, as for Dino, I couldn't kill him. He might be an herbivore to me but he's precious. I know it. So I failed at everything.

In the end, Dino's still alive, I betrayed the Varia for nothing, and Dino's unhappy. This feels so wrong.

This is not the person I want to become. Be it ten years in the future or a hundred, I don't need anything but strength. Everything else is just a bonus. Byakuran and the Millefiore, they ruined everything for me.

"Dino, I'll fix everything so tell me how to use these." I gave him a firm push this time and he backed off. I reached for the rings and boxes, holding them up, "What do I do?"

Surprise fell away to a great, big smile that could only be described as blinding, "Now that's the Kira I wanted to see. Come with me. I'll show you everything."

* * *

 **Happy April Fool's Day everyone! I hope everyone had a great day! Thanks for reading as usual!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Using his own box and flames as a demonstration, Dino was teaching me the way to fight and win in the bleak Millefiore-dominated future. It was rather simple. If the ring and the flames and the box are all the same type, the box will open and I'll be able to use the weapon or beast inside to my advantage.

"Just imagine your resolve as a flame." Dino was telling me but I had failed to light up a ring for the last two hours.

The purple stone on my finger was as lifeless as it had always been and I slammed my fist against Dino's chest in frustration, "What are you even saying? I'm always resolved!"

Having a hard time, he scratched at his head, "I don't know… The Kira I knew was a genius and lit up her flame right away. She had the purest, strongest Cloud Flame out of anyone I know including Kyoya so… There's no way you wouldn't be able to do it."

"Maybe you're a bad teacher." I huffed, crossing my arms to give it thought but the more I thought about it the angrier it was making me.

How could I be less resolved than someone who abandoned the Varia to marry Dino following my mother's last wish and then failed to kill him?! It's preposterous. And then it hit me.

The words the Dino of the past had given me. Of course. The Kira of this time had a different sense of resolve because her situation was different when she learned to light up a flame. She must've been using regret and remorse as her motivator but for me…

" _The secret to lighting your flame is probably going to be straight out anger. Imagine your anger as a burning flame."_

Dino's voice echoed in my ears and memories of our last moments before I came to this ugly future came flooding back. I. Am. Not. Marrying. Anyone. Weaker. Than. Me.

"Fight me!" My own voice echoed in my ears and my flame surged to life, immediately going out because it shattered the ring the minute it came to life. Surprise replaced anger and I flinched back, staring at the chunks of the purple stone now littering the floor, "What…?"

"Now that's my girl." Dino's brilliant smile made my heart pound painfully in my chest. He reached into his pocket and handed me a small velvet box, "It's late and it's not the right Kira… No, I suppose I always wanted to give my everything to this you. The Kira who isn't chained down by anything. The Kira I fell in love with so many years ago."

" _The second box is the key to victory but I am unable to open it because I've lost something in ten years that you still possess. You will certainly open it. I have the utmost faith because you are the me who flies without chains."_

I heard my own voice ringing in my ears and feelings belonging to someone else flooded me. Everything was so very clear. The thing I lose in ten years is a sense of self. In ten years time, I fall so deeply in love with Dino that I gave up everything. I gave up everything including my identity to be with him. Herbivorous.

I have many things I want to say to the future me but none of it matters. I just have to stop myself from becoming this herbivore. Even if I'm in love with Dino, there's no reason to become an herbivore because the person on the inside will never change. She can hide me away, she can lock me in chains, she can use loyalty or love as excuses for blocking my path but those were all things she did with her own will-my will. And right now, more than ever, my will is to never give up. I choose victory over myself-my future.

"You…" I accepted the ring for now but I knew I couldn't go on without saying something to him, "You think you have me all figured out but maybe your thought process was backwards. I am in love with you. The me of this time, I understand better than anyone. I am lost because I'm in love with you. The me who doesn't understand love or compassion gave up everything to be with you."

"Wh-Wha-?" Flustered, he took a clumsy step back, shaking his head, "W-Wait. You've never-"

I shook my head along with him, "Of course… I'm not talking about the me right now. I'm talking about the me of your time. Tell me one thing. If I choose happiness over being together with you, will we still be friends?"

Breaking down in tears, he held me, "Yes. God, yes."

Dino must've always felt guilty. Thinking about it, it's the same for me. If someone I loved, let's just say Kyoya for now, was unhappy because of me… I'd be extremely unhappy. I'd feel guilty. So, I can understand.

"I'll take your ring for now but when I return to the past and your Kira returns to your side. Give it back to her and let her know what you have told me and done for me." I was telling him this but I knew things would not be the same, "Everything happening here is happening because of Byakuran who disturbed many different worlds. If we defeat Byakuran, everything will return to the way it was meant to be. If I am not at your side for much longer, forgive me because I always know where I long to be."

The place I want to be is amongst the Varia-amongst the strongest fighters of the world. I gave him a firm push back and I replaced the shattered ring with this new one. Anger is not my fuel. Imagining my anger as a flame was the ignition but from now on, I know how it feels to light up my resolve. To me, resolve is what I have decided to do. I absolutely refuse to half-ass anything from here on out.

My first order of business. The ring surged to life and I took up the box left for me by the Kira of ten years in the future. Responding to me, it surged to life.

The roaring alligator snapped at Dino with its mighty jaws and sent him flying with a second stroke from the reptilian tail. Cavallone Decimo was immediately on the offense when he realized, I was going for it. He was just about to open his box weapon when he realized my alligator was still growing. It was easily filling up the room and crushing Dino to one side as it grew and grew and grew.

He let out a long whine when he became pressed to one corner, "Kiraaaa!"

Laughing at his helplessness, I let my beast crush him a moment longer before recalling it to my side in a normal size, "Tell me, Dino. In this time, am I the strongest?"

Dino gave me a lopsided smile and shook his head, "That would be Kyoya."

"Oh?" Pride swelled in my chest at the thought of my brother being our generation's top fighter, "Is that so? Then… where do I stand?"

Smile turning into a frown from the reaction he didn't expect, he murmured, "Sorry… I forgot. You were initially someone who wanted to beat down all the men too, huh? Uhh…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I already knew before I asked but I wanted to hear it out loud.

"The Kira I'm married to is… she's… I don't know how to put this nicely, Kira." He forced another smile and said, "She's in a slump?"

"Slump…"

"Uhhh… The mafia is already dominated by men, right?" He laughed awkwardly and then frowned and gave it to me straight, "Kira, your name is gone. Long forgotten. No one talks about the Cannibal anymore. There are no female fighters in the mafia who are viable threats. You and Bianchi, I-Pin, Chrome. You're all pretty much… useless and even then only you and Chrome could even hope to open a box weapon."

Nothing but laughter fell from my lips as my alligator marched forward in response to my maniacal laughter, "I'll show you useless."

Scuderia freed from its confines, Dino mounted and took off running. I don't know if it was my face or my alligator that terrified him but yes, my beast was growing once more. Rather than fitting itself through the door, it took off after Dino by breaking through the door and the wall all together. All the doors in the hall were damaged or pierced by my reptilian companion's scales and claws. Teeth snapped at anyone who tried to leave their room to help him.

"You're useless horse!" I was easily giving chase. Scuderia's speed was nothing compared to a beast who covered five feet in just one step, "Come and fight! I'll show you which one of us is useless!"

"God, Kira! I just answered your questions! Why are you getting mad at me?!" He whined, not able to even look back because my beast was snapping at Scuderia's tail already, "What about your other box?! The other box!"

Laughing, I declared, "That one's for the Varia! You get bitten to death by this one!"

"Dino-san!" Sawada was finally rushing down from the other end of the hallway with his guardians in close pursuit, "We'll help!"

"Oh?" Looking down at them from atop my nine foot beast's head, I found amusement in the varying weapons they had pointed at me like semi-professional mafiosos, "Well, so this is how I get revenge for the Sky Battle. Come at me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Their expressions went from resolved to fight to complete and utter horror in 0.2 seconds as my beast became coated in purple flames right down to his very teeth. My ring was overflowing with the same flames, my whole hand nearly ablaze from the ring down.

"Come die."

Alligator in motion, Sawada's whole crew turned and made a dead sprint back towards the safety of their training room, "I'm sorry, Dino-san! We want to live!"

"K-Kira!" Dino shouted over the roar of my monstrous companion, "Flames are life energy! If you keep over using it, you'll die early!"

"I have ten years, Dino. I become an herbivore in ten years so I have to die before then. It's a must."

"No no no! I'm serious! What if you can't even get up tomorrow?! We still have more things to talk about! More training! AND ABOUT SQUALO! I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT SQUALO!"

I put my hand up and my box weapon came to a screeching halt, teeth surrounding Dino's pretty little face. I laughed at the way drool fell from the reptile's lips as he beheld Dino as his next meal, "What about Squalo, herbivore?"

"You'll get to see him soon. He's on his way here right now." Dino heaved a big sigh of relief when my partner backed off, "So you'll be able to open the other box soon."

"... It's not for Squalo-senpai." The unopened box began to shake wildly in my pocket and I reached for it, pulling it out for everyone to see as it shook back and forth, "Soon. We'll see him soon. I know it."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Squalo's arrival was something I hadn't expected. The Squalo of this time was not anything like the Squalo I remembered… Well, I mean he was the same guy but he didn't respond to me the same way. He scoffed, glaring down his nose at me. He declared he was here to train Yamamoto. He had nothing to say to me.

I didn't blame him. What words could he have for a traitor? But then again, what right do I have to ask forgiveness from someone I abandoned? That's right. I can't ask forgiveness for something I didn't do in the first place so I just have to be me. Without Squalo. It… doesn't feel right to think of a future where I'm not with Squalo or Lussuria or Bel or Mammon or even Levi.

But what happened to the boss?

Dino noticed the coldness immediately and frowned, "Sorry, Kira. It's kind of my fault he won't even talk to you."

"No. It's something I chose on my own. I'll bear the responsibility." I shrugged, "Now about this Cambio Forma business. I've tried. I can't do it. Explain it better."

"I can't explain it any better than I already have… It's kind of a Vongola thing?" He admitted, "Because I can't do it either. I don't even really know that much about it. It's just described as the ultimate bond between ring users and their box weapons."

I had the aching feeling that I couldn't achieve Cambio Forma like the Tenth Generation Guardians because I wasn't meant to use this box for it. The other box is hiding my ultimate partner. I reached for it, automatically understanding the shaking of the box was a scream for freedom.

"Not yet." I told him, "Wait a little longer. You and I will both fly soon."

In just a few days, we would gather for Choice. Training aside, I was here doing my thing just as I always have done. When I think about it, I'm the weakest one here. I spent the least time in the future out of all the people who have come from the past and of course, all the people who belong in this time are already accustomed to the fighting style. I wanted to flip the ladder of strength.

Obsessed with power, many strong people meet their untimely end. If I'm one of those people, I'm okay with that too. Thoughts of facing off against my mother swirled in my mind and heart. The desire to win was overwhelming but… what good would it be to win against mother in a time where she didn't recognize me? Not that it matters. Nothing matters if I can't return to my time. That's all I need to focus on for now.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Choice was a battle with many rules and complications. I heard the explanation many times but never had I thought I would have to follow someone else's plans.

"We're a team so you'll stick with us." Irie was clear on his point, never backing down, "We need you as much as you need us. If I'm defeated, we lose but if you all go down, there's no way I can fight them alone. Please just listen. This is a collective victory or a collective loss."

Collective loss…? I'm done with that. Be it my loss or our loss together, I refuse to be defeated ever again. Especially not with Squalo in the crowd. Not with Squalo-senpai watching me. I can't lose.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Yamamoto grinned at me, pulling at his tie, "I mean, we're all one team wearing the same uniform now. Just until we go back. Right, Kira-san?"

I heaved a long sigh, rubbing at my neck uncomfortably, "I don't know about your skills but… fine. If we lose, I'll kill you all before Byakuran does, deal?"

"It's a damn good deal, Cannibal." Gokudera spat, "Cause I'd do the same to you."

"But can Kira-san ride a motorcycle?" Sawada hesitated, gesturing to the vehicles we'd be using during the game for mobility, "I didn't see you practice…"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I was mildly offended, "I can ride better than anyone else on the Varia."

"Wow." Yamamoto whistled at me, "Sweet. We're counting on you then."

"Only make one promise with me as my allies." I was telling them. This was not a negotiable point, "If you make contact with my mother before me, run away. She'll kill you. If you cannot flee, cover your vitals first and foremost. Throat, heart, stomach, eyes. In that order."

Byakuran's voice came on over the intercom before anyone could protest or ask questions, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Well then, Tsunayoshi-kun, we're starting. Let the countdown begin. Ten."

The numbers echoed throughout the area.

Nine. Eight. Seven.

I turned, facing the camera that should be projecting our team's base to the people who were not chosen to participate in Choice. My current teammates were just Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Irie and Spanner. Everyone else was in the "stands" waiting for our victory.

"Squalo-senpai, if I win here, forgive me." It was not a two-sided agreement. This was a one-sided plea from the bottom of my heart, "This one's for you."

Six. Five. Four.

"Ahahaha." Yamamoto grinned, an arm around my neck, "You're the only one who hasn't achieved Cambio Forma. Leave this to us, Kira-san."

"That's right!" Sawada nodded vigorously, "We've had more time here so you can count on us too!"

Three. Two. One.

"Feh. If it's for the Tenth, I'll help you out too." Gokudera scoffed as we all took to our bikes, waiting for the gates to open.

Start.

The front of our base opened up and we all took off immediately. Headsets roaring with orders from Irie and Spanner at base, we raced down the streets together for a moment before splitting off towards our destinations.

"The flames have registered." Irie said, "Someone's right on top of you Gokudera! The rest of you keep going."

"No." I immediately swung my bike around and shot back towards Gokudera, "Gokudera, I'm coming towards you. Throat, heart, stomach, eyes. Do it."

I felt it. The pang deep in my instinctual stomach. The one approaching Gokudera is my mother.

Gokudera's pained scream cut through our headsets and everyone was suddenly trying to turn around.

Sawada first and foremost wanted to help his right hand man, "Gokudera-kun?! Hold on! I'm going to turn-"

"Keep going!" I snapped, wheels screeching as I turned the corner too sharply, "I'm the closest. Don't worry. As long as I am your ally, I'll protect you."

"Ahahahah!" Yamamoto's carefree laugh had silenced Sawada, "Alright. I'm heading for location B as planned. We'll leave him to you, Kira-san."

One more cornered turned, I spotted Gokudera. He was knocked off his bike for sure but he was still fighting. His hands went through the motions, blocking the fingers poised to stab his eyes out. I didn't slow down. Revving the bike's engine, I shot forward.

"C-Cannibal?!" Gokudera was horrified by my approach at full speed. He dove out of the way as the motorcycle came barreling by, narrowly missing him and my mother who dove out of the way.

I had jumped from the bike at the last minute, immediately rotating into an offensive position. I repeated my mother's killing habits for her to have a taste of her own medicine. My armored fist when for her throat first. Gasping in surprise, she dodged out of the way.

The second blow aimed at her heart and stomach simultaneously. Growling with frustration, she nimbly danced out of the way. My last blow was for her eyes but it was with a fully flame coated fist.

My assault prompted her to light up a flame and release her first box weapon. It was not an animal but a weapon. The spear swooped through the air, narrowly missing my throat as she came at me.

"Get down!" Gokudera roared.

I dove to the floor as a roaring flame shot out towards our opponent. I almost complained but Gokudera was driving the attack and it was certainly pressuring her. The earpieces crackled, Irie was requesting back up for Yamamoto's advance.

A moment of hesitation. I was mildly annoyed. If Irie was requesting back up for Sawada, Gokudera would have run off without looking back.

"Go." I only had to say it once.

I snorted, blocking my mother's advance as Gokudera took off. There were no promises made. He only threw back a quiet word of thanks as he mounted his bike and took off. My mother snarled in frustration, throwing her spear at him like a javelin. I knocked it down carelessly as it tried to pass, my armor made it easier than swatting a fly.

"Hey." I called, "Do you really not know the name Hibari Kira?"

Her eyes narrowed, the crimson orbs glaring at me like I was nothing more than prey, "Hibari…? Are you that man's child?"

"That man…? You mean your husband?"

She reached down, her belt was full of boxes and various weapons. She easily lit up another one and out came a long staff, "Hibari? My husband? Don't make me laugh."

I was the one actually laughing, "I see. So you're not my mother. Thank god."

If this woman isn't my mother, I can win.

Flames and weapons clashing, I observed her. She was… definitely my mother but there was something absurdly different about this woman. If what she's saying is the truth and my father is not her husband then… Then nothing. I can't think about that now. She was not giving me the time and peace of mind to do so.

One mistake would cost me my life. The attribute of the Cloud Flames made her staff grow and multiply at will. I was easily forced into opening my box and even then, my box weapon was not the same as hers. It did not enhance my natural fighting ability. It enhanced my numbers. It wasn't my style but it would have to do.

Jaws snapping, my alligator was driving her back but it didn't last long. She was as analytical as I remember her, easily finding and exploiting the beast's weak underside. She got her flame-coated staff under him and flipped him over like a useless giant turtle. Satisfied, she was now turned to killing me.

She abandoned her staff and opened a third box-a sword this time. Her first swing clashed against my armored defenses, the second swooped right past my side and scraped against my ribs. Her third swing was poised just a little lower, at my stomach. I turned and narrowly dodged it with gritted teeth. The fourth sweep scraped just above my eyes as I moved back, the blood dripping quickly into my eyes.

One sidedly, I was driven back but I wouldn't stand for it. Another blow came for my throat and I was ready. I slapped my hands together around the blade and pulled, disarming her. I threw her blade to the floor but the minute it was clattering on the floor, she had another box opened and another spear was in her hands.

Using the blunt staff of the spear, she slammed it into my side and sent me flying. I rolled on the hard concrete for a good long moment before I was able to catch and steady myself. It was too one-sided. Her flame coated weapons were getting to me and every time I thought I was adapting to her attack patterns, she would take on a different weapon.

"VOIIIIII!"

I heard the familiar ring in my ears. Squalo-senpai. My heart thumped louder and louder, my heartbeat echoed at the same volume as Squalo's voice.

"HIBARI KIRA, DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!"

Gritting my teeth, I grasped my unopened box and thrust my burning flames against it, "Sorry, boss. I can't wait for you."

My mother gasped and retreated into a defensive position when my newest companion scratched and clawed at her eyes. The wings flapping through the air did nothing to deafen the shrill hunter's shriek from the golden eagle staring her down.

My heart was no longer thumping for Squalo. The dull pounding of my heart was a signal from my ultimate companion. He wanted nothing more than to go wild.

"Aquilos." My companion's name tumbled from my lips as if I had always known it, "Cambio Forma."

The transformation was something I could only feel with my body. I couldn't see what was happening but if I had a mirror I might've been happy. For now, I could only feel the wings sprouting from my back and the armor plating my chest. I could only see the armor over my hands morphing and shifting to tighten around my hands like skin, eagle claw's spreading from the fingers. My head felt light and heavy at the same time.

I reached up, my hands clanging against the armor around the top of my head and around my eyes. My vision seemed so much sharper now than ever before. I moved to roll my shoulders and my wings flapped out and back, expanding to their fullest span. I turned left and right, my wings were dark brown in color. They were so dark they almost looked black but at the same time, they sparkled with the density of metals.

When I turned back to face my mother, she was staring at me with wide, uncertain eyes filled with awe and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I had to hurry and beat her so I can help the others.

As if she had realized the same thing at the same time, she raised her spear and lunged. My left wing closed between us. The spear shattered against the outside of my newly acquired plumage. It was amusing. When I opened it up, the very force of it knocked my mother aside. My shoulder ached.

I wasn't sure if I could fly with these. They felt heavy, extremely heavy and defensive. Rippling with my Cloud Flames, the feathers were multiplying. Giving them a solid flap, I realized they were not solely for defense. The wings sprayed the multiplying plumage towards my opponent in a sharp rain of dagger-like feathers. Each time I sprayed, the weight of my wings seemed to drop. Eventually, I was able to take flight.

It was something I had never experienced before. Flight seemed so… natural. My aching shoulders told me not to fly for long but I refused to listen. I liked where I was going and I refused to stop.

"KIRA!"

My wings froze, I came to a screeching halt midair and I turned towards the owner of the loudest voice I would ever hear in my entire life-Superbi Squalo. I couldn't see him. The camera must be on me but I can't see him.

"FINISH HER!"

I turned back to my prey, eyes shaking in fear as a javelin narrowly missed piercing my head. A voice rang in my head, shrieking for blood and I would grant it. Instinctively, I swooped down. No one, not even I, knew if I was swooping or falling. They say eagles can dive for prey at more than a hundred miles per hour. I don't know about my speed but I do know one thing, my hand did not form a fist when I went to strike. All my fingers were totally straight as I shot down for the kill, claws glinting in the sunlight.

"Kira-san, that's your mother!" Sawada didn't know what was happening. There's no way he could have known but… it must've been some sort of super intuition. I heard Vongola boss candidates often have some sort of super keen instincts, "Don't kill her!"

At the last minute, I jerked my hand away from her heart and it went straight through her shoulder on the opposite side but she was a natural fighter. If she was going down, she was taking me with her. She had opened a box during my swoop, yanked up a blade and drove it straight through my heart or she might've if the blade was just a little more narrow and a little more precisely aimed to make it through the slits in the armor my Cambio Forma had plated over my chest.

This had made it painfully clear. The woman I pierced was not my mother for sure. She was not anyone's mother. My mother was strong because her experienced had shaped her into a keen, agile, lucrative fighter. My mother would have killed me. She would have driven the blade into my exposed throat or into my eyes where the knife had more space to meet success instead of arrogantly trying to kill me under the plates around my chest.

This woman was young and inexperienced compared to the woman who taught me everything. But then again, I failed to kill her too.

I pulled my arm from her shoulder and let her fall, clutching at her wound. When she glared up at me, I smiled, "I see… So, you weren't always the goddess of battle we looked up to. I'm…"

Glad? Relieved? Overcome with joy? I had always put my mother on a pedestal. She was everything I aspired to be and more. Strong, confident, unyielding, and more. To me, she was someone always out of reach. She was someone who protected me and Kyoya like herbivores from our youth. But mothers are people too.

She's strong and valiant but… it was having someone to fight for that made her all those things. Without my father, without me and Kyoya, she was nothing more than another savage. She was just like me. Well… Then again, I suppose with her glaring up at me the way she is, I'm the winner here.

"Kira-san! Kikyo is heading back towards Shouichi-kun!" Sawada's voice was an urgent plea for help.

"She can't come! Her bike was wrecked when she came to help me!" Gokudera reported, "He's flying away from me, Tenth! I can't keep up!"

Cracking my neck back and forth, I gave my wings a testing stretch, "I think I can go."

I flapped my wings twice, once was enough to have me hover and the second launched me off the ground. My shoulders hurt, it felt totally different from anything I had ever experienced before. It wasn't a dull prickling of soreness but a screaming stab of utter agony. I ignored it as long as possible.

Kikyo was in the air, narrowly chasing Irie who was stumbling away on foot. I had nothing left. My gauntlets were back instead of those skin-tight metal claws. My wings were losing their metal coating, armor falling away. The helmet came clattering down away from my head and I gave it my last burst. All I need are the wings.

I launched myself from a nearby building straight into Kikyo's side. The Cloud-Flamed Funeral Wreath slammed into the building on the opposite side and I slammed against the concrete, wings shattered and shoulders screaming in phantom agony. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't there but I was so far gone I couldn't pick myself off the floor.

Everything was happening in slow motion. The blow was coming down aimed for a vital spot on Irie. Sawada screaming in my ear about how he was on his way and it was a wild plea for no one to die.

My fist clenched and I scrambled forward. There's no way I would make it but I still had to try. I couldn't let our loss be on my shoulders. I'm right here. I'm right in front of him. Not again. I can't let victory slip away from us this time too.

No. No! NO!

He was struck, crumpled to the floor, and he lay motionless. The flickering target flame on his chest held out just one moment more before disappearing completely. My hand was left frozen, stretched out. Complete helplessness washed over me as I stared at the result of our battle. It was over. And again… I was-

"I got him!" Yamamoto's voice rang clear, "The target on this side is down for the count too. Flame's out for sure."

The Cervello units assigned to judge the battle came down, confirming Irie's target had gone out just moments before they announced Daisy had also lost his target flame.

Sawada stared blankly at the ruling for our deadly game and breathed out, "So… It's a draw."

Relief flooded me in an herbivorous fashion. It was not victory but it wasn't a loss. This was a good result or so I thought but just moments later, Daisy was announced alive and unbeaten.

"Impossible! I'm su-sure I cut him down!" Yamamoto's guilt was as thick in his voice as surprise, "I didn't kill him but I cut him down for sure!"

Everything from here on out is unimportant. It was a shit fest. This was our loss. We retreated like herbivores. What more can I say? What more do I want to say…? Nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Bummed out by our loss, I licked my wounds in silence and solitude. I never expected anyone to approach me but Squalo came as casually as he did in the past and sat down beside me. His footsteps had been as heavy as the way he sat down. He held a bottle of water in each hand, offering me one without looking in my directions. I hesitated a moment but I accepted it when he shook it at me impatiently.

"You did good, Kira." He said, cracking his bottle to take a long swig before adding, "Byakuran said whichever team's flame goes out first is the loser. Technically, Daisy's went out so it's a draw. Fuck him if he wants to call that his win cause it technically wasn't."

I couldn't stop the laughter shaking my body, my shoulders hurt but I couldn't stop myself, "Are you trying to make me feel better? It's surprisingly working."

He reached over and socked me as hard as he could without breaking my wrappings, "Garbage."

"I guess some people don't change." I was in a good mood now. I got to talk to Squalo-senpai.

"You're not among those 'some people.'" He said sharply, finally turning to look me in the eye, "Anyways, I've got something to do. Patch yourself up. The enemy will come chasing us soon enough."

"Yeah."

When he said soon enough, I don't think he meant for it to be right after he left. He was hardly gone for five minutes when the base rumbled. We were under attack.

One of the Six Funeral Wreaths was upon us. It was time to fight again or so I thought but Squalo-senpai told us to run for it.

"I can't leave him." I hissed, urging Sawada to leave with Yuni, "Go on."

"You too, Kira." Squalo demanded, "You did well to take out one of their top brass. Leave some fun for the rest of us."

He's talking about my mother… I might've lost the game of Choice but I defeated my mother. She's probably down for the count.

I turned and didn't look back, "Fine. He's yours. Have fun, Squalo-senpai."

If this was his wish, I'd grant it. And besides, there's no one I trust more than Squalo. If he doesn't win, it's whatever but I'm sure he's not a martyr. He's definitely not being left behind to die.

"Hibari-san ran off to fight. We have no word from him or Dino-san… What should we do?" Sawada looked to me and I realized something in his super intuition was telling him that I was the one with the answers here, "Kira-san?"

"If it's Kyoya… Leave him to me." I turned to go, "All of you take Yuni and run. Squalo-senpai will… eventually come to us again. I'll radio you once I find them."

Trusting my words. They took the Sky Arcobaleno and ran for their lives narrowly missing the brunt of the explosion from within the base. Squalo was… most likely defeated. I didn't want to think about it. I ran towards Kyoya, my feet carrying me towards him as if they were programed to find him. It's a talent I've had since I was young. I can always feel where Kyoya is as long as we're in the same area and for him, it must be the same. We instinctively seek each other out.

I knew it. They were fighting it out with one of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths at Kyoya's beloved school and the first thing I got was a "Stay out of it." from Kyoya. No "hello sister" or "it's good to see you again sister" just a "Stay out of my fight" no sister added. So cold but just like I expected. Kyoya was perfectly fine but Dino was bleeding.

"Wao." I grunted, slapping his arm when he reached out to touch me, "It's a miracle that you're still alive."

"Ahaha! One day, you'll see how cool I am." He smiled up at me from the ground, "I'll show you. Maybe not this me but you know…"

"There no need for you to be cool. The Dino I knew was a loser from the start." I helped him sit up in a more comfortable position, "Although I recently had a change of heart."

"Oh? Are you taking interest in me now that I'm strong?" He chuckled as if he had expected it to be so, "I don't know about the past but the you of my time was thoroughly beaten down by yours truly."

"Are you proud of that?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his comment of 'ouch', "I can't imagine being beaten by you."

"I'm a gentleman after all. I can't bear the thought of hurting the woman I love." He protested when I rolled my eyes again, "I'm serious! It hurts me more to beat you. Anyways, aren't you going to help your precious brother?"

"It's our unspoken rule. If I step in on a one on one fight, it's because he's going to lose." I turned, watching my brother take his time with the battle in an analytical way, "I have the utmost faith. My brother's going to win."

"It's not because he told you to stay out?"

"I don't take orders from anyone but the boss." I snorted at him, "And even then, I'm always getting lectured for not following it exactly."

"... You're not going to ask about Xanxus?"

I turned in surprise, my eyes peeling away from Kyoya once more, "Why?"

He stared back at me as if I was the one who said something strange, "I mean… It's been ten years. You're not interested in what kind of man he's become?"

"Why? So you can tell me he's the same angry dictator he's always been?"

"He's not the… Well, I mean, yeah." He threw back his head and laughed so hard the blood spilled from his open wounds every which way. Gasping for breath, he clutched at his wounds, "Jeez. I guess he never changes."

"That's his good point." I said before I even knew what I was saying but the words were the truth, "The boss has always been the same."

"I thought you would be too." He told me solemnly, "But I suppose… I ruined you."

"That's classic from someone who used to be a weakling." I spat at him, suddenly defensive, "You changed too."

"Kira, my strength changed not my whole personality!" His voice shook as anger flashed across his eyes, "You became a totally different person."

"And you married me anyways. That's your fault. Why are you complaining about it to me? I've always been the same." I met his glare with my own, "And if I became a totally different person isn't that because you desired it?"

He looked awfully hurt to be accused of changing a person for the worse but he accepted it as the truth, "I married you because I'd love you no matter what. I'm just complaining because you've become someone you hate and can't accept."

To me, strength is a person's whole personality. I mean, sure there are one or two other dominating qualities I include with strength like… whether or not one is loyal or whether or not they choose to cheat and take on partners in 1v1 fights. But it pretty much all has to do with fighting. If what Dino says about me is true, I agree that I've become a totally different person and the current me doesn't like the me Dino's describing.

"So I'm an herbivore." I laughed just at the thought and I couldn't form any coherent sentences after that. I just continued to laugh so hard I couldn't breathe. I turned to Kyoya's companion, barely choking out, "Call me short, henchman."

Kusakabe stared at me as if I had grown an extra head but he was obedient, "Kira-san, you're short?"

The anger pulsed and I slammed my fist into his gut and sent him flying halfway across the school and through the window of the school building. I felt the killing intent from behind me and I turned, my gauntlet slamming into Kyoya's tonfa just seconds before it divested me of my life.

"Damaging school property, Kira?" My brother snarled, pressing his weight down over me, "I'll bite you to death as punishment."

We grappled until Romario had the nerve to intervene, telling us Kusakabe was going to take care of all the damages. Kyoya indeed had better things to do than fight me over something easily repaired so we took the defeated Daisy away and went to patch wounds. Although, it was just Kyoya lounging about while Romario patched Dino's wounds. Afterwards, we went towards Squalo at my request. He was basically dead. Well, as dead as I had ever seen him.

I laughed so hard. Squalo yelled at me for laughing at his defeat, embarrassed and partially surprised. I supposed the Squalo of ten years later hasn't talked to me in a while. Either that or maybe I'm such an herbivore in his time, he can't remember what I used to be like.

Looking around, the laughter from those who reside in this miserable ten year later period called for change. Byakuran must be defeated to fix this problem and we intend to do it.

Squalo patched up, we were called to the frontlines once more. Wounded, Dino and Squalo were left to support each other as Kyoya and I took off at top speed towards the battlefield to provide reinforcements. Sawada requested one of us for each side. Kyoya went towards Sasagawa and Lambo. I went the opposite way.

I didn't have to get the information to know who I was approaching. It was an exciting thought but at the same time, it terrified me. The Varia was already engaged in battle, proving their prowess even without me. Suddenly, it was all gone. The worries, the concerns about how I would face them, and all thoughts of anything more than battle left me.

My flame roared to life and Aquilos screeched his arrival the minute I opened the box, "Hunt them down."

They knew I was here before they even turned around.

"Kira-chan!" Lussuria was screaming at me as if nothing had changed, "You're late, dear! How many times have I told you to be on time?"

"Ushishishishi. Maybe she's an illusion." Belphegor turned to his frog-hatted companion, "What do you think?"

He was the only unfamiliar face amongst them but it was clear he belonged there considering how casually my coworkers interacted with him, "I've never met her. How would I know?"

"You're an illusionist!" Levi snapped, "Make yourself useful, Flan!"

"Now now now." Lussuria was so leisurely about the whole fight, he stormed over and ripped them all apart as they began to sneer in each other's faces, "Mama Lussuria hates it when you're all distracted in the middle of a fight."

Then again maybe Aquilos is chasing off all our enemies so they have a moment of leisure. Honestly, this bird is relentless. I have no knowledge of birds nor do I have any previous experience with box weapons but I feel like this creature was born to fight with me. I mean, watching him peck for the eyes. He's trying to bite them to death for sure.

"Where's Squ-chan?" Our Sun Flame bearing okama turned comically around in circles, "He's not actually dead, is he?"

I let out a laugh I couldn't hold back and then I covered my mouth, feeling awkward after having made eye contact with the boss, "He's on his way."

The officers fell into deathly silence as the boss beheld me. Those crimson eyes flickered with emotions I've never seen before but of course, those emotions were meant for the me of the future.

"I came to save you." I said, trying hard to keep my voice level, "But it looks like you don't need me."

He didn't make a response to my comment but he let me have it-verbal abuse he thought I deserved, "I misjudged you. If you wanted to be in chains, you should have said something, trash cloud."

Now that irritated me. He's saying those words to someone who doesn't have those feelings.

"Knowing you, you were too busy sitting on your comfy ass to say that to my face." I spat, "If you gave the orders, would I have left you?"

"What orders can I give to someone who doesn't want to stay?" He lifted his gun and aimed it straight at my face, "The punishment for disloyalty is death."

"And yet, Dino claims I've been married to him for years." I nodded, taking a step closer, "Why am I still alive if I left the Varia so long ago? What? Did your aim end up being shitty in your old age or are you weaker than Dino?"

As if to answer my questions in one go, he let off a shot that went scraping dangerously close to my temple, "Let me ask you then. Can you look at someone you don't even recognize anymore and give them the same respect and treatment you gave to someone you thought would never change?"

Those words made my heart skip a beat. Someone who would never change. Someone he doesn't recognize. It was almost painful when I realized those words would someday be directed at me. In ten years, the boss would call me a stranger. I don't want that.

"But you recognized me."

"I recognize your strength, Kira. I always have." He turned, reaching for his own box weapon. The beast within was released, immediately beginning to circle the boss protectively, "Bester, bite them to death before that bird."

I shook my head. Those words, again, were not meant for me but for the me of the future. My job here is to tear these herbivores to shreds and return home to prevent this future from happening.

"Aquilos!" I heard my coworkers cheer and laugh as I stepped up beside the boss, "Cambio Forma!"

Boss jerked back, one step, two steps, and three as Aquilos turned mid-clawing and returned to my side. The bird had narrowly missed taking off Xanxus' head on purpose. I grinned as I felt the change start to happen. This might only be my second time but I already love the feelings of sprouting wings. It feels like a long awaited stretching of some phantom muscle I wanted to develop.

"Uwaa!" I heard Dino's voice from the back as I flapped my wings gutsily into Xanxus' personal space.

I turned, grinning at the image of Dino shouldering Squalo's weight and limping towards us, "There he is. Squalo-senpai."

Dino, in all his excitement, dropped Squalo to the side and waved vigorously at me, "Go get 'em, Kira! You look like an angel! Doesn't she, Squalo?"

"She looks like a degenerate fallen angel!" Squalo roared, unhappy to be dropped so rudely, "Fuck off!"

Laughing, I reached for the boss to steady myself, my wings were heavy and laughing really hard made me unbalanced. When I finally stopped laughing and looked back up, the boss was just staring at me with an amused expression.

"Trash."

Rolling my eyes, I gave my wings a stretch, "What do you think? Isn't it cool? I can actually fly."

After a moment of frozen staring, he seconded, "Degenerate fallen angel."

Loudly complaining, Dino demanded, "What part of her is degenerate?! She's the most adorable thing!"

"Her stubby limbs." Xanxus' laugh sounded like a taunting cackle as he stepped back, cleanly dodging the fist aimed at his nose, "Short scum! Bester, bite them to death and show her how useless she is!"

Grumpily, I shot off the ground in a single flap and went straight for the enemy. Bester, boss' box weapon, was adorable in its own way. He seemed to be trying really hard under the boss' orders.

Anyways, must I say it, this fight ended with the Varia Quality shining through. Although, in the end, Sawada got Byakuran but who cares. I had a blast with these guys and we regrouped to go home. Everything was great.

As the Arcobalenos lined up to take us home, the boss called out to me, "Kira!"

I turned, hesitant since everyone was present and waiting in earshot, "Yeah?"

"Fallen angels have degenerate wings." He said, "Your body is the degenerate part."

Comments rippled through Sawada group. "Mean." "Rude." "He's nuts." "Ouch."

But no one stopped to think about the deeper meaning. My body is degenerate not my wings. Two meanings. One, I haven't sinned so I can still make use of my freedom. Two, … I shook my head to clear the blush shooting across my cheeks.

"Say it clearly, boss." I managed to say without a stutter, "Somehow… I really want to hear those words put down in a straightforward way."

Without a moment of hesitation, he declared, "The Bucking Horse is right. An angel."

I didn't respond. I immediately turned away, blushing darkly. I didn't expect him to say it. I heard him laughing wildly as he turned to go, taking the flustered Varia with him. Why wasn't he embarrassed? It's not like I was trying to embarrass him but I expected a more… rude reaction. My heart was pounding in my chest, his words echoing over and over.

I motioned for Mammon to take us back to the past and the rest of the Arcobalenos followed his lead.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Returning home, I felt relieved that boss and Dino would be unaware of what had happened during my journey to the future but as it turns out, I'm unlucky. The Arcobalenos blessed us with gifts from the future including memories and our box weapons and rings put together into just a ring.

Now, I was not only trying to forget the future but to avoid anyone I had interacted with including boss, Dino, Squalo, and my mother. Sure enough, a good chunk of them were avoiding me too. Only Dino was unabashed, actively texting me throughout the day to ask if we could meet up in person.

As if he knew just how to get to me, Dino's barrage of "Let's go on a date" was closely followed with "I love you but I'll spar if you come with me" and then "You lost to me last time so the score is technically 1-0 in my favor."

I stormed out. So be it, Dino. I was itching to fight as it is so I'll take his offer up as stress relief. Meeting with Dino was a breeze. The fight was also a breeze. Every time I thought of the boss' last words from the future and how I was more embarrassed than Xanxus, I was furious. I took it all out on poor Dino who couldn't best me at my angriest.

Tied up in his own whip, I slammed my foot down on his backside and sneered, "Don't call me again, Cavallone."

Laughing sheepishly, he said, "Hey. We're technically 1-1. Don't you think we should break the tie?"

It was the truth even if I didn't like it. Releasing him from his bindings, I agreed, "Fine. Another day. But if I win, you'll have to stop calling me out."

"And if I win, you'll be my lover for real?" His suggestion was steep. Very steep, "Of course, if I lose, I'll never be suggesting such a thing again so it's a winner take all kind of match."

"Lover… as in marriage?"

He laughed, "No. Lover as in… dates and affection and relationship? Eventually, when you're in love with me, I'll propose for real."

"If I'm in love with you." I scoffed, "Fine. It's a deal. If you win, I'll be your lover."

"Monogamous lover." He specified, expression getting hard, "Until you beat me, we're reserved just for each other. Okay?"

"Hah. You act as if you've already won." I put my hand out to shake on it, "If you win, whatever you want. In return, whatever I want if I win then. State your terms when you've grasped victory."

Taking my hand, he grasped and shook it hard, "Why do I feel like you're going to treat the next one like a fight to the death?"

"I intend to." That's how hard I'll fight for freedom, "I'm going to use everything I have. Cambio Forma included."

"Then… all the strength I gained as Cavallone Decimo, can I use it? No hard feelings?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **Starting off a Friday night with the update! I hope everyone has a great weekend! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

The private jet reserved specifically for the Varia was always fun to ride. The chairs were all nice and the entire plane was filled with things that we liked. In my case, that was steak and bacon.

Squalo and I sat across from each other, a table of snacks between us. It was awkward. So awkward. Memories of the future hung between us.

"An angel, huh?" Squalo said while clearing his throat, he kept his eyes low in an awkward way, "In ten years, he gets soft."

"No." I didn't think before I talked. These were all my real feelings, "He's shameless. The same man."

"You have thoughts of quitting." Now, Squalo was no longer beating around the bush, "Why?"

Lussuria had approached us, making us both fall into silence. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a seat beside Squalo, "I'm upset, Kira-chan. I think I deserve some answers too. I thought you said we're the strongest so you have no reason to leave us. What gives?"

"I don't want to leave." I told them, "Leaving wouldn't do me any good."

"Then what?!" Squalo slammed his fist on the table, "You don't want to fight anymore so you left? Pipsqueak Dino threatened you so you left? Was it actual feelings that motivated you to quit?!"

"If it was feelings, it must've been feelings for you guys." I couldn't hide the whole truth from Squalo. It just doesn't feel right to keep things from him, "My mother wants me to marry Dino, take everything precious to him, and kill him. It's for revenge."

"So do it! Why do you have to quit?!"

"Because the minute I kill Dino, we're traitors to the Vongola. Again." I snapped, "Because of me, you'd all be dead."

Silence fell over us as they processed my words. We were heading to Japan for the Inheritance Ceremony. The Tenth Generation was stepping up to the plate apparently. How bittersweet.

"It's not just you guys. I'm not blaming any of you." I sighed, ashamed at the very thought, "But I don't want to kill Dino either. When it all comes down to it, he's part of the reason I joined the Varia in the first place and…"

"Residual feelings?" Squalo finished for me because I could never admit it myself, "So be it. I always knew you had feelings for Pipsqueak Dino."

Now, Lussuria's engine was revving, "Had means past tense. Tell me it's the boss now, Kira."

"It's obviously not if she's willing to give up everything for Cavallone."

I watched in amusement as my coworkers fought it out loudly amongst themselves. I couldn't answer for myself.

"Guys." I finally cut them off, rolling my eyes, "I don't know who it is but when I find out, I'll tell you both right away."

"What's with that 'it doesn't matter' attitude?!" Lussuria snapped, puffing out his chest, "Love isn't like choosing your next meal, Kira-chan! It's something very precious!"

"You're going at it out of order, Lussuria!" Our strategy captain dropped another bomb on me, "Does the boss know?"

"About my mother?" I shrugged, "I don't think so? Did you hear something?"

"No but don't you think you should tell him instead of deciding all on your own." He huffed, crossing his arms grumpily over his chest, "Especially since it's not just a problem for you. If you quit, we'd be down an officer. I'm against you quitting."

"So dishonest." Lussuria giggled, "I'd miss you if you left so I'm against you quitting too."

"But I'm also against chaining you down if your choice is to go be with Cavallone. That's an insult to the rest of us who are here of our own will."

"So dishonest again! He means we're against keeping you from finding love."

"I said exactly what I meant!" Squalo shoved Lussuria off the seat in rage, "Go away, you damn okama!"

I shrugged again, "You think the boss would want to know?"

Their argument was paused again just long enough to blurt a collective, "Nah."

Of course not. Xanxus, that man, doesn't think about anything but his own business. If it's not on his list, he doesn't care.

Squalo was finally calm enough to continue our conversation, pushing Lussuria aside gruffly, "Our shitty boss has a lot on his mind after getting memories of the battle in the future. All we have is memories of an uncertain future but you were actually there. What did you think about the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians?"

Now, the three of us became keenly aware of how the rest of the jet was silent. Bel, Mammon, and Leviathan were watching us warily. They were waiting for the verdict.

I hesitated but I didn't want to lie to them, "They're… sometimes little brats and at other times, they were reliable allies. Don't forget. My brother is among them."

"But you really think they're better suited for the job than us?" Lussuria cut in sharply.

"Didn't you see them in action through the memories passed down to you?" I turned to meet their eyes one by one, challenging them to say Sawada hadn't pulled a victory out of his ass against Byakuran, "Some of them fought extremely well."

"I don't trust them." Levi scoffed, finally speaking up, "Even if we saw them, you're saying you think they deserve the spot over our boss and I disapprove."

"I'm not saying anything herbivorous!" I snapped, "Our boss… The boss of the future readily came to Sawada's aid and had already accepted what was happening. As long as the Vongola is the strongest, he considered them allies."

"The current boss is the one you should be worried about!" Lussuria's stinging words of reprimand touched every heart present, "He's not going to like this at all."

"Then what? We only have two choices if you're right. We follow the boss to our deaths or we convince him of Sawada's worth."

Both of my choices were equally unfair and no one wanted to pick. It wasn't something we could decide on our own anyways. Even if we decided on one, if the boss has no will to follow our group's decision, we'll be following at his heels like dogs anyways.

We all let out a long, heavy sigh. There was no point arguing amongst ourselves. We can only go where the sky leads us and our sky… is currently at war with himself. We can only wait.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Namimori was the same place it had always been-small and cramped. Everywhere I went there was something familiar to me and every which way I turned, I was always reminded of home. I haven't spoken to my mother since our bout in the future but I suppose the Arcobalenos have also blessed my mother with the details of what happened in the future. I'm not sure I really want to talk to her nor do I want to approach her to talk about her thoughts on Dino.

Then again, why do I care? Since when have I been bothered by other people and their desires. How pointless.

Putting aside personal emotions for a brief moment, I checked into a hotel with the rest of my coworkers. We were waiting as close as we could to the location of the ceremony. The actual venue was reserved but still unpaid for. From here, we broke up for work or personal pleasure depending. A quick round of rock-paper-scissors decided, Squalo and Levi would head to China for a quick hit while the rest of us were free to play.

My automatic choice was to go see Kyoya. Namimori Middle School was his assumed location during midday hours. Honestly, I don't see what he likes about it. It has no special meaning to me but I guess Kyoya likes the land he dominates. It's a territorial thing for him.

I thought he would go nuts upon seeing me but when I went to find him on the rooftop, he was going at it with Dino. I'm not sure what I expected but I guess Dino beating down Kyoya is a daily occurrence for these guys. Romario and Kusakabe spotted me first, warily calling out to their bosses to stop the fight for long enough to greet me.

Dino was all smiles from the minute he laid eyes on me. He ran right over, shoving Kyoya aside to embrace me in his naturally overly friendly way. I shoved him aside and opened my arms to Kyoya, who ignored me with little more than a roll of his eyes. Rejection hurts but I guess that's Kyoya's normal response to physical affection.

As a consolation, Dino grinned and offered me another hug to which I snorted and shoved him aside, "So cruel, Kira."

"Unless you want to finish our best of three fight right this very minute, you shut your mouth." I snapped and using his better judgment he went dead silent and nodded, "Kyoya, have you heard about the Inheritance Ceremony?"

"I don't like it. Crowding." He scoffed, "I'm not going."

"I see." I assumed his position as the Cloud Guardian gave him some room to stay away from formal parties, "I'll be there."

His eyes shifted from the tonfa he was cleaning to me, his lips curving up, "If I attend will you fight me?"

"I'd rather not." If I'm fighting Kyoya at the Inheritance Ceremony, it'll probably be because our boss wants to take their positions from them and we'd have a much easier time if Kyoya wasn't there. Changing the topic at the sight of his frown, I muttered, "And mother?"

Kyoya's hand stopped, towel gripped tight around the tonfa now, "She's the same. Pretending nothing happened, no doubt."

"Does father know?"

"It's hard to say. Do you think our mother would be able to keep a secret from him?" His hand was in motion again, "You intend to avoid home forever? Maybe… elope?"

"Elope?" I didn't miss the way Dino sputtered off to the side in the middle of his long drink of water, "What kind of lies have you been fed?"

"Were you not married in the future?" He scoffed, eyes turning a deadly glare onto Dino, "Then again… Monkey King was bold in his advances too."

I blushed darkly at the memory of our boss boldly claiming I had the appearance of an angel in Cambio Forma. When I made eye contact with the pouting Dino, I blushed again. I dropped my eyes to the floor in shame, unable to say anything in response.

Kyoya only let out a long sigh, "I see."

I didn't like the tone there. Immediately sour, I demanded, "What?"

"I'm only disappointed that the one who defeated our mother is going to be an herbivore in the near future." He said, teasing and provocation in every word he spat, "One less predator means one less person to entertain me."

"Arrogant brat." I spat back at him. I was suddenly not in the mood to be with Kyoya anymore, "I'd show you my strength if you weren't already defeated by Dino."

Irked by the words I had thrown at him, he put up his fists and snapped, "I don't need my weapons to beat you down. Come at me."

The door opened once more and there stood Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. Behind him were Sawada and his usual dumb and dumber duo. Gokudera and Yamamoto had opposite reactions to seeing me.

Yamamoto smiled about as bright as Dino and waved vigorously at me, "Hey! It's been a while!"

"Geh!" Gokudera spat, narrowing his eyes on me, "Cannibal!"

Judging by the bentos they were carrying, it's lunchtime. Kyoya was utterly disgusted by the crowd and he stormed off in rage. So much for come at me. I snorted when he was gone, sharply stepping away from Yamamoto who approached me holding a plastic wrapped curry bread.

He blinked at me with owlish eyes, holding the bread further out towards me, "I have a lot. Do you want one?"

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Sawada shrieked in fear from a good ten feet behind him.

My eyes narrowed on the offered bread opening my mouth to spit insults at him but he pulled it back and offered me the goods in his other hand, "Or do you prefer the one with a hotdog in the middle?"

Hotdog? My ears twitched and my eyes immediately lost their flare. I tried not to seem too happy but meat is not something I had expected him to offer. I reached for it before I knew what I was doing, my hand grasped the offered snack.

Grinning, he let go and took a step back, "Okay! That one's yours."

I gasped, immediately trying to hand it back to him, "I-I don't want it!"

"Don't be shy!" He laughed, putting his hands up out of my reach, "I'm not taking it back so just take it! You can have it as thanks for fighting with us in the future!"

In the future? I was doing that for me. I wanted to return home so I had no choice but to comply! If I take this from Yamamoto, I'll be the one in debt here!

"How's Squalo?" He was still smiling in such a carefree way, "Doing great?"

"...Yeah." I suppose I can tell him, "And you…"

What am I doing? I tossed his bread to Sawada and began to storm off. This is going to turn me into an herbivore before Dino does. What was that pointless small talk? Was I just about to ask if he was going to attend the ceremony?

"Kira!" Reborn called sharply, waiting for me to pause before continuing, "You're here with the Varia for the Inheritance Ceremony, right? If you're thinking something stupid, don't bother. The Ninth can't go soft on you guys this time around. You'll all receive the death sentence."

My blood ran cold.

That's right. These guys are the enemy. What was I doing getting friendly with them? These guys are the reason the boss lost his place as the next Don Vongola. If the boss gives the order, we could be slaughtering them. I'm already attached to Kyoya. If I get close to the rest of these guys, I'm as good as useless.

"We have no such plans." I spat and continued on my way without looking back. It wasn't a lie. We don't have any plans for rebellion currently but… who knows how long it'll be the truth.

Uncertainty is such a pain.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

In time for the Inheritance Ceremony, Squalo and Levi returned with their mission complete. We were easily suited up for the ceremony. The helicopter would take us to the appropriate location. We were a little late considering Squalo was still in the middle of reporting the mission results to the boss but it couldn't be helped. It was a long mission for just two people.

Boarding the helicopter, Squalo had the boss on speakerphone. He was casually still getting dressed as he made his report. Bloody garments were discarded on the side of the copter.

"And we killed him." Squalo said, trying to cut short the report, "No witnesses. We're headed for the ceremony venue now. Anything else, boss?"

"Send Kira back to headquarters." The boss said, making everyone fall into dead silence. The only sound left was the whirring of the helicopter blades above us, "Now."

"Boss, we're already heading to the ceremony. We're literally on the helicopter. The Ninth is expecting us! We're already cutting it close by showing up without you! You can't-"

The boss wasn't having any of it, "Send her back now!"

"And the ceremony, you stupid boss?!"

"The rest of you go or don't go. It's not my concern." He said and hung up before we could say anything else.

In awe, we just stared at each other with our mouths agape.

I shook my head and sighed, "I'll stay on the helicopter once we get to the ceremony venue. You guys hop out and I'll head right back to Italy."

"Shitty boss!" Squalo roared, "If something happens, we'll be the first suspects now! What is he thinking?!"

"You just have to make sure nothing happens!" I loosened my tie. Now that I'm not making an appearance at the ceremony, I don't need it, "My brother is among the Tenth's Guardians. Just look out for him. I doubt he's going to be there but if he is, I'm leaving him to you guys."

"And the Bucking Horse?"

"What about him?" I snorted.

Squalo shot me a half-hearted glare, "No messages?"

I let out a long, annoyed sigh, "If he asks, tell him the truth. The boss called me back so I'm not coming."

Lowering the rope ladder at the venue, my coworkers left the helicopter one by one. I waved until they were long gone and then I turned, grabbing our pilot, "Hey. I'm heading to main base so move over. I can take it from here."

The lackey knew better than to argue with me. At first, they used to really hate it since I do handle my machines like a lunatic but they can't fight back. I give orders and I have the strength to punish those who defy me. They don't have a choice.

Returning to HQ was a long flight. Although, it was cut down by the abnormal speed I edged the helicopter to take. The poor assigned pilot was screaming in the back the whole way. Landing it was a little rough, but hey, I haven't flown in a while so it was to be expected.

Instead of a fancy ceremony in a castle reserved by the Ninth, I was wandering into our daily castle in quiet bliss. I don't like crowds or big public events so this was in my favor. Although, my concern was more for the reason I was called here alone.

While I was in flight, Squalo had called and left me a gajillion messages. I was opening them on the way into the building and up the stairs. Apparently, the ceremony was a bust. They had been attacked by a small group known as the Simon Family. The Ninth ordered Sawada's group to give chase rather than the professionals gathered for the ceremony.

The Varia was on call for now but they'd be returning to Italy after assuring the safety of the Ninth. He wanted an update on the reason the boss wanted to see me so urgently but I didn't have an update yet. I deleted the voice messages and texted him.

 _I just arrived._

His replied was almost immediately, _We're waiting on news from Sawada. Your brother was spotted heading out to join the fight._

 _Then Sawada's basically won._

 _Arrogant scum. We'll see._

I shut my phone and went in to see the boss, knocking only twice and hardly waiting for a response. The boss was sitting behind his desk with his feet on the table. In one hand he had a bottle of whiskey and in the other he was holding his phone. He hardly looked up when I walked in, putting his phone aside to gesture at the chair across from him. That chair wasn't normally there. Someone brought it up. This was going to be a long talk.

I took the seat warily, "Reporting. The ceremony was wrecked by a small time mafia family we've never heard of before today-The Simon Family. The Ninth is reported safe. Only one of the current Guardians was defeated and Sawada's group is hunting the Simon Family. Squalo is leading the rest of the group to protect the Ninth while they wait for the verdict on the Simon Family."

I noticed the glass full of ice sitting on the table in front of me. Presumably, it was for the whiskey he was drinking from the bottle like a savage. I shook my head at his old habits. He always drank from the bottle but the glass was always there if he wanted it.

He removed his feet from the table, leaning forward in his chair. The bottle left his lips just long enough to pour a generous amount into the glass on the table. He leaned back once more, this time leaving his feet off the table.

I stared at the glass and then at him, "My report is done, boss. Anything else?"

"I don't expect a report from someone who wasn't at the ceremony." He scoffed, tilting his bottle towards the glass, "It's yours."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I'm not sure how I feel about drinking out of something that was poured from a bottle he drank out of beforehand. I reached for it tentatively, "Why?"

He was silent, drinking from the bottle without looking back at me. His chair was tilted to the side so his legs were stretched instead of under the table. His eyes stared out into the courtyard from the window.

"Make a choice, Kira. Is it us or them?"

* * *

 **Red : Kira is my ideal girl crush. That's why I wrote her this way. Cause I'm a chicken and my idol looks much like this. LOL I'm glad someone else loves her too. **

**NotRob : Well if I answered the question, the story would be spoiled sooooo let him have his fun.**

 **And to everyone else, hope you're having a great day! :) If you're not, well I'm sorry. If you need someone to rant to, I'm here.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

"Make a choice, Kira. Is it us or them?"

What a shocking question to be asked by the boss. I stared at him, the glass nearly slipped from my fingers in shock. This was it. Was this the choice? Was boss checking my loyalty before he ordered an all out battle against Sawada for the position of Don Vongola Decimo?

I have to…. What? Can I even stop him? Do I want to stop him if this is what he really wants?

"There's no choice to be made. As long as you're the strongest, I'll stand by you." I told him the same thing I've said many times before because it's my personal code, "Until I defeat you, your orders are absolute."

"I'm asking without any of that." He finally turned his chair sharply back to face me, slamming his bottle onto the table, "If I'm weaker than you, do you still choose to remain with us?"

"But you're not." I didn't want to picture a boss who was weaker than me. I can't bear the thought of taking orders from an herbivore, "Don't ask pointle-"

He gripped the bottle until his knuckles turned white as he cut me off, "Don't say it's pointless unless you want me to kill you on the spot."

I clamped my mouth shut, taking his threat seriously. I thought about it for a moment and then gave him my equally serious response, "If you're weaker than me then so be it but you're not the only one who has earned my respect. Squalo is still here and on their side, the strongest is Kyoya. My brother is… I don't know about now but he has always been weaker than me due to our age gap. There's no question about it. Be it you or Squalo, I choose to follow the Varia."

His expression grew angry but he only lifted the bottle again, taking another long drink. It was not the answer he wanted to hear.

The minute I lifted my glass, his eyes flickered back to me. He was watching me. Trying not to be unnerved, I took a sip and placed the cup back down. I tried not to be bothered by the knowledge of the whiskey's origins but it bothered me. The boss drank out of that bottle, poured me a glass, and continued to drink out of his bottle like it wasn't a big deal. It was a strange gesture, especially since he was now watching me so closely.

His eyes went back to the window, turning his chair to match.

Uncomfortable, I muttered, "If this is about the future, I'm not going."

He was mid-swig when I spoke. Only his eyes came back to watch me, taking an interest in my new topic.

"To quit. I mean." I added, not sure if this is what I should be saying. I don't know when it started but his eyes were beginning to make me nervous, "I won't."

"Ten years is a long time." He said, finally putting down his bottle again, "It can change a lot of things."

"Eight years is also a long time." I tried not to stutter but my heart was pounding in my chest.

Cradle Affair was taboo among the Varia for a reason. The boss could easily get angry if I speak out of turn about it. I wasn't sure how he would react.

Come to think of it, this is a rare occurrence. It's not every day that a person can have a conversation with Xanxus. This is something really special.

He took a deep breath. It wasn't really a sigh but it wasn't really a sharp breath. It sounded like he was just letting off steam.

"In eight years, you never once thought of leaving?" His eyes were turned out the window again, almost as if he didn't want to see my face when I answered. He didn't trust me.

"That's a dumb question. How could I think of leaving while you were…?" What was I trying to say? Why did it matter if he was stuck there or not? My heart was now pounding against my ribs from the inside as I struggled not to blush openly.

"You don't owe me anything." He never turned to look at me, which was something I was grateful for considering how much trouble I was having with keeping my face one color, "So why did you come?"

"I told you before. You're the leader of this group and we need you." I'm honestly not sure why he's asking but he took pity on me and made himself clear.

"Why did you come alone?" He finally swivelled his chair back around to face me, crimson eyes unwavering as he waited for the answer he probably always wanted to hear, "If I was really as necessary as you say, why were you the only one who came?"

I tried hard to recollect my thoughts. Thinking back, it was many things that lead me into attempting a solo rescue. I was impatient, Ottavio was trying to kill off Squalo and Lussuria to claim the leadership spot for himself, and I was unable to accept our defeat at the hands of the Ninth and his Guardians. I felt it was unfair for the boss to receive the punishment all alone when we had all betrayed the Ninth. But more than anything...

 _The basement was calling to me. The boss was calling to me._

"You…" I finally found my answer. I met his gaze with the same anxious hope, "I heard your voice telling me to come to you on that day. I had to go so **you** tell **me**. Were you only calling for me?"

Eyes wide, he stared at me like I'd grown another head. Eventually, he let a low chuckle echo through the room, "Because I thought you'd be the only one to succeed."

The highest praise. The blush I was trying to hold down now exploded across my cheek and I was the one averting my eyes. I had never felt such happiness before in my entire life.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He started and my blush settled immediately as I waited for him to continue, "He can have that spot. My Vongola ends with the Ninth but if he drags the Vongola name through the mud with weakness, I'll claim that spot. Objections?"

"None. … But why?" It was a sudden change in topic but I expected nothing less from the boss. There's no reason to keep talking about something stupid when there's something else that must be said.

"As long as the Vongola is the strongest, there's no problem. And isn't he with them?" He smirked when I stared at him curiously, "The brother you're always bragging about."

I couldn't control it. Another blush spread across my cheeks faster than I could hold it down.

"Wh-What's with you?" I reached for the glass of whiskey, throwing it back in one go before slamming the empty cup back on the table, "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" He scoffed, casually pouring me another glass, "I should be asking you. Why are you so embarrassed about nothing?"

I pushed the glass across the table, refusing it completely, "Why aren't you embarrassed?"

He snorted, taking the glass to his lips and throwing it back like it was nothing. When he put it back down, he met my gaze and held it with nothing more than confidence, "Because I'm not a helpless virgin like you."

Embarrassed beyond help, I stood so fast I knocked the chair onto the floor, "W-Well sorry! I can't help it! I don't have any interest in those kinds of things!"

He straight out laughed at me. It was such a condescending kind of laugh and I couldn't hold back. I clenched my fist and threw it straight at his face. Ever suave, he reached up and grabbed my fist in a leisurely fashion. He rose from the chair to his full height, pulling me forward across the table.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He gave me a hard shove, watching as I righted myself from stumbling, "Let's head to the training room."

"You're challenging me?" My eyes widened as he came around the desk and went straight for the door. I blushed darkly when he turned around with a smirk, "B-Boss?"

"Show me your wings, Kira."

He wants to face me in Cambio Forma? Hesitant, I stopped following abruptly, "Boss… That's…"

"If you won't use it, I'll force you." He reached for his guns, patting them both and heading out without looking back, "Come."

Sparring with the boss is always exciting because I consider this man one of the strongest people I have ever met in my life. I almost look forward to losing. If I defeat him, I wouldn't know what to think so I can't use the Cambio Forma.

But true to his word, boss was pressing me hard within just a few minutes of sparring. He had yet to even pull his guns on me. In hand to hand combat, I was supposed to be stronger and yet…

"What's wrong, Kira?" His tone held all the confidence in the world, "Does embarrassing you make it easier to defeat you?"

I swung at him again, "Bastard!"

When he put distance between us yet again, I finally drew my gauntlets up over my hands but it was my legs that lashed out at him first. Surprised for the first time, he narrowly missed a block that had him skidding across the tiles with a bruise to his temple.

"Heh." My flames lit up and scorched over the metal plating in my gauntlets.

When I went at him this time, he was pulling a pistol from his belt. The Flames of Wrath fed in rapidly and let off two warning shots. I flipped back, halting my advance but I knew I couldn't stay back too long. I had to close in or I would lose.

Still with a leisurely smirk on his face, he lit up his ring on me first, "Bester!"

"Fuck!"

I stumbled back as the beast came lurching forward, clawing at my face. I almost had my head taken off as he advanced. Between the claws of the liger and the shots aimed at my vitals from the boss, I was hard pressed for sure. It wasn't until Bester's claw hooked my cheek that I let my ring surge to life.

"Aquilos!" I called for him and he answered, screeching to the skies even in our cramped training room, "Hunt the boss."

The shots going off were no longer aimed at me as Aquilos began his relentless offense. Grappling with Bester became much easier when the boss was off my ass. It was almost like playing with a pet. My fist hooked Bester under the jaw and sent him flying and I took my chances.

"Aquilos, Cambio Forma!" I didn't have to turn to know my companion had retreated towards me.

The transformation glow was already beginning. My back stretched and gave way, wings spread wide.

"Bester, Cambio Forma."

I turned, watching Bester disappear in a bright light and surge into the boss' guns. I was stunned. What kind of…? Since when was he able to do such a thing?!

Transformation solidified, my wings easily carried me across the floor and towards the boss at full force. He lifted his gun, matching my speed with pure firepower. Mid-flight, I drew my wings forward around my body. This would be a contest of pushing power. If I had gained enough speed in the short distance to continue forward against the power of his shot, I'd smash into him and win. If not…

Well, it's not an if because I didn't have enough speed to continue. The Flames of Wrath scorched through the steel coating of my wings and they might've burnt straight through if I hadn't twisted out of the way. The remainder of the shot went blasting by. I spun to the floor and I felt my wings shatter as I slammed to the tiles beneath. Looking at them, they were pretty much destroyed by the boss' desperate one hundred percent serious shot.

I slammed my fist on the floor in frustration. Even at my best I couldn't beat him. How sad.

The sadness was easily flooded over by the pain of having my wings broken. Cambio Forma shattered, Aquilos returned to the ring to lick his wounds for another day.

I curled up momentarily, trying to ignore the pain shooting down my spine. To my surprise, the boss sat down beside me with a hand on my head until I was capable of unfolding myself.

"Fuck you." I choked, "Sitting there without a scratch."

Without a word, he threw down his pistol. The clattering of a chipped gun against the floor was my only sign that he was trying to say something. I reached a hand towards the gun, noticing even before I touched it that it was radiating heat. The tip was blasted off. The gun was no longer usable. His full powered shot reduced his own gun to ashes. That's how serious he had been. I finally got to see his true strength.

I felt so honored. Grinning, I rolled onto my back, "Next time, let's fight outside. I feel like I'm disadvantaged in here."

He grunted acknowledgement, looking down at me so calmly compared to when we were fighting.

I sat up, stretching my back every which way, "And next time, I won't let you shatter my wings."

He grunted again, "Kira."

"Yeah, boss?" I ceased my stretching, turning to face him curiously only to find he had come much closer. I gasped at the sudden proximity, "B-Boss?"

He leaned in and I squeezed my eyes shut immediately, heart pounding so loud I could hear it knocking in my ears. I held my breath as he kissed me. It was nothing like our first tentative kiss. This was something that invaded all of my senses.

His scent filled my nose. It was a scent I could only describe as Xanxus'. A keen mix of whiskey, musk, blood, sweat, and something more. His taste was just as manly. Dry liquor, whiskey, tobacco. He didn't smoke often but the taste was there just the same.

One of his hands was weaved up into my hair and the other roughly pulled me closer by the lower back. The warmth spreading down my previously aching spine was unsettling. It drove me to desire something more. I reached for him, my arms looping around his neck to draw him closer.

I whimpered against his lips when he pulled back, biting at my lower lip as he peeled away for a moment. The noise seemed to motivate him to come forward again. This time, it was much more aggressive. He pushed me down, pinning me beneath his body as he kissed me. His hands spread across my stomach first, slowly pushing up under my shirt.

I reached for his hand, snagging it up by the wrist as I tore away from him, "W-Wait."

"You're seriously saying that to me in this situation?" He grumbled, lips moving against my neck with each word. He didn't get a timely response so he opened his mouth and clamped down on my neck savagely.

I didn't see it coming. I threw back my head and moaned nice and loud for the world to hear and then I got embarrassed so I socked him in the face.

He didn't see that one coming at all. He reared back, hand pressed over his bruising cheekbone, "You fucking… Seriously?"

"Asshole." I hissed, covering my bright red face as I scrambled to my feet and ran for it.

Memories of this day would never leave me for the rest of my life.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

My neck was wrapped in bandages when Squalo and the rest of the guys came back. Our strategy captain was baffled by the wrappings and stunned speechless.

Lussuria was immediately on me, "What happened?! Did he send you on a mission? Who was it?!"

Embarrassed out of my wits, I slammed my fist into his gut and stomped on him when he doubled over, "Anyone else want to know?"

"Ushishishi. We're good." Bel snickered, "It's probably something stupid anyways."

"Shut up!" I snapped, trying to regain control of the conversation, "Anyways, what happened with the Ninth? Is he replanning the ceremony?"

"Not yet. He's pushing it back for a while." Squalo said with a long sigh, "Sawada's group suppressed the Simon Family but now that everything's ruined, there's a lot to make up for before we can set up another ceremony. Your brother's alright. It seems he played a big part in their victory."

"As expected." I snorted, "Kyoya's adorably strong."

"And from the Bucking Horse." Lussuria added, "He said, 'Let's settle our match soon, Kira.'"

"VOII! That's right! What does that mean?! What match?!" Squalo demanded, shaking me back and forth, "He said it twice!"

"Ah…" I forgot about him, "Well, I told Dino I'd fight him. If I lose, I'm dating him. In a monogamous relationship or something."

Simultaneous gasps rolled through my coworkers and he was immediately asking for clarification, "I thought you said you weren't leaving!"

"I'm not! Don't you have any faith?!" I hissed, "I'm going to win."

There was nothing more for them to say if they thought I was going to win. No one could say anything because they wanted to have faith in me. Not that it would have changed anything. I wouldn't have backed out of the challenge regardless.

"It's none of our business anyways." Squalo scoffed, "Anyways, I was thinking. Maybe we should head out to France soon."

"Oh? For Flan?" I liked the way this man thought but I don't know how I feel about the Frog-hatted illusionist meant to be Rokudo Mukuro's disciple, "Is it really necessary to have Flan when we won't be losing Mammon?"

"The more the better and who knows. Maybe he'll end up being your replacement instead."

Such an insult. I threw the first punch, knocking him in the side of the head. He didn't just sit idly. He punched back. Laughing wildly, Bel and Levi joined in on our childish brawl. Before we knew it, it was a full on battle royale to determine the dominant force in our ranks. Mammon snuck out.

Results of our cheap, dirty fighting round will be omitted but let's just say I went nuts when someone reached for my wrappings in an attempt to reveal the bite mark underneath. I slammed my foot into poor Levi's nuts and watched him double over. I retreated, protectively guarding my wrappings and daring the others to try it if they wanted to meet the same fate. And I said the results would be omitted but I changed my mind.

The truth of the matter is I, Hibari Kira, took cheap shots at all of them and stomped them into the ground to protect the secret behind my bandages. I'd die if they found out what happened between me and the boss the other day. Keeping the secret was more important to me than a fair fight. Case closed.

* * *

 **Hi! Bye! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Our mission to retrieve Flan was a bust apparently. I remained in Italy for a hit so I wouldn't know the details but apparently, Flan had lost all his memories of the future battle and was determined useless so Squalo left him with Rokudo Mukuro who was also there to recruit him at the time.

Also, might I add the hit I stayed in Italy for was also a bust. It's not that I failed to kill him or anything. The target is dead for sure but another family got to him first. When you become the enemy of the Vongola Family, you're pretty much the enemy of our whole Vongola Alliance so you're fucked. It just bums me out that someone got details before the Varia. The stupid Ninth was too slow on the orders.

Reporting to the boss wasn't awkward or anything. We're always okay with business related stuff no matter what… But it's what comes after that's awkward.

"And that's it. Should I follow up with the Ninth?" I grumbled, waiting for the boss to say something.

Before I came in here, Squalo gave his report on Flan so he could be in a bad mood as it is. I have to be cautious.

"Have a seat." He ordered, the chair from our talk a few days ago was still there but it didn't seem like anyone had sat in it seeing as how it was pressed right up against the desk, "What's this about fighting for freedom?"

"Huh?" It didn't hit me right away but I eventually put the pieces together, "Squalo told you about my deal with Dino."

His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way I had said it as a fact. It wasn't a question. It was an accusing, sharp reprimand.

Sighing, I gave him the truth, "My mother wants me to marry Dino and Dino… claims to be in love with me. He's asking me to become his in the only way I would agree-through battle."

"I see." Xanxus reached for the glass of ice just like he had a few days ago. This time, the bottle on the side was unopened before he poured it, "Sit."

I did as he asked, taking a seat and pulling the glass cautiously towards me, "We're already two fights in. The score's 1-1. This last one is the tie breaker."

"And when were you planning on telling me?" He demanded, putting the bottle down without drinking it, "After you lost? Planning to drop a resignation letter on my desk and leave without a word?"

I took a sip of the tequila he had poured for me, thinking carefully about my choice in words but the anger won out, "You think I'm going to lose?"

"It's easy to lose on purpose, Kira."

Oh. The accusation was directed at my feelings not at my strength. My heart warmed at the clarification and the faith he was showing me but…

"You think my pride would allow that?" I held his gaze, unwavering this time even though I was certainly embarrassed, "I hate losing more than anything."

"It's the opposite. Wouldn't your pride hate it even more if you were with someone weaker than you? Isn't this challenge an excuse so you can be with him and not look back?"

"You…" I growled, "Since when do you have normal conversations with people?"

"Are you changing the subject because I'm right or because I hit a sore spot?" He didn't slip. He didn't let me change the subject. He didn't let me control the conversation.

I gritted my teeth, "You're so irritating."

"And manipulative. So what?" His self-confidence was something else. Everything with this man becomes a challenge. It's aggravating.

My phone began to ring in my pocket. I only held his glare for one moment longer before blindly answering the phone, "Hibari here."

"Hello, Kira." The voice calling out to me was one I hadn't heard in a long, long time.

I scowled only because the person on the other end couldn't see it, "... Father."

"When you told me of your new job, I never once thought you'd be with the mafia." He cut straight to the chase as he always did, "No child of mine has a place amongst criminals."

"... Mother ratted me out?" I grimaced. Without full knowledge of what had actually happened, I could not proceed.

"No. It was Fon."

Fon?! I have a lot of memories with Fon. Many of them are good and just as many are bad. In conclusion, my mother's brother and I haven't spoken in ages. How did Fon know…?! Right. He saw me in the future when we defeated Byakuran.

"So they call you the Cannibal, huh?" My father's tone was cold and dry as could be, "Hang up your gauntlets and return home at once. If you wish to be employed as a fighter, come work for the secret services. I'll get you a position of leadership in less than a week."

I winced.

My father works for the government as a SSA. A Secret Services Agent. He's definitely well suited for the job but… the only difference between SSA and the Varia is the legality of it. Mafia work is illegal but his murders and brawls are all paid for and supported by the government. That's my father's pride and joy-justice.

I made brief eye contact with the boss, hesitant, "Father, I like where I am."

"You'd be better off protecting Namimori's peace like your brother." He said, revealing just a little more of his ignorance on the matter, "Come home, Kira. I won't tell you again."

I'm only glad my father doesn't know about Kyoya yet. Hibari Kyoya is the Tenth Vongola Cloud Guardian and… we don't share our father's sense of justice. Our ideals are different but there's only one rule we all share and follow.

"If you don't come, I'll go to you, Kira." He declared, "And drag you home by force."

There it is. My father's declaration of tyranny. When angered, my father is a demon lord. He rules over this family and his employees with an iron fist. No one defies him. No one can hope to defy him.

Bitterness clenched my heart. Fon, how could you? My uncle ruins everything. People like Fon have always ruined my life. People who think I cannot make my own decisions and people who don't understand that not everyone has the same path in their heart.

"Your answer?" He chuckled, already knowing he had won, "But I suppose I don't have to ask for it. I'll see you soon, child."

The line went dead. Such a one-sided conversation… I hate it.

I eyed the boss warily, "I think I might have to go see Kyoya soon."

He knew something was up but when he opened his mouth to call me out, a sharp knock at the door had him closing his mouth in frustrated restraint.

The door creaked open and Mammon entered, mildly surprised to see me there, "A-Ah… Boss? I need to ask a favor."

"About the rainbow?" Xanxus had seen this coming too.

The boss is no ordinary man. He always knows more than he lets on. I wonder how he finds out. I'm pretty sure it's not just all from Squalo.

"Yeah." Mammon nodded, reaching up to gesture at me, "And Kira too."

"Me?" I'm hardly ever asked for favors cause I'm not nice about accepting them. I nodded, "Something you can't handle alone?"

He held his tongue for a moment to collect his thoughts and then blurted, "I need you to fight for me in the Arcobaleno Representative Battle."

Arcobaleno Representative Battle? Now that's something interesting. I couldn't help but grin along with the boss. Battle lust is the one thing we all share.

"We're doing it." Xanxus had no need for details or complicated reasoning. He was ready to lead us into battle just like he always had been.

Everything was forgotten as I relayed the orders to the rest of the officers. We were heading to Japan to participate in the biggest fight of the century.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Japan was about as welcoming as ever. Such a small country, such a familiar place, such a boring atmosphere. I smiled to myself. Soon we would ruin it. This place's boring sense of peace. The peace my father created. I want to stir it up a bit.

Turns out, the hotel we reserved was the same one Dino reserved for himself. We quickly discovered he was on Reborn's team for the fight to come. How exciting.

"Let's settle it through this, Kira." He grinned, running a hand through his perfect blonde hair, "I can't think of a more fitting way to handle this! Reborn's curse broken, us dating, and finally being able to show you how cool I am. It's perfect!"

"You mean Mammon will be the one to have the curse undone, I'll be free of your annoying babbling, and I get to bite the strongest fighters of our mafia world to death without punishment." I pushed him out of the way as we continued towards our room, "But I look forward to settling our score. I'll try not to kill you, Don Cavallone."

Laughing, the boss swept me under his arm and continued the walk as if he owned me.

Pushing him aside, I turned to glance through my coworkers, "I'm only sad that we're on the same team. I'd be honored to bite you all to death too."

My coworkers laughed and laughed. We were on the same team so there was no point but the feelings were reciprocated. Although, it was mostly a joke. This is our chance to fight together and win together. Our redemption.

The rules of the fight were explained to us later in the night. We'd all fight wearing watches. If the watch is broken, we're out. It sounded simple enough. The only catch is the watch would determine when and how long we fight for on each day. We can only fight when the watch tells us we can do so.

There was nothing much to do but wait. As fate would have it, declarations of war came and so did invitations. Alliances between teams were formed but of course, our boss was not the type to pair up with another team and we wouldn't have it any other way anyways.

As for declarations of war, when we refused Team Reborn's alliance, Dino was immediately declaring war on Xanxus.

"It's either you or me and I swear I'll make it impossible for her to pick you when she realizes how weak you are compared to me."

Or so he said. It was the first time I heard Dino say such a thing. It was so thrilling and terrifying at the same time. This was… definitely not the Dino I protected. Even though I've seen his strength for myself many times, I can't really accept it. I don't like it but of course, the prospect of fighting someone strong always has me excited.

Team Reborn was a given but I was utterly surprised when Team Fon came to declare their intentions too.

"Kyoya?!" I was utterly surprise to see not just my brother but my parents as well, "What's the meaning of this?!"

My brother's lips curved upward, eyes glimmering with ferocity meant for predators, "Well, if we're on the same team, I can't bite you to death."

Fon sat proudly atop my brother's head with the same casual smile he always wore, "Now, now, now. We came to offer Kira a spot with us as well. You are my precious niece after all."

"Piss off." I snarled, "You ratted me out, Fon."

"I didn't mean for it to do you any harm." He said, tilting his head back and forth adorably in a troubled manner, "But I can make it up to you. I'll fight you if you help me break my curse."

Mammon, flustered, called out, "Kira, I'll fight you too! I need you! Aren't I the more interesting opponent?"

Fon laughed in his naturally leisurely way, "I mean, we both choose close combat over illusions. Isn't that right, Kira? Viper doesn't stand a chance against us."

"Wh-Wha-?!" Offended, our illusionist stepped up in a threatening manner, "You're always talking down to me with your stupid superiority complex, Fon! I'll kill you right here if you don't-!"

"Mammon." I like the way everyone fell silent at the sound of my voice. My eyes settled on my mother and father who seemed to be holding their breaths as they waited for my answer, "Father, this is the Varia. When you said you would drag me home by force, I wanted to say this is my home. These are the people I come home to each night. Let's use this fight as a chance to decide my fate. If Team Mammon defeats you, I'll have my freedom."

"Interesting." My father's violet eyes sparkled in a terrifying manner, murderous aura leaking out harshly enough to make even Squalo tense up, "But so be it. I'll drag you home in chains when we win, Kira."

Turning on their heels, they left just the way they had come. Only Kyoya looked back at me with those pitying eyes, "You fool."

"We'll see." I muttered, watching them go.

I felt a hand on each of my shoulders. One was definitely Squalo's and the other… I turned and confirmed it belonged to the boss. We are the strongest. We have to be.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Day One of the Arcobaleno Representative Battle became a war zone immediately. Everything was spiraling out of control. With so many fighters and so many different teams, it was a shit fest. Only funny thing is… Xanxus didn't want to fight. He was tired, sleeping as usual, when the watch went off.

The beeping woke him so he screamed at it "Shut up!" and went right back to sleep saying "This sucks."

I laughed at him. I had lost rock-paper-scissors so I was stuck at the hotel with Mammon and boss as radio center for the rest of the officers. They had finally made contact with Kozato Enma and were going all out. At the end of the ten minute fight, Squalo reported Skull had temporarily broken his curse and Mammon could do the same.

Apparently, the secret code was already given to them but they didn't know what it would do until now. The new information was relayed to pretty much all the teams by now, I guessed. That means… Fon's definitely coming for me.

I made too many enemies right from the start. If Fon's fighting, there's no way we can beat Team Fon.

"Hey." Mammon said sharply, drawing my attention, "I'm strong too. Fon's not the only Arcobaleno you have personal relations with."

"... I know." I grumbled, "It's just…"

"Just what?" He huffed, "Tell it to me straight, Kira. You don't want to fight for me?"

"Wh-What? Of course I'd fight for you!" I snapped, "I chose this team because I truly believed we had the highest chance of winning!"

"What's with the past tense?!"

"Kyoya is unaffected by illusions and Fon is no different." I clenched my fists tightly, "The simulations in my head aren't going well. That's all. I have faith in you..."

"I have the utmost faith in you and the boss! You can't be-"

I felt it before Mammon had stopped talking and backed off. Xanxus was awake. I turned to find him towering over me. I sharply tried to step back but he was fast. His hands grasped me by the shoulders, pulling me towards him fiercely.

He said, "All you have to do is follow my orders like the piece of trash you are."

"I have faith in you more than anyone but my father is-"

"Not stronger than me!" He snarled and for a moment, I believed him.

Knowing the truth about my father, I should definitely not believe Xanxus' ignorant words but… I wanted to blindly put my faith in this man. I shook my head vigorously.

"Boss, listen to me!" I grasped his shoulders in return, shaking him harshly, "My father is a monster in terms of strength. If you meet him head on, I can't promise you'll come back alive! You have so much more to live for so if there's a choice, I'll take him on and you should-"

He surged forward, lips crashing against mine. My eyes went wide and I remained frozen. I heard Mammon yelp in surprise and flee but that's when Squalo's group came back. The timing was all wrong.

Letting out a quiet whine, I pushed him back, "I-I get it! I have-I trust you!"

Satisfied, he let me pull away. His eyes moved slowly to stare at our stunned audience, "Listen up, trash. Tomorrow, we hunt Team Fon."

"Heh. So he says, Kira." Squalo was bristling with excitement, "Leave Hibari Kyoya to me."

"Fon's mine." This is the first time we were able to see Mammon fired up about anything or anyone.

"If it's for the boss, I'll gladly sit back and play radio tower!" Levi volunteered graciously.

Lussuria was laughing his strange 'ohohoho' laugh as he nodded in agreement, "Levi and I will sit back and protect our spare watches then. The rest of you can hunt."

"Well?" The boss turned with the biggest smirk I've ever seen and I felt my heart flutter.

He had never looked so cool in our lives.

I couldn't stop the dumb grin spreading across my face, "Alright. I guess it's decided. Let's clean up Team Fon so I can settle my score with Dino."

Our officers threw up their fists and cheered. The last time we were this excited was ages ago… Right before the Cradle Affair. I just hope the result is different this time.

* * *

 **Hi! Bye! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Day Two came with all of my desired opponents. Team Fon had come to us. They probably had the same plan we did-eliminate the competition. The watches went off and we were immediately on each other. Although, I've got to say it's a little bit different than we planned it to be.

Father was immediately pressuring all of our officers into a corner. Lussuria had already been sent flying through two sets of the walls and Leviathan fell from the window to his untimely death… Or he might've if Squalo hadn't grabbed him in time. Belphegor was no match for my father but he was holding on desperately until Squalo picked Levi up.

Mammon and Fon were at a standoff. Neither activated their curse-breaks, waiting it out until it was more in their favor. Or at least until they were sure they had to fight.

Kyoya went headfirst into our boss while mother came at me. This was not anything like facing the mother of the future. The gap in their strength was now obvious. My mother is so much stronger.

I heard the shattering of watches as the battle continued but I couldn't tell who lost. All I know is Xanxus is still in the game. If his watch had been broken, this fight would be over.

Poor mother wasn't wearing the boss watch. I just have to get rid of her and find the person who has it but… my mother was not in the mood to give me a break. Perhaps, her pride was crushed after realizing she had lost to me in the future. Even if it wasn't the same person, she was probably offended. I would be too.

But my Cambio Forma had been a big factor in my victory. I couldn't use it in this cramped hotel. I was on the defensive for the time being. Waiting for an opportunity to take her down.

"VOII!" Squalo was out. I could hear it in his voice-the frustration.

And then it hit us. Fon had just transformed. We were holding them off too well and Fon had grown impatient. The Arcobaleno jumped in and immediately defeated Squalo. My father used the opening and defeated the others.

I found myself backing away from mother as she attempted to use my surprise to break my watch too. As I slid back, my back met with the boss'. I didn't have to look to know it was Xanxus at my backside.

"Boss…" I glanced at Mammon who was debating on transforming into his true form or not, "I…"

In front of me was my mother and behind me was the boss and father. Kyoya was miffed by Fon's choice to jump in but this was it. We were now totally surrounded.

I felt the fury before I heard it in his voice. He was absolutely pissed, "All of this… fallen garbage!"

"Geh!" Squalo heard the insult meant for him and spat, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Useless!" He roared, all his scars rippled against his skin and both of my parents froze and stepped back in surprise. His terrifying appearance had them all on guard. He lifted up his guns, pointing them both at the ceiling, "KIRA! Bite them all to death!"

He shot. The pistols-turned-flamethrowers burnt straight through the ceiling and destroyed everything above us. The hotel had lost its top twelve floors and the night sky was opened up above us.

My flame immediately surged through my ring and I called to my partner, "Aquilos!"

"Bester!" The boss was right behind us.

"Cambio Forma!"

I immediately launched into the sky, anyone who tried to stop me from taking off was given a dose of the Flame of Wrath. My metal feathers fell like hail in my mother's path as she tried to stop Xanxus from shooting. The Cloud attribute flame kept my plumage full and heavy but I took to the sky all the same.

Japan looked so small from where I was and so did my parents and brother. Even Fon looked so harmless from this far away. The moon was shining down on me from behind and I couldn't help but think the shadow I cast over the opened hotel looked ever so pretty. When I looked down, all I could see through the darkness was a set of crimson eyes staring up at me.

Xanxus.

I dove. Speed was always my forte and even more so in this form. When I swept down onto my father, he was startled by the weight of my fist against his tonfas. When mother tried to approach, Xanxus let off a warning shot that narrowly missed her as she came screeching to a halt.

Kyoya and Fon were both knocked aside by the weight of my wings as they tried to suppress my flight. When I looked down at them, they seemed so…

"Herbivorous." I knew they had heard me but I didn't mean it as an insult. It's just… from the skies they all looked so small and crowded. Everyone but Xanxus.

He looked like a... gatekeeper. He gave off a sort of warning aura. He had opened the skies for me and he would easily pull me back down if I wasn't useful. It was a new thrill.

Victory was a requirement today. Shooting down once more, I aimed for my father.

"Kira! Your brother has the boss watch!" Squalo told me but I wasn't listening.

Only the boss' orders echoed in my head, _"Bite them_ _ **all**_ _to death."_

I twisted sharply to the side, just barely dodging the tonfa aimed to smash my helmet in. Keeping a hand low, I grabbed my father's belt as I swept to the side. I heard his gasp of shock as I pulled him clean out of the building and into the air. Without warning, I shot upward and when he was about to swing at me again, I dropped him.

Watching him fall, I didn't feel anything. It was an empty stare even when he dropped his tonfas and stretched a hand out toward me. I only had eyes for Xanxus. The boss paused as my mother took notice of my falling father and scrambled to catch him. The boss mercilessly shot at her backside and when she hit the floor, he incinerated her watch with a second shot.

My father would be fine. Fon had already jumped for the catch, enraged by how serious I was about winning. He turned to face me but he was just as powerless to stop my next move because he had given me an opening. In the time frame where he was busy catching my father, I was still in motion. I dove straight for the watch, flipping in the air to smash my father's watch with a drop kick.

Fon lashed out at me but it was too late, I was already shooting back into the air. The force from my wings had him bracing his knees to keep from sliding back. My father's watch was destroyed so now all we had left was Kyoya but Fon was already in motion. Boss was given a harsh kick straight off the side of the building and like Team Fon before, I was swooping to catch him. Although, with my wings and speed, it was much easier for me to catch the boss than it had been for Team Fon to catch my father.

But boss wasn't so easily tamed in the first place. I laughed as he righted himself even in my hold, unafraid of our height. He trusted me fully. I wouldn't drop him no matter what our altitude may be. He aimed his guns and shot wildly and randomly. He didn't have to hit anything. All he had to do was create enough time for us to land but he was ambitious.

He was aiming at Kyoya's boss watch. Team Fon was reduced to just Kyoya and Fon now or so we thought but they had extra watches to spare hidden in their clothes. My parents rejoined the battle. This had been their strategy from the start. Now, they saw all our secrets and my mother's knowledge of the future told her I couldn't keep up this form for long.

For some reason, I wasn't scared at all. I was with the boss after all. And… Mammon was finally awakened.

When Fon came in for another storm-like blow, Mammon was right there for us. Mammon's illusions ripped him and Fon into another dimension and left us to take care of my family.

I realized something very important today. I no longer had to be afraid of my parents. No rings, no box weapons, no chance at victory.

"I leave Kyoya to you." I said, dropping the boss off before continuing straight into my parents with my heavy wings.

My left wing was slammed into mother's stomach but the right wing was being jammed into my father's tonfas. Everything changed, mother's pride has always been the power to protect. Me, Kyoya, father, and Fon. We were her precious family members and she had always trained and obtained strength to protect what she valued most. Her eyes sparked with fire as she crossed me off her list for now. I had become her enemy.

My father's pride was his sense of justice. He had always told me that he walked a narrow line between crime and justice but he would never cross over into crime. He was always careful but now, to him, I was mafia to be defeated and brought to justice.

But to two people trying to push their ideals onto me, I was also done. I am my own person and my pride is my identity as Hibari Kira, the only female officer of the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad: Varia. This is the one thing I absolutely cannot give up for anyone.

I spun, shattering my wings against my mother's body. As fast as her will to fight was ignited, it was extinguished by the heavy blow that sent her flying. Wings broken, pain rippled through my spine but I wasn't done fighting. My place in the Varia was worth dying for and I would make them see it in this fight.

My father was gaping at me in awe as I went shooting by him on just my feet and my speed. My speed almost surprised me too but I didn't have time to be impressed with myself. I was immediately smashing my heel down on top of my mother's flying body and I sent her smashing down through the hotel at least three floors.

If her watch wasn't smashed by all that, I don't know what I'm going to do but I hope she's down for the count. I turned to face my father and I heard it. The beeping of the watches signalling the end of our battle time. Fist inches away from his nose, I came to a halt. I gulped, his tonfa was just under my throat about to smash my neck in.

I turned and scrambled to look down the cracked floor towards my mother's unmoving body. I jumped down from my spot to unbury her. Pulling her unconscious body from the rubble, I sighed in relief when I confirmed the broken status of her watch. I looked up to where Squalo was peering down at me and I nodded.

"I broke it! She's out!" I called, smiling right along with him as he relayed the news to the people behind him.

"Climb up!" Squalo leaned down, reaching a hand out to help me up, "Jump!"

"Fool!" The boss shoved him aside, jumping down three floors to join me. He brought one arm around me, pulling me up close to his chest. The other hand was still holding a gun. He aimed it straight down, "Hold onto me."

I scrambled to obey as he shot it down below us. The flames shot us straight into the air onto the now-top floor (you know since the boss blew up all the floors above this) and beside Squalo.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister, you monkey." Kyoya snarled when we came back into his line of sight. His tonfas were gleaming under the moonlight, "I'll bite you to death."

Boss' eyebrow twitched and he turned, aiming to shoot.

"Kyoya! The battle time is over! You can't-"

I was certainly surprised when Kyoya smashed his own watch but no one was more horrified than Fon who had now lost his chance to regain his true form. I laughed at the look on my father's face.

"Kyoya!" Father was immediately scolding my brother, "If you wanted to fight, you should've given me the boss watch! Look what you've done! You cost us everything!"

"Annoying." My brother huffed, eyes only on my boss, "I fight when I want to. If this is in my way, I'll bite it to death and you along with it if you want to get in my way."

"Brat!"

"Old man. You lost to Kira. You have no right to tell me what to do anymore." Kyoya's lips curved upward, "So what's it going to be, Monkey King?"

"Interesting." Boss was just about to give Kyoya what he wanted but we immediately tackled him to the ground.

"NO!" We all jumped him, "This is Mammon's one wish! Don't you dare!"

"LET GO!" The boss roared, "I can do whatever I want!"

"Boss!" I hissed, "Don't you want to eliminate Sawada! We can't do that if you break the watch!"

Xanxus froze and began to calm himself, "Fine. Sawada Tsunayoshi first."

"Let's get some rest, boss." Squalo sighed.

"Who's still in the game?" Mammon asked.

"My watch is okay." I held up my arm for Mammon to see, "The boss should be alright too…"

"Hn." Xanxus held up his arm.

"Oh thank god." Poor guy. Trusting people like us must be hard. I can't help but think that Mammon must really want to be big forever. Today's the first time I ever saw Mammon in his real form. It's a big height difference.

"I want steak." I commented.

"Steak and whiskey." The boss agreed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The night was supposed to be a peaceful time of rest. That wasn't really it. Mammon had disappeared somewhere, saying that Skull had been attacked and there was some meeting of the Arcobaleno. We were supposed to be getting ready for sleep and we would've if the Vindice hadn't attacked us. We were all on our feet within the next ten seconds.

"Squalo-senpai!" I shoved my gauntlets onto my hands over the rings I wore.

"I'm up!" Squalo was fast too.

The whole room exploded into a ball of flame and smoke. The bandaged men were on us fast. The chains knocking into my stomach and sending me flying back into Lussuria. The okama grabbed and steadied me.

"The boss!" Levi charged into the boss' separate room to check on his precious Xanxus.

"ATTACK!" Squalo ordered, charging in first.

Bel's knives were already scattered all over the place but the bandaged man didn't even seem bothered by the wires that trapped him where he stood. He just disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

"KIRA!" Squalo grabbed me and pulled me forward as Lussuria intercepted the attack of the man that had taken my back.

"Squalo-senpai!" It was my turn to push him down as the attacker took his back in the blink of an eye.

"VOI! Why is he so fast?!" Squalo growled.

With a scream, Belphegor was down.

"BEL!" Lussuria screamed out and then he was down.

"GET DOWN, TRASH!" Xanxus' entrance was about as wild as our fight earlier in the night. His guns blazing, literally.

"BOSS!" Squalo and I screamed out as the bandaged man instantly took our boss' back but Levi was there for him.

Ouch. And there goes Leviathan.

Squalo and I instantly stood back to back, "You're smart, Kira."

"You too, senpai." I don't know what the boss is going to do though.

The bandaged and cloaked man went for Xanxus in this situation, obviously not confident enough to try to tear us apart.

My ring was starting to glow already, "Aquilos! Protect the boss!"

The eagle roared and charged at the bandaged creature. Stupid mummy. Should just die. Almost as if the mummy could hear what I was thinking, he appeared in front of me and slammed his fist into my face. It hurt but my leg went up in self-defense but the guy had disappeared again. Damn. Why is he so fast?

Squalo's body hit the floor, face first behind me.

We're all going to die if something doesn't change. I grimaced as my fallen coworkers called out their concerns.

"Why isn't Mammon here at a time like this?!"

"He went to the Arcobaleno meeting!"

"Boss! Run away!"

"BOSS! PLEASE RETREAT!"

That's right. Xanxus is in possession of our boss watch. As long as he gets out, we'll be alright. Squalo and I were immediately in front of the boss, urging him to back off.

"Who the hell would retreat, you pieces of trash?" Xanxus growled.

I almost laughed. That was the expected response.

"Bite him to death." Squalo urged me.

I made no promises. He's too fast for me to even get my hands on. I don't think I could hit him even once but we have to try. So that's what we did. I swung, the guy disappeared, Xanxus shot, the guy disappeared, Squalo slashed, the guy disappeared. I swung, the guy knocked Squalo down, Xanxus shot, the guy punched me in the face, Squalo swung, Xanxus got knocked in the head. You see where this is going? Yeah. Down the road to massive pain.

Xanxus and I were still holding onto our watches so that was a weakness all on its own. Do I have to add that in? Xanxus shot, the guy smacked Squalo in the neck, I threw out my fist, the man kicked Xanxus in the shoulders, Squalo slashed out and my hand went over my watch automatically while the guy slammed his fist into my gut. This is not fun.

"Fight him off, boss." I joked.

"You do it, scum." He shot back at me.

"This is no time to be flirting." Squalo growled.

Bang! There goes more of Squalo's brain cells. I would rather be Squalo. WHAM! I puked. Everything I had eaten that day was on the floor. CRACK! Oh… God. Our boss is bleeding from his head.

"GUYS!" Mammon is my hero.

Upon seeing the Arcobaleno, the Vindice man was on the run.

"Voi!" Squalo growled, "You made it just in time to protect the boss watch. Even if he's the boss…. we need to rest."

I watched as Squalo slumped forward and hit the floor. I was going to laugh but I couldn't really find the energy and I did the exact same thing.

Some of these guys need medical attention. Like right now. Me too but… later is okay. Mammon can't move us all on his own.

"Up." Xanxus grabbed me with one hand and Squalo with the other, "Up now."

Does the boss realize that my legs hurt? I was going to yell at him but one look at his bloody face and swollen eye had the wrong thing coming out of my mouth, "Boss, your eye! Does it hurt?"

He didn't dignify me with a response. He was grumpily holding us up as we moved down the hotel onto undamaged parts of the building, "Walk yourself, fat scum!"

"Well sorry!" Squalo said sarcastically.

"Mammon, find bandages." I knelt down to help Bel to his feet, "Come on! Walk!"

"I'm a prince. Don't make me." He grumbled.

"Bel!"

"Ngh…" He groaned and limped along as I supported him to the best of my abilities.

We were all dead tired. We might as well have all been dead.

"The guy leading the Vindice is called Bermuda. He stole Skull's watches to join the fight." Mammon explained to us as we moved to another floor and another room. This whole hotel is officially reserved by the mafia meaning us and the Cavallone Family.

We didn't really have medics among us so we just had to patch each other up. I wrapped up Lussuria and Squalo wrapped up Levi. Mammon took care of Belphegor as well as his tiny body would let him. Then it got to the hard part.

"I'll get you. You get me." Squalo and I agreed.

We awkwardly cleaned each others wounds through our own fatigue and immovable sore spots and pains. Squalo's face twisted in concentration as he wrapped my still bleeding head, "You might have a concussion."

"You worried about me, senpai?" I joked, wrapping his battered leg after wiping off all the blood.

"Never." He smirked, a slight chuckle slipping past his lips.

"Too tight?" I asked, pausing in my bandaging.

"Nah."

"I think we need more bandages."

Mammon tossed us another box, "That's the last of it."

Squalo frowned at me, "Your head needs stitches or something. I just wrapped that and the blood is already soaked through."

"Squ-chan. You're supposed to stop the bleeding and then wrap it." Lussuria was starting to regain consciousness.

"Fuck." He cursed, "I couldn't get it to stop so I just wrapped it up."

Xanxus kicked Squalo in his side and took his spot. Kneeling down to unwrap my head, "You just have to press, right?"

I turned my body to keep wrapping up Squalo while Xanxus took interest in trying to stop my head from bleeding completely, "Boss… Don't stress it. Your eye is bleeding too."

The boss' hands were gently holding a towel to my head and he stared curiously at it with his good eye.

"Alright. I think you're okay now, senpai. Anywhere else?" I scanned him over once but didn't find anymore awkwardly bloody spots.

"I'm good." He grunted and stepped over to take the last watch from Mammon's suitcase, "I'm getting back in the game."

"Really Squ-chan?!" Lussuria screamed, fully conscious.

"There's no rule against it!" Squalo smirked, "And I'm obviously in the best shape out of you guys so I'm in! BERMUDA THAT FUCKER! He's going to get it!"

"You're next, boss." I turned to wipe at his eye, "Close your eyes."

"Hn." He grunted, his eyes closing slowly, "I can't get it to stop."

"Boss… You're pressing too lightly. It won't stop if you're just holding a towel there. You have to press." I laughed, "But don't worry about it. If you've never done it before it's alright."

But the boss was persistent. He continued to hold the towel up to my head, occasionally looking through his squinting good eye to check his work.

"Kira-chan!" Lussuria cooed at me, "Just kiss it and the boss will be all better."

"Uhh. No." I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to bandage up his eye, the cloth moving firmly around his head, "Too tight?"

"It's fine." He grumbled, his hand pressing more firmly to my head.

My hands stopped in their work as my vision blurred, "Oh… Someone switch with me."

"She's losing too much blood." Squalo squatted down near us, "Stay awake, Kira. I need to find a needle or something…"

"Fuck." Xanxus cursed, his hand pressing down hard over my head.

"The boss' eye…." I muttered, urging someone to finish my job before I messed up the wrappings.

"No. Concentrate." Squalo ordered, "Don't pass out no matter what."

"Please." I barely recognized my voice but it was mine, "The boss… His eye…"

Somehow, I was feeling desperate. I've never seen the boss so injured. We need a real medic. Who knows how much damage he actually took under the mask of indifference he always wears?

"Calm down." Xanxus put his other hand behind my head to hold me firmly in place, "I'll obliterate that fucking Bermuda."

Trying not to straight out hyperventilate, I wrapped the bandages meticulously. I convinced myself if I did this right, the boss would be fine.

"Bermuda…" Mammon hissed.

"Isn't there anything you can do, Mammon?" Lussuria asked.

"I'm already doing the best that I can about him and I-!"

"Mammon." The boss' voice was low and calm, "It's not that bad. It's just a few more assholes to wipe out."

"Tomorrow's battle is going to be all for revenge, huh?" I laughed, my hands steady again. I was always comforted by the boss' unwavering confidence, "I've got you, boss."

He smirked, removing the towel to check on the status of my head, "It's slowing."

I finished off his eye and patted his hair affectionately, "Good work for your first time."

He smirked.

Sleep came fast for us today. We all collapsed somewhere in the middle of something. For me, Squalo, and the boss, it was in the middle of our who's going to kill Bermuda chat. I don't know who was the first to fall asleep but I know Squalo's head was in my lap and my head was probably on the boss' shoulder and Xanxus' head was on top of mine. Mammon was curled up on Squalo's chest snoozing away. We probably looked like an awkward tangle of exhausted…. or dead people but too bad.

This is Varia Quality sleeping. Just kidding.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

It was weird and I can't imagine how we looked but I was pretty unhappy when our little tangle of sleeping assassins woke up to the loud beeping of our watches at midnight.

The third day's battle bell went off right at midnight. How terrifying. We woke with a start, Squalo's eyes flying open to stare right into mine in a confused light. Mammon grumbled and rolled over, squeaking when he fell off of Squalo's chest and onto the cold floor. Squalo sat up, removing his head from my lap. Xanxus was still snoring lightly. I shifted slightly and his head fell from mine onto my shoulder.

I looked to Squalo for help, "What should I do?"

"FUCK!" Levi screamed.

"WE DIDN'T EVEN GET THAT MUCH SLEEP!" Lussuria protested.

"MY WOUNDS HAVE YET TO RECOVER!" Belphegor screamed, "This is not the proper way to treat a prince!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! HE'S JUST TORTURING US!" Mammon cried, "What is that guy thinking?!"

"Calm down, Mammon. Learn from the boss!" Squalo snapped.

"He's sleeping!" Levi screamed.

"Maybe he didn't hear it." Lussuria frowned.

"He's exhausted." Mammon muttered.

"Maybe he's just tired of fighting so he's playing dead." Bel snickered.

"VOI! I'm just saying that he's not panicking, you idiots!" Squalo screeched.

"This aura!" Levi protested wildly, "It's them again!"

"This is bad." Bel was anything but calm.

"We can't even fight! There are three of them!" Lussuria screamed.

The boss was now wide awake, his hand resting on my thigh.

Oh boy. We're all going to die.

"Damn! Present please!" Mammon's small body grew into the real Mammon that we had all seen just yesterday.

The room filled with illusions and only one order was in our heads.

"RUN!" Squalo roared, bending his pride for us to be able to survive. I grabbed the boss and pulled him to his feet before heading over to grab Belphegor. Squalo threw Leviathan over his shoulder and held Lussuria under his other arm, "GO!"

Mammon's time in this form was running short. He only had two minutes and the battle was to last nearly twelve. We had no choice but to run and hide. They would kill us all if we were caught like this. Day Three was the biggest nightmare so far.

When Mammon's time was done and over with, we were long gone but we were absolutely sure that they would come after us again. It was harsh but we were still moving and that's the only thing we did for the entire twelve minute battle time.

When we returned to the hotel, everyone was in a terrible mood. Today was the day our pride had been broken. Not a single one of us could say we were proud of today except for Mammon who was the only one who had stayed to fight, even if it was for a short time.

"Damn it." Squalo kicked over a chair.

"Calm down." I muttered, "We're all in the same boat today."

Xanxus tore the bandages from over his eye, "Ridiculous. You're all trash. From now on, we fight."

"There won't be another day where we run from the enemy." Squalo swore.

"If you offer me a hundred pounds of steak it would be a different story." I spat, "Let's kill those mummies."

"Xanxus!" Which bastard just called our boss by his name so easily?! Not even our officers call him by name save for rare occasions. And before anyone can call me out, I'm not jealous!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus was already glaring at the boy who was interrupting our agreement time.

"VOI!" Squalo screamed, "Where did you come from?!

"Why did you come alone?" I asked.

"Lend me a hand." Sawada demanded.

Before there could be a mass protest, Xanxus' hand went up, "What are you saying, scum?"

And that's when Sawada asked us to gather for the details at his house along with the rest of the mafia bosses and such. Well, I guess it'll be okay if the boss is alright with it.

When Sawada was long gone, we had the talk.

"Boss? Are we going?" Squalo asked.

"I say we just forget him and do whatever we want." Levi snorted.

"This could be our best chance." Mammon put in.

"Shishishi." Belphegor snickered, "Not that we'll be able to fight."

"That's right. We're all still injured!" Lussuria groaned from his bed, "We should just sit it out."

Xanxus took one sweeping glance around the room and decided, "Let's hear him out."

"Yes, boss."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The gathering at Sawada's was a glaring contest of sorts. Xanxus was glaring daggers and Sawada, Dino was scowling at Xanxus, and I was just bitter at the whole world. I didn't expect there to be such a big crowd. Sawada extended the invite to everyone and every team, not just us.

So we had to sit through Sawada's boring ass speech without any meat and in the end the whole point of the nearly hour-long speech was that we were going to go on the offensive now and then we were split into strange groups.

I was put into a rather large group with the boss, Byakuran, Squalo-senpai, Rokudo Mukuro, and Haneuma Dino. More like, we just chose who we wanted to fight and got grouped together like this because we all wanted to fight the big boss rather than the little lackies.

Dino smiled at me brightly, "In the end, we never got to settle our match."

"Afterwards is fine with me, if you're still alive." I scoffed, finding myself smiling back when he didn't stop grinning, "Idiot."

"I'll protect you with everything I've got, okay?" He said it so simply and with such resolve, I was temporarily blinded, "Don't worry."

"No need." I snorted, "Fuck off."

"VOI! LEAVE HER ALONE AND MEMORIZE THE POSITIONS!" Squalo roared.

"Dirty mafia." Rokudo Mukuro had memories of the future too but he was really just uninterested in us rather than feeling pure hatred, "I can't say I like the idea of teaming up with you guys."

Byakuran just laughed and laughed, eating marshmallows every few seconds. This was really an odd group to be with.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

So on Day Four, our little group of over-powered individuals took our position in the park with the little fountain in the middle. And as planned, we intercepted Bermuda and the strongest of the Vindice, Jager.

"Hm? I thought you would put Sawada Tsunayoshi up against Jager. With all these weaklings, Jager will make an instant kill with his full power." Bermuda was a cocky little thing. How rude. He's just assuming that we're all weaklings because they all lost to Sawada at some point. I wish he wouldn't lump me in with them.

Xanxus' eyebrow twitched, "..."

"Oya oya… You're underestimating us." Mukuro sneered.

"How stupid." Byakuran chuckled.

And Reborn spilled the story about how we were all too stubborn to let anything go so he grouped us together like this because he had no choice. We were all gathered here with just one goal and that was to bite the big boss to death.

"I'm going first." Xanxus growled.

"NO!" I grabbed him before he could move, "Haven't you ever heard, ladies first?!"

"You're too short." He said simply and put his hand on my head, "I'm going first."

"JANKEN!" Squalo put his fist out, "Winner goes first!"

"Tch. Trash." Xanxus scowled but took up the idea.

"I'm good with that." I laughed, joining their two-man Varia circle.

"Then I'll do it too." Dino makes it a square.

"Kufufu." Mukuro, pineapple head and all, joined in our game.

Byakuran snickered and that's how I know he cheated. He's a cheater. I don't know how or why but that's the only reason he would beat us in janken because we were cheating too. Squalo, Xanxus, and I all shared a look before we shot. Squalo and I were scissors and the boss would play rock. There's no flaws except that Byakuran kept playing paper and then we'd have to shoot again.

Eventually, the boss lost his patience and played scissors with us…. bad decision. Byakuran had switched to rock like he had predicted it and that's how he won. Fuck all the other guys, Byakuran is one scary cheater.

Too bad Jager didn't really want to play by our rules. Byakuran lunged in and Jager short-warped out just like Sawada had warned us at the meeting yesterday. He was much faster than the Vindice we fought on the night of Day Two. This guy was a monster. Byakuran's dragon went shooting in and Jager was gone, right behind our boss.

"Boss!" I warned him and he had seen Jager but it was too late for either of us to react. Jager was much too fast for any of us to keep up with.

His arms swung down with the speed and force of a sword and Xanxus' arm came flying off. Xanxus lifted his other arm and shot but Jager short-warped to his open and defenseless side.

"VOII!" Squalo jumped in. It was the fastest death I had ever seen. Squalo-senpai swung, Jager warped, Squalo defended, Jager pierced right through his sword and heart.

"SENPAI!" I charged at Jager in a dead sprint.

If Squalo was dead, I was definitely going to take down his killer.

"Moron." Jager snorted and short-warped to my backside.

Good.

"Aquilos, Cambio Forma!" The wings encased me and his blow grazed by the metal coating.

"Ridiculous." Jager's blow was an unexpectedly piercing one. The short warp could be applied to just his arm and so he warped his arm through the metal of my wings and into my guard rather than through it.

"Shit."

His fist went straight through my arms and plowed right through my chest armor and into my gut. My stomach exploded into a fiery pain. Maybe it was from the stomach acid or maybe it was from the fist that was lodged into my body but it hurt so much. My wings spread and I grabbed at Jager's arm with a violent death grip.

"Shoot, boss!" I snarled, unwilling to let this guy go. If he's warping this arm out of here, he's taking me too.

There was no hesitation.

"Xanxus, no! Not Kira!" Dino's voice echoed in my ears over the roar of the Flames of Wrath.

The armor of my Cambio Forma was burning against my chest and face but this arm was definitely going to be melted with me.

My vision faded away and I'm ashamed to say it but I blacked out.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

It's bright. Really bright and noisy.

My eyes opened up and the first words out of my mouth were, "This must be hell."

"Sorry, shorty. Not quite." Squalo was smirked at me from a stool by the bed, "But close enough."

"Trash." Boss? He's alive!

"Boss!" I sat straight up, decided that my stomach was still hurting, looked at the boss who was lying in his bed, lied back down, and screamed, "FUCK!"

"Yeah…" Mammon snickered, "I recreated your organs but you're not on painkillers so you probably feel tons of pain."

"Why am I not…?"

My body was on fire. It hurt so much but I'm alive. Why?

"The boss ordered Levi to take all the IV and drips in his place and he kind of took yours too." Lussuria laughed at me, "Now help me feed the boss."

"Oh yeah. I can totally move." I said sarcastically, "How long was I out?"

"Not long but longer than us." Squalo explained.

"Shishishi. It's a good thing too. If she had been in our last rumble, the whole hospital would've come down." Belphegor seemed to be in a good mood for some reason.

"That's right! We were on the upper floor at first and then we had to move down here because the shitty boss blew up the top floor!" Squalo roared.

"Your brother was involved too." Lussuria told me, "Rokudo Mukuro and Byakuran too."

No wonder. If he puts it like that, it's a miracle that the whole place is still standing. More importantly.

"Boss, you held back?" I grumbled, not sure if I was happy or complaining.

Xanxus looked at me like I was stupid and then he spat, "Feh. Don't be soft. It was an attempt to roast you alive and I failed. Nothing more."

I honestly didn't know how to take it so I changed the subject, "And your arm?"

"... Piss off." He snorted.

"It's been reattached." Squalo explained, "It's not an illusion."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Our boss can't run around with just one arm like our stupid strategy captain."

"VOI! BITCH!" Squalo roared at me and held up his hands, "It's just my hand!"

"Yeah whatever." I snorted at him, "Freak."

"You're stomachless! I don't want to hear that from you!"

"You're heartless! Literally!" I shot back.

"Can't we go without arguing just for a day?" Lussuria sighed obviously tired from his failed efforts at getting our boss to eat.

"Switch!" I laughed, "Break time for Lussuria!"

"I think she's high on pain." Levi muttered as I swung my legs off the side of the bed.

"And you're high on drugs, so what?" I was feeling a little bit more happy than usual and I think it's because the boss' arm was reattached.

"Good luck." Lussuria sighed, handing me a plate of filet steak and sliding out of the stool to take up a more comfortable seat.

"So boss, what do you want to eat?" I grinned down at him, "If you don't want it, I'll eat it for you."

He glared up at me and growled, "I don't eat hospital food. It tastes like shit."

"Oh no, boss. You've never tasted shit, have you?" It'd be shit if I made it and I'm about to make him some scorched trash in a minute.

A collective gasp left the officers of the Varia and they all had the same look of terror on their faces, "You must be high."

"Steak or shit, boss?" I wasn't really giving him much of a choice, "Or you can have both."

"Scum." He spat and then turned his head away from me.

"Be more romantic, Kira-chan. It looks like our boss wants to be babied." Lussuria giggled.

"Romantic?"

"Romantically retarded." Squalo snorted at me.

"Well I don't see you being all romantic with your food." I growled and took the first slice of the boss' steak, "This doesn't taste too bad."

"It's not hospital steak." Squalo growled, "I got it from the diner down the street because our stupid boss refused to eat the food from the cafeteria!"

"Oh? Wao. Then I don't see why you don't want it, boss." I grinned and stabbed another one of the cut pieces, "Lussuria cut it all pretty too."

"Thank you." Lussuria's all for compliments.

"Hn." The boss just blew air through his nose and ignored me.

"Boss… If you blow too much air through those nostrils, a booger might fly out." I joked, holding out the cut of steak, "Do you want it?"

Xanxus' eyes flickered to the meat and back to the window, "Hn."

"I'm going to put it up your nose if you don't eat it." I frowned. Poor Lussuria had to do this for days? Damn. I would've just snapped and cut his stomach open and shoved it in there.

The boss sighed and opened his mouth, "Stupid scum."

I grinned and stuffed his mouth with steak.

A chuckle from the door drew our attention, "Well, aren't you guys having fun?"

"HANEUMA! VOI!" Squalo roared, "What are you doing here?!"

"I told you I would come to check up on Kira everyday." Dino chuckled, "I'm glad to see she's alright now."

The Bucking Bronco has some nerve coming here.

"Hn." Xanxus grunted, signaling that the steak wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Got it." I stuff another slice in his mouth and watched Dino step into the room uninvited.

"Kira, our match is unsettled." The blonde started carefully, "But I decided I have to win. After seeing how poorly Xanxus treats you, I've got to make you mine."

"Poorly?" Xanxus snorted, those crimson eyes narrowing onto Dino in a deadly glare, "Yeah. I treat her just like the rest of the trash on this team. What's the problem?"

"That's just it! No matter how you look at her, Kira's a delicate lady." He snapped, "Your rough treatment is bullshit. Even if she's strong, you've got to at least give her the gentlemanly treatment she deserves!"

Amused, I just sat back. The boss' steak was now all for me as I motioned for him to pick fights as he pleased. It's like popcorn and a movie but better.

Dino was kind of making a strong point though. It's part of the mafia omerta to treat women well. Christian dominated mafia, old Christian rules. It's the reason there are so few women in our profession. Men value women as things to protect and show off like fancy toys.

"She's mine and what I do with her is none of your concern." Xanxus took his stance and my heart sank when I was reminded that Xanxus is no different. He was laying claim to a possession just like Dino, "But you're right. How about it, Kira? Take off your uniform for good and dress up to attend the next event as a courtesan."

Courtesan?! I had never once thought an insult like that would be directed at me. I mean, prostitution is common in the underground world of Italy but this was a new low for me.

Squalo was immediately on me as I rose, trying to smash the plate over Xanxus' head for insulting me in this new fashion. This was a rage I had never experienced before.

"VOI! I get it but calm down, Kira!" Squalo was struggling to keep me settled.

We were both injured and it made everything so much more difficult. I couldn't get out of his grip, the burns on my skin twisting every which way to cause me pain. His torso was wrapped in bandages from the neck down and my rough movements were jarring his illusion-heart.

But I couldn't let up. I was so insulted. All the warmth from our previous closeness was overridden by dark thoughts of his potential intentions. All those kisses, all those affectionate touches… And I was the only one who thought it meant anything. To Xanxus, our interactions were nothing more than a search for release.

"Piece of shit!" I reared back, elbowing Squalo in the jaw hard enough to loosen his grip. I charged forward towards Xanxus, easily tumbling into his chest when he stood abruptly and used my own momentum to spin us about. I flailed, "Don't touch me so casually!"

"Good reaction, Kira." He grinned, those crimson eyes sparkling in challenge and with… some emotion I couldn't put my finger on. He kept me pressed close to his center as he turned his attention back to Dino, "Well? I don't know if she deserves the 'good' treatment we give other women but she certainly doesn't want it."

"I never said I wanted her to be an… escort." Dino put out a hand for me, "It's just not right for you to shoot at her. Kira, deserves better!"

I took Dino's hand out of bitterness first and foremost, stepping out of Xanxus' suddenly weak grip and out to Dino's side, "Courtesan, huh? Touching me with those kinds of feelings… I don't owe you any favors, _Xanxus_. Especially not sexual ones."

"No one asks sexual favors from a virgin." He spat, dusting his clothes as if I had left behind a mess when I left his side, "Bucking Horse, if we're talking about deserved treatment, you're right. Maybe I haven't given her the treatment she deserves so let me start now."

Dino's grip on my hand tightened, his free hand going for his whip, "What kind of bullshit are you spouting this time?"

From the side table, he pulled his gun and trained it on Dino's throat in one smooth, deadly motion, "Take your filthy hands off my strongest soldier before I melt you on the spot, Cavallone!"

The highest grade of praise. Strongest. Soldier. My face exploded into a bright blush as my coworkers all raised their voices in protest.

Squalo was the loudest of them all, "VOI!"

Just as quickly as I had left his side, I was back. I flung myself into his chest, tilting his perfect aim but he didn't seem to be bothered. His arm curled around me and he recalibrated himself.

I'm quite simple. I really like this side of the boss. The side that reserves praise unless it's absolutely necessary, the part that only Levi has supposedly seen before me, the part that makes my heart flutter the most. My strength is acknowledged by the strongest man I know.

Lussuria's complaints sank away to a loud, joyous shriek, "Kyaaaa~ So romantic!"

"Get your ass out before I kill you!"

It was an empty threat. Standing behind him, I realized just the motion of drawing a gun on Dino had torn the stitches in his arm and back. His white dress shirt was stained, soaked all the way through with blood. Of course, Dino couldn't see it and the boss didn't want anyone to see it.

"Why you-?!" Dino reached for his whip and I just had to stop him.

"Dino!" I called sharply, satisfied with the way he paused, "Let's settle our score soon. I'll call you so… Let's decide this between you and me."

"If that's what you want…" He sighed, turning to go, "But Kira, really… I think you deserve better."

"Let me decide what I want." I grumbled, watching him nod and close the door behind him, "... Boss…"

"It's fine like this…" He tossed his gun off to the side and went right back to lying down like nothing had happened. It was such a casual motion I would've just let him lie back if I hadn't already seen his blood-soaked backside.

"Boss…" I didn't know what I really wanted to say first.

There were too many thoughts and feelings in my chest. Thank you? Your wounds? I'm sorry? You're special to me? I… love? You? Just the thought made my cheeks flare up.

"Get a wet towel." He ordered, "And bandages."

"Sure, boss. Anything you want today."

He chuckled, reaching for me as I turned to obey. He motioned for me to lean down, rising up to meet me halfway. His lips just barely grazed mine.

I reeled back as if he had just bitten me, hand over my lips, "Wh-Wha-?!"

"Virgin reaction as usual." He snickered, waving me off, "Towel. Bandages. Sneak some tequila past the crabby nurse."

I stormed off, grumbling complaints to myself as my coworkers howled with laughter. I changed my mind. I hate this guy.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Arcobaleno problems settled. The curse was supposedly broken. It was a week later when I realized, Mammon was getting taller. I stared at him in awe as he stood next to me at more than triple his normal height.

"... Mammon?" I waited until he stopped counting his money to ask, "Is your real form… taller than me?"

Snickering, he put out his hand, "If you pay me, I'll make an illusion so you'll seem taller than me once I hit my real height."

"Fuck off." I spat, storming down the hall to continue reporting in without him.

We had just come back from a hit so this was our usual thing. I honestly can't stand Mammon sometimes. So cunning. Then again, he probably thinks the same about me.

Entering the boss' office without knocking was my newest rude habit. The boss huffed at me. He had yelled at me the first few times and threw things after that but I was less and less agreeable after that so he let me be.

But this was the first time I was the one inconvenienced by opening without knocking. I froze in the doorway and clamped my mouth shut, eyes shifting around the room when I found him standing there with his pants halfway zipped up and belt loose. The towel around his shoulders and the dress shirt draped over the back of his chair was a signal that he had just finished bathing.

He snickered at me, possibly rolling his eyes but I was trying my best not to look at him, "Report?"

"U-Uhh… I…" I tried to collect my thoughts, "Hit was a success."

"Yeah?" He sounded fairly amused, "Did you forget how to give a report, Kira?"

Yes. I did. You know what? The unexpected sight blew away my train of thought and I stood in the doorway just staring and staring.

Annoyed, he made his way over to me. His hands were still buckling his belt. He reached passed me and slammed the door shut. A short moment later, his finger was hooked down into the collar of my shirt. He gave it a sharp tug, the top three buttons popped off and he peered down at my bare chest.

He hummed as I scrambled back away from him, slamming into the door on my way back, "No bra?"

I clutched at my chest, feeling extremely disturbed, "Wh-Why would you…?"

"Always with the virgin reactions." He said, making his way back to the desk like nothing had happened while towel drying his hair, "We're even now so give your report, Kira."

"Fucking jerk." I never unpressed myself from the door, ready to flee at a moment's notice, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Mammon chased him down and I bit him to death. No witnesses, body was dismantled and buried. No one will find it."

He nodded, waving me off.

I just stood there, frozen.

He dropped his towel on the desk and took up his shirt, turning those unnerving eyes on me once more, "What? If there's nothing more, get out."

Embarrassed, I ran for it. I heard him laughing quietly behind me but I still ran. I ran straight into Squalo and Lussuria who were just getting out of the training room. Morning sparring had just ended.

"Ara~ Welcome back." Lussuria grinned, pushing up his sunglasses, "Just reported in?"

"Y-Yeah." I tried not to let it bother me but images of the boss with his pants unbuttoned kept swimming around in my head, "Just… Yeah."

Squalo and Lussuria exchanged glances. They knew something was off. I couldn't hide anything from them even if I tried so it's not like it was particularly my nervousness that tipped them off.

"You know… It's really cute, Kira-chan." Lussuria cooed, "Those virgin reactions."

There it is again. Those words. That obscure insult.

Irked, my fist curled up, "What does that even mean?! How can you people not be embarrassed?! He was… He was…"

Squalo went bright red when he noticed my hands going for the missing three top buttons of my dress shirt, "V-VOI! He what?!"

Lussuria was now laughing at both me and Squalo, "It just means you're easily embarrassed and it makes it obvious that neither of you have any experience with sex."

We stared at each other, thought about it, blushed darkly and shook our heads. Neither of us were able to reply.

"How about you just do it with each other and get it over with?" Our Sun Guardian was not trying not to die of laughter, "Who knows, maybe you'll have some fun with it."

Fucking okama!

Squalo and I looked at each other and gagged on reflex, immediately turning away from each other. Memories of our first kiss came flooding back and I shook them out of my head vigorously. Absolutely disgusting. Or so I might say but I don't know what to think about it. I'm more irritated about how flustered and embarrassed I get when no one else seems to react the same way. Well, Squalo does but who cares about him.

I want to absolutely humiliate the boss. I want to make him turn red like I do so he'll know the feeling of utter humiliation. I mean, Lussuria too but specifically the boss for now.

"Anyways, did you hear? Someone in the Vongola Alliance got lynched." Lussuria swayed the topic quickly, noticing the dark look on my face probably, "They say it was a higher up from the Visci Family."

"Visci? I've never even heard of them…" I snorted, "He probably deserved it."

"Well no one gets lynched for no reason." He shook his head at my attitude, "But of course you haven't heard of them. They're a family that joined our alliance years ago just for the sake of protection. They're weak and they haven't done anything significant for decades."

"So then why would they be targeted?" I feel something brewing and I like it. It looks like we'll be fighting again soon, "Well… As long as I get to bite someone to death, I'm satisfied."

I've got more important things to think about. Like how I'm going to make the boss fall over himself in embarrassment.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The Visci Family was totally eradicated the next day. Their last SOS message was sent to the Vongola Family. Apparently, there was a traitor amongst our allies. The Visci Family boss managed to say he was killed by someone in our alliance. We thought he was nuts until another small family was obliterated by the same traitor. The don of that family also left a message saying it was an ally that did him in.

No one left a name. It was strange. If it was an ally and they were recognized as an ally, why wasn't anyone able to name them? It was weird. Was this ally a person hard to name or someone no one would know anyways?

Thinking it was unavoidable now, Ninth called a meeting of all of the powerful families in our alliance. Meaning, the Varia was showing up full force. We were definitely expecting to kill someone. But the meeting itself was nothing like we expected.

Things twisted and someone came forth with evidence. False evidence.

"This was the only thing left behind at the Visci Family's estate." Someone held up a plastic bag and the contents shocked us.

Belphegor's knife was sitting inside.

He continued as a gasp rippled through the crowd, "The whole estate was burned to the ground but this is all we found. And the second location, we found a similar knife."

"That's impossible!" Bel was insulted, "I haven't left HQ in ages!"

And our Belphegor is a pro. There's no way he would make such a small mistake if he really was after the Visci. Someone framed him-they were trying to frame us.

"That's true." The Ninth said, troubled by the accusations, "The Varia moves only on approved measures. I haven't given them orders in a long while."

Not entirely true but we get it. The Ninth is trying not to reveal that we've been taking people out in recent times. After all, the Simon Family stopped the Inheritance Ceremony a while back so to avoid a repeat, we're snuffing the flames of rebellion. But now this makes sense, someone's trying to avoid being snuffed.

"Interesting." I heard the boss mutter from beside me and I couldn't help but smile too.

We were sitting in our natural order. Boss in the middle, Squalo on his right, me on his left, Lussuria on Squalo's right, Belphegor on my left, Levi on Lussuria's right, and Mammon on Bel's left. We do change it up sometimes but this is really comfortable for us.

"Then what's with this?" Another person came forward, throwing down a ziplock bag full of… underwear? Women's underwear.

Squalo's chuckle was low. He shook his head at the man who had come forward, "What? We don't have any women among us, trash. You've got the wrong evidence."

My eyebrow twitched but I didn't speak out.

I saw Lussuria squeezing Squalo's hand under the table and I knew… Holy shit. It's Lussuria's underwear. How did it get there then?!

Suddenly, Squalo and I were reminded of how Lussuria told us he went to a bar the other night. The result… was this stupid underwear theft… No. Lussuria probably took them off and threw them away after his night out. I shuddered at the thought.

"We're not done yet." The accuser came forward and displayed a picture of the Visci Family's don, "If you look closely at the corpse, this man was bitten to death."

All eyes came around to me. I knew from the picture, it wasn't my work. I naturally lean to my left when I bite them to death. This man was bitten on **his** left.

"It's not me." I whispered and boss nodded.

I couldn't help but think he would know which way I lean by now, considering I also tried to bite the boss to death by leaning left every single time. Wait. Maybe that's why I can't beat the boss. I'm predictable. Anyways, this isn't the time for that.

"This isn't a shock, Ninth." He continued, "Xanxus must want to weaken the Vongola Alliance now that he can't have it. He's trying to destroy us from the inside out."

The Ninth believed that one, "Is that so?"

Our boss was enraged about the false accusation and the Ninth's lack of trust in us but there was nothing we could do at this point. Every don in the room pulled guns on us and we threw our hands up, glaring around the table.

"Fuck." Xanxus hissed as we all stood up with our hands held up innocently in defense, "Fuck!"

We're so dead. There's no way we're getting out of this one alive. It's… I turned to my left to Belphegor and Mammon, staring at them blankly as they gazed about in fear. I turned to the right. Levi and Lussuria were already speaking in the boss' favor, still trying to convince them of our innocence. Squalo was searching wildly for an exit and Xanxus… Xanxus was absolutely furious. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to burn this place to ashes.

I turned back to the Ninth who was holding up his hand for our allies to hold their fire. I didn't like the way he looked at us with those pitying eyes. If I had thought about it a little more, I would have known the Ninth had no other choice. By trying to take us prisoner, he was sparing our lives and stalling for time. He was only going to keep us captive but I wasn't able to think lofty thoughts. I swept the crowd and my eyes landed on Dino who was staring at me like I was a totally different person. I gritted my teeth.

We have to find a way out. We just need one moment. Anything.

"Dino…" I called out to him, "Please."

"Don Cavallone?" Everyone swiveled, eyes warily watching the third most powerful mafia boss in the room.

Dino's brown orbs stared back at me with fear and distrust. He didn't believe in us either. Of course not… Why would he?

"It wasn't me." I had to stick with it. I had to convince Dino, "Don't you know…? My brother… Kyoya is amongst the Tenth's Guardians. There's no way I would do it."

"Th-That's right!" Dino was suddenly in motion, making his way towards us in the center of all the guns, "Ninth! I can guarantee that Kira's the only one we can trust for sure! Please!"

Dino was a big, powerful ally and there's no way the Ninth would go against his wishes openly. This was in my favor.

The Ninth gave a sharp nod, "Fine. Bring Hibari Kira from there, Don Cavallone. The rest of the Varia will be captured on the spot!"

Dino made his way out, warily watching the mafiosos with their guns out. He offered me a hand and I took it.

"Sorry, Dino." I grinned and gave him a rough pull towards me.

"Good work, Kira!" The boss grabbed him as he stumbled forward, pulling his gun from his belt. He roughly shoved the muzzle into Dino's temple and spun him around to face the crowd, "Throw down your weapons!"

"Halt!" The Ninth put up his hands and motioned for the Guardians to drop their weapons, "Xanxus… Let's discuss this peacefully."

"Peacefully?! You should've thought of that before you pointed your guns at us!" Boss slapped a hand over Dino's mouth roughly as he tried to speak, "If you want him to live, throw down your weapons and let us leave!"

The officers were all in motion. Squalo slid to my side as Lussuria and Levi went for the door.

"Hold your fire!" Ninth ordered as people lifted their guns to stop us, "Throw down your weapons!"

Mammon swept out of the room first with Bel close behind him.

"How big can you make Aquilos?" Squalo asked, rushing Lussuria and Levi out too, "Can we get out of here?"

"Trust." I said, grabbing the boss' arm, "Come on!"

"Go first." Xanxus said, taking steps backwards one at a time.

Squalo grabbed him too, "Boss, you have-"

"Kira goes first!" He snapped, "Go!"

"Together!" I urged and he was finally hurrying towards the door with me, Dino dragged along with us. My ring was firing up as we made for the outside in a dead sprint.

Aquilos shot out through the door faster than we did, size expanding due to the attribute of the Cloud Flame.

"Everyone up!" I ordered, urging everyone on as boss kept our pursuers on edge with Dino as his hostage. I pushed Squalo up even as he complained about how the boss had ordered for me to go up first, "Boss, we're ready!"

"Take off!" He commanded, never taking his eyes off our pursuers.

"Aquilos, up!"

As the pursuers rushed to the door, Xanxus gave Dino a rough kick into them. Effectively blocking the doorway, he turned and jumped up with us. Squalo and I grabbed him and helped him up as we made our way further and further up into the air. They were finally shooting at us now that Dino was safe but it was too late.

We're free. We made it.

Everyone was scanning everyone else in our group and all at once, we heaved a sigh of relief. Everyone made it. Now, we have other things to worry about. We have nowhere to go. Even if we did have somewhere to go, this group is too… big. We'll be tracked down immediately.

"Let's split up. It'll be easier for us to work this way." Squalo said, smashing his cellphone into pieces and dropping the broken tech off the side of my bird.

The rest of us followed suit, smashing our electronics and dropping them randomly off to the side as we flew away from Vongola Main Base. The mood was now heavy. We had no way to contact each other anymore.

"In two months… No… It's too soon." Squalo buried his head in his hand as he thought about something more solid for us, "Maybe half a year? In half a year let's gather again but it has to be somewhere… they won't think to look for us."

"The waterfall where Flan was playing when we went to search for him in France?" Lussuria suggested, "It's hard to get there and they won't think to search for us in a place we have no attachment to anymore. Flan is with Rokudo Mukuro now so we have no purpose in his hometown."

I had to focus on maintaining my flame so the size of my bird didn't shrink but even so, herbivorous feelings swept over me. Half a year was a long time to go without seeing these guys. I'll miss them so much.

"Let's pair off then." Squalo's tone was the quietest I've ever heard it, "Bel, Mammon, and Levi, we'll drop you off first. Somewhere they won't think to look for you…"

"We won't stay in one place too long." Mammon seemed to have prior experience in disappearing from the world, "Leave it to me."

He nodded, "Kira, drop them off at the border to Austria. Then sweep out towards Ukraine. Lussuria and I will hop off there."

I agreed but… I didn't want to. My bird shrank when my ring was extinguished, resolve shattered. Anger gripped my heart. I'm no herbivore! This isn't goodbye and even if this becomes the last time we see each other, I'll get revenge. My ring surged to life anew.

"Whoever's with Kira will be the hardest to catch so you and the boss are paired, alright?" Squalo seemed to also have a lot of feelings going on but there was no need to share them.

We all felt the same. When we meet in France again, we'll be ready to destroy or be destroyed. This cruel turn of fate was just another challenge for us to overcome. Although, this is the first time I'll be away from Squalo-senpai for so long. It feels strange.

A heavy silence fell over us. For a moment, we were all just silent. This was a bad way to say goodbye.

Laughing quietly, Squalo put a hand on my head, "If it was going to be like this, we should've just fucked once."

Embarrassment didn't come shooting up at a time like this, I could only laugh with him, "We can still fuck."

"You're both disgusting." Levi spat, rolling his eyes, "Fuck elsewhere."

"Can you all just stop saying 'fuck'?" Mammon grumbled, "We have serious things to think about."

Squalo and I were now sitting back to back, leaning against each other as we plotted along.

"Remember to keep your rings hidden when we land." Squalo mumbled, "If someone recognizes them, we're busted. And don't forget to get new clothes as soon as possible. Throw these away. Dress like the locals. It'll make things easier. Don't use your real name anywhere. Try to use cash instead of credit or debit. So they can't track you."

"You're nagging, Squalo-senpai." I mumbled, my eyes on the boss, "Don't worry, boss. I'll take care of you. We'll be okay."

Xanxus didn't reply. He only snorted at me as if to say that was his line.

"Make sure to stick together." Squalo continued his rant, "Who knows how many fuckers are coming after us. Try not to travel around by trackable means. Take the bus or a taxi. Too many people get on those every day. They won't single you out. At least try not to get on a plane. They'll track you for sure."

"Senpai." I hissed weakly, just basking in his voice rather than the actual words, "Worry about yourself."

"If someone asks where you're going, don't tell them. Be vague. Even with the taxi driver. Tell them an address a block down from where you're actually going and then get out and walk. But don't walk right away. Make sure the taxi driver drives out of sight before you move locations." He grumbled, "And Kira…"

"Yeah?"

"You can't go to Japan. Don't even try to contact Hibari Kyoya."

"I'm not an idiot."

I could feel him nodding behind me, "Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"... Sorry about the Bucking Horse."

Ah. It's probably over. Whatever feelings Dino had for me… I had betrayed them. I used him as an escape hostage.

"Why?" I laughed quietly to myself more than anything, "I just… probably won't be able to settle my score that's all. I gave up a fight for our lives. I'd say it's an even trade."

"Even?" Squalo was laughing right along with me, "Yeah. Maybe the fight was worth a bit more, huh?"

"Yeah."

"... Kira?"

"... I'll miss you too, senpai." I grinned when embarrassment made Squalo scramble away from me and punch me in the back of the head.

Honestly, the way we ran away made us seem even more suspicious. Although it was definitely too late to do anything else now, we had too much pride to be prisoners. We refused.

We fell into silence but the promises were all there. We'd meet again soon. Soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

"Come." Xanxus ordered when we had landed in Austria.

As planned, Mammon's group was dropped off at the border. We twisted around towards Ukraine and dropped off Squalo and Lussuria at that border. Finally, boss and I were in Germany. Aquilos was a little bit slower than a plane and so it took us all of forty-eight hours to land. Needless to say, this was my first break since our escape.

We needed a place to sleep first, exhaustion would make things much more difficult. We checked into a cheap motel, ate the nasty free food they provided, and naturally slept until the next morning. When we woke, we bathed and set off again. We had to buy clothes now but who carries enough cash to pay for a motel and clothes the next day? Really?

We needed cash and we needed it badly.

There's no way for us to make an honest living either. We'll be tracked immediately if we apply for a job… No. We can definitely use other names but the boss had other ideas.

"Can you play poker, Kira?" He gestured to the bar/casino across the street, "We'll come back here tonight, earn enough money to check into a motel for one more night and get clothes tomorrow, and repeat the process."

"Poker…? I don't know how…"

"I do." He hummed and then added, "You should learn. Gambling is useful."

"... If you'll teach me, I'll learn." I grumbled, "But I can't promise I'll be good."

He huffed, glancing both ways, "A convenience store… Find one and buy cards."

Save for a chunk we would use at the casino, we spent it all at the convenience store getting something to eat, pocket knives and cards. I spent the daylight hours at a park, learning the rules of poker from the boss.

An old man approached us and I was immediately fingering the knife in my pocket but he was really just an ordinary old man, curious and tired. He wanted to sit on the bench we were using to play. Sighing, I got up and offered him my place. Boss grabbed me and pulled me down into his lap, reaching around me to shuffle the cards around and deal me a new hand.

As if nothing was out of the ordinary, he hummed at the cards he dealt, "This is a good set. You want face cards."

The old man smiled at us dotingly and in english, he attempted conversation, "You're a cute couple. How long have you been together?"

In smooth English, Xanxus replied, "Since middle school."

The old man was now staring at us in a new light, smiling dotingly and nodding along, "Admirable."

I turned bright red, beginning to squirm.

Returning to Japanese, he muttered against my shoulder, "Don't fuss. It's easier this way. We're less suspicious traveling together."

"..." I nodded, focused on the cards again as I pushed bitter feelings away. I keep forgetting Xanxus doesn't feel anything special when he says things like that, "So I want all the face cards?"

"One of each and an ace and ten." He said, "If they're all the same suit, it's better."

Leaning back into his chest, I finally felt a little more comfortable with this situation. I nodded, "So I win if I get all of them?"

He laughed quietly against my ear, "You're so simple."

I blushed darkly. His breath was hitting my ear, the rumble of his laugh in his chest was so close, and it was all just so new to me. He was so… gentle. If we weren't mafia, is this what Xanxus would be like?

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and grumbled, "I don't get it. Then how do I win?"

"You're right. If you get those five, you'll probably win no matter what." He assured me, "But there are other possibilities. You want to end with the highest hand. The one we just went over is the highest hand possible but there are others. If you get five cards in numerical order, that's a flush. It's the second highest hand after this one."

"... Is that even possible?"

He came forward, chin now resting against my shoulder as he reshuffled the cards. When he dealt me a hand, all the cards were in numerical order. I blinked at the hand in surprise and confusion.

"Anything is possible." He told me, "But of course, I don't deal the cards. There's a dealer for that."

"I don't think I can play this game…" I admitted, "There's too many rules."

"Useless." He said but there was no bite in his words.

I yanked the cards from his hand and shuffled them before spreading it out, "Take one."

He randomly picked one from the middle, humoring me, "You're into magic?"

I closed my eyes, moving the cards back into a pile, "Look at it and then put it on top."

He hummed and I felt his lips brush against my ear. My eyes snapped open in surprise and I saw the card but that wasn't the problem.

"Boss, stop." I grumbled, "It's nothing to you but I…"

I what? My heart flutters? It means something to me? What can end this sentence? Nothing. I honestly don't know why I bother. This is hypocrisy. If I don't want to, I can just get up but instead, I ask him to stop. I don't want him to stop. I just want it to… mean something? How herbivorous.

"Get up." He ordered, "We're moving."

I felt a little bad about telling him not to do it. I mean, if it really doesn't mean anything and it's for our cover story, it's a professional relationship. I should be able to do it but… I guess I'm not as professional as I hoped to be.

"Stick close." He said, drawing me under his left arm and pressing me into his side, "Someone's watching us."

That's impossible. I stiffened, obediently drawing under his protective arm. I didn't notice. I hadn't noticed someone watching. I… I don't have the right to be here. I was assigned as the boss' partner because Squalo thought I was the best choice. I'm the worst choice…

"We need to change clothes." He grumbled, leaving the park to enter the city streets, "We stand out too much dressed like this in the middle of the day."

I can't believe they found us already. If they found us… Then Squalo and Lussuria… What about Mammon's group?

"Change of plans, Kira." He made a sharp turn down a back alley, "We're killing them all."

Now, that's my style. I turned and we faced our pursuers with all our might. In two breaths, everyone was dead. Pocket knives in hand, we stared down at our work and then at each other. There was no attention drawn, no gunshots, and no screaming. This was a perfect kill.

He tucked his knife away again, staring down at his hands stained with blood, "How long has it been since we've done something so primitive?"

"I guess it's been too long." I sighed, "For you that is… I'm not like you. I've never killed someone with a knife."

He looked mildly surprised but thinking on it, I guess he realized I wasn't a member of the mafia before joining the Varia so it made more sense, "You're a rare type."

Was that praise? Fact? I didn't know how to take it but I didn't have time to think about it. My fighting instincts were now much more clear with the scent of blood fueling my thoughts. I felt a low buzz and my body moved before my mind. I grabbed Xanxus and yanked him back as two shots went off from the rooftops above.

They had the gall to use snipers in broad daylight. How desperate can they be?

The first shot grazed by harmlessly but the second sank deep into my leg. I shuddered and sank to the floor on one knee, "Boss, run!"

He was never one to flee. He pulled his guns from their hiding places and shot back. I don't know how he even knew but he spat, "I missed one. Kira, get up."

"You won't get away with me weighing you down. Go on you-"

He pulled me up, dragging me after him.

"...?" I can't understand him. This is… so herbivorous.

What kind of people have we become? The boss I met when I first joined was a monster. He was so cold, so proud, so… strong and undefeatable. He would've left me behind the minute he realized I was dead weight. The boss in front of me today is… kind.

But it's the same for me. I used to be unbothered by these herbivorous feelings and thoughts. Strength was everything to me and I would've never taken a bullet for someone else in the past.

Why does it have to be like this? We were the hunters. Since when did we fall from our place and become prey for herbivores?!

Boss lead us into the streets, crowded and over-filled with people during the lunch rush. No one was good enough to shoot us down in this crowd without hurting an innocent civilian. We had to get lost in the crowd. Mixing with some uniformed college students, we sank into a cafe and went straight to the bathroom. There wasn't much time. Using a straw, Xanxus helped me remove the bullet and clean up. The wound was bound with a whole roll of toilet paper and we scrambled out through the backdoor when no one was looking. Of course, the blood was all over that bathroom but it wouldn't matter. We'd be out of this city by tomorrow.

After the sun had set, we took off using Aquilos as our transportation. In the shroud of the night, my partner's dark brown wings were undetected. Sitting together, we were reminded of the previous days. I scowled down at my toilet paper wrapped leg and wondered just how I would last half a year of this running and hiding. I felt… like an herbivore.

I swore I would take revenge on those who falsely accused us even if it was the only thing I ever did from now on. This was beyond humiliating.

Fuming, I hardly noticed the way Xanxus sat so close to me. I mean, where else would he sit considering Aquilos' back was minimally small for stealth but… he was right up against me and I was just busy being pissed.

"Kira."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Land us in the forest. There." He ordered, gesturing to the thicket of trees coming into view.

I obeyed. I mean, be it here or at our chosen destination, I'm sure there's nothing I could do to make a difference in our bleak situation with my limp leg.

Dismounting, we pressed close together beneath a large oak. The night air was definitely cold in the fall. Winter was approaching us.

"...Sorry." I muttered, turning away when he looked up from where he was reloading his gun, "I'll pay more attention from now on."

"Idiot." He said, handing me his freshly loaded pistol, "Listen close. I'm not repeating myself. You know that town we saw when we were landing?"

"Yeah?" I nodded, lifting my ring, "You want to go there?"

"I'm going alone." He said firmly, pushing my hand down, "Keep the gun close and wait for me to come back. If I'm not back by tomorrow night, fly away alone."

"Wh-Wha-? Boss, I can't let you-"

"Shh." He pushed his hand over my mouth firmly, not taking his eyes off me, "Give me your wallet. At the very least, I'll bring something to eat."

I'm so useless.

"Hey, boss?" I grumbled, fishing my wallet from my back pocket and putting it in his outstretched hand.

"Yeah?"

"... You don't have to come back for me."

Furious, he backhanded me.

It wasn't a strong blow. I mean, it wasn't exactly a weak blow either but it was definitely lighter than some of the blows we've exchanged before. It was a surprising strike that had me clutching at my face in shock more than pain.

"Even if you want to die, I won't let you." He snarled, "We're definitely going back to Italy to kill all those traitors. We're all going together or not at all, Kira. I won't accept partial victories. Every last one of us is going to go back and every last one of us is going to prove that we are the hunters."

Tears pricked at my eyes in frustration. He was so… kind and it infuriated me. The boss I knew was supposed to be cruel and unforgiving and… No, it wasn't the boss who changed. It was me who realized there was more to Xanxus than just strength. He was a person too.

He left me without giving me a choice. He was coming back for me. My honest feelings were… warm. Maybe this is what they call happiness.

I had a lot of time to think about it. I couldn't fall asleep. I was tired and certainly losing blood each time I moved and disturbed the toilet paper wrappings around my leg. I was hungry, cold, tired, and on edge. But all my thoughts were for Xanxus.

He was alone in the town. What if… someone found him? I gripped the gun in my hands tightly. I should've given this back to him at the very least. Then again… He's strong. He would never die in a place like this unless…

A dark thought crossed my mind. Xanxus never lost one on one. He was impossibly strong but as a team, we were weak. He was imprisoned during the Cradle Affair because Ottavio ratted us out and when it mattered most, I was weaker than the Ninth's Guardians. In the Half-Ring Battle, we lost because I didn't fight and beat Kyoya. Thinking back, maybe the deciding factor is me. If I really want to be concerned for Xanxus, I should consider my own strength first and foremost.

Closing my eyes, I reviewed our battle against Team Fon. Boss was strong but the rest of us had been dead weight. Without him covering me, I would have been defeated just like the rest of our team. It makes me anxious to think of what would have happened if I had been defeated too. Xanxus fighting alone… Maybe he would have preferred it but the thought made me sick.

Images of Xanxus opening up the sky for me replayed over and over in my head. I only mentioned once that I was at a disadvantage indoors but he remembered it. It brought me to think there was so little I knew about the boss. If I was in his position, would I have done the same for him?

No. I don't even know which terrain he fights best in. Does he even have a preferred battle stage?

I pounded my fist against the tree behind me, hissing when I split open the skin against rough bark. I took a long breath. Everything is so difficult.

I have to change. I have to become the opposite of the me in the future we saw. At this rate, I'm going to become the most useless officer we have. I am not an herbivore. I'm not.

My own voice was now roaring in my ears.

All the accusations and demons hidden deep down were bubbling up to the surface.

 _Useless._

 _Weakling._

 _It's all your fault._

 _They're gone._

 _You lost everything._

 _How can you save them when you can't even save yourself?_

 _Pathetic._

 _Quitter._

 _How can a woman ever hope to stand on the same battlefield as a man?_

 _You're too small._

 _Give it up._

 _They're better off without you._

 _Herbivore. Herbivore. Herbivore._

I clutched at my heart, tilting my head back to quiet the voices beneath my skull but when I looked up I couldn't see it… The sky. Beneath the cover of the trees, the night sky was out of reach. I had to move where I could see it. In the shroud of the forest, I felt trapped and caged.

 _Boss._

My body moved. I didn't care what I looked like or how weak I seemed. I crawled, forcing my body to drag my dead weight leg through the dead leaves beneath and out towards the edge of the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

Here's your warning! There's some -ahem- lewd -ahem- bits in here. LOL But this is your fair warning. If you don't like, you can skip it over.

* * *

I woke with a start when a rough foot came stomping into my ribcage. I immediately reached for the gun and aimed it at my untimely attacker. I gasped when I realized who had come to disturb my sleep and sighed in relief.

Xanxus looked awfully irritated when I pointed the gun at him, glaring down at me with those crimson eyes, "Piece of shit!"

Smiling sheepishly, I lowered the gun, "You're back."

"I told you to stay put." He growled, snatching the gun away from me, "Where the hell did you think you were going?"

"I…" I didn't know how to answer but I suppose honesty was the right answer, "I wanted to see you."

His glare softened, eyes shifting away from me as he dropped a plastic bag into my lap, "I don't know your size."

I laughed quietly at his topic change, peeking into the bag he had brought, "Clothes? Where did you get the money?"

"Gambling." He answered shortly, "Change first. I found a place in town we can take care of your leg and shower."

I noticed Xanxus had changed. Uniform discarded, he was now dressed super casually. It was the first time I saw the boss wearing jeans and a zip-up hoodie. He looked so… peaceful. I might have mistaken him for a college student if I didn't know any better. For a moment, I let my mind wander. That's probably what we would be about now if we weren't mafia assassins.

I looked around for a good tree to change behind for privacy's sake but it's not like it mattered. I couldn't get up. I knew before I even made an attempt to stand up but I tried anyways. Stumbling like an idiot, I grinned up at the boss who had immediately moved to catch me.

"Hey." I muttered, "Can you be… normal?"

He stared down at me, expecting clarification.

"Like… you are normally?" I didn't know how to put it but eventually, I found an appropriate word, "You're usually so selfish. It's weird if you start being nice to me. I'll get the wrong idea for sure..."

"You already have the wrong idea." He said, steadying me on my own two feet for a moment before deciding he wouldn't let go, "I am being normal."

"You're being nice." I corrected him, "To me. And it's weird."

"The definition of selfish is lacking consideration for others and being chiefly concerned with one's personal benefit or pleasure." He told me, "I don't know what you mean by being nice but I'm doing it because I want to. It's not for you, virgin."

There it is again. But today, I appreciated it. This was the most normal thing to happen in these last few days.

I laughed quietly to myself, not explaining anything when he gave me a funny look, "I'm changing. Turn around."

"Don't fuss." He warned, tearing my shirt roughly away from me and discarding it behind him so I couldn't retrieve it.

My arms immediately curled around my bare chest and I took a stumbling step back.

"I said don't fuss." He repeated, arms curling naturally around me to support my falling weight, "I'll force you if you don't let me."

"Phrasing…" I whined. I knew he didn't mean it like that but I couldn't help it.

"Stop it with the virgin responses." He grumbled, insistent on holding me close. He leaned back, pulling the belt from my pants without lowering his gaze from mine, "It doesn't suit you."

Doesn't suit me? What is that supposed to mean?

I pushed at his chest, trying to leave his grip, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Undressing you." He said it like it was the most normal and appropriate response he could have given, "Don't struggle."

Gritting my teeth, I gave him a swift kick to the balls with my injured leg. The impact made me double over just like he did but I recovered faster, "Well, would you look at that? Even you have some human responses."

"Fucking. Bitch." He seethed through his clenched jaw. The hands that were trying to remove my pants were now nursing his sore manhood, "I'll kill you."

Giving him the innocent act, I gasped as I removed my pants on my own, "Boss? What are you doing down there on your knees?"

Teasing sparking his anger, he reached for me and yanked me down to the forest floor beneath him. Giving me the same treatment I'd given him, he hummed, "What are you doing down there? Rolling in the trash where you belong?"

My hands shot up, fisted into either side of his jacket, yanked him down and held him close as I pressed our lips together. I convinced myself that all would go well if I mimicked his technique but, although I had initiated, he was the one sweeping me up in his pace.

He didn't let me breathe until I was moaning in his mouth. His expression had changed. He was no longer playing and it was as exciting as it was fear-inducing but excitement won out.

I pulled him down a second time. This time, my hands left the jacket and went up over his shoulders and back into his hair. He took it as permission to touch, hands mapping my chest first. His calloused palms provided pleasurable friction across my nipples and I arched back in surprise, my gasp breaking our kiss. He growled, displeased only temporarily as the motion gave his mouth freedom to clamp down over the nipple not bothered by his rough hand.

I bit back a moan as his teeth grazed me but the second moan slipped by when his lips closed around the eager bud. His tongue was hot against my chest as he pulled away, looking up at me with just his eyes as he continued his way down. If we go further than here, we-

I shuddered as he pulled my legs up over his shoulders, his nose settled between my legs just barely brushing my core, "Stop…"

"Make me." He said and brought his tongue flat against a part no one had ever touched before.

A shock shot through my spine and I pitched back, a gurgling scream just barely choked down. He was relentless. It was almost as if he was playing a game with me. Was I going to hold down my voice and push him away or was his tongue going to drive me insane first?

He gave me a short break where I gasped for breath, trying to regain my bearings but it didn't last long enough. His fingers pushed aside my soaked underwear just enough to reveal the bare body beneath and he was at it again. With the cloth out of the way, his tongue delved inside and I screamed in pleasure. There was nothing left I could control.

Pleasure, gratification, joy, everything was in his hands. Even my physical movements were controlled by the way he had my legs up over his shoulders as he bent into me but I had never felt so free in my life. My body felt so light and I let it all go. Pleasure built on top of pleasure and I came undone, my body shuddered violently as I came on the beckoning of Xanxus' tongue.

I might've called his name and I might not have but he only let me rest for a moment as he unbuttoned his too-tight pants. He only lowered it enough to release his cock from its confines and I was suddenly extremely sober.

"Boss, I…"

He turned me roughly onto my knees and ordered, "Put your legs together. I won't put it in."

I gulped. My mind was nervous but my body was already moving to obey. It wanted more. I wanted more.

I felt him slip between my thighs, the burning of his hard cock over my core made my body ache for more. I was turned away from him but I wanted to see. I glanced back over my shoulder warily and the minute we made eye contact he surged forward, his hips snapping against my backside. I turned away, my hands fisting into the dirt in front of me as I tried to steady myself.

The pain in my thigh was burning as much as my core and I didn't know whether it was the pleasure or the pain that was bringing my voice tumbling from my lips in desperate moans.

But I didn't have to decide. He kept up the pace, his arm coming around my chest to pull me up. My back came pressed against his chest. My hands no longer had a place to settle and they reached for something instinctively. His left hand grasped mine while the other tilted my head to the side, his lips fell against my throat and he bit down.

The feeling of his teeth against my flesh and his cock thrusting between my legs was mind-numbing. My voice was nothing more than a whimper as I pleaded, "You can put it in."

His hand was now tilting me towards him by the chin. He murmured against my lips, "Not today."

As he kissed me, I felt the pleasure ripple through me with unbelievable intensity. My core clenched and shuddered, throbbing against the sliding of his member. He was the one who broke our kiss first, tearing away to take a sharp breath as he sprayed. He held me tighter and tighter, his chest was heaving as he gasped for breath.

High falling away, I chanced an awkwardly shy look at him. He smirked when we made eye contact. He was always in control. I blushed darkly and averted my eyes first. The first thought in my head was: _What have I done?_

I didn't regret it. It wasn't that kind of feeling. It was more concerned than regretful. I wondered if he would look at me the same after this and if we would be able to share daily activities together as we always have.

He got up first and as if he had heard all the worries swimming in my head, he bent to press his lips to the top of my head, "Wipe with the dirty clothes and leave them here."

He retrieved the plastic bag he brought with him, pulling out the new clothes as I obediently did as he requested. Chest as clean as it could get, he nodded and pulled the sweater down over my head. The yoga pants were a surprise. I stared at them as he held them out, motioning for me to watch out for my leg still wrapped in toilet paper as I put them on.

I laughed at how one leg was normal and the other was bulging in the skin-tight pants, "It's weird, boss."

"Yeah." He muttered. The softest, most subtle smile was on his face as he looked at me, "Can you walk?"

I've never seen such a look on the boss' face before. It was so strange but for some reason, I was embarrassed. I turned into a blushing mess and snapped, "Of course I can!"

I swear, this man is going to be the death of me.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

My bullet wound was closing nicely. After our… tryst in the forest, we managed to get ourselves to the town where he led me to a rundown inn. It wasn't the best but it would have to do. There was a shower and warm food. It was everything we needed at the moment so we made do with it. In the daylight, we stayed in the inn room sharing the small space together more intimately than ever before.

I still had a hard time looking him in the eye without turning into a blushing mess but it felt more… right to be together. I ended up showing him the magic trick I was trying to show him before we were on the run. It was amusing to see him focus so hard on the cards as I shuffled them. He was trying to spot the exact moment I cheated and put his card back on top but he had yet to find it.

We spent a few days, waiting for my leg to recover enough to walk on my own. We didn't know who we could trust so there's no way we could see a doctor. In those few days, Xanxus became rather good at dressing wounds. The boss who previously never thought to wrap bandages for someone else was now better than me at it.

We never thought to share the single bed. Or at least I didn't. Each night was spent taking turns on guard. If he was in the bed, I was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room to gaze out the window. I listened and watched for pursuers. He did the same for me but I realized sometimes, he didn't wake me on time. Giving me an extra hour or two to sleep, he was kind.

When it came time to leave, we paid our dues. We didn't need more pursuers than we already had so even if we earned our money through cheap card tricks and gambling, we never stole anything or went without paying but it didn't matter. People were coming. I could feel it with my instincts.

"Boss…" I said when he woke me one night to keep watch, "I think we should go soon."

"In the morning." He had similar feelings and thoughts, "We've been here too long anyways."

"Yeah." I didn't say it but I would miss this inn. It was a place of memories for me. I didn't think it meant much to him but it certainly was a happy place for me, "We can take Aquilos just before the sun starts coming up."

"Sure." He let me decide but he didn't seem happy, "Wake me."

"Of course."

I let my mind wander as it often did. Was Squalo alright? Mammon's group? I wonder if they've had it as badly as I have. Then again, Mammon's group was diverse. They probably easily found something to do. Squalo and Lussuria… well, Squalo's the best partner one could hope for and Lussuria is multi-talented. They probably stayed out of trouble as much as possible.

I felt bad. I was the boss' partner solely on Aquilos' usefulness. If it was Squalo here instead, I'm sure things would be different.

"You're thinking too loud." Boss said gruffly, eyes still closed as he took a deep breath, "Stop."

"My bad." I replied shortly, shaking my head at him, "Go to sleep."

He didn't say anything and I was left with my thoughts once more. I wonder if Kyoya's alright. Does he think… I'm an herbivore? Or dead? Or both? I mean, he doesn't contact me often so I wonder if he even realized my phone is smashed and unreachable. Well, it doesn't matter. He's not the type to care about my mafia business in the first place. I just hope when he realizes what's going on, he won't think less of me.

Oh wait. Maybe Dino told him about me. Dino's his tutor after all. They're kind of close. I'm jealous. Maybe Dino's with Kyoya right this very minute, sparring through the night like they often do. On a mountain side in Namimori or in a forest, I don't care. I really want to see Kyoya…

"Stop. Thinking." Xanxus growled, shifting heavily in the bed to sit up and glare at me with those crimson eyes.

"I'm not thinking." I lied through my teeth, literally, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Kira, come here." He ordered and my feet were already limping me towards him before I knew it. He spread his arms as I leaned down into his touch, wrapping them around me loosely, "We can leave now. Get the cash."

We kept our earnings in the bathroom. It's hidden under a bunch of towels today but yesterday it was under the bed and the day before it was in the ice bucket. Paranoid but safe.

I went for the money while he got up and dressed. It's sad. This could be an occupational disease but I only feel safe when we're in motion. I don't like to be still or wait or anything that gives me time to think. Thoughts are the most dangerous for people in our position.

"Let's go somewhere a bit further this time." I suggested, "Leave Germany and go towards Denmark or Poland. Maybe just go straight out of Europe."

"We'll do it in stages." He assured me, "Let's head north for a few hours and see where it takes us."

"The plan?"

"To land and find another inn. We can get something to eat and maybe earn some more money and find a way to get out without using your bird. If you keep using your flames for prolonged hours, you'll die early." He said, holding his hand up to silence me when I began to protest, "I can't have you dying on me yet. We still have to get our revenge."

I gulped down my complaints and nodded, "Right."

I was the only one afraid of going soft. The boss didn't forget our initial goal. I hate what I'm becoming. The herbivorous demon in my head was getting bigger and bigger. Eventually, I would lose myself to-

"Kira." His voice snapped me from my thoughts, "Stop thinking. It's irritating."

"How is it that you're always able to tell?" I scoffed, gathering my jacket and our hidden weapons as we fled the inn.

We went straight for the edge of town and took off. Aquilos was leading the way to Northern Germany. We were getting further and further away from Italy and I could tell… we were getting further and further away from Squalo and Lussuria. Mammon's team felt a little closer for some reason. I can just tell.

It hasn't even been a month yet. How am I going to face half a year without them? Since when did I become an herbivore who wanted companionship? Since when did I become human enough to feel lonely?

"Kira!" Xanxus snapped, voice echoing through skies despite his controlled volume, "Fucking stop."

Irked, I snapped back, "How the fuck do you know what I'm thinking?! Leave me alone!"

He didn't answer. He only turned away, the crimson color of his eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

It dawned on me. If he knows what I'm thinking, isn't that because he has similar thoughts? If he can tell what I feel, doesn't that mean we shared the same feelings?

Thinking of it in a new light, I realized how bitter it made me to have the boss share my emotional low. It doesn't suit a strong mafioso like him and maybe, in his eyes, it doesn't suit me either.

I let out a long sigh, "... Sorry, boss."

He only hummed to acknowledge he heard me.

"Hey, boss?"

His eyes came back to me. Those red, red eyes were watching me closely. His full attention was on me.

"When we go back home… can I buy you dinner or something…?" I don't know specifically what I'm trying to say but… I don't want our closeness to end just because we're not on the run anymore.

"No." He said without a moment of hesitation, chuckling quietly at my immediately disappointed 'oh', "It's too early for that. Ask me again in five months. I'll think about it then."

I clung to the small piece of hope he had given me and I nodded, smiling as we passed over another city on the way up north. Ask me again in five months, huh? It was reassuring to know he thought we'd live long enough to make a promise for five months in the future but he was right. For now, we had to think about surviving and meeting up with Squalo and the rest of them.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

WARNING! WARNING! We're no longer at stage lewd! If you don't like, please skip.

* * *

In just a few short days, we had reached the northern border of Germany. Xanxus and I crossed into Denmark after spending all our German currency on food, clothes, and first-aid material.

Denmark was a small country but there was a lot it had to offer people with nothing to do. Then again, any country has a lot to offer in terms of cures for boredom. We checked into an inn almost immediately and went to do our thing-earning money through trickery and gambling.

For the first time, I was offered payment for my tricks by means of tobacco. I stared at it, baffled but in English the man told me he was sorry he had no actual money to offer me for our bet. He never really thought I would win the bet to guess which card he had pulled from the deck. My stunned expression made the man take pity and give me a lighter too.

He went on his way and didn't look back. I had already earned a lot of money throughout the day so I wasn't exactly bothered by the offerance of cigarettes instead. I just happened to have no use for it.

I turned and offered it to Xanxus, "I don't smoke."

He immediately tore it open, taking a stick between his lips to light it up, "It's been so long since I smoked."

I watched him as he took long, leisurely drags of the cigarette. I didn't like the smell but somehow, it suited him.

He caught me staring and offered me a taste by means of his tongue. His scent filled my nose along with the smell of tobacco. His taste was different now. Thinking back, I remember the taste of liquor on his tongue from our first kiss. Now, it's just naturally _his_ taste on my tongue.

It had been a while since we had last shared an intimate moment. Then again, a few days isn't long. It just happened to have fast become our norm to be intimate.

I was no longer embarrassed by the act of kissing. It was just… not in my tastes to do it in public. I pushed him away almost as vigorously as I had pulled him close. I immediately dropped my gaze to his feet, blushing darkly and I heard him chuckle quietly to himself beside me.

"Let's hit a bar tonight, Kira." He said, "After the casino. I'll only play a few rounds."

As he said, we went to earn money just as we always did and then we went for drinks. It was a new experience but at the same time, it was nostalgic.

"Sharing drinks like this… it feels like we're home." I murmured, swirling the ice in the glass he had given me. I sipped at it, trying to make it last since we didn't have much money to waste, "We should've just bought a whole bottle at the corner store… We'd have so much more."

"You don't drink much anyways." He commented, sipping at his glass just the same, "If you want something to occupy yourself, I'll give you the rest of the cigarettes."

"Not for me." I put the glass down to keep from sipping it all, "I meant for you. You don't taste the same."

He froze momentarily before shaking his head at me, "So the virgin knows what a man tastes like now?"

I was the one who had said it but I was more embarrassed. I turned away, clearing my throat as I picked up my glass again. The bartender was looking at us with a knowing gaze and I dropped my eyes to the counter.

"Fuck you." I cursed under my breath but he heard me.

"When?" He smirked when I looked up in shock, "Not that you get a choice. We'll fuck when I'm good and ready."

His jokes are practically sexual harassment. I turned away, trying not to turn as red as his eyes but it was hopeless. This man was so good at controlling the conversation, I was basically just there to prompt him. Then again, he's always been the type of person to control everything if he has the chance.

His glass was empty when he finally put it down. He gestured to mine, motioning for me to hurry up. We'd only have one each for tonight but I was sure we'd be drinking together again soon.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The inn keeper of the next place we stopped in gave us our keys, gesturing to the stairs and holding up three fingers. Third floor. The man caught my arm as we turned to go and I turned, waiting for him to say something.

In broken English, he said, "Someone sleep here told me give Asian girl."

He was handing me a folded piece of paper. I stared at it with wide eyes. Was someone trying to contact us? Someone slept here for a night and told him to give me this? That's impossible. How did they know I was going to be here?

I turned, my eyes narrowing as Xanxus was about to take his first step onto the staircase. I reached out to him, my chest was buzzing with fear. My ring surged to life and I called for it, "Aquilos, Cambio Forma!"

It had been so long since I last sprouted these wings but they were mine. My body and mind were finally in sync again. My wings spread and I gave them such a hard flap it sent Xanxus crashing through the wooden walls of the inn and blew up all the mines beneath the first step of the staircase.

The innkeeper stared at us in horror, his fingers dropped the folded page and I snatched it up. Opening it all the way to reveal the message left for us by our attempted killer.

 _There is no place for you in the world. You are predictable, Xanxus._

It was a message for our boss. My wings vanished as quickly as they had come and I scrambled to help the boss to his feet, "Sorry… Are you hurt?"

Oh.

Xanxus was furious. For the first time in a long time, I saw all the scars darken on his skin as he sat there fuming. One more step and he'd have been reduced to ashes. He knew the fault wasn't mine but he was angry and he needed an outlet.

I crumpled the letter in my hand, scared to know how he would react if he knew but I suppose I already knew. I sighed, handing it to him, "I think it's probably the CEDEF. There's no one else who watched our movements so closely. Iemitsu's probably saying he's narrowing down the places and we'll have nowhere left to run soon."

The sheet of paper was reduced to ashes in Xanxus' hand as it lit up with the Flames of Wrath. The power was pulsing, rippling through the whole area and I couldn't stop him. His expression was filled with nothing but rage as he scorched the whole inn to the ground. The innkeeper was melted on the spot. I felt bad for him but he was an accomplice and our boss is unforgiving.

Watching him reduce the inn to ashes, I remembered why I liked him. Xanxus was absurdly powerful. This suited him more than our peaceful days of intimacy.

He turned, scars still visible. He wasn't ready to stop until the whole town was burned down.

I stepped into his path, hands cupping his face, "We don't have time."

His eyes peered at me first and his lips came crashing down shortly after. His hands were still burning hot when he pulled me close, radiating through my clothes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, fervorously kissing back. Today wasn't anything like all the days of intimacy that had come before it. Fueled by adrenaline and a combat-high, we tore at each other. My nails dug into the back of his neck and clawed into his hair. His hands reached boldly down, grabbing my ass almost hard enough to tear through the thin layer of clothing. He brought our hips grinding together roughly.

We both backed away with breathless moans, rational thoughts returning to us. This was not the time nor was it the place. We would have time later if we survived. We had to keep moving but where would we go?

"You decide, Kira." He said breathlessly, still holding me close, "Iemitsu expects me to lead. We've got to throw him off."

I kept my arms wrapped around him, nodding carelessly into his shoulder as I struggled to catch my breath, "... I think we should try something new and head towards the place they'd least expect us to go."

He was listening, scars cooling and disappearing as he became more rational and level-headed, "And where would that be?"

I thought about it, crossing off options in my head, "Where were you born, boss?"

A landmine. Everyone has things they don't want to talk about and for boss, the circumstances of his birth was sitting at the top of his list of secrets. He didn't answer right away, nails digging into me as he thought it over in his head.

"I'm guessing…. Italy? In the slums somewhere?" I was stabbing at the wounds deep in his heart but this wasn't the time to be soft. I realized, there's very little I knew about Xanxus' place of birth or even how he was raised, "I mean, you met my parents so… at least take me to where you were born."

He was quiet, only curling his arms around me tight. His nose became buried in the side of my neck. He took a deep breath and I basked in his warmth. He would never say it but… this man is probably really insecure about his background.

"We don't have time, boss. Yes or no?" I didn't mean to rush him emotionally but physically and rationally, we had just caused an entire inn to go up in flames. Pursuers would be on us in a matter of moments if they were close enough to see it, "Just give me a general location."

His voice was nothing but a whisper as he admitted, "Calabria. The southern tip."

Ouch. Southern Italy is ravished by poverty and therefore, it's a mafia hotspot. Mafiosos do business there daily because not even the police bother with people in the slums but it's perfect. Even amongst the top brass of the Italian mafia, there's accidents in Calabria daily that make people vanish without a trace. We can kill our pursuers without holding back and they might never know it was us. Even the children in Calabria wander with guns and knives in the open.

"Southern tip… So… Catanzaro or Africo?" I hit the mark. I knew I hit the nail dead on the head when his palms began to burn through my clothes. It was one of those two.

If you don't know Catanzaro is the capital of the Calabria region and Africo is the city with the highest poverty rate and lowest mean income. The population of Africo is majorly comprised of old people or children. Young adults sell their bodies, steal, do drugs, etc. That's why they don't live long or at least, they don't live there long. Many of the big families recruit mafiosos, soldiers, from the impoverished land because they readily join up since they don't have anything better to do.

"It's risky but let's try it." I urged, "We only have to be there for a few days. We'll confuse them by going the opposite direction we've been going."

I knew now why the boss' movements had been obvious. Iemitsu knew exactly where Xanxus had been born and raised. We basically held up a sign revealing our location by going in the opposite direction. To Italy's south was nothing but poverty. We had no reason to go south so Iemitsu was tracking us up through Austria and Germany and Denmark. He was expecting us to come this way.

He was miserable. It was going against everything he was to let me lead him back towards the place he abandoned to join the mafia. It put an unsettling burn in my chest to see him so quiet and downcast but it's not like I couldn't understand. Returning to the place he was trying to avoid didn't seem like it was worth the effort.

I drove my flames to the end of their worth, Aquilos protested audibly for the first time but I still urged him to continue. We crossed a lot of land in a span of twelve hours of straight flight and we only stopped for a short while to use the restroom and get something to eat. We went straight into another twelve to fourteen hours of flight.

We went straight to Catanzaro. Xanxus seemed to be very familiar with how things went. He urged me to keep my face hidden. The place we were checking into was the equivalent of the love hotel minus all the extravagant technology and toys. It was a place, Xanxus told me, just for sex between prostitutes and their clients.

I wasn't a very impressive prostitute but I heard the "motel" owner's comments as Xanxus asked for any room available, "Exotic one you've got there. Good choice."

My blood ran cold and I tried not to let my expression change but it bothered me to think these people were looking at me like an animal in a zoo. Exotic is what you call birds and wildcats not people.

Xanxus hardly responded, turning around the minute he had the key. He stormed by, pulling me under his arm as he went. This kind of place had us both on edge. For me, his arm around me meant he was still alive and close. He was within reach and I could easily protect him if the time comes. Not that he wants to be protected.

In fact, I was starting to realize he was protecting me by keeping me under his arm. I was kept close to his torso right next to all his vital organs. He was protecting me just the way he protected himself. It was a small gesture of affection but it brought me an herbivorous amount of joy.

When we entered the room, he was immediately saying, "It's a first coming to a place like this just to sleep."

I suppose it's the truth. We were supposed to use it for fucking and I laughed at the thought. I turned, closing the door behind us. Hesitant, I kept my eyes on the door instead of turning to face him, "It doesn't have to be."

His eyes were on me now. I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head, waiting for me to turn around and face him but I couldn't. I didn't know why I had offered myself up so easily.

I gasped in surprise as he stepped into my space, his chest pressed full against my back as he embraced me from behind to pull me away from the door. He pressed his lips to the top of my head in a teasing kind of way, definitely reminding me how short I was compared to him.

"That's not a very virgin-like thing to say, Kira." He teased in a low tone betraying just a small portion of his excitement, "You shouldn't offer so easily. If you were anyone else, I'd have taken you on the spot."

Those were sobering words like a bucket of ice poured over my head. If I was anyone else? Right. I keep forgetting he can do these things without any deeper meaning. To him, this is something he can do with anyone. I'm not special. No, I guess I am special in a way. He doesn't want me.

I remembered the escorts and one-night partners he had in the past. He had a certain type of woman in mind and judging by the appearances of the people he had shared intimacy with in the past, it was someone who was the striking opposite of me. Someone tall, elegant, and curvaceous was his preference.

Bitterness drew words I didn't mean out of my mouth, "Yeah? Well, if you were Squalo-senpai or Dino, I would've demanded at this point."

The arms casually wrapped around my middle were in motion. One hand shot up to my throat, clamping down in a choking hold. The other hand curled firm around my waist to keep me from struggling. My hands clawed at his vicegrip. I was surprised to say the least and if I'm being honest, it was an unexpected reaction that scared me more than I wanted to let on.

"Say it again, Kira." He snarled against my ear, leaning further down to draw his teeth against my neck, "I dare you to say it again."

There's no way I could speak with his hand around my throat. I couldn't even breathe. The lack of oxygen sent tears shooting to the corners of my eyes and the only sound out of my mouth was a shaking whimper. Survival instincts kicked in and I sharply knocked my head back against his. He dropped me and I greedily took in air.

We were on each other, hands fisted into each other's shirts as we tried to knock the other to the floor in a fight for dominance. Using my lower and more stable position, I got beneath him and flipped his weight over my shoulder but he easily brought me tumbling down with him. He might've hit the floor first but he was the one hovering above me, pushing me face first into the cold floor.

He rolled his hips into my backside and I felt the hard excitement hidden in his quickly tightening jeans. Fighting always made my blood boil and it was probably the same to him. Snarling like a wild animal, I turned and smashed him into the floor. When he was beneath me, I leaned down and mashed our lips together. My teeth snapped against his lips when he tried to turn his head away to reclaim the upper hand.

He hissed, head craning backwards in a mix of pleasure and pain. His lower lip was bleeding for sure but he didn't let me bask in victory quite yet. He easily recovered his dominant position and snapped his teeth shut against the side of my neck. I always thought biting someone's neck was just a method to kill them so when his teeth dug into my flesh hard enough to draw blood and I tilted my head back to moan in pleasure, I was the most surprised. I felt his lips curving up into a smirk against my neck.

When he finally let go, he looked me dead in the eye with a challenging glare and announced, "You belong to me."

Instinct-driven and lost between feverous desire for dominance and the need for intimacy, I turned and slammed the back of my hand into his jaw hard enough to drive him into the floor beside me. I spun on him, taking the position that was his just a moment ago to declare, "Don't be confused. **You** belong to **me** , Xanxus."

A growl rumbling deep in his throat and chest, he harshly pulled me down, our chests crushed together as he kissed me. One hand greedily grabbed at my ass and the other roughly tangled into my hair and pulled it back to reveal my neck. My body arched in anticipation, pressing our hips together in heated friction.

His tongue came flat against my neck over the bloody teeth marks he had made just moments ago. He was tasting my blood, the same scent driving us further and further past our limit. When he came up to press our mouths together again, the taste of blood against his tongue had me panting for more. He was easily pushing my weight back as he sat up.

The floor was uncomfortable. My eyes shifted to the bed and I made to get up but his arms curled firm around my waist to keep me in place. My arms scrambled to take hold of his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his waist as he stood up, his hands automatically going low against the curve of my ass.

Given my height, my weight isn't a lot but it certainly shouldn't have been so easy for him to stand up the way he just did. I fell for him all over again.

Again? Oh.

As he pressed our lips together again, I finally allowed myself to accept my feelings. I'm in love with him. If it's just something I feel in the heat of the moment, that's fine too. This feeling… I wonder if he can feel it. I wonder if he can tell.

Who am I kidding? Of course he can.

Our breaths mingled as we broke off the kiss. I vaguely realized he was taking steps towards the bed and I wondered how serious he was about having me. I didn't have to think about it for long. Xanxus was removing my clothes, shirt violently yanked off over my head and discarded before we even reached the bed. His lips were on my chest before my back even touched the mattress behind me.

The sparks of carnal gratification shot down through my spine, heat pooling between my legs. My fingers went into his hair, unsure of whether they were pulling him away or pushing him closer. I hardly noticed him unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, desperately trying to free himself from painful confines while biting, twisting, sucking at my nipples.

"Boss, let me…" I didn't know how to finish. Let me do something for you is what I initially wanted to say but I didn't know what I could possibly do.

It didn't matter. He wasn't listening anyways. He was busy dropping his pants down to his knees, releasing his eagerness from beneath too tight boxers.

"Boss-" I began but he pressed his lips over mine to silence me.

The sensation of his tongue plundering against mine was making it hard to think of words to complete my request.

I made a third attempt before he made things clear. His crimson eyes burned into mine as he declared, "If you want to do something turn around and show me your ass. I'm not waiting for anything else tonight."

I eagerly turned, nodding the smallest bit. The minute I turned I realized what kind of position this was and I only had a split second to hate it. Almost instantly, he was tearing into me. His cock rammed deep into my body and I couldn't hold back the scream of sheer agony.

He let out a slew of curses, breath coming in short gasps as he held perfectly still. Tears at the corner of my eyes, I reached for something to hold onto, anything. My fingers stretched out for the pillow at the top of the bed and I winced, stalling when the boss leaned forward over my back. My eyes went wide when his hand pressed down over my outstretched fingers, covering my smaller hand entirely.

His other hand was at my waist. I turned, looking back at him in quiet wonder. Our eyes met and he smirked, the epitome of confident and in control. I heard the low groan slip from him as I edged back, driving his erection right up to the hilt. He leaned back and I only had a short moment to miss the feeling of his warmth pressed against me.

His hands gripped at my hips as he drew back nice and slow, teasing and arrogant but not without reason. I shuddered as he left me, nothing but the tip spreading me. I held my breath, anticipating a moment that didn't come for another three seconds. I turned impatiently, about to demand movement but the minute our eyes met he was pounding into me hard and fast.

Each thrust was driven deeper and deeper, burying himself inside and my body welcomed him. My body clutched and clenched each time he pulled back, desperately trying to hold onto him, pleading for him not to leave.

Growling, he reached around my waist. His hands pressed against my stomach, slowly sliding down. Fingers searched for something more even as his erection prodded fast and hard for a spot that would make me scream. His fingers found my clit and I screamed. He wasn't sure which one made me moan and turn into putty beneath him but he was relentless.

His hard and fast pace became a merciless fuck for explosive release. My fingers clawed into the sheets as I came undone, moaning his name euphorically into the mattress. Moments later, his cock slipped from my body and with a loud grunt he sprayed his burning essence against the curve of my back.

He leaned forward, arms circling around my exhausted frame to pull me back against his chest as he came tumbling into bed. We remained silent, simply gasping for breath.

I closed my eyes, sinking into his warm embrace. Honestly, it doesn't even matter anymore. If I can be someone who shared this experience with Xanxus, I'll accept it. If we can be like this forever, even if the feelings are only from my side, I'm fine with it.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

We spent only a single night in Catanzaro. As soon as the sun came up, we were bathed and ready to move out. Calabria was a big region and the solidified plan was to head down to Africo and then roam the rest of the region. We took off with sightseeing plans but we took off on foot.

This was a heavily mafia infested place. Aquilos would definitely be recognized in broad daylight. We hid away our weapons, not openly carrying anything but our sack of clothes and rations. Each night, we stayed in a different "motel." Apparently, the slang for it is "Versatile?"

It's basically a fancy name for a whore house. People who come alone can choose a person provided by the establishment if they know what they want and how much it's going to cost them.

Either way, we had no use for other people. Each night, we embraced each other. During the day, we gambled and stole money. We were weighed down by the thoughts and promises we had made with the Varia. Thoughts of revenge made our footsteps hard and heavy but at night, everything was easy. When we're fucking, all we think about is feeling good and finding release. If only the world was as simple as our activities in the night.

Before we knew it, a month and a half had gone by and we were crossing the Ionian Sea by boat to enter Albania. I had put the fear of being caught behind me and my childhood dream of seeing the world was taking massive steps towards completion. Thinking back, we had been in Italy, fled to Austria, Germany, Denmark, and now we were in Albania. Europe would easily be conquered in six months.

Xanxus was extremely accommodating which might've been strange to think about before we began running from the Vongola Alliance but it was a normal thought in recent times. He was much kinder than I had thought. It made me wonder if it was the mafia that shaped us into the cruel killing machines we used to be. But every once in a while, I would be reminded that Xanxus and I were naturally people who love the dirty, cruel ways of our mafia world and we were only being kind and accommodating to each other.

In this long month and a half, I witnessed countless moments where Xanxus put a bullet through a man in a fit of rage. It was cruel to kill a man for simply being in our path but he was in that kind of mood sometimes and rather than cruel, I saw it as a gesture of romance when he did it to someone who bumped into me. Although, it forced us to run from our location earlier than planned sometimes, I loved it.

As for me, there was a time or two when a woman approached him in the night as we decided on a place to settle until the morning. They'd most likely wanted to sell themselves to him, pressing their ample chests against him in a seductive manner.

The first few times it happened, I let it be. He seemed to enjoy it, smirking down at the view of a full rack pressed up against his chest but he never accepted. I mean, once we found lodging he would be continuing those activities with me so it shouldn't matter but it still bothered me.

One day, I snapped. I grabbed the woman by the wrist and flipped her over my shoulder onto the asphalt below and I mercilessly broke her arm behind her back before biting her to death in just one cannibalistic bite. That night, we used Aquilos to get away. We didn't talk about it. I mean, what could we talk about? Neither of us had pinned exclusivity on the other and we were probably too embarrassed to think about it.

There had been no verbal promises but we only slept with each other. It's not like I had anyone else to consider and as for him, I don't know. I wanted to hope he was at least entertained by the way our light sparring turned into sex or maybe he was amused by my improvements in bedroom skills. Then again, I don't think I improved so much as I was exclusively figuring out what kind of tricks he liked and disliked.

Another month went by and we had crossed through Bosnia into Croatia and eventually Hungary. Knowing Iemitsu, he probably thought we went up towards Russia by now but it wasn't the case. In these next few months, we planned to go through Hungary into Austria and Switzerland and then to France. Hopefully, the rest of the Varia elite planned to be in France around the same time.

I had faith in them. I knew if we went to France, they would be there sooner or later as promised. There's no way they were captured already. I missed them.

I still worried about what Kyoya would think of me when he found out I was on the run. I wondered if they even knew about what had happened but I was always with the boss and he gave me very little time to ponder it. He was always demanding more from me, pushing me to keep busy. It's almost as if he knew I was prone to thinking dark thoughts when left alone.

Spending so much time with him, I realized he was the same. He was strong and prideful but it didn't mean he was lacking insecurities. When his thoughts wandered, I noticed he would often just stare out the window into the night. He probably thought I was asleep but sometimes, he would sit up in the bed and murmur something to himself in Italian.

" _Quanto è forte abbastanza forte?"_

 _How strong is strong enough?_

Good question. I always wanted to ask him how strong he wanted us to be. How strong is the strongest in Xanxus' world? We were steadily improving but at the same time, so was the rest of the world. We spent all our days running and hiding away. Even if we return to the place we used to call home, would we be able to compete with people who lived every day doused in mafia violence? But did we have to compete? Watching him smoke and mutter to himself, I thought if he gave up all his strength and we could be like this forever, I would be okay with that. But that's not Xanxus.

If we lived like this for the rest of our days, we'd surely be bored with ourselves. We were growing restless. We hungered for the violence and darkness we called home. The comfort of being together and living quietly didn't sit well with us. I knew it and he knew it. That's why we always sought each other at the end of the day. That's the reason we always fuck. It's not a gentle, intimate act. It's an outlet for our sadistic brutality.

Maybe one day, we'd share sexual favors as an act of intimacy but not until we returned to power. Neither of us wanted to be weak. That's why I never answered his question even if I heard it over and over for many nights. I felt like answering his question would be evidence of our lack of strength. Only those who are unsatisfied with their strength ask questions about how much they must have.

" _Quanto è forte abbastanza forte?"_

 _How strong is strong enough?_

Xanxus was incredibly intelligent and quick-witted in many different ways. He knew I was awake and listening. There's no way he hadn't caught on by now but he never demanded an answer nor did he ever directly tell me he knew I was listening. It was a sign he felt the same way as I did about the subject.

We often felt the same about strength. Power makes the world go round for us. Not money. If you have power, you can steal money. If you have power, people submit to you whether it's out of fear or respect doesn't matter. Strength puts the wielder at the top of the chain of command but what if you no longer possess a chain to command?

Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Mammon, Bel and I waited for the boss' return for eight years. But when we waited, we were all together. Now, this is uncertainty. We felt like we could do anything when we were all together but separated, every single day was full of uncertainty and thoughts of regret. At least it was for me.

I do wonder sometimes what the boss is thinking. Does he worry about them like I do? Or does he only have space in his head to think about taking revenge?

The closer we got to ending our six month period of hiding like herbivores, the harder it became to read him. He was… unpredictable. One night he would be boiling with anger for no reason apparent to me. His hands would be burning as they seared prints onto my body. The next day, he'd be normal. He naturally has a high body temperature but I noticed he would be twice as hot when he was angry.

To be honest, it was terrifying to imagine a day in the future where I couldn't read his emotions either. His thoughts were always mostly a mystery but the emotions were usually obvious-especially the negative ones. Which brings me to say, boss spends a lot of time in silence. I mean, so do I and I enjoy it but I don't think the boss is quiet by choice. I think he doesn't talk much because he doesn't know how to express himself.

Kind of like Kyoya, he expresses emotions through violence and anger. If he's embarrassed, he'll throw punches. If he's happy, he'll still throw punches and get mad. I don't hate that about him. Actually, I think we're somewhat similar in that part of our personalities.

The more time we spend together, the more I realize how similar we are in basic traits. I'm pretty sure people who look at us would describe us with similar words.

 _Violent. Rude. Hot-tempered. Selfish. Abusive._

Not that it matters because, when the rest of the world only knows what Xanxus shows them, I got to see everything. He was not the one-dimensional man people thought him to be. He had many different sides and despite popular belief, he was quite capable of holding conversations albeit short and one-sided at times. In the time we shared, just the two of us, I witnessed his mafia side and his private side.

Our time together was coming to an end but, in my heart, I appreciated every moment of it. I didn't want it to last any longer. I was the most eager to see the rest of our coworkers again. Our journey to France was full of long, long silences but we didn't need to speak to know our shared thoughts. We came to understand each other without words in recent times-a skill I never thought I'd have.

We touched down at Flan's small impoverished village in the middle of the night. I remembered the promise we had made to meet at the waterfall nearby. The waterfall was a climb and I could see why they reported Flan played here alone. It was a cliffside climb just to reach the top and the top of the waterfall was flanked by thick forests.

We both knew no one was here. Although, boss felt the need to verbalize it in case my skills had dulled in the six months we spent on the run, "No one's here."

I nodded, "I'd never mistake their presences so… I'll be the first to know when they arrive."

"Unless they died here." It was a cruel joke but it was definitely within his sense of humor.

I shook my head at him, gesturing to the trees, "Let's make camp or something. They'll come."

Camping out didn't suit someone like the boss but he didn't complain. That night, we went without physical comfort. For some reason, he only held me. It was actually the most innocent thing we might've done since the first night we did it. I reminded myself it didn't mean anything to him. We had no blankets so this is what he did to keep warm.

Soon, we'd return to power and Xanxus and I would stop this joke. It was good while it lasted but if it means we can go back to the way things were before, I'd gladly give him up.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I woke, jerking into a sitting position as a hostile presence stalked toward us in the night. It only took me one moment to recognize him. I was immediately on my feet and running towards the approaching duo. Xanxus sat up much more casually, not bothering to come after me or even get up from the ground but I knew he was keeping me in view.

"Senpai!" I went crashing into Squalo's chest and his arms came around me in a bruising embrace. I only stayed in his hold for a moment before twisting around to give Lussuria the same treatment.

"Oh my god!" Our Sun Guardian sobbed dramatically, "It's been so long, Kira-chan! We're sorry we're late!"

"We're not late! They're just early!" Squalo spat. He hadn't changed a bit. He pulled me into a patch of moonlight leaking through a gap in the thicket of trees above us, "Are you taller?"

"Fuck you." I scoffed as an instant response to the insult but I was busily scanning his body for injuries. I noted the worst thing on his person was those dirty clothes but my clothes were in a similar state, "We're just waiting on Mammon's group now."

"Figures they'd be late." He yanked Lussuria away from me, "You stupid okama! Get emotional somewhere else!"

Boss was now on his feet, towering over us with a dark glare meant for Squalo. It was something they would always share-total trust. Squalo was the right-hand of the Varia's boss for a reason.

"Feh." Xanxus snorted, "So you're alive."

"Shitty boss, did you make her steal you alcohol every hour?"

He only snorted again in response.

With them sharing insults as greeting banter, Lussuria was on me again, "Oh, Kira-chan, it was so horrible. I had to work at a stripper bar every other week."

The image of Lussuria at a stripper bar was unpleasant. I closed my eyes and shook my head in disgust, pushing him away.

"So cold!" He complained, immediately attaching himself to me again, "Although I got pretty good at pole dancing so I'm not sure if I'm complaining or not."

Another ugly image. I turned, watching Xanxus converse with Squalo in the most brusque way. It looked so normal. This felt extremely right. When we made eye contact, I smiled the smallest bit. The boss only closed his eyes for a moment and turned away, pretending he hadn't seen me staring.

"Hmm..?" Lussuria bent into my personal space, giving me a doubtful look, "What was that?"

I blinked at him dumbly, "What was what?"

"That!" He was starting to get excited, "That adorable look you gave the boss! What's going on here? Are you holding out on me? Something happened, didn't it? Tell me!"

Turning bright red, I gave him a rough shove in the opposite direction, "I have no idea what you're talking about! Piss off, herbivore!"

"So mean!" He shrieked, immediately relatching himself to me, "Come on! Don't keep secrets from me! I wanted to share gossip with you for six whole months, dear!"

"That's right." Squalo was now cutting in, "We got news of Vongola Guardians sighted in Southern Italy a few weeks ago."

The mood was suddenly serious as I asked, "How many?"

"Not sure. They said Visconti was leading a small group." He could easily name the current Cloud Guardian, "Funny thing. They said the Tenth Generation is in Italy."

"They're hunting us too?" I turned as Lussuria straightened up, leaving his place hooked on my arm to stand by Squalo, "All of them?"

"Our source told us Sawada Tsunayoshi was spotted at the Cavallone estate with Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi flanking him." Lussuria told me and the boss, making eye contact with each of us for a brief moment, "Your brother was set on a rampage destroying at least two territories belonging to minor families."

"Set on?" I realized what he was implying, "You're saying those guys were given orders to come to Italy and hunt minor families? What about us?"

They hesitated before Squalo said, "That's the thing. Recently, no one has been pursuing us. It's like they were drawn away."

It was my turn to exchange glances with the boss. We were definitely pursued the whole time so who drew them away from Squalo?

"That's impossible. Maybe they just lost your trail." I knew I was wrong judging by the looks on their faces.

"Kira, we baited them right to us and no one followed." He made a risky move and no one captured him so…, "We were even able to make contact with old Varia informants. It's almost like… they're calling us back."

My whole world was turned upside down. Calling us back? For what? They want us to surrender? No. They want us to return like nothing happened. They knew we were innocent. The revelation was trying to take away the revenge we dreamed of all this time. The Vongola Family was simply saying "sorry about trying to kill you so come back and work for us again." Bullshit.

Squalo and Lussuria were startled as the boss' anger surged to life. I had seen it on and off for six months so I wasn't bothered but it looked to me like Squalo and Lussuria fell for Xanxus' charms all over again.

We went through hell for six months. There's no way we would just return to the Vongola and pretend it didn't happen. We wanted justice.

My anger was only stilled for a moment as three more allies came into range. My lips curved upward as I reached for the boss, resting my hand against his shoulder. I turned and we made eye contact when he turned towards me at the first feeling of my touch, "They're here, boss."

He took a moment to note I was right, "Get ready, Kira. We're flying back to headquarters tonight."

"Yes, boss." I turned as the last trio stepped into the clearing under the sprinkling of moonlight from the trees above, "You're late."

"Ushishishishi. I had to pee." Belphegor wore a black beanie pushed down all the way over his eyes in place of the hair he was hiding. His casual clothes were dirty but definitely the cleanest out of everyone here, "And we didn't want to show up before you guys. I hate waiting for peasants."

Levi was immediately ranting and raving about how he thought about the boss daily and how he missed serving Xanxus' daily doses of alcohol and steak. In the presence of all his chosen Guardians, Xanxus looked most at peace. We shared another subtle smile that wasn't as subtle as we tried to make it.

"Hmm…" Mammon hummed, a hand on my shoulder, "What's this, Kira? While I was running for my life, you and the boss were on a lover's vacation? That's unfair and I demand monetary compensation."

"Ushishishi." Bel put a hand on my opposite shoulder and grinned, "When we're done cutting up the Ninth, I'm cutting you up next."

I didn't have to say anything back.

The boss was already standing at our center giving orders, "Squalo, Kira, Lussuria, Levi, Bel, Mammon."

We held our breaths, waiting for him to continue.

"We're returning to headquarters immediately. Prepare yourselves for a bloodbath."

Looking around, all my coworkers were grinning eagerly as we chorused into the night, "Yes, boss!"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This was a safe chapter compared to the previous two so I hope the nasty business didn't shoo away too many readers. I will continue to put warnings before my nastier chapters but it's possible that I might forget so please forgive me in advance.**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Varia Headquarters was ravaged when we returned. There were dirty footprints and everything was strewn about in many directions. It was clear they had searched this building first but it was currently empty. It suited us just fine. We bathed and dressed in our uniforms for the first time in a long time.

When we met in the great hall once more, we were all fully armed for combat. Seeing the boss dressed in a white shirt and tie with his guns openly belted around his waist, I felt my heart skip a beat. This was the Xanxus I loved. Not the man I had spent six months with but this Xanxus. The powerful leader of our powerful group of assassins. This was the boss we had all been waiting for and this is the boss we would follow to our deaths.

Levi had set up all the chairs around the table like it used to be for our big meetings. We naturally fell into order. The boss sat at the head of the table, Squalo on his right, me on his left and everyone else down the line next to either me or Squalo.

"Kira." He called for me and I was immediately on my feet, standing next to his chair. He snagged my arm and pulled me down across his lap like I belonged there, "Let's begin."

Their eyes were burning into me. No one knew how to react at first, staring at us as if to put two and two together just by staring.

"This is an all out war. We're storming the main base until our clothes are drenched in blood. Understand?" The boss said it casually, as if I wasn't sitting in his lap with a scarlet blush across my cheeks, "If you want to back out, return to running for your lives like trash. When I'm done with the Ninth, I'll come hunt the cowards down personally."

They were not horrified by his threat but by my frozen and blushing form sitting in his lap. I slowly returned to my senses and I returned to my seat quietly, keeping my eyes on the table. I could feel them all staring at me-demanding answers.

"Any questions?" The boss wasn't the type to answer questions anyways.

Squalo cleared his throat, putting his hand up awkwardly like a student in a classroom, "Are we going to overrun Cavallone too or does he get to live for his part in our escape?"

"That's what you want to ask?!" Lussuria shrieked, slamming his hands on the table to stand up and point an accusing finger at me, "Where are my answers, Kira-chan?!"

I looked to the boss for help and felt my face darken when he simply smirked back at me and cocked his head towards Lussuria. He wasn't going to help me. I clenched my sweating fists under the table, shaking my head. I had to remind myself this was a joke. Boss can do these things without feelings. I should too.

"Oh my god!" Lussuria was fired up and ready to go, "Let's march! When we come back, I'll beat the answers out of you so be prepared, Kira!"

Grateful, I stood up with him, "I'll bite them all to death and you along with them."

Boss, chuckling lightly, stood up and motioned for the rest to follow, "Move out!"

The boss I spent six months on the run with is still in there. No, perhaps, that's the boss' true self reserved for us who broke past his outer shell of savagery. Either way, I seemed to know in my heart that I loved them both.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Our plan to storm Vongola Main Base and bathe in the blood of our enemies was cut short when Timoteo lead his Guardians to the forefront of our hell-painted landscape. Too bad for them we were not the weak children who had failed the coup d'etat nearly a decade ago. This time, we were full-fledged mafiosos with unrestrained power.

The moonlight of the night sky seemed to illuminate our path to victory. Visconti, the Ninth Cloud Guardian, was no longer someone out of my reach. This time, I pounded him ruthlessly into the dirt. Squalo's victorious scream to the heavens was a battlecry spurring us forward.

Any negotiation pleas were rejected and met with full on firepower. The seven colors of the rainbow lit up the night as our resolve to decimate the Vongola Family burned in our chests.

"Boss, incoming!" Levi announced, "Help is coming from the left. Ten o'clock direction."

Reinforcements were upon us. The killing blow on the Ninth Generation was put on hold as we turned to face Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six Guardians.

"Xanxus!" He called in rage and… was that pity in his voice? "This isn't the answer!"

"VOIIII!" Squalo turned, kicking the Ninth Rain Guardian in the gut hard enough to send him smashing into Visconti. He watched the two roll in the dirt, unconscious for the moment being, "Kira and I will hold them off. It looks like we've got company from behind too."

The Cavallone Family had just arrived in full force. For the first time, I saw Dino standing under the moonlight and he looked just like any other powerful, respected mafia don.

Bel and Mammon turned to greet them, "We've got the Bucking Horse."

We were surrounded on three sides-encircled by enemy forces. We took our places, surrounding our boss in a protective semi-circle. We had taken too long fighting the Ninth. We were probably done for here but we'd definitely go down fighting.

"Wa-Wait!" Sawada put up his hands, flames going out in a sign of goodwill, "We're not here to fight! We owe you an apology!"

Herbivorous negotiations. We don't forgive them. We might never find it in our hearts to say they're forgiven but we waited for him to speak. It would buy us time to find a way out of this situation.

"Let's put down all our weapons and talk." Sawada motioned for his Guardians to lower their weapons. After much nagging on Sawada's part, his skeptical and rowdy Guardians were temporarily stalled and "negotiations" continued, "We heard about what happened and we came to help you. Dad- I mean, CEDEF's hunt was put on hold until further investigation and we found you all to be innocent. The Ninth prosecuted all of the people involved in framing you and resolved the whole thing. No one's going to hurt you guys anymore."

"VOIII! Hurt us?! We're going to be the ones hurting you!" Squalo snarled and we all raised our weapons in agreement, "If you don't want to die, get lost, Sawada!"

"You ungrateful-!" Gokudera was easily cut off by Yamamoto and Sasagawa who restrained him violently, motioning for Sawada to continue.

"Don't you get it! Revenge doesn't fix anything!" He seemed to really believe what he was saying but that's not the logic for people like us, "Let's put this hate behind us and work together again. You guys are… my precious allies too."

"We fight together a handful of times and suddenly we're allies?!" Squalo is about as insulted as the rest of us but this conversation has to keep going until someone finds us a way out of here, "We don't work for scum! There's no way you can possibly understand the suffering of six months running like prey! Our humiliation can't possibly be settled without blood payments!"

"Then so be it." Sawada said and suddenly, all his Guardians were lighting up their flames to match their boss, "We'll be your opponents. Just like the Sky Battle, Xanxus. This is a rematch! If we win, you submit quietly and if you win, take it. The Vongola Family is yours to use or destroy as you wish!"

There was no hesitation. Squalo and I were standing at the forefront of our attack formation in a split second, Lussuria and Levi behind us with Bel and Mammon flanking them. We parted just the slightest bit to let our boss through as he pushed to the front.

Guns literally blazing, he ordered, "We're taking their offer! Kill them all!"

"There's no way you can win in your conditions!" Dino called sharply, "Kira, back off!"

We heard the words but their meaning was lost on us. We didn't care. We were fighting for our boss now. This was no longer about revenge but about achieving the goal we thought was out of reach. The dream we had once forfeited was now in our sights once more.

Flames blazing, my gauntlets came crashing against Kyoya's tonfas. Around me, the officers were locked in combat with the Tenth's Guardians. There are no rules saying we have to fight the Guardian with matching flames but it was natural for us to take on the ones who took the spots we thought would belong to us.

There were no greetings from my brother save for the clanging of metal. In the half a year we hadn't seen each other, Kyoya had grown and developed strength rivalling and surpassing our father. Box weapons surged to life around us and yet we could not do the same. He left me no openings to summon Aquilos and I gave him no chances to call Roll. If the flames left our weapons, we'd kill each other on the spot.

Eventually, Kyoya planted a firm swipe to my jaw and in the short second I spent collecting myself he had summoned Roll in massive quantities. He intended to cover the battlefield in needle balls to crush everyone at once. I wasn't far behind in my reaction.

Cambio Forma came naturally with speed prompted by my resolve to save them from an untimely death pierced by needles. My wings grew and grew beyond their normal size and spread, blocking the growth of massive Cloud-flamed hedgehogs.

My allies had noticed the protection they received and immediately repaid their debts by sending all of their box animals flying towards Kyoya with snapping jaws. Kyoya's attack had been indiscriminate. As much as we had to back off for a moment, so did Sawada's group and no one blocked the path of the box animals narrowly missing their Cloud Guardian. He was forced to abandon his strategy and regroup.

Finding it to be a waste of flames, my wings shrunk back to their normal size and we were locked in combat once more. This time, we didn't stick to the flame-bearers matching our classifications. Sawada's team had a similar thought. If Kyoya is the strongest Vongola Guardian, why not pick off our weaker units using Kyoya? Strategy shifting, we entered a full blown team fight rather than one on one brawls.

If Kyoya is the Tenth Generation's strongest, for us we take pride in our boss. There is no Guardian stronger than our leader. We weren't chosen as Guardians to protect Xanxus. We were chosen as multi-use soldiers who aren't ashamed to become his sacrificial pieces because we have absolute faith in him to make our death worth something.

It's only right that the sky who embraces us is strong enough to contain us. Cambio Forma fully active, I was holding my own against Sawada Tsunayoshi who was the only one who possessed greater mobility than our boss. Boss flies and attacks with the same medium-those guns. So if he's using them to fly, he can't fight back as well. Leaving him to take on the ground forces, I'd hold off Sawada until the boss is good and ready.

I realized two things when I exchanged punches with Sawada. The first was naturally just the difference between him and Xanxus. Our boss doesn't hold back no matter who his opponents is but Sawada is the type to consider gender and size and even appearance. He didn't consider using his full force against me as respect but the opposite. He was holding back because I was… as he called me, a precious ally.

The second revelation became the one true reason he couldn't defeat me easily. Not because the Cloud is the strongest of the Guardians or something stupid like that but something much more simple. Sawada only fights at his best when he has someone or something to protect. His flames lost out to mine. I don't need something stupid like someone to protect. I fight to prove we are the strongest and nothing more.

But Sawada is kind. To him, this is senseless battle. He doesn't want to fight and if you don't want to fight, your flames cannot possibly hope to match up to ours. In the Varia, we fight for the sake of fighting and for the sake of proving we're the best. It's just that simple.

Utterly insulted by his lack of motivation to fight me, I spun midair and slammed my foot down onto his head. Sawada went crashing down into Gokudera, surprising Gokudera's opponent-Squalo. I ruined their battle between right hand men but I was grinning down at Squalo proudly.

He huffed and spared one moment to flip me off. I had stolen his battle but he didn't have time to bicker with me. He turned to join Bel and Mammon in their fight against Chrome Dokuro, who was now transformed into Rokudo Mukuro, and Yamamoto Takeshi. It was an unlikely pair but they were effective. Yamamoto had natural combat instincts and Mukuro was the only illusionist strong enough to fight toe to toe with Mammon in his uncursed form.

Boss was locked in combat with Kyoya. Of course it was going to take him much longer to get my brother off his back. When Kyoya finds a good opponent, he never let's them go until they're dead.

Gokudera and Sawada were scrambling to their feet once more and I went at both of them. Squalo was now busy taking on Yamamoto to help Bel and Mammon fight off Mukuro. That's a fight I wanted to see but I was busy.

I almost thought I could take them both on with my aerial advantage until Lussuria came crashing into my side. I was derailed, harshly hitting the ground for the first time since the battle had begun. Lussuria scrambled to get off and was met with a relentless barrage of punches from Sasagawa Ryohei. We swapped. I turned to enter a full on fist fight with Sasagawa while Lussuria and Levi occupied Sawada and Gokudera.

This was a big, fat mess.

It almost looked like we would all drop dead of exhaustion before a winner was decided but eventually, I witnessed the one moment that caused our defeat. The boss shot everything at Kyoya, both barrels of his Cambio Forma releasing the maximum output of his Flames of Wrath. Kyoya ducked down in an agile yet swift dive for the boss' exposed lower half.

My eyes were wide, Squalo's infuriated scream echoed off the crumbled pieces of Vongola Main Base, and Lussuria let out the loudest shriek as Kyoya went from low to the floor to airborne in 0.2 seconds. In a move I could only describe as clean, Kyoya used my signature roundhouse kick to send the boss flying.

Sawada's more athletic Guardians threw their heads back and screamed in victory. They were all immediately running at us to seal the deal. I immediately spread my wings to protect Squalo and Lussuria from the falling dynamite sticks. The explosions were deafening against the metal coating but turns out, their goal wasn't to actually defeat Squalo and Lussuria but to defeat me. With my wings spread over them, they were wide open.

On the left, Yamamoto was bringing his sword down in a Rain-Flame coated strike and on my right, Kyoya's tonfa came whistling downwards. Both went straight through my wings after they were already weakened by the vibrations of Gokudera's explosions.

The excruciating pain of having my wings cut off shot straight through my body and I screamed, my throat gurgling with blood. I went crashing down to the floor, my body shuddering viciously as if to grow those wings back but Aquilos was done. Only Cloud Flames sputtered out of the gaping holes in my shoulders.

With me and the boss down, there was no hope for victory. Sawada was immediately wrestling Squalo to his knees. Sasagawa forcing Lussuria into the dirt below made Mammon and Belphegor both throw their hands up in surrender as Chrome-no, Mukuro's illusions surrounded them. Levi was now surrounded by Sawada's full force.

Still I struggled. I reached out and grasped Yamamoto by the leg and pulled it out from under him. Blood splattered against the floor from my backside, pooling beneath my feet as I stood up. My dismembered wings disappeared into my ring but I wasn't ready to forfeit.

I pulled my fist back and brought it smashing down into Yamamoto's nose. Sawada's Guardians were all in motion again, each of them had abandoned subduing my companions to tear me away from Yamamoto as I tried to smash his jaw with my second blow. I struggled violently against them, my eyes went to Squalo who was staggering to his feet as I threw my weight into struggling against the Vongola Guardians.

I slammed my foot into poor Lambo's crotch as I struggled and he keeled over. The rest of the Guardians hurried to put distance between us and I stumbled towards Squalo as Sawada ordered his allies to surround us. I came back to back with Squalo. The heaving of his body as he struggled for breath and the shuddering of mine as I tried to ignore the pain of having his weight press against my wounds made it hard for either of us to find hope in victory.

Lussuria was out cold for sure. Belphegor and Levi were scrambling to unbury the boss who was sent flying into the crumbled walls of Main Base by Kyoya. We couldn't even be sure Xanxus was still conscious at this point. Mammon took it upon himself to draw Mukuro's attention but there were still too many.

"Kira…?" Squalo heaved my name in a thick, raspy voice. It was barely audible and for a naturally loud man like Squalo, this was a bad sign.

"A plan?" I muttered, eyes flickering back and forth between Sawada and Sasagawa. I was trying to determine which one of them was easier to break past but with Yamamoto getting to his feet, I knew I was beaten, "Yamamoto's getting up, senpai."

"... I'm sorry."

Squalo's weight left my back and I turned in surprise as he fell forward. I reached out to steady him, sinking down to my knees as his added weight sent pain shooting through my backside. My body felt numb as I clutched my fingers into his back.

"... Senpai? Squalo-senpai?!" I could hear him breathing so he wasn't dead but…

Was this really it? No. Even if I have to fight alone, I can't lose! This would be our third loss! Our third failure! I can't fail the boss again!

I glared up at Sawada, pushing Squalo unceremoniously to the floor as I stood up again.

Sawada held up his hands but his flame was still burning and his eyes were still narrowed on me as he stepped forward, "Kira-san… We won't hurt you if you drop your gauntlets. We'll call a medic for you so just calm down."

I bared my teeth, fists up and ready to fight, "Piss off, herbivore."

He put his hand out for me, approaching warily, "Please. We understand your suffering so… let us make it up to you."

"Tsuna, don't approach Kira!" Dino called out but it was too late.

I snagged his hand and, the same way I had taken advantage of Dino during our escape, I used his attempted kindness as a way to turn the tables. I wrestled Sawada to the floor as his Guardians came surging forward from their places to help their boss. My hand shot out and grabbed hold of Squalo's limp and heavy sword arm, pointing the sword down into Sawada's throat.

"Don't move!" I ordered and all his Guardians came to a halt, "Drop your weapons!"

I kept the blade pressed over his throat, waiting for someone to move even the smallest bit so I might kill Sawada on the spot. My vision was starting to blur. I don't think I would even be able to tell if they moved but all of his Guardians were wary of me. Kyoya included. No, I suppose I should say Kyoya most of all. He knew exactly what kind of person I was and he knew my strength.

"She's serious." Kyoya warned but he refused to let go of his tonfas.

Gokudera was immediately calling me out, "If we drop our weapons, you'll kill him on the spot! Let him go or we'll shoot Squalo from here!"

I bit my lip hard enough to tear through the skin, my eyes shifted to Squalo who's face I couldn't see anymore. My vision was starting to go black. I gripped at the sword hand tighter and tighter. I couldn't think straight.

I tried to think of victory and of a solution. I don't want Squalo to die but he's not the kind of man who wants to be the reason we lost but if I just killed Sawada here, in our current state, the rest of the Guardians would just kill us all.

"Kira!" Bel was sprinting, a handful of knives in his hand.

Bel and Levi had finally retrieved the boss. They had presumably been shouldering his weight together until Belphegor came running out to help me. He was cut off sharply by Yamamoto and Sasagawa. Gokudera kept his weapon focused on me and his eyes on his boss.

I looked up to where Levi and the boss were standing, watching us. Levi's arm was around him and Xanxus had an arm around Levi's shoulder. His leg was twisted at an odd angle. Even our boss was… defeated.

I let out a bitter laugh. What am I supposed to do now? Where did I go wrong? Why aren't we strong enough?

My darkening vision left only Xanxus' crimson eyes in view. Those red, red eyes I loved so much.

"... Boss, I'm sorry." I could feel my body slumping forward but my mind was already gone.

It was over.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

My mind was groggy when I woke from the burn of sunlight beaming down on my face. I groaned and tried to turn over but my hands were locked in place. I immediately remembered the last events before I had lost consciousness and I was straining all my muscles against the handcuffs tying me to the bed frame by my hands and feet.

"Don't struggle." Dino's deep voice was filled with emotion as he called out to me, "You're safe."

I couldn't trust him. Dino was on Sawada's side. I grunted, jerking my feet upwards in an attempt to break the chains around me.

He sighed, "You're always so hard to predict. Come on, Kira. You can trust me. Maybe if you can't trust me then I should call Kyoya."

I settled at the sound of my brother's name but I was still fuming. What kind of humiliating treatment was this? Was this Sawada's sick idea of punishment?

"Now, I've got your attention, huh?" He chuckled, pulling a lone key from his pocket, "I can release you but only when I'm sure you're not going to go wild so listen up. You lost, Kira."

My heart filled with bitter remorse and I bit down on my lower lip hard enough to break the skin. Where were my allies and the boss?

"We took the Varia into temporary custody after the fight on Tsuna's orders." He explained, "You're all being held in separate rooms for now but we've given everyone medical attention. Everyone's being watched by either Vongola Guardians or the CEDEF. In your case, I'm here. Tsuna said he wants to talk to you all in person when you guys wake up. Although, we're not sure how long it's going to take some of you to be able to walk."

What's he talking about? Are the rest of the officers permanently injured? The blood in my veins ran cold at the thought of losing any of our officers to a crippling injury.

Business aside, Dino pulled up a chair next to the bed and smiled, motioning for Romario not to worry about our close proximity, "I really want to unlock those for you but can you promise me you won't go nuts?"

I can't promise shit. Although, I realized early on that it would be in my best interest to be obedient. I didn't know the status of the others and without knowing, there's no way I could be certain that my actions wouldn't cause them unnecessary suffering.

Anyways, I didn't know how much I could trust Dino. I betrayed him and yet he was coming at me with a smile like nothing happened. For all I know, Dino could be spouting nothing but lies to get me to cooperate. But then again, the Dino I knew has always been kind. I don't think he would lie to me.

"I…" I didn't know how to finish the thought but I nodded first, watching him reach up and unlock the cuffs above me before making his way to the foot of the bed to unlock my legs, "Dino…?"

He paused, watching me rub my wrists as soon as I came free, "Yeah?"

"About… I mean, you know about…" I hesitated, my eyes dropping into my lap rather than at his face as I murmured, "Using you as a hostage was… mean. Sorry."

Eyes going wide, he abandoned the key in the hole and embraced me, "It's okay. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you."

I put my arms around him awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to his passion considering I was the one apologizing, "You're not mad?"

"No, god, no!" He huffed at me, returning to his work at the cuffs around my ankles, "If I was mad, I would've gotten away from Xanxus' grasp six months ago. Jeez, Kira. Have some faith. I'm a lot more capable than you remember."

"... But not any less kind." I noted aloud, trying not to turn pink when he turned his dazzling smile onto me, "I owe you one so if at any time, your family needs a favor. Come to me. I'll give you all my strength and more."

"I'd rather take you on a date but alright." He put his hand on top of mine, smiling that beautiful smile, "I'll take what I can get."

"D-Date?" I hadn't expected him to still have those feelings towards me after all this time. It was an honor to say the least, "Those kinds of things… Why don't you do them with someone else?"

He looked mildly offended at first but his eyes softened when he realized it was a genuine question on my part, "Well, I'm not against casual dates but I'd prefer to go with someone I have feelings for. Meaning, I'd rather go with you than someone else."

My eyes grew wide as I realized Dino and I were the same. The boss was a person who can do it with anyone but for Dino and for me, it's something special. I nodded to show my understanding but I knew I couldn't say anything more. I had other things to ask about first.

Clearing my throat, I grumbled, "Is Squalo-senpai alright?"

Dino thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I guess by your definition he's alright. He's not as beat up as you are but he's got hit in the head one too many times so they had to open up his head to do some work on his skull."

I was horrified. Squalo? Head work? Was he conscious now?

"But I think he's alright. He woke up before you." He poked my nose gently with his warm finger, "You should be more worried about yourself, Kira. They said you might end up with scars down your back. You definitely fractured a rib and you've been out cold for days. I admire your passion but I don't know how I feel about you fighting until you can't move anymore."

I felt like I was being scolded by my father except… kindly? Can someone kindly scold you? I huffed, crossing my arms stubbornly but I didn't say anything. I guess he has the right to complain. I did quite a number on his precious little brother and the Guardians.

"And the rest of my coworkers?" I prompted quietly.

"Uhh… I think Lussuria's alright. He's up and about for a few hours a day and he came by to see you. Ryohei and Lambo are keeping an eye on him." He thought about it again and grinned, "I think he's with Squalo right now. You're not stuck here or anything. As long as I'm with you, you can wander a bit. Do you want to see them?"

I nodded vigorously, rolling out of bed despite Dino's warnings. I blinked up at him the minute I was on my feet, waiting for him to lead the way.

He stared at me for a moment and burst out laughing, "I don't know why I thought you weren't going to be okay. Jeez, you're cute."

His thought process was extremely hard to follow but I didn't say anything. He has the freedom to think what he wants or however he wants even if it doesn't make sense to me. He kept a kind hand on my lower back, staying close in case I stumbled. He smiled down at me every once in a while, glancing at my feet and back as if he could see the injuries through my clothes.

Romario was following close behind us. I pretended not to see the way he kept a hand over his gun but it was unnerving. Then again, I'd be nervous if someone who used our boss as a hostage was standing next to him. Speaking of the boss, I wonder if he's alright. I don't know how to face him after yet another defeat. I wonder if he's mad.

Lussuria wasn't the only one in Squalo's room when we arrived. Levi was there with them. Their guards, Sasagawa and Lambo for Lussuria and Basil for Levi and I assumed Yamamoto for Squalo, were all standing around by the doors and windows. I made eye contact with Yamamoto and I froze. There was a thick bandage over the side of his face and his nose. I had probably broken it.

I immediately thought of the hotdog bread he had offered me as a thanks for fighting with them in the past. Although, I threw the bread at Sawada and stormed away… the kindness was all there in his gesture. I was almost ashamed to have been so brutal with his face.

I turned to Squalo and we made eye contact briefly. Surprisingly, Squalo was the one who averted his gaze. I was almost hurt by the gesture. I thought the boss might be angry about our loss but Squalo too? It wasn't entirely my fault this time either. I just… I felt a lump in my throat as I chanced a look at Lussuria. Lussuria averted his eyes too and I dropped my eyes to the floor, ashamed.

Squalo cleared his throat a few times, making a discomforted expression when I looked up, "My bad, Kira."

" _ **Our**_ bad." Lussuria corrected, "It's so unfortunate that you ended up fighting alone. Sorry, dear."

I saw the way the guards tensed up, Dino included, but this is a conversation we needed to have.

"If anything I'm sorry I didn't win." I admitted, stepping across the room to sit beside Squalo on the bed, "Is your head okay?"

"It was cracked open." He grumbled, "I get dizzy when I stand up sometimes but it's fine. Your back?"

"Not sure." I murmured, looking up at Levi and Lussuria, "Wounds?"

"Just scratches compared to you." Levi huffed but the IV in his arm and the stand Basil was wheeling behind him begged to differ, "Have you seen the boss?"

I was surprised to get that question from Levi out of all people, "Me? I should be asking you. Have you gone to see him?"

He didn't answer but Lussuria quietly admitted all of our feelings, "How could we even hope to face him now?"

We were silent for a long moment. Shame hung thick in the air as we struggled to find the right words for this moment.

"How are Bel and Mammon?" I muttered, changing the subject for the time being.

"Probably together?" Squalo said, "They were in here yesterday saying they can be discharged soon."

"Let's round them up and go see the boss?" I suggested, gauging their reactions. I noted the way they all went stiff for a moment, "We can't avoid him forever."

"Fine." Squalo was the first to sigh, getting up.

I steadied him as he swayed, closing his eyes a moment, "Do you have a wheelchair or what?"

"It's fine." He said, "If he's going to kill us all, I don't want to die in a wheelchair."

The guards didn't stop us but they did come with us. Dino whispered the room number to me quietly and backed off. It was such a kind gesture, leaving me time to discuss things with my coworkers, I mean. Not that we had much to discuss. We were just promising to accept our punishment without begging for our lives.

Bel and Mammon were, as Squalo said, together. Their guards Lal Mirch and Colonello smirked at us, making fun of our haggard appearances but we had more important things to think about. Rounding them up, we headed for the boss' room.

The first thing we noticed about the boss was that there were guards outside his room too. Reborn and Kyoya were outside, chatting quietly until they saw us coming. I froze, staring at Kyoya in awkward apology.

My brother paused in his conversation and spared me a subtle smile, "It was fun, Kira."

Fun? I laughed quietly, "I had fun too."

Reborn reached over and opened the door. His true form was abnormally tall even next to my still-growing brother. He smirked, cocking his head inward.

Squalo and I froze in the doorway, Lussuria bumping into us from our sharp stop. Everyone fell into dead silence as we stared into the room. Sawada Iemitsu was sitting in the corner, reading some files he had brought with him. He hardly looked up when we entered. It's almost like he was expecting us.

Xanxus was fully restrained. The bed was propped up into a sitting position. He was strapped to the back by thick leather bands, his hands and legs were cuffed to the bottom of the bed in chains. Even his head was pushed back, a full muzzle over the lower half of his face and his neck was collared to the back of the bed. All of his scars were showing, rage plain in his too-red eyes.

"Boss!" I ran for the bed, instantly reaching for the straps of the barbaric muzzle they'd crudely slapped onto his face, "Hold on."

Levi and Lussuria were immediately demanding a key from Iemitsu who absolutely refused to give it to them. Squalo was at the foot of the bed, clawing at the chains to no avail. The guards were keeping everyone else at bay, seeing the signs of oncoming violence from Lussuria and Levi.

Unable to unstrap the muzzle, I tore it from his face and tossed it to the floor. Hands clutching at the marks around his jaw from how tightly it had been strapped to his skin, "God. What did you do?"

Reborn was standing at the doorway, smirking at us like he was about to unleash hell, "It's what he didn't do that's the problem, Cannibal. We told him not to struggle. He got what was coming to him."

"True." Kyoya chuckled quietly, "If it was me, I would've bitten him to death already. Be grateful, Kira."

I gritted my teeth. I loved Kyoya but honestly, I don't know how I feel about him talking down to me the way he is… but we're the losers so he has every right to do so.

Kyoya and Reborn both stood back as Sawada entered the room with Gokudera just a few steps behind him.

Sawada smiled nervously, waving at us as he came in, "Uhhh… It's good to see you're all able to move. I came to tell you all that the Ninth is inviting you to dinner at your earliest convenience and that we're really sorry it took so long to clear your names."

"Tenth, it's no use saying that to them. They're monsters. They don't know how to be grateful for what you've done." Gokudera spat, "We should've just left them to be killed by the Ninth."

"Now. Now. It's Tsuna's fault too." Iemitsu chuckled, drawing our attention, "He didn't explain it very well. Let me put it clearly for you guys. Tsuna heard about your predicament and came running all the way from Namimori to prevent your executions. When he heard you were on the run, he asked for us to call off our hunters until there was more solid evidence for or against you. And he used all his men to gather evidence about the truth. If it wasn't for Tsuna, you'd all be dead."

Ouch. That was a low blow to our pride. Xanxus was fuming. His whole body was rigid. I hadn't moved from my position stroking the blistering red marks on his jawline. From this close, I could tell he was holding back a violent retort. He was furious for more reasons than one.

"It's nothing like that. They're our precious allies." Sawada repeated those hateful words, "There's no way they would do anything to jeopardize this family."

"Don't be so sure, Tenth." Gokudera sighed, "These are the guys who came at us to kill with their dying will just a few days ago."

"No. They were just defending themselves." He said firmly, "I have faith in Xanxus because we made a promise in the future. 'Show me the strongest Vongola.' I will and… I was told, in the future, you said it yourself. Regardless of our internal strife, when someone attacks us from the outside, we are as one. So we came to help you out. Our debt from the future is repaid."

This brat! I fought in the future too! How could he… How could he… I don't even know which part I should be angry about. I don't understand how he can say that to us. We tried to kill him for real just a few days ago. What kind of bullshit is this? I took a deep breath. No, this is an act of kindness. We should accept it. This means we can still keep fighting.

As if he could read my thoughts, he turned a smile on me and said, "And Kira-san, I know you fought with us super closely in the future. I'll forgive you for Yamamoto's nose and trying to stab me in the neck so let's call it even, okay?"

It's not about me… I turned, waiting for the boss to make his call. We were all waiting for our boss to speak. He was still furious, all the scars were so dark against his face.

"Xanxus, take a good look around." Reborn said, reminding us that he could almost read minds, "She's right in front of you."

Startled, I drew away from the boss. He closed his eyes, trying to shut me out. He knew I could read him better than anyone. We had spent six months together after all.

His scars were starting to fade and he opened his eyes slowly, glaring at Sawada for all it was worth, "Tell the Ninth we don't need dinner. We want to be reimbursed for what he ruined at headquarters and the money we spent wandering Europe. We won't forgive a repeat in the future."

Sawada sighed, relieved, "Well, I mean, you did quite a number on his Guardians so I don't know about all of that but I'll relay the message."

"Iemitsu, release Xanxus." Reborn said as Sawada began to gather the guards and his Guardians to leave us in peace, "Let the watch shift know the Varia's leaving at their leisure."

The CEDEF's leader gave us the key and went to tell the guards stationed throughout the building that we were given the okay to leave. We scrambled to unshackle our boss.

"Oh yeah. One more thing." Reborn smirked, turning to look over his shoulder. His eyes settled right on me as he spoke, "He was muzzled for trying to bite Iemitsu. Most likely, he was trying to bite him to death. The trigger was 'Miss Cannibal's perfect skin is definitely going to be covered in scars as a result of your incompetence.'"

Laughing, Iemitsu walked away, "Don't tease them, Reborn. They're kind of cute."

I turned bright red, dropped the key, fumbled to pick it up and failed miserably. I thoroughly made a fool of myself and made up for it by clearing my throat twice and mumbling, "Haha, my fingers hurt. Can't hold the keys right."

"That's right!" Lussuria shrieked, "I never got my answers! Kira-chan, what's going on here?! In six months, did you become a woman?!"

Become a woman? I was born a woman. I gave him a rough shove as punishment for his obnoxious nosiness.

As he ranted and raved about how cold I was to leave out the details, the boss and I made eye contact. I blushed darkly, rubbing at the red marks left by the handcuffs around his wrists. Neither of us said a word but I guess we don't have to. Lussuria was wildly writing his own possible scenarios for our coupling and Squalo was screaming at him to shut up and gather our things.

We're finally going home.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

The night of our return to HQ was so refreshing. We went about our own business, tidying our rooms and cleaning ourselves up for a good long rest-something we hadn't had in a long time. We met in the grand hall for dinner where Lussuria bugged me and the boss for answers about our newfound closeness.

The boss seemed to be in a fairly quiet mood, choosing to drink rather than eat. It's been a long time since I've seen him with a bottle of tequila in his hand. Nostalgia washed over us in waves as Lussuria turned to ask if anyone else had anything interesting they wanted to share with him. I mean, we did spend six months apart so there must be something they could tell him.

As Bel and Mammon recounted a tale of how they ended up stealing what they needed to survive, they became the center of attention. Everyone was sitting around them, eagerly waiting for the continuation of their tale but for me, I was interested in being with them more than listening to the story.

A hand slipped onto my knee beneath the table and I turned, staring at the boss for answers. He didn't reply at all, only looking at me for a few moments before turning his eyes back to Bel who was animatedly showing us how he had positioned his knives for their heist. Nervously, I put my hand over his on my knee, waiting for a reaction.

He hummed casually, tipping back another sip of his tequila. The bottle was reaching its end. I made to get up, offering him another bottle to which he simply yanked me back into the chair and kept his hand over my thigh. Trying not to blush, I simply put my hand back over his and waited for Belphegor to finish his tale.

To my surprise, when Bel was done with his tale, he got up to get another bottle himself. He returned with a glass of ice, setting it down in front of me. He poured me a glass before sitting back to drink the rest of it at his own pace.

"So you can make that kind of expression, huh?" Squalo murmured to me, sliding the platter of mini pizza bagels towards us, "Both of you."

I could definitely see the boss' face but I didn't know what he meant. What kind of expression were we making? I took one just for the sake of stuffing my mouth so I didn't have to answer him. Boss didn't want any but he ignored Squalo completely.

When Bel was done recounting the tale of Team Mammon, Lussuria shot up, "It's our turn Squ-chan! We were bartenders for a little bit and then….."

The story became a blur as Squalo got up to join Lussuria in the retelling of their six months. Squalo was a loud storyteller, just like he was in everything else. It was kind of funny. I laughed quietly to myself as Levi complained about his volume being distracting but it went on because it was an interesting story.

"How's your leg, boss?" I murmured quietly so as not to take away from the rest of the group enjoying Lussuria's mishaps as a stripper, "It was broken, yeah?"

"Sun Flames repaired it." He said shortly and after a two second pause, he asked, "Your back?"

"It's nothing." I had seen my back in the mirror after my shower earlier and I'm pretty sure it would heal. My body heals naturally fast so I don't have any scars from previous battles either, "We could've had matching scars, boss. Too bad, huh?"

"No." He said, surprising me with an answer. He usually just ignores jokes, "If you don't have scars, you can forget. It's better this way."

"I won't forget anyways." I promised, "I wouldn't want to forget."

He didn't respond, only taking another sip of his alcohol. He was starting to slow down. He was probably as drunk as he would get in front of us. He liked to drink alone after all.

"And~ That brings us to boss and Kira-chan!" Lussuria spun on us as he wrapped up his story, "Tell us about your six months in private!"

I didn't like the way he wiggled his eyebrow at me suggestively. I opted to ignore him, picking up the glass the boss had poured me.

"Oh, come on! We're all waiting!" Lussuria was right. He wasn't the only one watching us expectantly but he was the only one brave enough to prompt us, "Tell us one thing each then. Starting with the boss! What did you do in your six months?"

I didn't think the boss would answer. Honestly, I don't think Lussuria expected the boss to say anything either. He was not the type of man to join in on our banter in the first place but he surprised us all.

Lowering the bottle enough to speak, he said, "Kira."

I instantly turned bright red. The question was: What did you do in your six months? And he answered with: Kira. Out of all the things he decided to say he did, why did he have to say he did me?! What the fuck!

Lussuria squealed like a girl in high school and turned to me expectantly, "That's a surprise! Our Kira's a woman after all."

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped, embarrassed beyond anything. I turned a sharp glare onto our leisurely drinking boss, "How could you?"

Once the mood had settled, Lussuria sighed contentedly, "Okay. Jokes aside. So tell me what you did then Kira-chan?"

Taking a deep breath, I blurted, "I fell in love with the boss."

Lussuria was shrieking in pure ecstacy at my comment. The rest of the officers were howling with laughter as the boss dropped his bottle, frozen.

I turned, grinning victoriously at the boss. Sure the only sign of his embarrassment was the dropped bottle but he was definitely caught off guard. His eyes were wide as he stared at me and then he was suddenly angry.

"You little piece of shit!" He kicked the fallen bottle at me, sending it flying into the wall as I dodged, "Get me another bottle, scum!"

Laughing, I went on my way, "Yes, boss!"

Lussuria was still shrieking his joy as I left. My bold confession was behind me. It actually felt good to say it out loud. It felt like it took a boulder off my back. When I returned, all was good again. Boss was drinking out of the glass he had poured for me while he waited. When I handed him the new bottle, he looked up and smirked. It made my heart flutter just the smallest bit.

Squalo got done telling Bel about meeting up with some old Varia informants when Lussuria saw me taking my seat again. He beamed at me and insisted, "Tell me why you fell in love, dear! What do you like? Give me anything for my love-story-hungry heart."

"I'm not telling you anything. Piss off." I snorted, motioning for them to go back to talking amongst themselves.

"Just one thing!" He begged with a whine, "Come on!"

"Him." I said shortly, unsurprised to find that Xanxus wasn't so bothered by my confession this time around, "Why is it that you only bug me? Ask him."

"We don't have to." They chorused, turning the situation on me.

I blinked at them all in turn, demanding answers to which everyone turned away and laughed or smirked to themselves. I took it to mean Xanxus could do this with anyone so they didn't bother to ask him since he didn't have any feelings about it in the first place.

"If I tell you something, will you tell me more, dear?" Lussuria pushed up his sunglasses, grinning at me mischievously, "Hmm?"

I sighed, "If it's good, I'll share."

He grinned, "Alright then those pants you were wearing when I saw you. Where and why did you buy them?"

"The yoga pants?" I thought about it for a second and realized I had no idea where they came from, "The boss brought them to me?"

Lussuria wasn't the only one laughing at this point, "So, boss, you're an ass man! How lucky can you get, Kira-chan! It's so convenient since you don't have much in the boob department!"

"Wha-?!" I turned a glare onto the boss, "Did you buy those pants with weird intentions?!"

Boss didn't admit anything nor did he deny anything. He only smirked against his bottle and kept right on drinking.

"Your ass is definitely nice." Lussuria gave me a big round 'ok' sign and motioned for me to speak, "Now, tell me something. I have more if you have more."

"Wait how did you know about the pants not being…?" I didn't even know how to ask this kind of question. How the fuck does Lussuria know these things?!

"Simple. I've seen your choice in clothing." He grinned, "If you choose your own clothing, it's going to be something less 'fitting.' And there's no way you could've known to seduce a man with your rear."

"In short, you have no sex appeal other than that round ass of yours but you don't look at it so you wouldn't know." Squalo snorted at me, instantly taking a cup to the head from the boss. Rubbing at the growing lump on the back of his head, he screeched, "Shitty boss! Everyone here knows Kira's got a nice ass!"

Now that's the first I've ever heard of it. Lewd mother fuckers.

"I want my details!" Lussuria shrieked over Squalo, making everyone quiet down expectantly, "Give me something good, Kira-chan!"

I licked my lips nervously and admitted, "I don't know… I never know why I like someone. I just do."

Honestly, I don't think I have any particular simple reason for liking the boss. If he likes my ass that's fine but I don't have any physical features I particularly look at. I just know that, to me, Dino's smile is really attractive. Boss doesn't have that kind of smile but it's also kind of attractive but if I say that out loud, they're going to think I'm nuts. The boss never smiles.

He paused in his interrogation and said breathlessly, "Wow. You're actually in love with him then…?"

I blinked at him dumbly, nodding, "Why? Did you think I was kidding?"

"We thought you were in love with the Bucking Horse, idiot." Squalo scoffed at me and narrowly dodged another cup soaring towards his face, "Stop aiming for my head! I'm still recovering from head injuries!"

Lussuria clapped his hands together and nodded, "Alright. I think it's time we go to bed. We're getting a little violent and it's not good for our injuries to stay up late either. Go and redress your wounds, wash them first. If you need help, come to me."

Realizing how tired we actually were, we agreed to return to our regular schedule and deeds tomorrow so we retired for the night. I just turned out the lights to go to bed when the door opened. I turned and spotted the boss in the doorway. I waited for him to speak, noticing the color of his eyes like I always did.

He entered, closing the door behind him. He came to me immediately. His arms naturally curled around my waist and mine went up over his shoulders. When he pressed our lips together it was nothing like our previous kisses. It was so innocent. Just a gentle peck compared to our usually passionate ones.

I watched him, waiting for an explanation if not another more passionate kiss. When I got no response, I whispered, "Did you already rebandage your leg?"

"No." Judging by his tone, he didn't want to either.

"You have to." I muttered, peeling myself away from him to retrieve a towel and start the water, "You can use my bathroom if you want, just wash it and I'll help you wrap it."

As if he was attached to me, he simply came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I filled the tub for him saying, "I don't want to."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to." I was busily fighting down my blush as he whispered in my ear, "Boss, if you don't get in the tub, I'll fight you. And then we both get to hear the lecture from Lussuria tomorrow about how we can't fight while we're wrapped in bandages or what not cause we'll tear our wounds open."

He didn't reply and when I turned to look, he was making a face. It wasn't a face I had seen before. It was a mix between sulking and disgusted. Oh no, his face was totally scowling, almost angry, but his eyes seemed to be sulking.

"If you just get in the tub and put your leg up, I'll wash it for you." I offered, gesturing to the hot water, "Just get in first."

He leaned back, looking around the dimly lit bathroom. His eyes went to the sink where I kept my toothbrush and toothpaste sitting in the corner, a bottle of hand soap in the opposite corner. Two towels were hanging on the rack. One for my hands and the other for my face in the morning. He turned to the oversized tub and scowled.

"For short trash, you have a big bathroom." He scoffed, removing his tie and dropping it on the floor.

He said it in a "what gives" kind of tone, removing his shirt and then his pants and underwear. When it was discarded, he cautiously stepped into the tub that might be much too big for one person and it hit me. He was wondering why the tub was so big in an accusing kind of way.

"I'm small so I like big things." I turned, glancing at my king-sized bed as I admitted one of my unspoken truths. I almost regretted saying it since I felt extremely small and vulnerable just a moment later, "Size has nothing to do with skill though so I don't try to change my height."

He didn't say anything, only sinking into the water and leaning back. He propped his foot up for me and closed his eyes and commanding, "Hurry it up."

I rolled my eyes but I complied and as my hands were running the soap and water over his wounded leg, I realized something very important. I turned my eyes onto his fully revealed torso and I stared for a good long minute until he opened his eyes, curious as to why I had stopped my hands.

His eyes narrowed, an eyebrow arched. He demanded answers in silence.

Trying not to be embarrassed by my own words, I muttered, "Just thought I might look since… you don't take off your shirt when we're… you know."

I don't know if he does it on purpose or not but a lot of the times, when we're fucking, he doesn't undress. He'll literally just unbutton his pants and drop them just far enough to take it out but he's always pretty much undressed me completely. Even when I try to take his clothes off, he always seems to stop me and I always blamed it on his impatience but maybe there's a deeper reason for that.

His body was riddled with scars. Scars that happened to be a sign of one of our previous failures. Guilt took hold of my heart and I averted my eyes, hands starting to move again as I tried to get those memories out of my mind.

"Because that stupid expression is a turn off." He spat but there wasn't much ferocity behind it, "That's enough. I'm getting out."

As he stood, I turned on the shower head and pulled the plug. The water began to drain out as I sprayed the remaining suds from his leg. It was a really short bath and I felt sorry for wasting the water by souring his mood. He grabbed the prepared towel and immediately dried himself, reaching for his clothes starting with his shirt.

Most of his scars were on his upper body, the legs were relatively unscathed but there were some here and there. He was now actively trying to hide them.

 _Ah. The boss is kind._

Maybe he has always thought of me. We were coworkers as much as we were err… you call this friends with benefits, right? Whatever it is, I'm honored to have him think of my feelings even if he doesn't return them.

When I turned after gathering bandages, he was sitting at the edge of my bed in his shirt and underwear. His pants were draped over the edge beside him. He was waiting for me to wrap his leg but when our eyes met, it seemed like he was waiting for so much more.

Trying not to be nervous under his gaze, I wrapped his leg. I tried to pretend I didn't notice the cock beneath his boxers twitching to life. The noticeable bulge beneath was aching, begging to be released. I finally noticed the position we were in. I was on my knees between his legs, my hand lightly pressed over the wrappings I had just put in place. I gulped, slowly looking up.

His passionate crimson eyes were watching my every move. His lips curved upward in that familiar smirk, challenging me to do something about his little dilemma. This was something we've never done-something I've never been able to do. He was waiting for me to initiate-for me to please him. Up until now, it was always just fucking. Foreplay was always just the bare minimum so I never had to do this for him or anyone else.

I reached for his underwear, slowly lowering it with his help. Seeing it in front of my face for the first time, I let myself recognize I was inexperienced and therefore I would be bad at it. But he deserved the best attempt I could give.

I reached for him, tentatively wrapping my hand around his stiff erection. I paused when he reached down, his hand taking hold of one side of my face. I looked up at him, waiting, watching.

In the most stern and serious tone, he swore, "If you bite me, I'll fucking kill you."

"Mood killer." I scoffed but I took it as a challenge and my lips were immediately wrapped around his cock.

His hand slid back into my hair, nails scratching at my head in warning. I took him slowly and as far as I could before drawing back. I was careful not to hurt him as I let my lips slide up and down against his length. I felt him shuddering as he tried to hold back. It seemed he had forgotten his warning and was only focused on the pleasure.

His manhood filled up my mouth and I hadn't even taken it in halfway. He reacted to everything. The way my lips would suck at him gently and then more aggressively, my tongue drawing up and down the pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft, everything. My tongue left a trail from the tip down to his heavy sacks and I cautiously took one into my mouth. Finally, he hissed and threw back his head, cock twitching and spilling the first pearly beads of precum.

My hand reached up to massage his balls while I took him into my mouth. His hand was pressing down at the back of my head now, forcing me to take him deeper and deeper. His breathing was starting to become uneven, hips surging forward in a slow rhythm in time to my movements.

I tried not to gag but it was getting hard and painful. My eyes rolled up to look at him and at the same time, he had opened his eyes and stared breathlessly down at me expecting more. I squeaked, the vibrations against my throat seemed to ripple against his throbbing cock and I watched him squeeze his eyes shut and groan.

All of a sudden, he was done trying to be patient. He snapped his hips into my mouth savagely. I gagged for sure but he wasn't done. Burying himself deep into my throat, he came and I choked it down. He finally released me, letting me pull away. I was immediately gasping for breath.

Without a care, he leaned back and spat, "Who was it?"

My throat burning and my tongue wet with his essence, I turned a glare on his outstretched body, "The fuck are you saying?"

"You've definitely done that before." He accused, "With who?"

My jaw went slack in shock and I grinned just moments later, "Does that mean I was good?"

His eyes narrowed. At least now, he was certain I hadn't done it before. He hummed, "You just weren't bad, trash. I've had better."

Grumpily, I huffed a bitter lie, "Yeah? Well, Dino hasn't so introduce him to the woman who was better."

His laziness had vanished completely. He was immediately on me, pushing me down into the bed. I smirked as he brought our mouths together. Xanxus was so easy to rile up and I loved it.

Needless to say, Lussuria gave us a thorough lecture for having sex while wounded when we complained to him about our wounds being torn open from vigorous activity in the middle of the night. I don't know how he knew but I guess we deserved to get the nagging lecture. As he patched our wounds, boss and I shared a sly half-smile. Maybe, just maybe, we'd hear a lot more nagging from now on.

* * *

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I hope everyone is alright. These are tough times with the COVID-19 danger lurking just around the corner. Please stay safe!**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

When you finish writing one story in your life, the next story automatically begins. Leaving the hunt behind us, the start of our next story began.

I glared across the table at the greatest hitman in the world, former Arcobaleno, Reborn. I had been called to Vongola Main Base along with Squalo and the boss but of course, the boss opted out. So, sitting across from Reborn, Iemitsu, and Timoteo, we waited for the verdict.

"You did a number on my Guardians." Timoteo commented, "But don't worry. I realize we did you a disservice and we're fully prepared to beg for forgiveness. Accept this gift as a sign of apology."

The envelope came sliding across the table. Neither of us reached for it right away, warily gauging their expressions before Squalo took it into his hand. He peeked at the contents and slid it over to me. It was safe.

I peeked, finding a check with the funds to repair HQ. I handed it back to Squalo and he tucked it away for safekeeping. We were definitely still a little mad but we're not refusing free money.

"We'll give it to the boss." Squalo said, "I don't know anything about forgiveness."

The Ninth's eyes softened as he nodded, "How is Xanxus?"

"Don't pretend you care, old man." Squalo scoffed sharply, "If you cared, you'd go see him yourself. Screw the small talk and get to the point."

Anger sparked deep in my chest at the way the Ninth didn't bother to deny Squalo's accusations. Perhaps, Timoteo was done denying his lack of feelings for our boss who was supposed to be his son. Or maybe, he was just done trying to convince us of his kindness. Either way, I hated this man with every ounce of my soul at this moment.

"Yes. I suppose we did call you here to apologize and to tell you that your services are necessary again." He said, gesturing for Reborn to present us with the files, "Those are details on our newest lists. We're eliminating them all before the next Inheritance Ceremony. At the end of the year, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his chosen Guardians will attend a gathering here in Italy where I will announce their roles to all the mafia families in our alliance."

Squalo moved the file with his faux-hand, leaving it in front of me, "We'll take care of it."

I was already looking over the files, flipping through the list of families who had high rebellion potential. It was quite the hefty list but it would give us the appropriate chance to stretch our limbs. I only hoped we weren't out of practice. Fighting like maniacs and assassinating people in silence requires two different skill sets.

"A few more things. When Tsunayoshi's group arrives, we want the Varia to tutor them in the ways of the mafia." Timoteo was pushing his luck and he seemed to know it judging by his tone, "Everything from Italian language lessons to how to tie a tie. I'm counting on the Varia to teach them. It's also a chance for you to develop a close bond with the new leaders of this family."

"And if we refuse?" Squalo sneered, "We're not babysitters. We're assassins."

"And you're powerful, respected, seasoned mafiosos. Who better to teach those kids about our cruel mafia world?" He smiled warmly, "And if I recall, Kira was also educated in our ways by the Varia's officers. She turned out splendidly so I'm trusting you all again."

My eyes shifted, exchanging wary looks between us. This man wasn't going to let us refuse.

Pride or no pride, like or dislike, it's my code to follow the strong just like Squalo. That's why we take orders from the boss and so, to us who lost to the Vongola Tenth Generation more than once, we have no choice but to obey. We'll just make sure to give them the most Spartan lessons possible as petty revenge.

"Fine." We accepted quietly, "But if they can't keep up, it's their fault."

"Then we've come to our last topic for the night." He said, "We received word that Don Cavallone is experiencing a sudden and unexpected rise in crime on his turf. We're on standby to send help but if you hear anything, don't hesitate to send reinforcements especially since you're all childhood friends with young Dino."

Our meeting had come to an end and we returned to HQ. We gave the files to our boss and the check. Neither of us bothered to mention Dino. We don't have the time or combat forces to handle all those hits and send reinforcements to Dino's. If it becomes a real emergency, he'll call Vongola Nono.

We were immediately sent to train, running through our old exercises meant to enhance the abilities needed in an assassin. Basic ones like breaking and entering in silence, tactics to suppress a target's voice, and strategies to take care of a big group of enemies. Even the boss participated in our little review session.

At the end of the night, he said, "Tomorrow, we become the hunters."

Filled to the brim with joy from our return to power, our voices became a resolved vow, "Yes, boss!"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The hits would be spread out over a whole month. The first night's hunt was the best we've ever had. Many of us returned to HQ drunk off the scent of blood from our kill/kills. The first night was just the bare tip of our iceberg of murders.

High off our own bloodlust, when the night was coming to a close, the boss caught me in the shower. When we embraced, it was more passionate than any night that had come before it. It was the first time our voices echoed so loud someone complained about it the next day. It was a new experience and a new set of feelings.

Night after night, hit after hit, we worked ourselves to the brink of exhaustion but there was always a spare reserve of energy set aside for sex. It became a daily event for us. Even though I was tired, I never refused because it was a small part of my happiness. When he was holding me at the break of dawn, our breaths mingling together, I felt like I had the whole world in my hands.

But one day, I was reminded that this is only special to me.

When I returned to report the results of my hit, Squalo kept me from going up the stairs. I shoved him out of the way. I was soaked in blood from more than a dozen victims at one location and I had to report in before I got to take these clothes off but he was adamant about blocking my path.

"What's with you?!" I demanded, glaring up at him. Judging by the state of his clothes, I could tell he was also putting off giving a report, "Did you fuck up?"

"Hell no!" He snapped, grasping my shoulders firmly, "Anyways, you shouldn't go in there right now."

"Is someone else giving a report?" I couldn't understand why he was blocking the way and deviating from our normal protocol, "Or someone getting scolded for missing their target?"

Squalo didn't want to lie to me. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "Either way, you… should stay with me for a bit."

I flung Squalo aside, irritated and feeling extremely dirty from the blood drying on my skin, "Stupid herbivore."

He tried to stop me again but only verbally. He knew there was no way to stop me physically at this point unless we brawled to the point that we crippled each other and that was a big no-no considering how many more hits we had to take care of in the next few weeks.

I pushed the boss' office door open and stood in frozen emptiness as the shattering of my dreamlike world echoed in my head.

 _Ah. That's right. These feelings are one-sided._

Squalo groaned audibly, murmuring, "Sorry, Kira."

Xanxus' back was turned to us but the woman who was with the boss was facing the door. She spotted us immediately and choked out a quiet warning, "Xanxus, your subor-"

"Shut up." He ordered, slamming his hand over her mouth. He was as rough as he always had been, pushing her back over the desk hard enough to slam her skull onto the wood. He didn't turn back, continuing to thrust into her.

The sight made me feel sick. I turned towards Squalo, closing the door. I felt lost. I opened my mouth but I didn't know what I should be asking. What right did I have to ask in the first place? I always knew Xanxus considered physical relations a simple search for pleasure. It didn't matter who it was with… I just happened to be convenient for him during the six months we were on the run.

"...You alright?" Squalo asked in a gruff tone filled with uncertainty.

I had no right not to be alright. We were never together. No, we were only together physically. There were no emotional bonds between us. Everything I had done with Xanxus didn't change how he felt about me or anyone else. It was common knowledge that Xanxus' type of woman was tall, elegant, beautiful and everything I was not.

She was pretty even to me. She had all the physical qualities I would never possess. And it frustrated me. If it was something emotional, I could at least argue that I was a better match because we were similar in our need for violence and desire for unparalleled strength. Even our thought processes for fighting were similar. However, his decision to have her was most likely solely based on her physical appearance and no matter how much I try, I won't ever look like her.

It was a thorough defeat.

"Kira?" Squalo prompted me, no longer embarrassed about asking how I felt about it all. He was genuinely concerned, "You're not thinking something stupid, are you?"

"No. I think I was the stupid one." I admitted, smiling at him bitterly as his expression fell into one of pity, "It was my own fault so… Don't bother with worrying."

"You're wrong, Kira." He muttered, shaking his head, "You're special so… don't get confused."

I won't be disillusioned again. I know my place now.

"You're special too." I said, a bitter laugh slipping from my lips, "As a Guardian."

"No." He shook his head vigorously, grasping my shoulder tightly, "You don't understand. Last night, when I came to report with Lussuria and Levi, he basically admitted you were special. Kira, he's in love with you for sure. He just doesn't realize it yet."

The boss is incredibly intelligent and he spends a lot of time alone, thinking about various things, especially when he drinks. If he doesn't realize it yet, it means he's not in love with me. Someone as smart and introspective as Xanxus would know his own feelings by now.

"If I give a written report, will you take it to him for me, senpai?" I murmured, scratching at the dried blood on my skin, "I'll give it to you after I shower."

"... Sure." He said. He was usually strict with our rules but he bent them for me.

I looked up, smiling at him, "Thanks."

He stared at me for a moment before sighing, a smile tugging at his lips, "So you know how to thank people now?"

I shook my head, leaving him behind as I returned to my room to clean up. My only regret was not falling for Squalo or Dino instead.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I was at another meeting with Vongola Nono and Reborn. They were relaying the details of the Cavallone territory outburst. Dino's men were unable to pinpoint the specific reason for the rise in crime. They were at a loss for what to do now. Vongola men had been sent to check out the details but it was hard to trace and pick out why there were so many people turning to crime in recent times.

"We're thinking there's a specialist working for them behind the scenes to cover their tracks." Reborn said, "So we're sending one of you to go take a look. Whoever you can spare is fine."

"Why us? We're assassins." I demanded, "We don't do covert operations outside of assassinations."

"Exactly." He smirked, "Murder is the most difficult crime to cover up. None of you have been arrested yet, even with your obvious methods of killing. Do you know why that is?"

I didn't like the way he specifically called out that I have an obvious method of murder, "Because I wear gauntlets so I don't leave behind fingerprints? And once the blood and spit dries, you can't trace me? What do you want me to say?"

"Exactly! So if you're so good at hiding yourself, you'll be just as good at finding something to trace if the person did a sloppy job."

I sighed, "Fine."

I don't get why they need me to go. I honestly think, if an accomplished mafia boss like Dino hasn't found something by now, I won't find anything either. But it turns out, Reborn is usually right about these things.

I went to the Cavallone territory after sending a short text to Squalo about the situation and new orders. He was pissed, sending his text back in all caps.

 _WE'RE SO FUCKING SHORT HANDED! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO TAKE YOU NOW?! I'LL CUT THEM ALL UP WHEN I'M DONE HERE!_

I could almost hear his voice in my head, screaming those words in furious rage. I laughed to myself as I parked the car. I had arrived at the Cavallone estate faster than expected, the guards hadn't been ready to see me for a while still but Dino had given them orders to guide me inside.

Don Cavallone came out to greet me, his expression was hard until he realized who had come. His cold, poker face disappeared instantly as his eyes began to sparkle with admiration, "So they sent you, Kira? This is great! I've been meaning to call you but I'm a little tied up as you can see."

I felt a smile pull at my lips. This was certainly a change from the boss' normally cold demeanor. I appreciated the honest and warm greeting.

"You should've called if you needed help. I told you a while ago… I owe you one for taking you hostage." I muttered, eyes on his feet rather than his blinding smile, "What's the location?"

"There's a lot of them." He was suddenly in business mode, motioning for his men to step aside. He beckoned me toward him, turning on his heels to stride back down the way he had come, "I've got the info set up for you in here."

We entered his meeting room one after the other. His men closed the door behind us, lining up on one side of the wall as we took to the chairs in the middle. The desk was layered with pre-gathered information on the crimes and their locations along with what had-in this case, hadn't-been found at the locations.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee? Tea?" He asked, startled when I looked up with cold, analytical eyes, "What about what I give Kyoya?"

My expression lost its cold business hardness at the sound of my brother's name, "That's fine."

I was actually curious. What does Kyoya like to drink in Italy? Maybe it's the same old Namimori tea. He motioned for his men to get it for us.

I returned to business, checking the prepared files in silence. Dino gave me the time I needed to look over his goods.

Turns out, the tea was unnecessary. I stood up, "I'm going to the locations. I'll call you when I find something."

"Do you want me to send someone with you?" He offered, putting up his hand to stop the person who had just brought our refreshments, "Need any materials?"

I waved him off, "I work alone."

"Right. Stay safe." He called, waving and watching me until I was long gone.

The locations were all a bust. The crime itself was just a ruse. All the evidence pointed to civilians who were already captured and taken into custody by the nearby police/patrol stations. There was no way to find out who was motivating them to work unless I caught them in the act before the police. Meaning, before I can actually catch a criminal, I have to predict where the next hit is going to happen and capture the guy before he gets caught by the police.

This is not a job for one person. I had a brilliant idea. I called Dino as promised and relayed my plan to catch a criminal in the act. We needed to set up patrols and take suspects into custody. Which means three things.

First, we have to be better at capturing criminals than the police. That one's a freebie. I'm sure mafiosos do a better job at capturing people than the police.

Second, we need a patrol schedule. Of course, that also means we need troops to patrol which is a problem for me. The Varia is extremely short handed. Many of our subordinates were killed in the hunt and the few that are left have yet to return to work since our officers have been so bloodthirsty after the long break. Furthermore, I usually work alone so I don't have a team to work for me in the first place.

Third thing happens to be the problem of the Varia being short handed. It's not a matter of whether I want to help Dino or not. This is a matter of triaging the situation. Do we prioritize the assassinations or helping the Vongola Alliance's greatest allied family?

Dino easily offered up a solution to all my concerns, "Why don't I send Romario to help you? We can easily gather up a team for you to use within a week."

"And you? Doesn't that leave you to go about your daily activities with smaller numbers than you're used to having?"

I couldn't lie. I was concerned about Dino's safety too. We don't know what these guys are after. It wouldn't be surprising if the target was Dino's life.

"Well, this is a pressing matter. We can't have these guys running around endangering innocent civilians." He chuckled, "And I told you. I'm capable, Kira. Even if I'm alone, I'm fine."

"I don't think Vongola Nono would appreciate it if I stole all your men, risking your life for an operation that has such a high chance of failure." I said, "Standby for now. I'll report to the don and call you tomorrow with his decision."

"I appreciate the help but I hope you'll tell him to keep in mind this was my family's problem to start with so I'd be more than happy to take care of it on my own if you're busy."

"I'll tell him you said so." I concluded our discussion here, trying to hang up, "Just keep yourself safe until I call you back."

He straight out laughed this time around, "Are you worried about me? I'm so happy. When this is all over, let's go on a date."

"... Again with that, Cavallone? Don't you have better things to do than make bad jokes?"

He let out a long whine not suiting a mafia don with his kind of power and fame, "You're hurting my feelings, Kira. Don't turn my love into a joke."

"If it's not a joke… ask me again when this is all over." I blushed, not bothering to hide my face since he couldn't see me over the phone, "I'll… think about it until then."

"Seriously?!" He was practically screaming at me into his phone, "Oh boy! I'll definitely ask you so don't you forget it!"

Laughing, I hung up. His obnoxious screaming was unnecessary but it was a nice change from the normal one-sided feelings on my part. However, I couldn't ignore the dull stabbing deep in my chest warning me not to think too seriously about Dino either. Because I'm the only one who gets serious and I don't think I can handle reaching the same heartbreaking result with Dino.

* * *

 **I hope everyone is staying safe. I'm so bored at home but it's giving me more time to work on this so hopefully, I can bring this story to a close soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

Bringing the Cavallone problem to Vongola Nono was my next course of action. Timoteo and Reborn were together for some reason… AGAIN. Isn't Reborn Sawada's home tutor? Why is he always here? I hate this man.

I had just finished explaining the situation and my proposal for a solution. Neither reacted right away. Only Reborn was smirking like he had the upper hand in this situation.

Timoteo nodded, sighing, "I suppose we have no choice but to send reinforcements. Don Cavallone is in possession of an enormous territory. I only think it'll be impossible to spare enough men to cover it entirely. How many can the Varia offer?"

"If we're being honest, none." I told him, "It's already pushing the limit for me to be away for the one night it took me to scan the target locations. I'm unsure of the current condition of our work."

"That's a problem. You already decimated my Guardians so I can't send more than one battalion. Maybe we should contact the CEDEF. What do you think, Reborn?"

Reborn was waiting. Not for Timoteo to offer him a chance to make suggestions but for me to come to a suggestion on my own. He shrugged almost coldly, "If you're asking me, I think we should leave Dino's family to fall to ruin. He's our number one ally but he's also the runner up for the position of the strongest family in Italy. If he can't handle it on his own, he might as well abdicate that position to the Simon Family."

Simon? Wasn't that the name of the small family who initiated an uprising at the attempted Inheritance Ceremony? Are they still in our alliance?

But more importantly, I glared across the table at Reborn, "You seem to be free. Why don't you go and help him?"

"If he means that much to you, do it yourself, Cannibal." He scoffed at me, casually picking at his nails in disinterest, "Unless you've been blinded by Xanxus' strength."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, sneering at him when he finally looked up again.

"It means your obsession with power is blinding you from the truth." He spat, "Don't you have feelings for that clumsy pipsqueak?"

For Dino? I certainly don't feel nothing but I don't think I like the implication. My acknowledged feelings for Dino go as far as debt. I owe him for helping me out and not being angry. I've also admitted on several occasions that Dino's physically attractive but it has nothing to do with my attraction to him.

"Private emotions have nothing to do with my work." I grumbled, "Feelings aside, I'm busy. I can't go."

"So then leave him to die. That's how it works in this cruel mafia world." He shrugged and went back to picking at his hangnails, "Unless you have a problem with letting him fall to ruin?"

I know how Reborn's sick mind works. This is a test. He's manipulating me into going to save Dino but I'm just one person. I need more manpower if I'm going to actually offer help.

I'm also mildly angry about Timoteo's lack of will to help. He's just sitting there! What kind of useless man…. Ugh!

"We don't have the manpower to help him." I said through my clenched jaw, "But if it's between us being overworked or his death, I'll gladly run to his aid."

"That's contradictory. You just said you didn't have enough men to send."

It was my turn to give him the look of smug victory as I turned to Timoteo, "Hey. I don't know about the rest of the Varia but I'll forgive the whole hunt if you'll do me a favor?"

"And what might that be?" He hadn't expected me to make a trade for his honor but he wouldn't refuse me.

His expression twisted into pure surprise just like Reborn when I stated my request. Reborn had expected me to offer help but not this way.

I'll kill two birds with one stone within a week. My plan is flawless. Not even Squalo-senpai would be able to complain.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I diligently went on hits night after night for four nights. Reporting to the boss was the most awkward part of working. He hasn't approached me since the night I saw him. I'm not even sure if he knew I saw him but if he knew, someone else must've told him.

All of our previous nights together became nothing more than a collection of memories in the past now. There were no extra moments between us. Just receiving missions and reporting at the end of the night. I told him about the orders from Main Base to which he simply snorted and motioned for me to take care of it on my own.

It was strange seeing him as just my boss again. It made me uncertain about my place. I mean, if he wasn't going to become Vongola Decimo, he had no need for Guardians. He had no need for me anymore but without him, I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to lose my place in the sky but what other choice did I have.

Who knows how much longer he'll keep me around now that he has no use for me? I decided not to ask. I would just keep on working and having fun until he told me to leave. I didn't want to waste any time being sad over it.

Anyways, I had someplace to be. I arranged to meet the units I would be taking into the stake out for criminals on Dino's turf. They would be arriving at the airport and I was personally going to escort them to the Cavallone estate where they would be staying for the duration of the operation.

The person driving the car was just some lackey who would get out when we got to the Cavallone estate and catch a taxi home to leave me with the car. I said I didn't need a driver but Squalo insisted on getting me to use one for the sake of my passengers. Apparently, I drive like a maniac and we don't appreciate kids shitting their pants in the back of one of our limos.

At the pick up gates, I was drawn to them. My instinctive magnet activated, looking for the one presence I would never mistake for anyone else. My brother, Hibari Kyoya, was standing among the rest of the Tenth Generation Guardians looking rather irritated to be crowded. I don't know how they convinced him to come but I'm still grateful.

"Welcome back to Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I greeted them as warmly as I could possibly manage. I do still have bitter feelings about losing to some of these guys, "Dino's waiting for us so let's get moving."

Yamamoto laughed heartily as he approached me, "It's nice to play the mafia game with you too, Kira-senpai."

I blinked at him dumbly, surprising to receive such a friendly greeting but what's this about a game? I turned my eyes to Sawada, "What is he saying?"

"Uhhh…" Sawada looked like he was going to really have trouble explaining this one but he tried his best, "Yamamoto plays baseball? This is kind of like… an extreme sport to him?"

My eyes narrowed, an eyebrow arching, "This isn't a game. You could lose your life at any given moment."

"A high stakes game." The Rain Guardian grinned at me and I made a note under his name in my head. This boy was Squalo's complete opposite.

 _To become a blessed shower that settles conflict, washing everything away._

In our case, Squalo was chosen because "washing everything away" in our case means cutting it all down and destroying all traces of our enemies. Squalo was our blood rain.

Yamamoto was probably the Rain Guardian because of that smile. I knew right away, this boy washes all their worries away with his easy-going attitude. When everyone else is seriously concerned, he approaches the world with a casual smile. It suited him.

"Stop being stupid." Gokudera elbowed him sharply, pulling him away, "You're making the Tenth look bad!"

Gokudera Hayato.

 _Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious storm that never rests._

With this bunch, I can see why "never rests" implies he's the hardest worker out of the whole group. With an unreliable leader like Sawada and a complete doofus like Yamamoto not to mention a child for a Lightning Guardian and unpredictable Sun, Mist, and Cloud Guardians, he has to have a strong head on his shoulders or he'll never get them in shape. He leads them with strategy and wits rather than violence.

To us, Belphegor was our unresting storm. The endless waltz of blades and wires was continuously on the attack and he was often the reason we ended up controlling the battlefield in big heists but instead of controlling the battlefield, it seems they use Gokudera to line up their own side of the board.

"What are you looking at?!" He sneered when he caught me staring as he tried to grab the childish Lambo away from some lady's souvenir bag, "Take us to Cavallone already!"

Snorting, I grabbed him by the elbow and flung him into the backseat of the limbo. When he was about to complain, I flung his backpack into his face, "Sit down and shut up, pesky brat. Everyone else get in. If you have luggage, the trunk is open."

Chrome quietly scurried to the back to put away her luggage with Sawada right beside her. She gathered the luggage from the rest of the Guardians to put in the back as she went. She was considerate.

 _Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy and rendering the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit._

This girl was the epitome of a Mist Guardian. She herself was the vision of deceit shown to the enemy. No one would suspect she would turn into a monstrous illusionist with skill enough to trick the Vindice in the blink of an eye. Although, I doubt Chrome is a challenge compared to Rokudo Mukuro but it plays well into the deceit part. If you count Rokudo Mukuro as part of her, she's the second strongest fighter amongst these children.

Unlike us where Mammon is only motivated by money and revenge against Fon who looks down on him, Chrome is naturally a good fit but I suppose that's where our definition of deceit is different. Mammon's appearance wasn't the deceit, it was his manipulative nature. He plays people like strings when it comes down to it. Nothing is beneath him if the financial reward is big enough so you never know if he's on your side or not until the very end when he's stabbing you in the back after receiving a higher sum.

But he would never do that to us. We were all stronger than him. He was probably towards the bottom of our ladder of strength.

They crammed into the car. Kyoya refused to enter unless he got to sit on one side of the car by himself. I was slightly amused by the way Sawada insisted on trying to squish everyone onto the left side of the limo to leave room for Kyoya to sit alone. It was clear that Sawada knew and respected my brother's strength but Sasagawa didn't.

He screamed about how incredibly selfish Kyoya was and challenged him to a boxing match right on the spot. Irked, I shoved Sasagawa into the limo and forced him to kneel on the floor. I took the open seat beside Kyoya who had no complaints since it was just the two of us on this side.

Sasagawa Ryohei was yelling and screaming about the injustice nearly the whole time.

 _Destroying the misfortune that attacks the family with their own body, they become the sun that shines brightly on the area._

Sasagawa was definitely a bright character that drew attention to himself. He was loud and obnoxious, daring to do things no one else would do. He looked like the type to charge headfirst into a fight and become their beacon of light towards victory.

Lussuria was the opposite. It's true that Lussuria is flamboyant and he draws attention no matter where he goes but in battle, Lussuria isn't one to dive without having a plan. After the Dying Will Flames became a crucial part of our fighting culture, he ended up moving to the backline where he heals our wounds with a gentle touch no one else seems to possess.

I felt a tugging at my pants and ended up glaring down at Lambo who had approached me like I was just another playmate, "Piss off, herbivore."

"I'm so sorry!" Sawada grabbed at him, pulling him away to immediately scold him, "Don't do that! We're not here to play, you know!"

 _To draw damage to himself and away from the family, serving as a lightning rod._

Lambo is the only one I don't know about. I scoffed at him. I couldn't imagine a kid like that doing anything important for a mafia family. But he was certainly doing a good job of drawing anger towards himself from all sides. Kyoya and I were grumpy about his obnoxious playfulness while Gokudera was screaming at him to settle down. Sawada was struggling to hold him in his lap and away from all the picky mafiosos.

He's nothing like our Leviathan. Then again, maybe he's the same. Levi doesn't care about the rest of us. Instead, he draws danger away from the boss like a devout meatshield. I scoffed at the thought of Levi too.

We arrived at the Cavallone estate and I was the first to get out, holding the door for the Guardians who would be my subordinates for the duration of this ordeal. I made eye contact with Sawada Tsunayoshi as he got out. The young boss-to-be offered me a lopsided smile with false bravery fueling his eyes.

Sawada is nothing like our boss who exudes strength from every pore in his body. This is a nervous, awkward, uncertain boy. He's undeserving of his Sky Flame.

 _Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences them. He understands and accepts all of them._

No. Perhaps, he deserves his Sky Flame as much as our boss. Looking around, his group is a rowdy bunch of unpredictable mafiosos. And yet, he looks so at ease with them. His ordinary traits are decorated and complemented by his mercurial Guardians. They gather around him because he's ordinary. His plain and boring personality makes them stand out more and more. He gives them a place to be special.

But for the Varia, it's the opposite. At least for me, I ended up following the boss solely on his extraordinary strength. We were all drawn to him in our hunt for power. We were alone and searching for a place to call our own until we met the boss. He brought us together and instead of making us feel special, he made our monstrous strength the norm amongst our team-Varia Quality.

I, more than anyone, desired a place where I could fight daily and still be entertained. My strength that had incited fear in the hearts of those around me was turned into something I needed to survive in the dark of the night and everyone else around me was in the same situation. We were all labeled under the description of "Varia Quality." Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Mammon, Bel and I were not special. It was the boss who was special for bringing people like us together and creating the darkness in which we strive.

Sawada is embraced by his Guardians but we are embraced by our sky.

Romario came to greet us and I gestured to the trunk. He told me he would have it brought to their rooms and let me know his companion would guide me inside to see Dino. I had no more time to think about the Tenth Generation Guardians as people. Now, I was assessing them as weapons.

Frontline swordsman, backline shooter, backline trickster into frontline wildcard, frontline sweeper into backline healer, frontline shield, and centerpiece into frontline burst damage. Which brings us to my dear brother. Where would he fit amongst these guys?

That's right. He doesn't fit.

 _To be the aloof, drifting cloud that protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._

Kyoya is always standing at an independent standpoint in his head. If their will doesn't match his interests, he won't participate at all but when the going gets tough, he's always been there. It's in his nature to jump into strong fights and as long as he's with these guys, there's always going to be another fight. He's not drawn to them but to the opponents their position of power invites.

For me, I'm drawn to the power of my chosen famiglia. I fight with them as an ally but I also consider them my greatest rivals in my hunt for strength. If I stick around, I'll never be bored and I'll always have someone to fight.

For Kyoya, I don't think he'll be much help if I can't find him an opponent strong enough to perk up his lust for blood. Which means, he won't want to participate in the stake out. He's probably going to end up staying behind to fight with Dino and that's fine by me. I finally filled Kyoya's role in this makeshift unit-ultimate secret weapon.

Dino welcomed us to a preset table, coffee all around. He was relaxed despite our purpose being business, "Tsuna, I'm glad you made it. I was a little skeptical when Kira said she was going to make use of you guys but I'm really in a bind here so I'm counting on you."

Sawada laughed quietly, taking his seat at Dino's left. He had clearly randomly picked a seat.

"Mafia rule number one, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I pulled out the chair at the opposite end from Dino, "You always, always, always sit at the head of the table. You are a person of importance and you must carry yourself as one but today, I'm leading this group so I'll sit at the head. Sit comfortably next to Dino like the herbivore you are."

Already beginning to sweat nervously, Sawada grinned and whispered to Dino, "She promised to teach us how the mafia works if we came to help so Reborn didn't give me a choice."

Dino laughed, sliding the files across the table towards me, "Well, that sounds like something Kira would say. Whatever the reason might be I'm grateful."

"I prepared something beforehand but I don't know how much I can expect from all of you quite yet so let's play a game." I stood, closing the file to draw my gauntlets over my hands, "I'll let you all experience first hand what covert operations are like so you have ten minutes. In ten minutes, the electricity in this building will be cut and you'll be left in total darkness. But before then, I want you all to hide inside the building. After ten minutes in darkness, the intercom will come on and announce your mission. Understood?"

"Why do we have to play a game with you?! We're here to do real mafia work and playing games with you is a waste of time!" Gokudera snapped, "The Tenth has more important things to take care of, Cannibal!"

"Let me ask you, Gokudera Hayato." I glanced at the ticking clock on the wall behind Dino, "How many of you have been involved in stealth operations?"

Judging by his silence, none of them.

I motioned to the clock, "The time is ticking so I suggest you run along. If you fail the mission, I've promised Reborn that I would report all of you so run if you don't want him to punish you."

All the Guardians were now in motion except Kyoya. He didn't care about our stupid game.

"Kyoya, I promise this is definitely worth your time." I said and he trusted my words but debated on just how much value he would really get, "Definitely more interesting than if you just sit there until we're done."

He let his curiosity get the better of him. He stood, using the remaining seven minutes to do as I asked. I grinned, patting his shoulder as he went by.

When he was gone, Dino stood. He smiled at me, removing his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. He removed the t-shirt underneath and his cargo pants to reveal the black leather suit underneath. I did the same with my Varia uniform, revealing a similar suit.

Our eyes met and he grinned again, "It suits you better than it suits me."

"Don't be stupid. It's for practicality not for style." I muttered, strangely pleased with the compliment. I glanced at the clock, "Five more minutes. How many of them realized they have a tracer on them?"

Dino chuckled, "Definitely not Tsuna. I practically touched him and he didn't even notice it going in his pocket."

"I never had hope for him in the first place." I grumbled half in complaint and half in resignation, "That's why I let you tag him."

"Oh that's cruel." He feigned hurt at my harsh bluntness but he bent to retrieve the jacket he had just dropped, fishing a device from the pocket, "And the others? You definitely tagged all the others?"

"Kyoya was the last one." I muttered, glancing at the screen showing the locations of all the tagged Guardians as they moved about the building. I poked my finger at a dot that stopped moving, "Looks like someone's hiding in the library."

Romario entered the room, handing us each a paintball gun. They surprisingly looked like real guns. This is my handicap to the kids. I'm not good with guns like the other mafiosos so I'll definitely miss if they put their all into dodging.

He handed Dino an overblown megaphone. Our "intercom" for relaying information to the Guardians. There were only two minutes left for them to hide.

"Try not to be so hard on them. This is their first time." Dino's lips curved into a teasing smirk, "You can't expect Varia Quality right off the bat."

"I have my standards but don't worry. I'm the one cheering them on the most so I intend to give them a test they can pass." I admitted, "I need them after all."

The clock was ticking down. Ten seconds left. Dino lifted the megaphone, clearing his throat as we watched the clock tick away all their remaining time.

"Alrighty guys! Listen up!" He grinned in excitement as if the test was meant for him instead of them, "Starting now, you guys are on the hunt! The rules are simple! Romario is in possession of a USB with information you want. Find Romario, capture him, and retrieve the USB before he leaves the building. However, if we manage to shoot your head or torso before the USB is retrieved, you fail. Furthermore, as an incentive to work hard, if you don't catch the herbivorous Romario, she'll randomly pick a handful of you to flog. You have ten minutes! Good luck to all of you!"


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

My test for the Tenth Generation Guardians began. The goal of catching Romario was totally feasible. Romario's an herbivore and he's totally unarmed. Furthermore, he's starting from the back corner of the top floor. They'll have plenty of time to catch him before he leaves the estate through the front door like Dino and I instructed.

My goal is to eliminate the idiots who do the worst possible things in a stealth operation. The first of those worst possible choices is to go straight for the door and wait for Romario to show up. During the real deal, the criminal will most likely have allies hidden and out in the open meaning the exit will be guarded.

As expected Sasagawa Ryohei came out of his hiding spot and made his way towards the door, screaming like the obnoxious herbivore he is and so I motioned for Dino to ruthlessly shoot him. Dino grinned and shook his head, clapping his hands together to plead for Ryohei's "life."

"Feh. Useless." I took it upon myself to rain paintballs over Sasagawa's head until he was screaming for me to stop, "You're out."

Dino, laughing, picked up the megaphone again, "Announcement! Sasagawa Ryohei was eliminated. Only six men remain."

Given the rules and the situation, I think the second stupidest thing these kids can choose to do would be to start panicking. The whole idea of a stealth operation is to keep yourself hidden and on the downlow. Panicking just means you're not suited to covert ops.

Lambo, being the child he is, randomly decided to search for Romario. He was wandering down the hall when I painted his shirt red with pellets. I snorted, motioning for Dino to make the announcement.

"Announcement! Lambo was eliminated! Only five men remain!"

Those that are left are the ones I put the most faith in when designing this preliminary exam.

Sawada is their leader. If he doesn't have a good strong grasp of what his Guardians are going to do, he'll fail. That's all there is to it. If he can predict their actions and locations, he'll definitely catch Romario.

Gokudera Hayato is the only one out of all of the Guardians who has previous mafia experience. It might not be in the covert department but he's definitely a strong contender for strategist amongst these kids.

Chrome is a wildcard. I have no idea how she'll react to the test. Illusionists are double-edged swords since they inflict those that are weak of mind with deceitful images. If she comes forward recklessly, she could do her team more harm than good.

My brother is incredibly intelligent when motivated. He'll definitely catch Romario if the flogging is something he wants to avoid. Then again, we did say I'd pick randomly. I think Kyoya might be debating on whether or not I'd have the balls to spank him. By the way, I do. So he's mistaken if he thinks he's got a free pass on the punishment.

Now, the last candidate is one I'm personally excited to see in action. Yamamoto Takeshi is the child who defeated Squalo at his own game-sword mastery. Yamamoto has been acknowledged by several professionals as a natural born hitman and I'm just dying to see those skills for myself.

"Kira, they're on the move." Dino handed me the tracking device, "All except Kyoya and Yamamoto are on the move."

I hummed, interested in the possible reasons for their lack of movement, "In Kyoya's case, it could be laziness but Yamamoto didn't strike me as the type to think a lot. Let's move towards Kyoya's tracker."

Following my instructions, he mused, "You seem to think something's up."

"My brother might've realized he's been tagged and removed the tracer." I told him, "Yamamoto might be the same but who knows."

True to my expectations, the location given to us by the tracking device wasn't Kyoya's hiding spot. It was the spot he had removed his tracking device. He had purposely put it here to throw us off.

I smiled proudly, "He's going for Romario but how is the question…"

"Are we going to check on Yamamoto too?"

I nodded again but the open window caught my eye and I realized what Kyoya's plan had become. He snuck out of the window and he was waiting outside for Romario. It was a genius plan.

No one would suspect a last minute capture. Nor would they suspect someone who was instructed to find a target inside the building to go outside of his own volition. It was something I had never expected from my adorable little brother but it was a solid plan.

Kyoya was crossed off the flogging list. I almost wanted to reward him.

To my utmost pleasure, Yamamoto's tracer was also removed. I grinned and bent to pick it up from the corner of the library but my instincts buzzed at me in warning. I spun, pushing Dino out of the way in time to narrowly dodge a frontal slash. In his surprise, Dino dropped the megaphone and stumbled away.

Yamamoto, our extremely creative attacker, picked up the mike and gave a loud, "I'VE GOT THEM CORNERED! GO FOR ROMARIO!"

Interesting. This is the man who defeated Squalo. This was a total one-eighty spin from his normally laid back personality. This was Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian.

I don't know how I feel about him yelling during a covert operation but normally, they would've all been equipped with headsets for quieter communication. I'll let it slide this time. With the information he had been given, this was the optimal choice to make. If he can keep me and Dino here, Romario's got no protection as he walks towards the door.

I crossed Yamamoto off the punishment list but I gave him a round of shots just to see how well he could dodge them.

"Kira, they're flocking to Romario." Dino told me in a very proud 'told you so' kind of tone, "I think we're done."

Yamamoto grinned and let his guard down, thinking they had won. From point blank, I shot him, leaving a nice red print on his white shirt, "Idiot."

"Let's go." I took off running with Dino close behind me.

I wanted to push them to their limits. This was too easy.

From behind, I shot Chrome and Dino shot Gokudera. Sawada leaped towards Romario who was running in a dead sprint towards the front door now. I grinned. Romario had just managed to open the door and BAM! Kyoya's tonfa slammed into his face and sent him flying backwards into Sawada. My brother had effectively floored both of them.

Towering over Romario, he put his hand out, "Give me the USB."

Romario, rubbing his sore and bloody nose, handed over the drive, "You win."

I was pleased with the result. These guys had shown considerable amounts of teamwork and logical strategies in the short time they were given.

Another one of Dino's men brought his whip to us, Dino grinned and placed it in my hands, "Go for it."

"Yamamoto, Kyoya, and Sawada are exempt from flogging. The rest of you should get on your hands and knees and turn your asses this way. If you don't want me to whip you in the face, obey without complaint." I said and as Gokudera began to roar indignantly, I lashed him in the forehead hard enough to render him unconscious. I grinned, turning towards the rest of the kids who had fallen into horrified silence, "Anyone else?"

Dino went to Chrome, gesturing for her to stand aside, "Kira, Chrome is a girl so let's just let her off the hook, okay?"

"Unless you want to be flogged in her place, return her to the floor." I said, hardly even looking in Don Cavallone's direction as I whipped Sasagawa flat in the ass. I blinked in surprise when I turned to give Lambo the next lash and found Sawada standing there in his defense.

"He's just a kid, Kira-san! Let hi-"

I slapped Dino's whip into Sawada's face instead and turned for my last victim to which Dino sighed and turned around in resignation. I spun and let Dino's whip slap Sawada a second time before returning it to Dino's subordinate.

"What was that for, you witch?!" Gokudera was up and snarling at me for punishing his precious boss more than the others, "You should've hit-"

I grabbed the whip and slapped it into poor Gokudera's face again.

"Ah… He never learns…" Sawada groaned and then put his hands up, begging silently for mercy when I turned on him.

"The test is now over. With the exception of Lambo, I'll be using all of you as watchmen for Dino's turf." I told them, "I'm expecting a lot from you guys but for now, rest. We start tomorrow night."

I turned to go but Kyoya was right in my face, halting me with a threatening tonfa. I knew what he wanted but I was busy. I turned, glaring at a laughing Dino.

He grinned, "I think your brother wants you to stay the night."

"Kyoya, I'm a little busy tonight. Fight Dino instead." I didn't blink a single eye as I threw Dino under the bus, "If you beat him, I'll fight you as a reward."

I might've decided against giving him Chrome's portion of punishment but that's only because I don't believe in punishing the undeserving. This time, he deserves a thorough beating from Kyoya. I laughed quietly to myself as I took my leave. I have other work to get to.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

When I returned to Varia HQ in the middle of the night, Squalo was the only one waiting for me. I assumed everyone else was either asleep or still out for business. The ever diligent Squalo-senpai felt responsible for his portion of teaching the Tenth Generation so he was waiting for my summary of tonight.

I shrugged, "They're not half bad. I gave them a basic attempt at stealthy operations and they all pretty much have their foot through the door. Especially Yamamoto Takeshi."

Squalo looked irritated from just hearing that boy's name, "So you're going to take them as your squad on Cavallone's business?"

"Yeah. I have no other choice." That and I think I'm eager to be working with some of them but he doesn't have to know that part.

"You've never led a squad before. Not even for us." He huffed, "Cavallone's got something over your head or what?"

"I never needed extra manpower before." I rolled my eyes at the very thought of Dino holding something against me, "Now, I need more eyes than I possess so I'm using them. There's nothing more to it."

"... And the boss?" He asked vaguely, "What about him?"

I didn't like his vague method of asking but I answered, "I'm not sure. Did you tell him I saw?"

"Yeah… But no one else knows." He muttered, shifting his eyes uncomfortably, "Was I not supposed to say anything?"

Feeling confused, I shrugged, "I don't care. He'd find out sooner or later and it's not like I saw him doing that because I wanted to see it. I saw it by accident."

"That's why I told you not to…" He trailed off when I glared, scratching at the back of his neck anxiously, "Then what?"

I didn't answer, only staring at him as if he was supposed to keep talking.

"I mean, it's none of my business!" He barked, "But I'm the one who paired you with the boss for six whole months and I feel like I've done you some sort of wrong since I already knew the boss thought you were special."

Now, I was actually staring at him in surprise, "You knew what?"

"Kira, I'm dense but I'm not stupid!" He snapped, "Stop messing with me! I know he shared a drink with you multiple times! He doesn't treat any of us that way so it was the logical conclusion!"

"Like I said, what is that conclusion? I don't know what you're talking about!" It's more like, I didn't want to know because it didn't make sense. It made my brain and heart ache. I started to physically flee since my verbal misdirection wasn't working on him.

Squalo snatched my arm up by the wrist, yanking me back to glare down at me from his towering almost six foot height, "I'm saying I knew he had feelings for you. I'm being honest with you so tell me, do you blame me for what happened?"

Now that was not the direction I expected this conversation to take. I honestly expected him to just say I should talk about it with the boss. I didn't think he felt responsible for my misery.

I couldn't hold in the laughter as I reached up and curled my arms around his neck, "You're such an idiot."

"W-Well sorry!" He grumbled sarcastically, one arm tentatively around my waist in a loose hold, "Sometimes you're just hard to read and I thought you were trying to avoid HQ by taking on the Cavallone problem alone."

"You can just say you were lonely without me, senpai." I grinned, wincing when he roughly pinched my side, "Or not."

"Cheeky brat." He huffed, turning to look over his shoulder, "Luss! What the fuck are you doing hiding around the corner like a stalker?"

"Ara~" Lussuria's voice echoed around the corner and he came into view giggling, "I saw something rare so I didn't want to interrupt. Are you all done with your crush slash best-friend talk?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" We shouted at him simultaneously and then we paused, staring at each other.

I laughed quietly, noticing how we were still practically stuck together, "Since we're being honest, I think I might've thought you were an ideal man, Squalo-senpai."

Embarrassed beyond anything, he gave me a rough one-handed shove and turned away. His other hand had immediately shot up so he could bury his nose in his forearm, "You don't say those things casually like it doesn't matter!"

"Translation~" Lussuria sang, "He means, he's all embarrassed because he always had a crush on you."

"Don't fucking joke!" He shouted over Lussuria's sing-song teasing, "Shut your mouth!"

"I wo~on't~"

"You fucking tranny!" Squalo roared, swinging his sword about to chase our poor companion away. He was still red in the face when he turned back, glaring at the way I had just laughed the whole way through, "Don't misunderstand. You're just the only woman I know on a personal level."

"I think you're the one misunderstanding all on your own, senpai." I shook my head when he grumbled a slew of curses to himself, "I don't think I could stand being with someone who likes his boss as much as you do."

It was a joke. That's the one thing I like about Squalo over everything else. Meaning, more than Squalo's strength, I appreciate his loyalty. It's really rare for me to think another quality is more valuable than strength but for Squalo, it just feels right to say he's loyal before I say he's strong.

"Yeah? Well fuck you too." He huffed, still embarrassed all on his own, "I liked you better when you were an embarrassed virgin."

"I can say the same about you." I paused for effect, "Oh wait. No I can't."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I broke into a dead sprint in the direction Lussuria had gone. When I spotted him still walking away from our spot, I shouted, "Run!"

Lussuria took one look at Squalo's furious face and we took off running together, laughing the whole way at Squalo's expense, "Tell your BF with an extra F to stop chasing us looking like a murderer!"

"I can't!"

We just kept right on running. I love these guys so much.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I was meeting with the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians at Dino's place. We had a lot to go over, meaning I just talked at them the whole time and expected them to get it. I didn't know how else to get it across but it seemed to work on most of them. Except…

"I extremely don't get it!" Sasagawa declared but he was strapping on his earpiece with the rest of them, "What's a steak got to do with catching people?"

Sawada laughed nervously, "She said 'stake out.' We're going to stake out."

I tried not to groan but my eyebrow was twitching like mad, "These incompetent fools."

"I also don't get it!" Yamamoto laughed, holding up his hand like a student in class, "What's priority candy? Is it something you eat first?"

"She said prioritize the candidates!" Gokudera snapped, "You're making us look bad!"

"Ahahah, sorry?"

I had high hopes for Yamamoto… but he's an actual idiot. I turned, my expression showing exhausting already when I looked at Chrome who just blinked back at me innocently, "Tell me you understood."

She nodded but didn't say anything. She was a quiet one and I'm actually not sure how much I can say I trust her comprehension of the situation.

"So we have to get steak and pretty candy?" Sasagawa summarized the situation.

I just wanted to hang myself on the spot as Dino laughed at my misery. I miss Squalo already. I groaned when Yamamoto nodded vigorously in agreement. They're all idiots. Every last one of them.

I clapped my hands together, calling them to attention. I glared at each and every one of them. This is the only part they were good at-being called to attention. I sighed heavily.

"Do you idiots even understand how serious this is? If we fail, you could all just die on the spot." I held their gazes one by one, slowly starting to become reassured of their skills, "Now, I'm counting on you guys so… Show me the new leaders for the Vongola Famiglia."

"Yes ma'am!" When their voices blended together, they sounded like proper mafiosos.

My expression softened just the smallest bit. They reminded me of the Varia when they were all in sync just like that. When we were young, no- even now, we always respond to the boss just like that.

" _Yes, boss!"_

Their voices echoing in my head, I turned, peering out the door to make sure Kyoya was still there. He refused to crowd in this tiny room with us so Dino had put a chair just outside the door so he could listen in.

"Do you understand, dear brother?" I received a nod in confirmation and sighed in relief, "Alright. Let's move out. Earpieces on and we'll do a mike check as we get in the car. Sound off. Sawada."

"S-Sound off?" He squeaked, voice catching on the mike, "What does that mean?"

"Gokudera." I didn't bother to answer his dumb question. I was already behind schedule.

"She means we're doing a mike check by talking one at a time." Gokudera's voice was also transmitting nicely.

"Yamamoto."

"Kira-senpai." He said my name back to me faithfully, smiling the whole way.

"Sasagawa."

"I'm EXTREMELY here!"

"You can't talk like that during the operation. Whisper." I ordered, "Chrome."

"Yes."

"You're too quiet. You be a little louder." I hate these guys, "And Kyoya?"

"If I don't get to bite someone to death, you'll pay the price, Kira."

"Be patient." I adjusted my earpiece and called to our last teammate, "Dino?"

"I thought I'd die waiting, my love." He chuckled and broke into a straight laugh at the way the rest of the Guardian gagged or made sputtering noises at his affectionate pet name, "Be safe out there guys. Call out right away if you need back-up."

Tech confirmed, we mounted separate motorbikes provided by the Cavallone Family. Locations in mind, we split up with Dino's voice in our ears to relay detailed information on the most recent locations.

* * *

 **I don't know what area my readers are from but currently, I am in an area where Shelter In Home is effective due to COVID-19 dangers. I'm safely in my home and I hope all of you are as well but yes, I am terribly bored so the last few updates have been timely. I hope anyone who finds themselves in the same situation as I am in can find some entertainment from my updates so I'm working hard!**

 **Now, I have to ask, I previously got some reviews/messages requesting a third scenario where Kira ends up with Squalo. This story is maybe only halfway done (hopefully, I'll update bi-weekly or something and get close to an ending by the end of our SIH order but not sure) but I'm going to ask should I go for another parallel story where Kira ends up with Squalo? Any thoughts would be appreciated. Thank you!**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR or any of the associated characters aside from my OCs.**

* * *

"I think I found one, Kira-san." Sawada's voice rang out over the earpieces, "Location A12."

"A12?" I buzzed in, "Dino, am I close?"

"Sorry, Kira. A12 is closer to Yamamoto." He told me, probably observing our tracking signals, "How fast can you fly to the clock tower?"

I was in flight. My bike had been abandoned in an alleyway as I took the sky in Cambio Forma. My wings were spread for the first time in a long time.

"Ten minutes?"

Dino hummed, troubled, "Ten minutes? Tsuna's ten minutes from the clock tower so it's going to be twenty before you get there."

"We don't have twenty minutes." Sawada said, slightly panicked, "I think they're burning through the backdoor of that bank."

"Sawada, that's not a bank." I told him, "Dino's men use the backdoor as a storage for weapons. The bank is only in operation during the day. They're in there for the weapons. Stop them."

"... What if I can't?"

"Yamamoto, can you hear us?" I called to the nearby ally, turning around to head for the clock tower, "Yamamoto?"

"Ah! Sorry! It was turned off." He chuckled into the mike, "I'm on my bike and heading over to A12."

"... Yamamoto?" Dino waited for Yamamoto to respond before quietly saying, "Your little tracer dot is going in the opposite direction. You wouldn't happen to have confused A12 for A2, have you?"

"AH!" I heard tires screeching as Yamamoto spun around, "My bad! My bad! I'm bad with numbers so they all look the same."

I groaned as his companions all laughed or insulted him over the intercom. I can't believe these idiots. Why did I have to team up with these brats?!

"Sawada, go in. Yamamoto might not make it on time." I grumbled, "Make sure you capture them alive."

"Kira, you're moving faster than Yamamoto on his bike. Slow down. Tsuna can handle it." Dino mused, "Although, it's cute if you're worried."

"I'm worried about him failing, not his safety." I spat, reaching the clock tower in record time. I was still uneasy when I thought about these guys as equals which is ridiculous cause these are the guys who beat us.

Turns out, I had nothing to be worried about. Sawada caught all three men robbing the bank with the help of Yamamoto who had arrived midway. By the time I landed, Yamamoto was throwing a bound villain to the floor at my feet with a dazzling smile. Sawada was only a short distance behind him, the other two captives being dragged along behind him.

"Did we do good, Kira-senpai?" Yamamoto grinned, knowing full well he did a damn good job, "Not bad, right?"

"You're no Squalo but you'll have to do." I said and little did he know, being compared to Squalo is the highest praise I could've given, "Not bad at all."

"Heh." The swordsman was rubbing at his nose with one finger, expression smug, "Then how about you treat me out sometime?"

The earpiece crackled in our ears as two voices simultaneously called, "Are you hitting on my sister/Kira?"

Flustered for once, Yamamoto put up his hands and shook his head vigorously at me, "Just trying to get to know her! She's going to be our teacher from now on too."

"There's only one thing you need to know about her, Yamamoto Takeshi." Kyoya snarled, "She's mine."

"You mean mine!" Dino shouted, exasperated, "Come on, Kyoya!"

"You both need to get in line." I laughed quietly at the immediate silence they had granted me, "Because I'd much rather belong to Squalo-senpai than either of you."

"Wao. Even over me, Kira?" Kyoya wasn't hurt by the comment, simply surprised, "You've changed."

"Don't worry. You're definitely third on the list." I told him.

"That means I'm number two, Kyoya." Dino said smugly, making Kyoya grunt into the mike.

"Wrong. I just told you. Squalo-senpai is number two." I smiled at the thumbs up from Yamamoto and the low 'Squalo, you lucky dog' he threw out in jest, "My number one is a secret."

"Lucky bastard!" Dino whined, "I'm sending the car around to your location so get those guys in pronto. Romario's got proper handcuffs for you to use if the ropes aren't holding."

"Ropes are fine." Yamamoto cheered, "I did a good job, remember?"

"Yeah but I'd rather discuss how Squalo got to the number two spot and who the fuck this number one guy is…" Dino grumbled, "Romario is en route. ETA five minutes."

"Squalo's a good guy." The Rain Guardian never lost that smile, "Just a bit on the loud side."

"Fine… Squalo aside…" Don Cavallone was just not letting up, totally uncaring about the rest of the Guardians who were listening in, "Which bastard weaseled his way into Kira's heart while I wasn't looking?"

"Someone less herbivorous." Kyoya snorted, "The Monkey King?"

… I still can't get over it. Why does he call our boss the monkey king? Does that imply that he thinks we're a bunch of monkeys?

"Xanxus?!" Dino was dying on the other end of the line, "Seriously?! No way! Kira, I have no problem with Squalo. I know he's a decent guy and he definitely wouldn't treat you badly but Xanxus is a big fat no. I'm not even offended that you don't like me back. I'm seriously just worried about you. His lovers are all just one night stands and he's selfish and abusive. You-"

"I've been rejected anyways." I admitted, smirking at the stunned and almost pitying look I got from Sawada and Yamamoto, "He has no need for failures."

"... Oh, Kira, I'm so sorr-"

"Shut up, Dino. I already got all the 'oops my bads' from Squalo-senpai." I spied Romario pulling up the limo, "Everyone in. We're wrapping it up for tonight."

We returned to the Cavallone estate and I made a note to have them get the info from the subdued and unconscious criminals. Vongola Decimo and his Guardians returned to their rooms to bathe and get some well deserved rest. I promised to return the next day to check up on the info and discuss the next steps to our plan.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Hey. You remember how you gave me Italian lessons when I first joined?" I asked Squalo, putting my fork down after a long meal period, "And I shot to the top of the class?"

"Yeah?" He grunted, lowering the piece of steak he was just about to put in his mouth, "What of it?"

"How did you do that?" I questioned, pushing my empty plate off to the side to replace it with my notebook, "For when I give Sawada's group language lessons."

He put down his fork and in the quietest voice imaginable from this man, he said, "You know, my lessons had nothing to do with your initial intelligence level."

I stared at him, pen ready to take notes but falling short when I realized he didn't say anything worth noting, "A what?"

"Sawada's group is full of idiots. You're not going to achieve the same results." He casually returned to his meal, signalling for me to put away the notebook, "Nothing I say is going to help you."

"Don't be stingy. You know you were technically assigned to teach them too." I said accusingly, "I'm doing your portion of work too so come off your high horse."

Sighing, he put down his fork again, swallowing the lump in his mouth before saying, "I'm not trying to bail on you. I'm just saying it's virtually impossible to expect them to learn at your pace so we should teach them… slowly."

We stared at each other a moment and then ended up laughing our asses off. Which one of us has the patience required to teach anyone anything slowly? Not me. Not him. We're fucked.

"Let's just beat it into their heads." I huffed, putting the empty notepad aside to sit back and empty my glass of water, "This sucks."

"They really added insult to injury here." He agreed with me as usual. He always agreed when it had to do with dissing the Vongola Tenth Generation, "We can ask Luss to help out. I think he's been limping on his left side."

"Injured on a mission?" I was surprised for real. What a surprise that Lussuria would take damage on a simple mission.

"No." Squalo huffed, "The boss threw something at him and it shattered and got under his metal knee platting. Maybe he busted something trying to get it off."

Now that was an annoying thought. We're short handed as it is and here's our lazy boss who refuses to work and insists on putting our officers down while he's at it.

"Great." I snorted, rolling my eyes, "Then we're…"

"Behind on the work." He finished for me, "I'm working double time tonight so you're going to be going to Cavallone's alone again."

"Fine by me." I work better alone as it is or so I comfort myself by thinking, "Then I'll check in with you again tomorrow."

"Sure."

I stood to go, making my way to the door when we heard the singsong tone of Lussuria coming this way, "Squ-chan~"

I opened the door for our coworker, peeking out at him and demanding, "Password."

Lussuria, nursing his left leg, stared at me like I had grown another head. He paused, glanced both ways down the hall, determined this was indeed Squalo's room and then proceeded to scream, "What are you doing here?!"

I grinned, "Having lunch with my beloved Squalo-senpai."

Lussuria pushed the door open, glaring when I didn't let him open it all the way, "Oh come on! Why do you always have all the juicy gossip but refuse to share?"

I rolled my eyes, yanking the door open hard enough for him to stumble inside, "We're just having lunch. Although, if Squalo-senpai keeps turning red, I can understand why you would misunderstand."

Squalo was indeed bright red from the 'beloved Squalo-senpai' comment and he basically roared at me, "Stop fucking flirting with me! You know it pisses me off!"

Our Sun Guardian was immediately correcting him, "Translation~ It gets him turned on!"

"You fucking piece of trash!"

"Anyways!" Lussuria said sharply as Squalo stood up and began swinging his sword about, "Boss said you didn't submit your report."

"How the fuck would he know?" Squalo huffed, settling down again, "He doesn't do paperwork as it is. I've got it with me cause I was going to do the filing in a sec."

"He's been working hard nowadays." Mr. Okama over here sent me a sideways glance, "I'd say it's your fault."

"Me?" I narrowed my eyes on him in a deadly glare, "What do you mean? I've submitted all my reports, Lussuria."

"I mean, it's cause you and the boss had a 'falling out.'" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest authoritatively, "You hurt his feelings, obviously."

"… The boss has feelings to hurt?" I said it more out of spite than out of honest ignorance. If anything, I was the one hurt by his actions but I didn't want to hear Lussuria nagging, "It's a joke. If it's my fault, he hasn't said anything to me."

Lussuria was giving me a stern look as if to say 'are you seriously saying that right now?'

Feeling guilty, I turned my eyes to the floor, "He's the one who… I mean…"

What did he do? Nothing, I guess. He hasn't done anything wrong. As usual, I'm lost in my one-sided expectations of exclusivity.

"Then let me ask you, Kira-chan." Lussuria was about to teach me another lesson in love, "What does the boss do after you guys have sex?"

I paused, thinking about it. I looked to the bright red Squalo for help but all I got was a shrug and vigorous head shaking. I was stumped, "I don't know."

"Why not?" He prompted, giving me the most condescending expression ever.

I thought about it again. Why don't I know? Am I supposed to know? Does he have a habit or something?

"Uhh… He sleeps?" I tried, intimidated when he lowered his sunglasses to glare at me, "Uhh… I mean, I sleep so I don't know? Does he smoke or drink?"

"There!" He said, snapping his sunglasses back into place, "What did you just say?"

"... He smokes or drinks?" I tried again when he shook his head at me, "That I sleep so I don't know?"

"That's absolutely horrible!" Lussuria screeched in scolding, "If you go to sleep right away, that's extremely inconsiderate!"

I stared at him like he had just told me pigs could fly. What kind of bullshit is this man spouting now? I'm tired so I sleep. What's the problem? If he didn't want me to sleep, he would beat me awake. That's the kind of man Xanxus happens to be.

"Talk some sense into her, Squ-chan!" He said, throwing up his hands when I kept right on staring like the inexperienced dummy I am.

"The fuck should I know?" Squalo was his usual flustered mess but eventually he calmed enough to say, "But you can't just blame Kira. Our shitty boss is just as bad at communicating."

"That's true but… still…"

I kind of get what they're trying to say. Communication requires honesty. Selective honesty is selfish, something we're both notorious for being. I might've confessed aloud but I never once told him I wanted to become his sole partner.

And to be honest, I do feel bad about the whole "going to sleep right after" thing. I always knew Xanxus was the kind of person to mull things over on his own and I never once thought to ask about it.

Memories of our time on the run washed over me. Those countless nights where I caught him staring out the window, mumbling to himself about various things. Even if I didn't say anything, maybe he enjoyed having someone listen.

I wonder when I stopped being awake to listen to him. I can't remember consciously deciding his mumbling wasn't worth listening to. In fact, I value every word. It's just been kind of tiring recently since we work all day and basically all night.

Mulling it over, I realized it probably wasn't just the sleeping.

" _When we go back home… can I buy you dinner or something…?"_

" _No. It's too early for that. Ask me again in five months. I'll think about it then."_

I never asked him a second time. If I was in his shoes and he hadn't asked me a second time, I would've taken it as a sign that he lost interest.

" _I fell in love with the boss."_

Ah. Those words probably seemed like a joke. My actions, or lack of actions, had turned my feelings into nothing more than a teasing ruse.

Come to think of it, even with our nightly trysts, he was always the one coming to me. I never tried to go to him. My excuse was the embarrassment but I also never once thought I should go to him because he conveniently always came to me.

Suddenly, I felt like I had done him wrong and I absolutely hated it. If we're not lovers, I don't owe him anything. I acted like I didn't owe him anything so he gave me a taste of my own medicine. Or was I being hopeful again? I sighed. I hated this feeling of uncertainty.

"Maybe you should bug him." Squalo huffed, recognizing my silence as a sign that I had realized something important, "I'm bad at communicating and so are you but when I come at you honestly, don't you always respond with honesty?"

"No way." I spat, storming away. I refuse to get caught up in my one-sided feelings again, "If he has something to say, he can come say it."

"Stubborn brat!" Lussuria screeched as I stormed away but I couldn't care less.

I'd have to be stupid to walk up to the boss with nothing but assumptions filling my head. That's the number one road to heartbreak and I'm definitely not taking it. I've got work to handle anyways.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Back at Dino's place, he had managed to dig the information we wanted from the prisoners. Apparently, all of the captured men were either high school delinquents or homeless men from the streets. They all reported being approached by someone as they complained about how much their life sucked. The men who approached them offered monetary rewards for successful robberies.

"High school delinquents." I turned a grin onto Gokudera Hayato, eyes narrowed to couple my faux-smile, "I see. Well, how about it? Playing as the bait is something you can do for your beloved Tenth."

The Storm Guardian's eyes lit up, sparkling like a puppy waiting to be fed, "Tenth! I'll work hard!"

Sawada just laughed awkwardly as he always does, nodding along to placate his overbearing right-hand man, "But Gokudera-kun alone isn't much of a target."

I turned, making eye contact with Yamamoto Takeshi, "How about it?"

He blinked at me like the innocent high schooler he is and asked, "Can you repeat it? I'm not sure what you're asking me."

Other than being incredibly stupid, I think he suits the job, "I just need you to play the delinquent with Gokudera. Go out and have a smoke together."

"Ah…" He scratched at the back of his neck in discomfort and muttered with a lopsided and nervous smile, "I play baseball so I don't smoke. Is it okay if I just stand there?"

 _Cute._

I shook my head vigorously trying to dislodge the herbivorous thought. What a cute brat! Jeez. Yamamoto has the kind of smile I want to protect. It pisses me off.

"It doesn't matter what you do." I grumbled, gesturing to Sasagawa too, "The three of you are picked solely for your faces. Just stand around with your meanest face on. Do some shadow boxing in an ally or something. Gokudera can smoke and Yamamoto can just…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. He was just too cute to handle with those big brown eyes watching me. I can almost see a tail wagging behind him eagerly.

"Just try to look mean." I managed to say without stuttering, "Everyone else will be on standby so show me your mean faces."

Gokudera and Sasagawa have naturally intense expressions but Yamamoto was not as used to it. He just stared at me as if I would show him how to do it. It made my heart squeeze the smallest bit. He looked like an oversized puppy. It's adorable. God damn it.

"Think of something that makes you angry?" I offered.

Dino began to laugh in the back as Yamamoto tilted his head to the side innocently. Does nothing make this boy angry?

"How about your precious allies?" I began, unnerved by the way he never took his big brown eyes off me. I realized I thought he was cute because he reminded me of Dino, "Think of them? They must get on your nerves sometimes."

He stared at me, shaking his head, "Not really. They're all nice guys. Even Kira-senpai!"

It was my turn to stare at him like he was an idiot. I punched Dino in the gut for howling with laughter. That shut him up real good.

"I punched you in the face and nearly broke your nose for god's sake!" I spat, "You must feel some resentment!"

"Umm no?" He shrugged, "Sorry?"

"You're going about it wrong, Cannibal." Gokudera sighed, grumbling in complaint despite being the one who offered me his help, "Yamamoto, you know those guys from the big, ugly, rude baseball team you played against last week?"

"Oh yeah." Yamamoto huffed, "Those guys were horrible."

"Yeah and you know how we caught them trying to harass some girl in the back alley?"

Yamamoto's expression turned sour, "Yeah."

"Imagine them doing that to Cannibal or Chrome."

Mr. Smiles-A-Lot was immediately furious, expression falling into a heavy scowl, "..."

"Impressive." I gave Gokudera praise where praise was due and I grinned at Yamamoto who had immediately lost his expression upon seeing my smile, "I'm honored. Keep using that image as fodder for your face until the mission is over."

Gearing up, we hit the streets. Gokudera, Sasagawa and Yamamoto were our main team while the rest of us played as back-up. Hopefully, we catch our guy.

* * *

 **Like I said in my last update, I'm thinking of going onto a third parallel story where Kira ends up with Squalo. A handful of people already said they're for the SqualoxKira fic so I think I'm going to do it after the completion of this one. Please keep your eyes open for it.**


End file.
